Blue Moon: Book Five: Falling Shadows
by InkblotLeaf
Summary: The roots of the clans have been shaken. ThunderClan has been severed, some having fled for the safety of the tunnels whilst the rest remain within the control of the Divisions. As the clans grow weaker, the Divisions grow stronger, destroying whatever lies in their path. The clans' only hope lies in an alliance, but with tension brewing amongst them, a union seems distant as ever.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Gosh, here we are! The beginning of book five of Blue Moon! I'm so excited to start work on Falling Shadows and share it with you all. I owe you all so much for your constant support; without your reviews I would probably have given up on Blue Moon a long time ago, so thank you all so much! I truly don't deserve such amazing readers. Thank you all for 650 reviews too! That's incredible!**

 **I'll keep the Author's note short, as usual! This Prologue isn't as long as a usual chapter, but I hope you'll still all enjoy it. ^^**

 **Oh, and you may notice that I have now started capitalising 'Divisions'. xD I don't know why I didn't capitalise it in the first place to be honest. But yeah, that'll be capitalised from now on.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Warriors.**

 **~ Guest Review Replies ~**

 **Molly ~ Ah, I'm glad it was as intense as intended. ^^ Seedflight went to go and find her mother, Sorreltail. Having only just lost her dad, she was terrified of losing her mum too. She planned to find her and then escape together, but obviously the Divisions had the clans surrounded before she could get out. Yeah, the Divisions were hit by the earthquake too, but they've experienced earthquakes back in the town, so they knew the drill really. They only had a few injuries here and there. Besides, they no longer stay in the old twoleg nest, they just sleep in a clearing, so, unlike ThunderClan and SkyClan, there were no cliffs or stone walls to fall on them. ^^ Thank you for the review!**

 **Brian ~ Haha, yeah, Blue Shadows might have been a more fitting name in the last chapter. xD Interesting predictions! ;) Ah, I hope you had a great birthday!**

 **This Is Sarcasm ~ -pats consolingly-**

 **plasmablast ~ Poor Moley indeed. :( Thanks!**

 **Snorby ~ Aw, Brackenfur was one of my favourite canon character too. He was so sweet. Ah, yeah, there may be some more heartbreak, you're right there. ^^' Thank you very much!**

 **Right, on with the allegiances and prologue! You may notice that the allegiances has been updated with all of the eye colours (for all of the clan cats at least!). Some of the eye colours were never mentioned in canon, so I've just made up my own mind on what I think they would be. xD ThunderClan and WindClan are still listed as they've always been, even though their rankings and everything have basically been ignored and stuff by the Divisions. Cats in italics are cats that are in the tunnels.**

* * *

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Flamepaw (in the tunnels)_

 **Medicine Cat** Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Berrynose – cream-coloured tom with amber eyes (in the tunnels)_

Mousewhisker – grey-and-white tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Finchpaw

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes

Cinderheart – grey tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 _Foxleap – reddish tabby tom with amber eyes (in the tunnels)_

Toadstep – black-and-white tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Nettlepaw (co-mentored, in the tunnels)_

 _Blossomfall – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (in the tunnels)_

 _Bumblestripe – very pale grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes (in the tunnels)_

 _Cherryflower – ginger she-cat with amber eyes (in the tunnels)_

 _Lilystream – dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches and amber eyes (in the tunnels)_

 _Ambersky – pale grey she-cat with white patches and amber eyes (in the tunnels)_

 _Snowfall – small, white tom with amber eyes (in the tunnels)_

 _Apprentice, Nettlepaw (co-mentored, in the tunnels)_

 _Pebblefall – golden tabby tom with leaf-green eyes (in the tunnels)_

Puddlefrost – very pale grey tom with amber eyes

Honeyflower – golden brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Stormgazer – very dark grey tom with bright blue eyes

 _Mossfire – long-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (in the tunnels)_

 _Redfox - dark fox-red tom with amber eyes (in the tunnels)_

 _Lakesplash - pale ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (in the tunnels)_

 **Apprentices** (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)

 _Nettlepaw – mottled pale grey tom with green eyes (in the tunnels, co-mentored)_

Finchpaw – dark brown-and-white tabby tom with golden amber eyes

 _Flamepaw – very bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes (in the tunnels)_

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dovewing – pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Bumblestripe's kits; Featherkit (silver tabby she-kit with a white underbelly and bright green eyes), _Stonekit (dark grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes, in the tunnels)_ and _Silverkit (silver-and-white tabby she-kit with bright blue eyes, in the tunnels)_

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, caring for Icecloud's kits; Oakkit (light brown tabby tom with white markings and amber eyes), Tricklekit (pale grey-and-white she-kit with ginger paws and leaf green eyes) and Splashkit (small white she-kit with a splash of grey on her side and bright blue eyes), also nursing Toadstep's kits; Puffinkit (black tom with white paws and tail-tip and bright golden-amber eyes), Ravenkit (black and white she-kit with one blue eye and one green eye) and Swallowkit (pale grey tabby she-kit with white patches and pale amber eyes),

Orangeflight – orange tabby she-cat with white markings and green eyes, mother to Mousewhisker's kits; Russetkit (thick-furred russet-coloured tom with amber eyes), Maplekit (pale orange-and-white tabby she-kit with green eyes) and Pigeonkit (fluffy grey-and-white tom with amber eyes)

Seedflight – very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Snowfall's kits

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Foxleap's kits

 **Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – long-haired grey tom with yellow eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches and a blue eye

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie – striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader ** Crowstar - black-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** Toadfoot – dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** Berrywhisker – mottled grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors** Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shrewfoot – grey she-cat with black feet with bright golden-orange eyes

Scorchfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Ferretclaw – cream-and-grey tom with amber eyes

Starlingwing – ginger tom with green eyes

Ravenclaw – black-and-white tom with amber eyes, crippled fore right leg

Thornstrike – pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mottlepelt - mottled dark grey tom with bright blue eyes

Nightfrost - very dark grey she-cat with pale green eyes and a white muzzle

 **Queens** Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles and pale green eyes, mother to Rowankit (pale ginger she-kit with green eyes) and Jaykit (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat with green eyes mother to Starlingwing's kits; Dustkit (mottled light brown she-kit with blue eyes) and Sparrowkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with golden-amber eyes)

 **Elders** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom with light blue eyes, former medicine cat

Smokefoot – black tom with blue eyes

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail and green eyes

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** Onestar – brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** Kestrelflight – mottled grey tom with small white blotches and blue eyes

Apprentice Larkstep (dark grey she-cat with pale amber eyes)

 **Warriors** Crowfeather – dark grey tom with blue eyes

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws and pale green eyes

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Littlepaw (small grey she-cat with green eyes)

Emberfoot – grey tom with two dark paws and yellow eyes

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Harespring – brown-and-white tom with yellow-green eyes

Swallowtail – dark grey she-cat with pale amber eyes

Furzepelt – grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Boulderfur – large, pale grey tom with bright blue eyes

Crouchfoot – black tom with yellow-green eyes

Tinystep – very pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

Quickbird – dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawkclaw – large, dark brown tom with green eyes

Rabbitfoot – pale brown she-cat with white paws and golden-amber eyes

Adderfoot - pale brown tom with darker paws and tail-tip with blue eyes

Falconwing - pale brown-and-white tabby she-cat with yellow-amber eyes

Eaglefeather - dark reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Swiftpounce - golden brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Wildsky - silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes

 **Queens** Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead and amber eyes, mother to Boulderfur's kit, Fawnkit (dusty brown she-cat with paler dapples and light blue eyes)

Gorsetail – very pale grey-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Owlwhisker's kits, Acornkit (dark brindled tortoiseshell she-kit with a white underbelly and golden-amber eyes) and Batkit (large dark grey tom with a white underbelly and chest and blue eyes)

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** Hollowstar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** Mossyfoot – brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Willowshine (grey tabby she-cat with green eyes)

 **Warriors** Mintfur – light grey tabby tom with pale green eyes

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblefoot – mottled grey tom with blue eyes

Minnowtail – dark grey she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

Apprentice, Greypaw (grey she-cat with very pale tabby markings and amber eyes)

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw (dappled dark grey tom with green eyes)

Troutstream – pale grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rushtail – light brown tabby tom with short legs and pale green eyes

Heronbeak – brown tabby tom with green eyes

Cloudysky – grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, blind in her left eye

Goldenlight – very pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Rapidstream – pale brown-and-white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw (smoky-grey tom with blue-green eyes)

Rainsplash – dark grey she-cat with blue-green eyes

Apprentice, Splashpaw (black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes)

Sandytail – wiry, very pale ginger tom with green eyes

Swanflight – white she-cat with blue eyes

Morningsky - very pale grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Rushingpaw (mottled brown-and-white tom with yellow-green eyes)

Shadewing - very dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Ducktail - dark grey-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

Pikefang - black-and-silver tabby tom

 **Queens** Littlestream – tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes, mother to Heronbeak's kits, Leopardkit (dappled tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes), Ryekit (pale brown tom with green eyes) and Applekit (mottled ginger she-kit with amber eyes)

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Pebblefoot's kits: Galekit (grey-and-white spotted tabby she-kit with green eyes), Sleetkit (pale grey tabby she-kit with white patches and blue eyes) and Ashkit (pale grey tom with white chest, belly and legs and blue-green eyes)

* * *

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader** Rabbitstar - very pale brown tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** Bouncefire – ginger tom with orange-amber eyes

Apprentice, Wolfpaw (dark grey tom with black paws and amber eyes)

 **Medicine Cat** Frecklewish – mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs and amber eyes

Apprentice, Brackenstep (light brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

 **Warriors** Shrewtooth – skinny black tom with pale green eyes

Ebonyclaw – striking, black she-cat with amber eyes, former daylight warrior

Harveymoon – white tom with yellow eyes, former daylight warrior

Rockshade – long-haired black tom with bright orange-amber eyes

Sagewhisker – pale grey tabby tom with green eyes

Creekfeather – grey tabby tom with green eyes

Nettlesplash – pale brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Wildpaw (dark ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes)

Plumwillow – dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Sandypelt – light ginger-and-white tom with bright green eyes

Firesong – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Larkpaw (pale grey she-cat with black points and amber eyes)

 _Robinsong – golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (in the tunnels)_

Flintclaw – dark grey-and-ginger tom with amber eyes

Greywhisper – very dark grey she-cat with golden-amber eyes

Sparrowfoot – black tom with one white paw and amber eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw (small white tom with blue eyes)

Cloudfoot – brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Berrystep – pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brightwing – ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Dewclaw – dark grey tom with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Whitefern – white she-cat with green eyes

Mouseleap – small, pale brown she-cat with yellow-amber eyes

Aspenlight – golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sootfeather – small dark grey tom with bright blue eyes

 **Queens** Tinycloud – small white she-cat with amber eyes

Stormwhisker – grey-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Sparrowfoot's kits: Wrenkit (tortoiseshell she-kit with yellow eyes) and Beekit (pale ginger she-kit with thick, darker stripes and amber eyes)

Redflower – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes, mother to Dewclaw's kits: Starlingkit (dark grey dappled she-kit with paler paws and tail-tip and amber eyes), Sharpkit (long-haired dark reddish ginger tom with tufted ears and amber eyes), Thrushkit (sandy ginger-and-white tom with green eyes) and Turtlekit (white she-kit with a large tortoiseshell mark on her back and amber eyes)

Honeysplash – light golden she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Nettlesplash's kits: Lionkit (dappled golden she-kit with blue eyes), Briarkit (brown-and-white she-kit with green eyes) and Owlkit (pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

 **Elders** Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Echosong – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **The Divisions**

The Guardian - dark grey tabby tom with one blue eye and one amber eye and a battle scarred pelt

 **Bodyguards** Ray – large white tom with yellow eyes

Cleo – black she-cat with amber eyes and white tail-tip

Raven – dark grey tom with white patches and blue eyes

 **The Watchers**

 **Chief Watcher** Drake – scarred reddish tabby tom with green eyes

 **Senior Watchers** Phoenix – bright ginger tom with half an ear missing

Loki – small white tom with amber eyes

Shadow – very dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Misty – dappled grey she-cat with blue eyes

Trigger – dark brown tom with a paler underbelly

Flint – grey tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Coco – dark brown she-cat

Leo – golden tabby tom with a white chest

Night – black tom with a white mark on his face and blue eyes

 **Watchers** Kiara – pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jake – black tom with white paws

Titch – light ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

Lark – pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Soot – dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes, former Healer

Layla – brown-and-white tabby she-cat

Brook – light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Bella – black-and-white she-cat

Frost – small white she-cat with blue eyes

Rain – dappled pale grey she-cat

Willow – smoky grey she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of the horseplace

Poppy – pale grey she-cat, formerly of the horseplace

Stripe – striped dark grey tom, formerly of the horseplace

Spots – spotted silver tabby she-cat, formerly of the horseplace

Apple – dark grey-and-white she-cat, formerly of the horseplace

Nutmeg – pale brown she-cat, formerly of the horseplace

Oak – pale grey tabby tom, formerly of the horseplace

Chloe – grey-and-white tabby she-cat

Shade – black tom with a white underbelly and paws

Storm – pale brown tabby tom

Sky – dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Jack – small black-and-white tom

Sydney – very dark grey tom with amber eyes

 **Initiates** Luna - white she-cat with blue eyes

Lucas - golden tabby tom with green eyes

Ginny - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Gull - very dark grey-and-white tom with bright blue eyes, formerly of WindClan

 **The Fighters**

 **Chief Fighter** Oscar – golden brown tabby tom with white patches

 **Senior Fighters** Ebony – black tom with green eyes

Tangle – long-haired pale brown tom

Jess – dappled brown-and-white tabby she-cat

Talon – white tom with blue eyes

Shayla – dappled brown she-cat

Connor – black-and-white tom

Blade – pale ginger-and-white tom

Cam – golden tabby tom

Rusty – reddish tabby tom

Scar – battle-scarred grey tom

 **Fighters** Mocha – lithe brown she-cat

Snake – dark brown tom with mottled white paws

Ripple – silver tabby she-cat with white patches

Rio – blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Gus – golden brown tom

Drew – pale grey tom

Mouse – small brown tabby she-cat

Hazel – slender light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Tommo – dark brown tom with white patches

Snowy – white she-cat

Luna – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Hailey – mottled grey she-cat

Honey – small ginger she-cat

Summer – grey-and-white she-cat

Benji – brown-and-cream tom

Mitri – black-and-white tom

Toby – dark grey tom with white patches

Shimmer - grey-and-white tabby she-cat

Ginger – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Rufus – bright ginger tom

Topaz – pale grey tom with darker points

Charlie – ginger tom

 **Initiates** Grey – long-haired grey tom

Cara – brown tabby she-cat

Smog – smoky grey tom

Clover - grey she-cat with amber eyes

Arrow - dark brown tom

Chester - orange-and-white tabby tom

Draco - black-and-white tom with green eyes

Zola - golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **The Hunters**

 **Chief Hunter** Flame – pale ginger-and-white tom

 **Senior Hunters** Dusk – golden she-cat with white patches

Inky – very dark grey she-cat

Tobias – broad-shouldered grey tabby tom

Sapphire – dark cream she-cat

Echo – pale grey she-cat

Jasper – golden brown-and-white tabby tom

Rose – black she-cat with blue eyes

Bailey – black tom with white paws

Ellie – dark brown she-cat

Sandy – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Snowdrop – slender white she-cat

Lily – grey-and-white she-cat

 **Hunters** Ember – mottled dark grey tom

Amber – pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Finn – grey-and-white tom

Flicka – black she-cat

Ivy – cream-and-white she-cat

Piper – dark brown tabby tom

Brynn - very pale grey tabby tom

Cloudy – white she-cat with blue eyes

Breeze – golden brown tom with green eyes

Rocky – grey tabby tom with paler dapples

Egg – cream tom

Mia – silver tabby she-cat

Scarlet – dark ginger she-cat

Haze – dappled silver tabby she-cat

Jasmine – lithe pale brown she-cat

Dew – white tom with black patches

Silver – dark grey tabby tom

Cinders – grey she-cat with darker grey patches

Timber – dark brown-and-white tom

Crow – black tom with white paws, underbelly and tail-tip

Sam – white tom with dark brown patches

Hail – mottled grey tom

Silky – long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat

Blue – grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Freya – dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Danny – golden tabby tom

Shrew – pale brown tom

Russet – very dark ginger tom

 **Initiates** Wolf – grey tom

Thistle - fluffy brown tom with hazel eyes

Pine - dark ginger tom

Cia - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hamish - smoky grey tom with amber eyes

 **The Healers**

 **Chief Healer** Kaya - silver tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes

 **Senior Healers** Slate – dark grey tom with white paws

Fire – bright ginger tom

Blossom – pale brown she-cat

Ruby – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Harley – black tom

Jade – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Healers** Alfie – black tom with amber eyes

Winter – white tom with dark grey patches

Ice – white tom with blue eyes

Tommy – pale grey tom

Petal – dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Moon – pale grey tom with darker stripes

Owl – dark brown tabby tom

Tilly – golden brown tabby she-cat

Autumn – golden brown she-cat

Milo – black tom

Maverick – very dark grey tabby tom

Lottie – tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Initiates** Duncan – brown-and-white tom

Splash – dark grey she-cat with white mottles

Holly - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cass - black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Rae - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Breeding Stock**

 **Nursing Queens** Pip – small brown she-cat of the Hunters, mother to Flame's kits, Jahla (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes), Faye (spotted tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes) and Pepper (spotted dark brown tom with green eyes)

Fizzy - dark ginger she-cat of the Hunters, mother to Fire's kits; Maroon (dark red tabby tom with hazel eyes)

Molly – black she-cat of the Fighters, nursing Connor's kits: (black tom) and Rowan (black-and-white she-kit)

Snowy - very pale grey she-cat of the Healers, mother to Silver's (dark grey tabby tom) kits: Aelin (grey tabby she-cat), Dorian (pale grey tom) and Spiky (long-haired pale grey tabby she-cat)

Tris – pale brown tabby she-cat of the Hunters, nursing Tobias' (grey tabby tom) kits: Feyre (pale tortoiseshell she-kit) and Aaron (light brown tabby tom)

 **Expecting Queens** Moth – dappled brown she-cat of the Hunters, expecting Scar's kits

Juniper – pale grey she-cat with green eyes of the Watchers, expecting Night's kits

Vixen – reddish ginger she-cat of the Healers, expecting Jasper's kits

Dusty – dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes of the Fighters, expecting Phoenix's kits

Della – dappled grey she-cat of the Hunters, expecting Oscar's kits

* * *

 **The Tunnel Cats**

Sniff – dark ginger tom with green eyes and white paws

Coal – dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Red – reddish dark ginger tom, formerly of the horseplace

Dart – black-and-silver tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Blaze – pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Ambersky – pale grey she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

Pebblefall – golden tabby tom with leaf-green eyes

Berrynose – cream-coloured tom with amber eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Bumblestripe – very pale grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Cherryflower – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Lilystream – dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

Snowfall – small, white tom with amber eyes

Mossfire – long-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Redfox - dark fox-red tom with amber eyes

Lakesplash - pale ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Nettlepaw – mottled pale grey tom with green eyes

Flamepaw – very bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Robinsong – golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Silverkit - silver-and-white tabby she-kit with bright blue eyes

Stonekit - dark grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes

* * *

The cave was smaller than what he was used to, not at all like the comfortable den he had called home back in the town. But the Guardian could hardly complain, not after today. Because today his cats had seized control of ThunderClan, the pocket of resistance that had seemed untouchable for so long.

It had been surprisingly easy, he mused as he made himself comfortable within the former Clan leader's nest (made up of moss and feathers, _typical forest cat)._ The earthquake had weakened the Clan and his cats had struck immediately. It was fortunate that the Divisions had experienced earthquakes before, back when they had resided in the town. They all knew exactly how to respond in the wake of such an event and, as a result, the casualties had been minimised.

The battle had been fairly clean too, thanks to the _noble_ Clan warriors and their soft-hearted combat techniques. He had only lost four of his cats, a price he was perfectly willing to pay if it meant victory for the Divisions.

And now, ThunderClan had been dissolved. Tomorrow morning, once his cats were well-rested, he would lay out the new laws. The Clan leader had already been forced to give over his power, an act that had been swiftly carried out when the Guardian had threatened the life of his mate. Yes, it had all been surprisingly easy. Almost too easy.

 _Ah well; do I not deserve a bit of ease for once?_

His eyes glided across the cave to the mouth, where pale moonlight washed in, coating his pelt in silver. There was a slight chill in the damp air, sending shivers down his spine. The cold season was fast approaching, a time of year he made no effort to hide his disgust for. Back in the town, it stole away most of the prey from the alleys and streets. Any prey that they _did_ catch was scrawny and mostly bone.

But perhaps in the forest… Perhaps in the forest it would be different?

"My Guardian."

The Guardian started, eyes snapping wide open. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't detected the new scent that the wind carried. Drake stood in the cave mouth, his figure outlined in rimy moonlight. He bowed his head ever so slightly, eyes narrowing.

The tension seeped from the Guardian's limbs upon recognising the Chief Watcher and he sunk a little deeper into the nest. Of course, he had nearly forgotten. He had called a meeting with some of his most senior cats tonight; their reports were due.

Drawing himself up taller, the Guardian inclined for him to enter. "Drake, I'm pleased that you received my invite." The words rolled easily from his tongue, smooth and silky as honey.

Drake obliged, slinking soundlessly into the den and shedding his coat of moonlight in exchange for dripping shadows. As he seated himself, he cast an analytical glance over the cave. "Did they _really_ not have a better den?" He gave a disdainful snort. "I'd hardly call it fit for a leader."

The Guardian's gaze flicked to the stocky tom. Drake's glossy reddish tabby pelt had already been adorned in a variety of scars, but he carried several new additions from today. The Chief Watcher wore them with pride, his eyes lit by that familiar gleam of satisfaction that followed the adrenaline of battle.

"I agree," he murmured eventually. "But it will do for now, until we have finished rebuilding the camp and we can start expanding." His attention drifted back to the cave mouth, eyes scouring the darkness for a flicker of movement. "Where are the others?"

Drake's pupils narrowed a little, following the Guardian's gaze. "They should be along soon. I passed Kaya earlier, she was very busy tending to the injured."

The dark grey tabby tom nodded curtly, but a frown had started to creep across his features. "Busy?" he pressed. "I think that she should get her priorities in order; the Healers can cope without her, this meeting is far more important.." _They'd better not keep me waiting. I was rather looking forward to getting some sleep. It's been a long day._ He curled his tail around his paws, impatience sparking within him.

Drake cleared his throat, sitting a little taller. "We could start without them if you wish, I-"

"No," he replied sharply. "I want all of the Divisions' Chiefs to be present."

The reddish tabby tom gave a terse nod. "Of course, my Guardian."

After casting his scrutinizing gaze over the Chief Watcher for a moment longer, the Guardian turned his attention back to the cave entrance.

His impatience was beginning to fray by the time three figures finally darkened the entrance way. A growl rumbling in his throat, he let a snarl slip into the night air. "It's about time you turned up. Did you think that you could just arrive at your own leisure? I clearly said to be here at moon-high."

The three cats wilted beneath his fiery stare, muttering a collective, "Sorry, my Guardian."

Giving a lash of his tail, he waited for them to settle. The first figure was a golden brown tabby tom: Oscar, the Divisions' Chief Fighter. Just like Drake, he too carried additional wounds from the day's battle.

His companions filed into the den behind him, a ginger-and-white tom and a silver tabby she-cat. The Chief Hunter and Chief Healer both bowed their heads as they entered. But there was something about the stiffness in their movements that unsettled the Guardian.

A glower darkened his features. "Thank you for being so kind as to grace me with your presence," he hissed, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "Now, I'd rather not waste any more time. Drake, how are things faring on the moors?"

Drake straightened up, his posture emanating self-importance. "I'm pleased to report that the cats have finally started to settle," he purred, his voice gravelly and worn around the edges. "There are still a few individuals who are determined to take a stand by disobeying orders and refusing to hunt." He paused, a dark smirk twisting across his features. "However, my cats quickly taught them that it is in their best interests to cooperate. They certainly won't be pulling any more stunts."

The Chief Watcher looked to the Guardian for some sign of approval, but he kept his features schooled into neutrality. Upon realising that he wasn't going to get a response, Drake continued. "As you requested, I have entrusted Sydney and Nutmeg with keeping an eye on Onestar. He has made no efforts to undermine our power, but he's as wary as a newborn kitten. I wouldn't trust him for heartbeat."

The Guardian let the news wash over him, allowing it to sink in. After a pause, he gave brusque nod. "Good. And you, Flame? How are the Hunters coping?"

The ginger-and-white tom shifted a little. "The change in season is starting to affect our hunting. I fear that our territory may not be able to support our growing numbers when winter arrives."

The Guardian surveyed the Chief Hunter. "I wouldn't worry," he purred, a grin forming upon his features. "You saw how successful today was. We are stronger now; claiming the other Clans' territory will be easy." He blinked, the twisted smirk dissolving. "Have you anything else to report?"

"Tris birthed her kits a few days ago. Only two of them, but both are strong. The tom has the build of a Fighter."

 _Good. We need as many Fighters as we can get._ He merely nodded, dismissing Flame with a sharp flick of his tail. "Kaya?"

The silver tabby she-cat lifted her head, a smirk twitching at the corners of her lips. "My healers have nearly finished seeing to all of our wounded. But I'm afraid they will need time to recover their strength before you consider any further attacks."

The tip of the Guardian's tail twitched at his, familiar stings of impatience prickling through him. But he schooled his features into neutrality, not letting his irritation seep through his mask. _Fine. I can wait._ With a curt nod, he pressed her further. "And you haven't touched the Clan cats, I hope?"

A gleam of dark satisfaction entered her gaze. "Of course, my Guardian. The poison is having the desired effect; their wounds will take time to heal."

He responded with a mere nod, but deep within him a spark flared. Good. He couldn't risk the Clan cats becoming strong enough to retaliate against his reign. They might have won the battle, but he certainly didn't trust those forest cats for even a heartbeat. He was no fool; they would try and fight their way out at the first chance they got.

It was best that they remained weak. Of course, their numbers would be a welcomed addition to the ranks of his Fighters, but for now they could not be trusted. By the time their wounds had started to heal, he would be able to gage those that were worthy of his trust from those that weren't. He could then dispose of them as he saw fit.

Shaking himself free of the shackles of his thoughts, he turned back to Kaya. "And is that all you have to report?"

The Chief Healer leaned back, eyes drifting as if sifting through thoughts. "Snowy birthed a healthy litter of kits: two she-kits and a tom. But other than that, all is well, my Guardian."

Without a further word, he finally turned to Oscar. The Chief Fighter reeled off his report easily, his voice dripping with ice. A more soft-hearted cat might have quailed at his chilling tones, but the Guardian didn't even wince.

Once he'd finished with his report, the Guardian was silent for a moment, allowing himself to sink into the thick fog of his own thoughts. He hadn't just called his Chiefs here tonight for their reports, there was a second purpose, a more important matter that needed discussing.

Clearing his mind, he finally spoke again. "Now that we have both ThunderClan and WindClan at our disposal, we are in a more powerful position than ever. But we have another strength, a more subtle advantage." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "The other Clans do not yet know that we have infiltrated ThunderClan.

"Now, it would be foolish to not to exploit this. The other Clans must _not_ know that we now occupy ThunderClan or border patrols will be doubled and defences tightened. Whilst they are oblivious to our presence, we have the advantage, one that I fully intend to use when we launch our next attack."

His words rolled off his tongue in a cold drawl, his piercing stare picking over his cats to ensure he had their full attention. "I want all of your cats to be informed of this. There are to be no signs that we have taken of ThunderClan. As to not arouse suspicion, we will have to keep up ThunderClan's petty border control." He sneered those last words, spitting them from his mouth like they were mouse-dung. "When we've recovered our strength, _then_ we'll let them know." His lips curled into a snarl, envisioning the glorious moment when they finally beat the Clans into surrender.

That image had barely had time to form before it was shattered by a sharp voice.

"My Guardian, I'm sorry for interrupting."

Night's eyes glinted like shards of ice, his dark figure nearly indistinguishable from the deep, inky black of the night itself. He stood in the cave mouth, his features creased with an emotion that the Guardian couldn't quite read.

Pelt bristling with irritation, the Guardian opened his jaw to speak, but Night didn't wait to be invited in. Without so much as a moment's hesitation, he padded inside. With six of them now gathered within the cave's enclosing walls, it felt smaller than ever.

"What could you _possibly_ have to say that is important enough to interrupt this meeting?" The Guardian growled, hackles rising as he drew himself up to full height.

Night hardly flinched beneath his fiery gaze, squaring his shoulders and drawing in a shallow breath before speaking. "My patrols have searched both the moors and the forest, but we have been unable to find the Clan cats who fled. They must have left Clan territory."

A stab of exasperation burst within him, but the Guardian fought to keep his expression neutral. "Is that all?" he hissed through gritted teeth. "Couldn't it have waited?"

Around him, his Chiefs appeared mildly uncomfortable, some shuffling their paws whilst others did their best to avoid the Guardian's icy gaze.

Night shook his head hurriedly. "One of the patrols that pursued them reported that-"

"Reported _what?"_ The Guardian snapped, his patience slipping out of his control. "Spit it out."

Night steely expression wavered for a moment. "They spotted some of our own cats amongst the Clan cats, fleeing with them instead of pursuing them."

The silence that followed seemed deafening. The Guardian stared, eyes darkening.

"Fleeing _with_ them?" he eventually responded, his voice scarcely louder than a whisper. He could feel the fury seething within him, pulsing through his blood like liquid fire. Holding Night's stare, he spoke again. This time, his words were barbed, the anger seeping through. "And _who_ were these cats that were fleeing with them? Their names?"

The other cats had fallen eerily quiet and still, watching through wide eyes at the scene that was unfolding before them. They seemed to hardly dare breathe, as if they were aware of the ember of rage that had sparked within him, so close to exploding completely. They had experienced his wrath enough in the past to know to avoid it.

A breath rattled Night's chest. When he finally spoke, his eyes dropped down to his paws, unable to hold the Guardian's blistering gaze. "Blaze, Red, Dart, Coal and Sniff."

Each name fuelled the roaring flames within him, but it was the last name that had him reeling the most. _Sniff._ One of his closest and most trusted cats. His own bodyguard. And he had betrayed him.

The next moment, he had Night pinned to the ground. He didn't even notice he had unsheathed his claws until he saw the droplets of crimson forming, the tang of blood hitting the roof of his mouth. "Did you know anything about this?!" he snarled, his head pounding. "Sniff was your _brother;_ did you help him?!"

Night twisted beneath him, fear flaring within his eyes. "I knew nothing! We hardly talked! I despise him!" His words came out as a hoarse croak, the dark tom gasping for breath beneath the Guardian's hold.

The Guardian stared back into Night's eyes, searching… But he found nothing but truth reflected in those clear blue depths.

Letting a jagged hiss escape his maw, the Guardian pulled away, lashing his tail. Night shuffled backwards, shakily rising to his paws.

"I should have known better than to trust him," the Guardian snarled, pacing back and forth with brisk, urgent strides. "He was far too soft-hearted."

"It was not you who was at fault, my Guardian," Drake put in, eyes blazing with resentment. "He had us all fooled."

His fellow Chiefs nodded hastily in agreement.

The Guardian ignored them, pausing at the cave entrance to gaze out at the camp below. After the earlier battle, all was quiet and still. Cats from various Divisions were scattered around camp, some sitting guard outside dens and others positioned to guard the camp itself.

Below the cave that he had claimed as his den, two of his bodyguards sat on duty, eyes wide and ears flicking at even the slightest flicker of movement. If he couldn't even trust one of his own bodyguards, who was he to trust? How did he know that he wouldn't be attacked within the next heartbeat, murdered by one of his own?

He might have been the leader of the Divisions, but if anything that made him more vulnerable than ever. The uprising back in the town had heightened his awareness of that. He knew, and had always known, that there were many who only followed him out of fear. If he was killed, the Divisions could completely shatter without him holding it together.

Slowly, he turned back to his Chiefs, his eyes seeking out Drake. "I want another search party sent out at dawn to find those _traitors."_ He spat the last word, grimacing at the taste of it in his mouth. "They must not return until they have been found."

Drake bowed his head. "Yes, my Guardian. Of course."

"I am not one to trust easily," the Guardian hissed, pacing once more. "Those cats made a mistake when they betrayed my trust. They must pay for their actions."

"My Guardian, if I may, she has a sister."

The dark grey tabby tom froze, head snapping towards Night again. The black tom flinched beneath his gaze, but managed to choke out, "Coal, I mean. She has a sister: Soot."

It took little more than a heartbeat for the Guardian to understand Night's reason for bringing it up. A cold smirk twisted its way across his features. "Ah, excellent thinking, Night."

Night blinked at the rare compliment.

The Guardian gave a dark chuckle, letting the anger in his veins simmer. "What better bait than her dear, beloved sister? She'll come running in an instant."

He sat back, letting the thought wash over him. It was perfect. Coal wouldn't be able to sit still whilst her sister was in danger. If she was soft-hearted enough to flee with the Clan cats, she was soft-hearted enough to value her sister's life over her own. The only issue was ensuring that Coal heard her sister's cries for help, which was easier said than done given they didn't know _where_ she was after all. But as soon as she _did_ hear her, she would come running, revealing their hiding place for all to see.

Eyes gleaming with malice, he turned sharply to his Chiefs. "Drake."

The reddish tabby tom sat up taller, meeting his gaze squarely. "Yes, my Guardian?"

The Guardian purred only two words. "Find her."

* * *

If there was only one thing he could be sure of, it was that the last two days had been the most intense of Sniff's life. And that was saying something. It had started with the earthquake, which had quite literally shaken his very existence right to the foundations. The ground had still been pulsing with movement when he had fled the Divisions along with the Clan cats and his friends. There had been little time to even catch their breath before they'd then embarked upon a long trek that had stretched out all day and carried on deep into the night, only finishing when dawn cracked through the thick wall of black night sky.

And then, of course, there had been the battle. Sniff still marvelled at how he'd had the energy for that, how _all_ of them had. He had fought against cats he had once shared prey with, cats he'd grown up with...

But it was a fight that had been lost before it had even began. And so, once more, they had been forced to flee.

That was how they had wound up here: the cold shadows of the tunnels. It was hard to imagine that such a place would be such a safe haven. And yet it was.

But it was not the tunnels themselves that had startled the former Division tom the most. It was the cats within them: the way they interacted amongst themselves; the mutual respect and care that they felt for one another. It was like another world.

He should have been exhausted, he should have done as the others had and spent the day wrapped up in the gentle caress of sleep. Yet Sniff couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to absorb every moment of this, to remember every second. For all he knew, he might never experience such an atmosphere again.

The Clans were everything that the Divisions were not, everything that Sniff could have hoped for and more. It wasn't until witnessing _this_ that it had finally hit him just how harsh and cold life had been in the Divisions.

They had settled within a large cavern deep within the network of tunnels, cut in half by a thundering river. A small hole in the roof allowed in a narrow beam of light, enough to chase away a few of the shadows.

Initially, after reaching the tunnels, the majority of cats had headed straight for smaller caves and slept. But now, as the sun started to grow weary and the light dropped, they started to trickle from the caves, bleary-eyed and sore-pawed.

Sniff knew the question that weighed upon all of their minds. _What now?_

They had escaped the Divisions; if you could call it an escape. They faced a different kind of imprisonment now, held hostage by these enclosing stone walls. They couldn't risk leaving through the tunnel they'd entered, not with the number of Division cats that now swarmed these forests. Besides, where could they run? The Divisions didn't only occupy ThunderClan territory, they had taken up residence in WindClan too. They were surrounded on all sides.

Gritting his teeth, he swallowed that tight ball of fear, letting his attention return to the cave around him. One of the captured cats, Ambersky, came staggering from one of the lower caves. With hollow eyes and trembling legs, he needn't ask what was wrong. She wore the unmistakable façade of grief.

Moments later, a second cat emerged from the same cave, a little white tom who Sniff could only assume to be her brother. He attempted to ease her pain with tender words, but his voice too carried the sharp, fragile undertones of sorrow.

Sniff's mind flew to his own brother, a cat who had become almost unrecognisable to him in the last few seasons. His heart had become steeled by power, his mind contorted by greed. And now, Night was one of the Guardian's most trusted cats.

What had happened to the playful brother he had known as a kitten? Did that youthful spark of hope and joy still reside within him or had it been smothered into dying embers? Would they ever share in a moment as Ambersky and her brother did now, consoling one another in the wake of grief?

He doubted it. The distance that sprawled between him and his brother was irreconcilable, too huge and laced with pain to even be worth trying to close it.

What would his brother make of him now? He had been one of the Guardian's most senior figures, his very own bodyguard, and he'd fled with their enemies. If Night had disliked him before, he would certainly detest him now. He was probably banishing every last memory of him to a dark and shadowy corner of his mind.

But it was harder for Sniff to turn his back on those memories. In spite of the monster that his brother had grown into, in spite of the horrific acts he'd committed and the atrocious things he said, Sniff would never be able to forget the bright-eyed young tom he'd once known. He would never stop caring for him, never stop worrying about him.

And he hated himself for it.

A familiar voice jarred him from his thoughts before he could sink deeper and deeper into that unfathomable darkness of his past. Coal peered back at him, concern etched into her features.

Sniff hadn't even noticed the frown that had darkened his own features. Blinking several times, he was able to manage a smile. This wasn't a time to dwell on the past. What was done was done. He was free of the Divisions… For now…

"Okay?" Coal asked, inclining her head to study him.

The ginger tom eased into a stretch, suppressing a hiss at the pain that streaked through his side. "I could be a lot worse," he replied honestly, gesturing to some of the other cats. It was true, he had escaped with only minor injuries. The battle had been brutal, yes, but he'd experienced far worse.

"True," she replied coolly, sitting down beside him. "But that scratch across your nose could get pretty nasty if becomes infected. Have you cleaned your wounds?"

He nodded.

"Good." The dark grey she-cat looked to her paws, where a small pile of cobwebs lay. She smiled gingerly. "I'm afraid I haven't got any herbs, but these should stem the bleeding a bit."

Sniff eyed the cobwebs skeptically for a moment. "Well, if you think they'll help…"

Whilst Coal applied the cobwebs to his wounds, he let his eyes drift back across the cavern. As the day started to stretch into night, more and more cats were streaming from the caves. Sniff didn't miss the sharp looks that they shot in his direction and, honestly, he didn't blame them. His former campmates had stormed their camp, stolen their kittens, held their Clanmates hostage and spread disease through their Clan. They had every right to hate them.

Coal's voice tugged his attention back to her. "So, how are you feeling?"

Sniff blinked, unsure how to respond. "Honestly, I have no idea."

The dark she-cat continued at her work, her silence indicating that she expected him to continue. Heaving a soft sigh, he did so. "Everything's happened so fast. I can't believe we've actually left now… It's going to take some getting used to, that's for sure."

"Mmm."

Sniff decided to take that as an agreement. "What about you?" he pressed, keen to take the attention away from him. "What about your sister? Why didn't she come with us?"

Although Sniff couldn't see her face, he knew her well enough to imagine the expression that she now wore: the creased brow and the wavering smile. Breath hitching, she didn't speak for a moment or so. "There was no time," she murmured. "We wouldn't have gotten away if I had left to find her." She swallowed hard. "I just hope she's okay."

Sniff felt a pang of sympathy, his thoughts flying once again to his own brother. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he choked out, though he was sure that she saw through his lie as well as he did.

Coal offered him a wan smile, pausing. "You and I both know that's not true." She gave a small sigh. "The moment they notice I'm gone, they'll probably find her and use her to try and get at me."

Sniff had a pretty good idea of what they might do. He'd witnessed the torture that cats had been made to endure as a consequence of their mistakes. And, to his own shame, he'd been the cat inflicting the pain on several occasions. In the moment, he had thought he was doing his duty to the Divisions. He'd hardly questioned it; those cats had committed crimes against the Guardian and so deserved to be punished, right?

Sniff didn't know how he could have been so blind. He had been so grateful to the Guardian for giving him a place in the world that he hadn't even dared to imagine there might be a life outside of the Divisions. Looking out at the Clan cats before him, he realised he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Sniff?"

"Huh?"

"You drifted off to another world." Coal chuckled lightly, there was no hiding the darkness that swum in her eyes.

"Oh. Sorry." He hesitated, glancing back over at the Clan cats. A frown furrowed his brow. "When do you think they'll start to trust us?"

Coal followed his gaze to Ambersky and her brother. "I… I don't know," she confessed, shaking her head. "They all let me see to their wounds but… they were still very wary of me." She frowned to herself. "Have you spoken to Red?"

"No. Why?"

Coal shuffled her paws, avoiding his gaze. "I don't suppose you knew that he had a mate in the Clans, did you?"

Sniff choked on a breath. "What?" he spluttered, eyes widening. "I didn't know he'd even taken a mate!" He paused, eying the dark grey she-cat. "Why did he tell you but not me?"

Coal shook her head. "He didn't. I only found out today because… well… she's one of the cats here in the tunnels."

Sniff stared. "Really? Who?"

The dark grey she-cat subtly tipped her head towards where a ginger she-cat had settled at the foot of a rock-pile, licking her wounds. Two younger cats sat beside her, a russet-furred tom and ginger-and-white she-cat.

Sniff couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped his jaws. "Are those… Are those his kittens?"

Coal nodded. "I don't think they left on good terms though. He left her to raise the kittens on her own. As far as I know, this is the first time he's even met them."

Sniff released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, blinking in disbelief. "Wow." After a moment, he realised he'd been staring at the ginger she-cat and quickly pried his eyes away. "Hey, where is Red anyway?"

"Probably hiding."

The ginger tom shook his head slowly. "As if things weren't awkward enough."

The dark grey she-cat gave a dry laugh. "Well, they haven't tried to kill each other yet. That's good at least."

Sniff snorted. "Sure."

Coal smiled faintly before returning to his wounds. He was perfectly happy to allow the silence take over once more, it let him to sink back into the tangled mass of his thoughts.

On the other side of the cavern, the Clan cats were exchanging hushed whispers, no doubt deciding upon the next course of action. He hoped they had some sort of plan; he certainly didn't. They would need to find food soon; his stomach hadn't stopped grumbling since they'd arrived here. But did they dare try and go above ground to hunt? Surely the Divisions would be crawling over ThunderClan territory like ants, searching for them. It was too risky.

Perhaps there was some prey down here? He certainly hoped so. That would be a cruel twist of fate: fleeing the Divisions only to die of starvation down here in these tunnels.

"Ah, that'll do." Coal pulled back, eyes picking over her handiwork. "That should stop any more bleeding. I'm sorry there isn't much else I can do, there aren't any herbs down here I'm afraid."

Sniff twisted his head around to study the patchwork of cobwebs that now adorned his pelt. "I feel like I've walked through a giant spider web."

Coal cuffed him lightly. "Well, it's either that or bleeding to death, it's your choice."

Sniff chuckled. The dark grey she-cat rolled her eyes and made to walk off. It only struck him as she was leaving to thank her. "Oh, Coal! Thanks!"

Coal looked a little stunned at that, blinking several times. Manners were hardly the priority in the Divisions, but now that they were making a fresh start, Sniff felt he should make more of an effort to be polite. "Uh, no problem." Coal shrugged.

Sniff watched as she padded away. Ambersky greeted Coal with a feigned smile and the pair immediately fell into conversation. Of course, they trusted Coal far more than any of the other former Division cats. She was the one who had helped them with the cure for the disease, she had coordinated their escape and she had even helped with freeing one of the stolen kits. She was a good cat, she always had been. The Divisions hadn't shaped her into a cold-blooded killer; not like they had manipulated him. Not like they had manipulated his brother.

Sniff had always thought of himself as a good cat. He'd let others twist his thoughts and convince him that he was doing the right thing. _Never again,_ he silently vowed, shoving away the images that began to cloud his mind.

"Hey, Sniff!"

His head jerked up, resulting in a sharp pain in his neck. Gritting his teeth against it, Sniff followed the words to the cat who had uttered them. In spite of the various wounds that now flecked his pelt, Blaze still wore a lopsided smile as he made his way over.

The ginger tom gestured to the black-and-silver tabby tom behind him, who wore his usual sulky expression. "Dart and I were going to check out the tunnels for any signs of prey. Want to join us?"

Sniff cast a glance over at the rest of the cavern, where cats were groggily shaking off the remnants of sleep and exchanging quiet conversation. If they found prey for the others, maybe they would start to win over their trust? Besides, there was nothing else to do other than sitting here and wallowing in self-pity. Turning back to his friends, he nodded. "Sure, I'll come."

Blaze smiled, amber eyes softening. "Great!"

"We should tell Coal first," Dart put in, eyes flashing in the dark she-cat's direction. "She can tell the Clan cats. They might think we're abandoning them or something."

That was a good point. The Clan cats didn't trust them as it was, they didn't need to shatter that fragile relationship anymore.

Sniff exhaled slowly, nodding.

The reality was slowly starting to sink in. They were never going back to the Divisions, not if they valued their lives. This was their life from now on. It was as terrifying as it was liberating.

Today marked a new beginning. He'd made enough mistakes to last a lifetime, he didn't want to stray down the wrong path again. He would be a better cat, he had to.

He had no idea what tomorrow would bring. Perhaps more tragedy, perhaps more hardships. But whatever it was, he just hoped he was strong enough to face it.

* * *

 **Well, I actually really enjoyed writing from Sniff's viewpoint. I must admit, it was a bit difficult getting into his head, but I love his character. Hopefully you'll all grow to love him as much as I do. ^^**

 **Question ~ What are your thoughts on Sniff and the other Division cats in the tunnels?**

 **Remember, if you leave a review, you get a sneak peek at the next chapter via PM. Tempting enough?**

 **Only a short A/N today! It's really late and I want so sleep. xD I'm sorry if this chapter has more errors than usual! My amazing beta reader, Katie, is away at camp at the moment and I don't want her to worry about beta-reading or anything so this chapter has only been proof-read by one pair of eyes. Feel free to point out any errors. ^^'**

 **Edit: This chapter has now been picked through by Katie, so hopefully it should be better now! She also pointed out that I haven't been capitalising Clans. I had no idea Clans was capitalised. xD So, sorry about that!**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review!**

 **~Leafy**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello everyone! First of all, I'm so sorry this took so long (I think it's exactly 2 months since I updated now, ah!), there've just been a combination of things going in my life really. xD I'll keep this A/N brief, but I basically had, first of all, computer issues, then bad writer's block and then I was on holiday a bit and didn't really have time to write, BUT ANYWHO, it's here now! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, I sent review replies and chapter sneak peeks out a long time ago so I'm sorry if you reviewed more recently and didn't get one! I tend to do them all at once, so sometimes I forget if you review later. ^^'**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors.**

 **~ Guest Review Replies ~**

 **Molly ~ Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts! Poor everyone to be honest, there aren't too many cats who are particularly happy at the moment, are there? Well, we'll have to see about the tunnels; maybe they'll find a way out, who knows? Well, I mean, of course I know, but anyway. xD Well, I certainly won't stop you from wringing the Guardian's necks, by all means go ahead! It'd probably save everyone from a lot of suffering. xD Oh and by the way, because you're a guest reviewer, I have to accept your reviews before they show up, hence why they weren't showing up before! ^^**

 **Brian ~ Ah, good, I'm glad! c: Ahhh, right! xD Whoops, I didn't know that was a fan fic. I don't tend to read much Warriors Fan Fics really so I don't know very many. xD Thank you!**

 **Noobah9 ~ Haha, I'm glad you like them! ^^ Mm, we'll have to see about that!**

 **Shinyfire ~ Thank you so much! Dark Skies was a lot of building suspense, whereas a lot more actually happens in Falling Shadows, so hopefully you'll enjoy it! ^^**

 **Wolfclaw482 ~ Thank you! ^^ We'll just have to wait and see about that. ;)**

 **Nightbird1648 ~ Mm, interesting thoughts! ^^ Ah good! c:**

 **Cherryheart ~ Ambersky hasn't had her kits yet! She's only very early on in the pregnancy at the moment. :)**

 **Anyway, this chapter finally introduces a new viewpoint, who I hope you'll like reading about: Rapidstream! ^^ He was a lot of fun to write about! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dewclaw_

It took only the narrowest slither of light to awaken Dewclaw that morning, a remarkable feat considering how heavily he usually slept. But the nights following the Great Shake had been far from ordinary. Even the kits had been aware of the tension that crackled in the air, like a spark waiting to be ignited. It had taken far longer than usual to get the kittens to settle, particularly little Thrushkit, who was proving to be far more of a worrier than a warrior.

But in the end it had been Dewclaw who was last to fall asleep. He slept fitfully all night, jolting awake at even the slightest sound, anticipating another huge quake.

But in the two days since the earthquake, the ground hadn't stirred once and his fears were proven unfounded. When he came to the following morning, all was quiet and still. No shaking, no rock falls. Only the lilting melody of birdsong broke through the silence.

It was a far cry from the previous morning.

But Dewclaw knew better than to be fooled by the peaceful illusion.

Shaking himself free from the warm remnants of sleep, he rose stiffly to his paws, taking care not to step on stray paws as he crossed the den to stand in the entrance.

Watery leaf-fall sunlight immediately flooded over him. It was strange how the world could appear so beautiful even in the wake of tragedy. The waterfall even seemed to have been hushed in the early morning quiet, its surface flickering and glimmering with pale dawn light. The sky above was a wash of deep blue, the horizon stained with gold.

Dewclaw let the image fill him up, breathing it in and committing it to memory. Who knew when he would next experience such a quiet calm?

"You're up early."

He turned, finding Redflower gazing back at him. Her eyes seemed a little less empty this morning, but Dewclaw knew the grief was still there. He offered her a wan smile. "Did I wake you up?"

Redflower gave a light laugh, but it was broken in places. "Even when you try to be quiet, you sound like a lumbering badger."

She sat down beside him, casting her eyes out over camp. "It's okay though, I wasn't asleep anyway."

Dewclaw couldn't blame her. It felt wrong to sleep after so much had gone on, as if the world would crumble apart in his unconsciousness.

Across camp, a flicker of movement caught his gaze. Bouncefire was making his way up the rock-path towards the two figures at the top. It was too far to make out their faces, but Dewclaw who they were: Sootfeather and Aspenlight. The two littermates had received their warrior names the previous evening following their valiant actions during the quake. Dewclaw suspected they had also been made warriors to try and make light of the situation, it gave them at least one thing to celebrate in an otherwise dark time.

The rest of camp would start to awaken soon. Already a few lone figures were starting to trickle from the dens, trying to make sense of the world through bleary eyes.

"I'm going to check up on Starlingkit," he murmured, his eyes passing back to Redflower. "Do you want to come?"

She shifted, glancing back over at where their sleeping kittens lay. "No, you go. I'll keep an eye on the kittens." Her expression softened as she watched them. "The last thing I want is them to wake up and find me gone; they're anxious enough already."

Dewclaw gave a strained smile, and pressed his muzzle to her cheek. "You sure?"

Redflower nodded, and planted a lick upon his forehead. "Go. I'll visit her later."

He gave a faint purr, head-butting her affectionately. "I won't be long," he promised. After casting one last glance back at their sleeping kittens, he stepped out into the pale light and the awaiting morning.

Dewclaw had to take extra care navigating down the path from the Nursery; during the Great Shake, several large boulders had been displaced and he still didn't trust the path's stability.

It was with a sigh of relief that he reached the ground unscathed, the trail behind him still intact. Hesitating for barely a moment, he continued onwards.

Although efforts had been made to start clearing the camp, the medicine cat's den remained blocked by debris. A small path had been cleared so that Frecklewish and Brackenstep could access their herbs, but the cave remained too unstable for use.

Instead, Starlingkit and any other injured cats had been transferred to a small cave near the waterfall. The roar of the water was deafening, but the cave itself was sheltered and spacious, providing an ideal temporary residence for the sick and injured members of the Clan.

Frecklewish appeared to be waiting for him when he arrived. She sat perched by the entrance, gazing out over camp with a slightly vacant expression.

Dewclaw dipped his head briefly. "Uh, hi, Frecklewish." He peered past her into the darkness. "Do you mind if I visit Starlingkit?"

She started, as if suddenly awakening from a deep sleep. "Oh. Yes, of course." She lowered her head, a frown crossing her features. "She's not doing much better, I'm afraid."

She rose to her paws, shaking the stiffness from her limbs before leading the way into the den.

The air inside the cave was damp, sending an uncomfortable shiver down Dewclaw's spine. But that unpleasant sensation was soon forgotten when his eyes adjusted to the shadows.

There lay his daughter, quiet and still on the cold stone. His heart plummeted.

Choking on a breath, he staggered forward, only to be stopped by Frecklewish.

"No closer than a few tail-lengths," she murmured, her expression softened by sympathy.

A surge of helplessness spiked within him, followed shortly by a burst of anger. All he wanted to do was comfort his daughter, to make her pain go away, yet he couldn't even touch her.

But he bit down on that raw emotion, it was irrational; even if he could touch her, it would do more harm than good and likely only spread the infection further. Frecklewish and Brackenstep were already doing all they could to heal Starlingkit, but sometimes… Sometimes the best simply wasn't good enough.

Doing his best to knot all the loose threads of his emotions together, he fought to keep a faint smile on his face as he crouched down before his daughter. "Hello, little one." he croaked out.

Starlingkit stirred a little. With a considerable amount of effort, her eyes eventually fluttered open.

A lump formed in Dewclaw's throat. "Hey," he breathed. "I'm sorry to wake you."

He wasn't anticipating a response, but after drawing in a ragged breath she rasped softly. "It's okay, Daddy."

Those three words tugged sharply at his heart. He blinked the tears from his eyes, not wanting her to see him so distraught. "How are you feeling?"

As if in answer to his question, she broke into a bout of coughs. With a flash of alarm, he noticed several small beads of blood on her lips. _Oh, StarClan._

He turned sharply to Frecklewish. _Do something, please, help her._

The shame in her eyes told him all that he needed to know. There was little more she could do. Her fate rested with the paws of StarClan.

"B-Brackenstep said-" Another cough. "-Brackenstep said he knows where the c-cure is."

Dewclaw's attention snapped back to Starlingkit in an instant, her feeble words hitting him with furious force. _The cure? He knows? Where-_

He turned back to Frecklewish, his heart quickening. "He knows where the cure is? Why didn't you tell me before?" Even within the space of a few heartbeats, he could feel that almost forgotten feeling blossoming within him: hope.

Frecklewish looked torn between hope and anxiety, her expression shifting constantly between the two. "Please, don't get your hopes up, Dewclaw. But Brackenstep… He's been having these dreams?"

He swallowed, cocking his head. "Dreams?"

"It sounds hare-brained, but I think StarClan have sent them. He always scents this one thing: a herb that he's never smelled before. From his description of it, I don't think I've ever seen it either." She shuffled her paws, turning her head to gaze out of the cave. "Then, last night, he had a vision… A vision of the mountains."

 _The mountains…_

Dewclaw inhaled a shaky breath, doing his best to keep that bud of hope from blossoming completely. But it was nearly impossible. After so many struggles and so much grief, it was hard not to latch onto this tiny, fragile hope. What else was there to hold onto?

He blinked himself free of his thoughts, letting his attention return to his surroundings. Brackenstep was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?"

Frecklewish gave a faint smile. "He's already gone. He left last night, as soon as he woke up. He barely had time to tell me everything before he left."

Dewclaw stared blankly. "You mean, he left on his own? For the mountains?"

Frecklewish nodded.

His breath hitched. "Mouse-dung, I would have gone with him! What if something happens to him? I mean, _Great StarClan_ , he's a medicine cat, he doesn't know how to hunt or fight!" He fought against the inner torrent of rising panic, slowly shaking his head. "Was he even thinking at all? How could he be so mouse-brained?"

A faint smile tugged at Frecklewish's lips. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you'd actually grown to care for him. The last I heard, you still thought he was an irritating feather-brain."

"He still is a feather-brain," Dewclaw growled, lashing his tail.

Frecklewish's expression grew serious once more. "He's more capable than you give him credit for, you know," she murmured. "Besides, he won't be gone for long. He'll be fine." She paused, studying him with a thoughtful expression. "He wouldn't have let you go with him either. You're needed _here,_ Dewclaw. Your mate and your kittens need you."

A sigh spilled from his maw, but he nodded reluctantly. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

He was needed in SkyClan, Redflower especially needed him after the death of Cherrytail.

Feigning a wan smile, he let his eyes stray back to his daughter. Curled up on the cave floor, she looked smaller than ever. "It's okay," he whispered softly. "You'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

For several long moments after he told her, Redflower simply stared in disbelief. Dewclaw even considered that she hadn't heard him after a little while. Then, in an instant, she suddenly burst forwards and bundled into him, great, quake-like sobs shaking her shoulders. "Oh, StarClan," she whispered. "Oh, thank StarClan."

Dewclaw felt something in his chest uncoil, a faint smile curving his lips. He wanted to tell her not to get her hopes up too high, that there were so many variables: Brackenstep might not find the herb, or he might return too late, or even it may not be enough to heal Starlingkit… But he couldn't bring himself to speak the words. Not if it meant losing the smile that now lit up her face.

After a long embrace, Redflower eventually withdrew. Though her eyes brimmed with moisture, she continued to beam, her bright eyes reawakened by hope.

A squeak from by her paws nearly made Dewclaw jump. He'd nearly forgotten the kittens were still here, watching the situation unfold. "Is Starlingkit going to be okay?" Turtlekit asked, tilting her head to one side.

Thrushkit and Sharpkit emerged from behind Redflower, rushing to join their sister. All three of them looked desperate for news, their eyes wide and their ears pricked.

Dewclaw and Redflower exchanged a glance. The tortoiseshell queen quickly turned away, making it clear that she didn't want to explain. Which left the task to Dewclaw.

Clearing his throat, the dark-furred tom dropped to a crouch before his kittens, his eyes softening. "We still don't know," he confessed, opting for honesty. "But Brackenstep knows where to find the cure, so he's gone to find it. If he doesn't take too long… well, Starlingkit might be okay."

There. He didn't want them to have their hopes too high only to come crashing down, so he'd kept it genuine, hoping that it was enough to reassure them but not too much for them to _expect_ Starlingkit's recovery. From their expressions, he'd judged it well.

Turtlekit looked a little brighter and Sharpkit's shoulders appeared a little lighter. Thrushkit…well, Thrushkit was Thrushkit; he looked about as startled as a deer on a thunder-path. But there was little that Dewclaw could say or do that _didn't_ terrify Thrushkit.

Just as he parted his maw, likely to come out with some fearful comment, a cheerier voice broke the silence.

"Good morning, little ones!"

Brightwing strolled into the Nursery totally oblivious to what she'd interrupted, a warm expression etched upon her features. Berrystep entered a heartbeat later, wearing a benign smile.

Upon noticing the scene before her, Brightwing's expression suddenly froze. "Oh, mouse-dung, I'm sorry, have I interrupted something?" Her voice had lost all of its previous cheer, a frown now furrowing her brow.

But Redflower was delighted to see her friend. With a grin, she relayed the news of Starlingkit to her and Berrystep immediately.

Immediately, Brightwing broke into a smile. "Oh, thank StarClan," she breathed. "That's great, Redflower!"

Berrystep's expression was warm, but his brow was slightly creased. "Brackenstep just left? By himself?" His words quivered slightly in places. "Because of a _dream?"_

 _Well, when you put it that way…_ Dewclaw couldn't help but laugh. It did sound completely and utterly ridiculous.

"This is _Brackenstep_ we're talking about," Brightwing interjected, shooting her mate a grin. "Since when has been known for being normal?"

Berrystep's ears flushed. "Of course."

Turning back to Redflower, Brightwing brushed off the laughter. "Anyway, we were just wondering if you wanted any help with the kittens?" She exchanged a glance with Berrystep. "You two work your paws off looking after them. We can take them off your paws for the morning if you like? You deserve a break."

Dewclaw blinked in surprise. He had _not_ been expecting that.

Redflower appeared equally startled. After a moment's silence, she broke into a smile. "That'd be… great. Thank you. Are you sure that's okay?"

Brightwing nodded eagerly. "Of course; it's the least I owe you, Redflower, after what I've put you through these last few moons." For a moment, clouds passed over her features, a sudden, unexpected darkness entering her gaze. But in an instant that darkness was extinguished, a smile growing to replace it.

Redflower swallowed, traces of those shadows creeping onto her features too. She blinked them away. "Thank you, both of you." She bowed her head to Berrystep and Brightwing in turn before glancing over at Dewclaw. "We really appreciate it."

Dewclaw eased into a crouch, smiling down upon the kits. "How does that sound?" he purred softly. "Would you like to spend the morning with Berrystep and Brightwing?"

Turtlekit quivered with delight. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "We can play hide-and-seek!"

Sharpkit nodded eagerly, perking up.

"You won't be gone long, will you?" Thrushkit asked bashfully, eying Brightwing and Berrystep.

Redflower's eyes softened with affection, her voice growing soft. "Of course not," she purred soothingly. "Besides, you'll be in safe paws with Berrystep and Brightwing."

The ginger-and-white tom considered this for a moment, his expression twisting into a frown. "Okay," he meowed eventually. "You can go."

Redflower chuckled. "Thank you, Thrush _star._ " She rose to her paws, glancing to Dewclaw. "Ready to go?"

"Of course." He turned to Brightwing and Berrystep. "Thank you."

Berrystep shrugged off the thanks, smiling sheepishly. His mate rolled her eyes at his shy behaviour. "It's our pleasure," she assured him. "Besides, this one needs to get used to kittens if we're ever going to have a family of our own."

The brown tabby shrunk back, eyes widening. "Uhh, I-"

Brightwing snorted. "Oh relax, I'm not thinking about kits anytime soon."

He gave a spurt of nervous laughter. "Thank StarClan."

Dewclaw couldn't blame Berrystep's reluctance, had he been asked if he wanted kittens a few moons ago, he would have responded with an adamant 'no'. But now that they were here, he couldn't imagine his life without them.

"Earth to Dewclaw! Anyone in there?"

Dewclaw gave a start. Redflower was waiting expectantly by the cave mouth, whiskers twitching with amusement. "Are you coming?"

He nodded hurriedly, but paused for a moment, turning back to his kittens. "Now, you three had better behave for Berrystep and Brightwing, okay? I don't want to hear that you've been misbehaving when I get back." He gave his best stern look, which, admittedly, came very naturally to him. He was hardly known for being a smiley cat.

Although perhaps his expression had been a little too stern, for all three kits now looked absolutely terrified. A pang of guilt flared within him, but Dewclaw brushed it aside: far better for them to be startled into silence than for them to cause trouble in their absence.

He exhaled softly, blinking off the stern expression. "I'll see you later," he murmured softly.

With a sheepish smile, he lifted himself to his paws and made to pad after Redflower. But he paused on the threshold, turning to Brightwing and Berrystep one last time. With a glimmer in his eyes, he added, "Good luck."

And with that, he stepped outside and joined Redflower in the watery sunshine. Lips curving into a smile, she pressed lightly against him. "We have the morning to ourselves," she purred, her words lilting.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. "What now?"

Redflower grinned. The simple sight of such a joyful expression on her face was enough to make Dewclaw's heart soar. It was incredible how much hope the news of Brackenstep and the cure had brought her.

"I know where we can go," she whispered, her words tickling his ears.

He smirked. "Lead the way."

The instant they left the Redstone Gorge behind, Redflower broke into a run. Dewclaw should have been expecting it, yet he couldn't help but be taken back by the sudden burst of energy. This was not the Redflower he'd seen in this last half-moon or so. This was the Redflower he'd met all those moons ago; the carefree apprentice who seemed to see the world in brighter colours than everyone else, the cat who gave smiles like she had them to spare, who found beauty in even the dreariest of things, like the rain.

 _Great StarClan, how did I ever find her annoying_? Hating Redflower was like hating all that was good in the world. _How was I so stupid?_

"Are you coming or what, slowpoke?" she cried, glancing back over her shoulder.

Dewclaw shook himself free of his thoughts, a smile lighting his features. "Who are you calling slowpoke?"

And with that, he raced after her.

All at once, the world became a blur, the brilliant reds and oranges of the trees crashing together with the soft blue of the sky and the deep, earthy brown of the ground beneath their paws. Fallen leaves whipped up around their paws, crackling like embers.

And as they ran, they seemed to shed moons of anxieties and fear, shrugging them from their shoulders as if they were feathers.

And although his lungs were burning, although his legs felt like they were going to give out, he felt freer than he had in moons.

By the time they started to slow, all had been forgotten: the Divisions, the earthquake, Cherrytail's death, Starlingkit's disease. This morning had offered them a chance to escape it all, and they had relished the opportunity.

Dewclaw couldn't take his eyes off of Redflower. He wanted to commit her expression to memory so that he could recall it whenever days got dark. So he took it all in: the brightness of her gaze, the creases by the corners of her eyes and the crooked smile that curved her lips.

Finally, they slowed to a walk, flanks heaving with each gasping breath and muscles aching. But the smile never left Redflower's face. She took in their surroundings before her eyes eventually came to rest on him again.

"What are you looking at?" she purred, her whiskers twitching with humour.

Dewclaw smiled. "You," he replied softly.

Redflower rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you've become such a sap, Dewclaw." She gave him a playful shove, a light chuckle leaving her jaws. After a pause, she indicated to the forest around them. "Recognise this?"

He finally tore his eyes away from Redflower, a frown creasing his brow as he took in the world around them. When he'd last visited this spot, it had been cloaked in the darkness of night and the leaves still wore the lush greens of Green-leaf. When he'd last visited this spot, his kits had been born.

A rush of emotion suddenly blossomed inside him, but he bit down on it.

That night felt like many lifetimes ago now. Dewclaw's entire world had been tipped upside down since. The forest itself had also changed greatly since to the point where it was almost unrecognisable. Leaf-fall had hit it in an explosion of colour, the leaves all wearing varying shades of gold and amber.

But the view from the little hill was still recognisable, the forest sweeping down below them until it eventually met the lake, the early morning light playing upon the water's surface.

When his gaze finally found Redflower once more, she was gazing back at him with a fond expression. "This has always been one of my favourite places," she breathed softly, moving closer to him.

"I can see why." He paused, his eyes falling back to Redflower. "It's hard to believe that it's only been a moon since we were last here."

Redflower's smile grew wistful. "So much has happened since then," she murmured, her eyes clouding slightly.

Sensing the shift in conversation, Dewclaw quickly tried to steer her back to a more cheery topic. "Have you spoken to Whitefern lately?" he asked, grinning.

The tortoiseshell queen blinked. "Only briefly. Why? Is she okay?"

"There have been rumours about her and Sparrowfoot," he replied. He inclined his head, studying her. "Haven't you heard?"

For a moment, Redflower looked baffled. Then a grin crept across her features. "Oh StarClan, you don't mean… Are they mates now?! How in the name of StarClan do _you_ know that before me? I'm her own sister-"

Dewclaw cut her short. " _Rumours_ ," he reminded her. With a gleam in his eyes, he added. "From _Creekfeather_ , no less. I don't think they've become mates yet, but it can hardly be long."

In the moon since he'd joined SkyClan, it had been obvious even to Dewclaw (who was known for as being about as dense as a rock) that something was blossoming between Whitefern and Sparrowfoot.

"It's about time," Redflower mused. "The Clan could certainly use some good news."

Dewclaw nodded absently and let his gaze sweep out over the world before him, absorbing it all. Without much thought, his attention wandered to the swathe of forest that stood on the other side of the lake. _ThunderClan._ His stomach gave a lurch.

He hadn't realised he'd spoken the word aloud until a crease furrowed Redflower's brow. "ThunderClan?" she echoed softly, her expression shifting from a smile to a look of concern.

Dewclaw swallowed hard. "I hadn't… I hadn't even thought about…"

He trailed off, his gaze becoming locked upon the home of his former Clan. Even from this distance, he could make out gaps in the canopy where trees had been felled during the quake. _Oh StarClan._

It had only taken the sight of his old home for guilt to inflame within his chest. How could he have been so selfish? Not once since the earthquake had his thoughts turned to ThunderClan, to the friends and family he had left behind.

"Dewclaw?" Redflower pressed gently, a flicker of concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Dewclaw drew in a deep, rattling breath, finally dragging his eyes back to his mate. "ThunderClan," he breathed. "We need to find out how they are… The earthquake… What if… What if…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, his words too starved of breath to make themselves heard. The thought was simply too awful to say aloud. The mere presence of it in his head was enough to make his heart ache. _What if something's happened to my family?_

Drinking in a great gulp of air, he tried to clear his head, searching for his words.

Redflower touched her muzzle to his cheek lightly in an attempt to comfort him. "We can speak to Rabbitstar," she murmured. "He needs to visit ThunderClan anyway; they need to discuss the attack."

 _The attack._ Dewclaw's heart faltered. _Oh mouse-dung, how could I forget?_ His expression contorted into a pained grimace. Prior to the earthquake, they'd been readying for battle, preparing to fight for the freedom of their taken clanmates. _Robinsong. Mouseleap. Ambersky._

The names cut through him like thorns, fuelling the flames of guilt in his belly. "Oh StarClan, _Ambersky."_

The Guardian had given them five sunrises to hand over their territory and save their Clanmates. Seven sunrises had now passed since the night of the gathering, a quarter-moon.

How could he have been so selfish? How could he have become so tangled up in his own problems that he'd forgotten about his sister, trapped within the clutches of the Divisions?

Swallowing weakly, he shook his head. "I want to go there myself, not with Rabbitstar; _on my own._ "

Redflower opened her jaws to speak, but she hesitated for a moment, her expression conflicted. "Dewclaw, I'm not sure… I'm not sure that's the best idea, with everything going on. Rabbitstar would never let you."

Dewclaw's frown deepened. "I'll sneak out then, I'll-"

"Dewclaw."

Something about her tone of voice stopped him. He at last forced himself to meet her gaze and was shocked when he found tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

" _Please_ ," she whispered. "What if something happened to you? The Divisions have WindClan now, you'd have to go the long way around, through RiverClan and ShadowClan territory. I…" She swallowed thickly, blinking the moisture from her eyes. "If I lost you, I… I don't know what I'd do with myself."

He felt a sharp pang in his chest at her words. She was right, of course she was. It was too dangerous. Besides, SkyClan was his home now. He could finally be with the she-cat he loved and he wouldn't have it any other way. But how could he ignore the sharp tug he felt towards ThunderClan? The clan he'd been born into, the Clan where his family was?

With a dull ache, he realised he was going to have to.

He expelled a sigh, lowering his head. "I know," he mumbled. "I know, I'm being mouse-brained, I'm sorry."

Redflower offered up a wan smile. "Don't be." She lay her head upon his shoulder, her warmth a comforting presence. "I know how hard it must be." She paused for a moment. "You might not be able to go by yourself, but maybe when we get back to camp, you can ask Rabbitstar if he'll let you join him?"

Dewclaw blinked. "I guess."

"If you went by yourself, there might be questions about where your loyalties lie," Redflower reminded him gently. "You have to be careful, you've only been in the clan for a moon."

"My loyalties lie with SkyClan," he replied a little too sharply. "My loyalties lie with you."

"I know, I know," she breathed, flashing a faint smile. "Of course I know. It's just, well, some of our Clanmates feel like you haven't really become part of the Clan yet. You don't go on very many patrols and you spend most of the time in the Nursery-"

"Is there something wrong with that?" he questioned, pelt prickling slightly. Sitting up taller, he proclaimed, "I'm a devoted father."

Redflower's lips twitched into a smile. "You're a wonderful father, but you're also a _warrior."_ She flicked her tail tip lightly to his side. "And as much as I love having you around, well, Tinycloud has been bugging me about you moving to the Warriors' Den. And, well, I think she's right."

Dewclaw recoiled from her touch. "What if I don't want to sleep in the Warriors' Den? Tinycloud doesn't even _have_ kits!" he retorted indignantly, turning up his nose. "If I'm getting kicked out, she's getting kicked out too!"

Redflower sighed, rolling her eyes. "I think it'd be good for you, it'd help you integrate better into the Clan, you might make some friends."

"I have friends!" he exclaimed. But even as he said it, he knew it was a lie. He'd never been particularly popular, not in ThunderClan and, thus far, not in SkyClan either. The thought of his birth Clan sent another sharp pain through his stomach.

Redflower gave him a look. "Yeah, who?"

"Uhh, Creekfeather? Brackenstep?" he offered weakly.

She snorted in disbelief. "Brackenstep, _sure."_

"He's not _that_ bad," he mumbled, shuffling his paws. He couldn't help but feel a wave of shame at the thought of how he'd treated Brackenstep, especially now that he was embarking upon a dangerous journey to save his daughter.

Redflower released a sigh, her thoughts no doubt flying to Starlingkit. "He deserves more credit than he gets," she murmured, shaking her head.

At that, a silence ensued and thoughts took over.

They had tried to escape the shadows of the Divisions, if just for a morning. And for a while, they had. But, as was always the way, it hadn't taken long for reality to find them again.

Dewclaw glanced back up at Redflower. "Do you really want me to move to the Warriors' Den?"

She looked tentative, her gaze restless. "I think it might be for the best. It doesn't mean you can't spend time in the Nursery. I think the Clan might start to view you as less of an outsider and more of a, well, Clanmate." She paused. "But if you don't want to, it's okay, I understand."

A hush crept in, stirred only by the faint melody of birdsong. After a long pause, Dewclaw slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Redflower blinked in surprise. "Okay?"

"I'll make a nest in the Warriors' Den."

"Are you… Are you sure?"

He nodded again. "Yeah. It's okay. I just… For so long, all I wanted was to be able to sleep beside you, I'll miss you."

Redflower smiled faintly. "I know, I'll miss you too. But it's not like you're leaving, we're still in the same clan, silly," she purred. "You'll just have to wait a few more moons."

Dewclaw couldn't help but smile back.

Redflower blinked, lifting her chin to the sky. Dewclaw followed her gaze. The sun was slowly starting to climb higher in the sky, time creeping onwards. "We should head back soon."

The queen wrinkled her nose, dropping her gaze from the sun. "Why? We've still got time."

A faint purr resounded from Dewclaw's chest. He paused for a moment, thinking. "We could hunt?" he finally offered.

Redflower beamed. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 _Snowfall_

For what felt like the first night in moons, Snowfall fell asleep instantly that night. But the instant he was enveloped in the tangled mess of unconsciousness, he wished he'd never closed his eyes in the first place.

His dreams consisted of darkness and light all at once, of shrieking silence and then dizzying noise. Unfamiliar paws prodded at him, ethereal figures stood in the shadows and more than once he thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of amber eyes.

And then, all at once, it was over.

Snowfall awoke, paws sticky with sweat and head pulsing with thoughts. _Where in StarClan's name am I?_ His eyes flew from the rough stone walls to the thin grey light that slanted in and then finally to the curled figure at his side.

He wilted with relief. _Oh._

In the terror of his dreams, he'd nearly forgotten the events of the past few days, of the earthquake and the battle, of Ambersky's return and, of course of the tunnels, where they were now. So much had happened within such a short space of time, it was almost too much to process.

And Molespots… _Oh, Molespots…_ He nearly choked on the thought of his fallen friend. Shoving that grief to a dark corner of his mind, he turned to study his sister once more.

If his grief for Molespots was painful, her pain must have been monumental. Yet, as she slumbered, she looked so peaceful. Snowfall could almost pretend for a moment that nothing had happened, that they were back in the Stone Hollow and that Molespots was alive.

But then his eyes snagged on that wound on her side and the illusion was ripped away. Just days before he had yearned for his sister's return, but never could he have imagined it would have been under these circumstances.

"Snowfall?"

His breath hitched. _Mouse-dung._ Swallowing, he met his sister's groggy eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Ambersky brushed it off, but remained silent for a moment, still shaking off the lingering remnants of sleep. Then, as memories of the day before started to flood back to her, her face twisted with grief. And then she suddenly started to sob, crumbling into him.

Snowfall went rigid for a moment, but within an instant he was sobbing with her, his grief and fear leaking from him in frail whimpers.

He cried, not only for Molespots but for Seedflight and all the other cats who had been left behind in the Stone Hollow, trapped within the clutches of the Divisions.

They stayed like that, pouring out their sorrow, for what felt like an eternity until Ambersky reluctantly pulled away. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she stared up at him. "I can't believe he's gone," she whimpered, her voice ragged from crying.

She'd sobbed herself to sleep last night, trying to muffle the sound with her tail. But it hadn't gone unnoticed to Snowfall. In fact, it probably hadn't gone unnoticed to anyone; the curved cave walls amplified even the slightest whisper into a shout.

"I just want him here," Ambersky murmured, leaning into him.

The crack in her voice added more weight to his already heavy heart. Sighing softly, he drew his tongue tenderly over her forehead. "I know… I miss him too."

It was true. Even in the short space since Molespots' death, his absence was already painfully obvious. Snowfall kept expecting him to make some boastful comment or to hear his bold laughter. But instead, there was only silence.

"He wouldn't want us to be this upset," he eventually murmured after a long pause, a tremor in his voice. He stepped forward to press his muzzle to her cheek, breathing in her familiar scent. "Don't let the grief destroy you."

Ambersky didn't utter a word; she had escaped to some distant world that Snowfall couldn't touch. He didn't even try to speak to her, he knew the words would never reach her. As much as it hurt him, the strength to overcome this heartache would ultimately come from within her. Until that happened, he would do all that he could to ease her pain.

"C'mon, let's go face the world." He gestured to the cave mouth, where pale light slanted in from the cavern beyond.

Ambersky blinked, shedding the distant expression. After a moment's hesitation, she followed him into the light.

Snowfall still couldn't get used to the roar of the river that cleaved the cavern in two. It was almost deafening, filling the tunnels with thick, heavy noise.

Several cats had already clustered outside, engaging in hushed conversation. The Division cats had settled on the other side of the river, the rift between the two groups of cats more obvious than ever.

The instant he and Ambersky stepped into the cavern, Snowfall was aware of the shift in the air, the way that conversations dipped and eyes strayed in their direction, as if they had been anticipating their arrival.

He frowned for a moment. But then he realised it was sympathy written on their faces, not suspicion.

He allowed his shoulders to fall again, letting his eyes take in the scene. It was only seeing them all gathered together that it finally sunk in just how many cats had been able to escape.

Silverkit and Stonekit were nestled between Bumblestripe's paws, both dozing peacefully. Meanwhile, Bumblestripe exchanged quiet words with Blossomfall, who watched the Division cats with a look of disdain.

Lakesplash and Redfox appeared to be in a daze, their eyes fixed upon the other side of the river. _At Red,_ Snowfall realised, swallowing. How could he forget yesterday, when Cherryflower had awkwardly explained that he was their father. As if things weren't complicated enough.

"Ambersky!"

In a blur of ginger, Cherryflower came hurrying toward them. She hardly hesitated before rushing to Ambersky's side, greeting her with an affectionate head butt.

Ambersky stumbled backwards for a moment. But then the shock melted from her features and she returned the gesture, burying her face in her friend's fluffy pelt. "Hi," she whispered.

Cherryflower wore a similar expression of hollow-eyed grief but she somehow managed a faint smile. The two friends broke away from the rest of the group to talk, leaving Snowfall to take a seat next to Foxleap.

His friend acknowledged his arrival with a sweeping glance but little more. He too was aching from Molespots death, they all were. He had been so widely loved and cared for.

Snowfall swallowed the thought, tucking it away to the back of his mind. He didn't want to break down right here, not in front of everyone. Instead, he kept that grief bottled close to his chest.

Eager to distract himself from his thoughts, he angled his ears towards the centre of the group, where Pebblefall was speaking with Blossomfall and Berrynose.

"-only a couple of mice. If we're going to survive, we're going to have to find somewhere to hunt. Somewhere above ground."

Snowfall's stomach lurched.

Blossomfall and Berrynose both looked equally concerned, their faces set in a frown. "That's like _asking_ to be killed. If they don't find us straight away then they'll just pick up our scents and trace us back here," Blossomfall put in, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Well, what else do you suggest then?" Berrynose challenged, eyes narrowed.

Blossomfall looked as though she was about to speak, then she clamped her jaws shut. Snowfall wasn't sure what to find more shocking: that Blossomfall hadn't come up with a sharp retort or that Berrynose's expression was devoid of even the faintest spark of humour. His eyes were stone cold, lit only by the slow-burning flame of grief. A father who had watched his son die before him.

Snowfall shuddered, biting down on that hopelessness within him.

"If we stay down here, we'll starve. Personally, I don't find that particularly appealing," Berrynose continued, shooting Blossomfall a glare. He turned his attention back to Pebblefall. "So, do you have plan?"

It was only when Snowfall caught Pebblefall's wide-eyed expression that it hit him how young he was. The warrior carried an air of confidence and maturity that made it so easy to forget his age. But when his mask was peeled away, the kit-like fear and uncertainty was still there. He had only been a warrior for a few moons.

"I think we need to come up with a plan together," Pebblefall meowed eventually, shattering Snowfall's thoughts. "With _everyone."_ He gestured with a flourish of his tail to the rest of the cavern.

Berrynose shrugged. "Sure."

The young warrior nodded slowly. After a moment's hesitation, he lifted himself to his paws and scrambled up a nearby boulder. Surveying the area, he wore his confidence once more. "Could all cats please gather around for a meeting?"

Snowfall noticed the way he hesitated slightly before 'meeting', as if he were about to say 'clan'. It awoke a sharp twinge in his stomach, a reminder of their disorganised state. What even were they now? Were they still clan cats, even after leaving ThunderClan behind? And what of the Division cats staying with them? If they weren't Division cats, what were they?

He mulled over the thoughts as the cats began to assemble, evidently a little confused by the unfamiliar call. Cherryflower and Ambersky helped escort a limping Lilystream to the cluster of cats, their movements slow and careful. Flamepaw and Nettlepaw approached warily, sitting to the edge of the group. At the sight of Snowfall, a small smile broke out upon his features, reassured by the presence of his mentor. Snowfall made a mental note to speak with him later and ensure that he was recovering from what had been a traumatic few days.

" _All_ cats are invited. That means you too." Pebblefall's words were directed across the roar of the river, where the Division cats hadn't moved a whisker. They seemed a little baffled at the invitation, but after a little while, they reluctantly made their way over, springing over the river one by one.

"I don't want _them_ anywhere near my kits," Bumblestripe growled, drawing Silverkit and Stonekit close. He narrowed his eyes at Blaze and Dart, who had just settled on the outskirts of the group.

"Why are _they_ invited?" Lakesplash demanded. "They're Division cats."

A chorus of agreements rippled through the throng of cats. Snowfall didn't add his voice, but he couldn't help but share in their suspicion. They may have left the Divisions behind, but who was to say that they weren't still working for the Guardian? How did they know they weren't spying, that they would turn the clan cats in at the first chance they got? Dart in particular looked very shifty, like he didn't want to be here.

"Look, I don't trust them any more than you do." There was a hint of exasperation in Pebblefall's tone. "But we can't isolate ourselves. We've all got to work together right now or we're never going to get out of here alive."

His eyes swept the gathering of cats, as if seeking any objections. Most cats still looked wary, but no one spoke out this time. Satisfied, the golden tabby continued. "Now, we need to work out a way to survive down here and that means we need to find out a way to hunt. I know Blaze and a few others went looking for prey in some of the tunnels last night, but they were only able to find a few mice. That's clearly not going to sustain us. So, we're going to have to work out a way to get into the forest to hunt without being spotted by the Divisions… Any ideas?"

A deathly silence ensued, broken only by the crashing of the river. Snowfall cast a glance around at some of his clanmates, but they appeared to be equally clueless.

Pebblefall sighed softly. "Fantastic."

Snowfall winced, a stab of guilt flaring within him. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this mess. The decision to lead the others into the tunnels had been instantaneous, an escape from the imminent danger of the Divisions. He hadn't thought through the potential consequences of his quick-fire decision. They might have escaped the Divisions for now, but trapped here in the dark they faced another enemy: starvation.

"Surely there must be some other way out of the tunnels," Lilystream interjected, inclining her head to study the surrounding cave walls as if searching. "A tunnel that opens out into WindClan territory maybe."

"Because that would be helpful," Lakesplash remarked dryly. "A tunnel leading to WindClan, which the Divisions have also taken over."

Lilystream's face fell, realisation crashing over her. "Oh. Right. I forgot. Sorry."

"She does have a point though," Pebblefall put in, his expression growing thoughtful. "Not a tunnel to WindClan of course, but if we can find a tunnel that leads to one of the other Clans, maybe we could stay with them for a while?"

A few murmurings of agreement followed. The former Division cats remained silent but exchanged glances. Snowfall wished there were some way he could read their thoughts. He wanted to be able to trust them, but every time he looked at them he was reminded that these were the cats who had imprisoned Ambersky, the cats who had spread the disease, the cats who had once been (and arguably, still were) their enemies.

"If we could reach SkyClan, they could help us launch an attack on the Stone Hollow, and we could drive the Divisions out." Robinsong's voice wavered in places, but there was hope in her eyes.

Pebblefall nodded in agreement. "We should send out a patrol to explore the different tunnels. There _has_ to be some other way out." He studied the cats assembled before him, his expression growing somewhat sheepish. "So, uh, does anyone have much knowledge of the tunnels?"

A pregnant pause followed. Several cats exchanged glances. Snowfall ducked his head, shuffling backwards. He'd spent time in the tunnels before, but it had only been fleeting visits, he'd hardly identify as being knowledgeable about them.

It seemed like no one was going to volunteer when Blossomfall rose to her paws. "Hazeltail used to take me down here when I was an apprentice. I can lead a patrol." It only lasted for less than a heartbeat, but Snowfall didn't miss the tremor in her voice when she spoke her former mentor's name. It was a painful reminder that they were all bound by grief; even the strongest of cats felt its sharp sting.

Pebblefall nodded to her. "Thank you, Blossomfall."

"I'll come along too," Foxleap volunteered, moving to stand beside Blossomfall.

Snowfall cast a glance over at his friend and, without a moment's hesitation, he too was rising to his paws. "And me." He hated the confined space of the tunnels and the thick shadows, but he couldn't stand being in this cavern any longer. He needed to escape.

Pebblefall nodded a thanks, opening his maw to speak. But another voice arose and Snowfall could barely mask his shock.

"I'll join you."

Snowfall gawked. Foxleap choked on a breath. Nettlepaw looked away, examining his paws instead.

But Sniff didn't even flinch. He stood tall, his gaze locked upon Pebblefall. "I don't want to just sit around here all day, I want to help."

Snowfall's paws prickled with discomfort. Exploring dark tunnels with a former Division cat? It sounded like a death wish. It would be so easy for him to trap them and leave their bodies somewhere they'd never be found. The white tom shuddered.

"Me too. I'd like to help." It was Blaze.

 _Exploring the tunnels with_ two _Division cats?_ Snowfall swallowed hard.

For a long moment, the shock seemed to smother the words from everyone. Then, in an instant, the silence was broken by raucous voices.

"They are _not_ coming with us," Blossomfall growled, eying the two cats. "I'm not going if they're coming."

"I don't trust them for a heartbeat! They'll probably kill one of us the moment they get us alone!" Lakesplash hissed, her words punctuated by the thrashing of her tail.

"They're dangerous!"

"We can't trust them."

Pebblefall cleared his throat, raising his voice. "Look, arguing isn't going to help-"

But the rest of his words were drowned out by the vociferous outcries of his clanmates.

Dart's lips curled into a snarl. "We betrayed our orders and risked our pelts to save your lives! The least you could do is show a little gratitude."

Pebblefall gritted his teeth, a look of exasperation crossing his features. "Everyone be quiet!" he snapped, his sharp tone cutting through the noise. At once, silence fell.

The young tom gave the gathered cats a reprimanding look. "Oh for StarClan's sake, can't we all just be civil? I see no reason why Blaze and Sniff can't help. If we're going to survive, we can't afford to keep bickering like kits."

At that, a few cats looked sheepish. Finally having regained control, Pebblefall's irritation ebbed away like dying embers as he schooled his expression back into neutrality. "Including myself, that makes six of us." He straightened up, a slight frown starting to sink in. "Unless anyone else wants to come, I think that'll be enough."

He looked to the throng of cats questioningly. But this time, much to Snowfall's relief, there wasn't any movement from the Clan cats or the Division cats.

Pebblefall nodded to himself. "Okay. Great." He exhaled deeply, pausing. "Well, we'd better get going as soon as possible."

In an easy bound, he sprung from the boulder and landed beside Blossomfall. The young tom gestured for Snowfall and Foxleap to join them and within heartbeats the patrol had gathered.

Pebblefall glanced up over Snowfall's shoulder. "Sniff, Blaze." He dipped his head hurriedly.

Stiffly, the two former Division cats sat down with them, still leaving a sizeable gap between them and the Clan cats. Snowfall edged towards Foxleap. He knew they couldn't afford to become divided, but was this really a good idea?

Blossomfall fixed Blaze and Sniff with a fiery glower strong enough to singe their pelts. But, surprisingly, the two cats didn't even flinch. Sniff just sent her a cold glare back. This only seemed to fuel Blossomfall's anger, as her expression darkened into a death stare.

But Sniff only laughed softly, catching the entire group of cats by surprise, before leaning in to say something to Blaze.

Pebblefall's gaze drifted back and forth between the two cats, unable to settle before he eventually shook his head. "Enough." He cleared his lungs, drawing in a deep breath before continuing. "Now, we need to stay together. Nobody is to wander off into another tunnel without first telling the rest of the group. There are tunnels that lead right into the heart of WindClan territory; we can't risk accidentally wandering down them and revealing ourselves."

Blossomfall rolled her eyes, deeming this to be obvious information, but the others all nodded.

Satisfied, a faint smile tugged at the corners of Pebblefall's lips. "Good… Is there anything else we need to consider?"

"We need to be careful about rock-falls," Sniff put in coolly, the mirth gone from his expression. "The earthquake might have weakened some of the passages."

Snowfall stared long and hard at the dark ginger tom. His voice seemed far too soft for a former Division cat, far from the gravelly, husky tones he'd been anticipating.

In fact, as a whole, the Division cats were not what he'd been expecting. He'd envisioned them all as being like Dart; cold, indifferent and with a permanent scowl. Snowfall knew they wouldn't be _all_ be bad, but it was still odd seeing them as… well, _normal_ cats.

Pebblefall blinked, brushing off his surprise. "I hadn't thought of that… Yes, of course." He frowned for a moment, clearly deep in thought. But then the storm clouds of his expression were broken by a faint smile. "Thanks, Sniff."

Sniff ducked his head, shrugging. Blossomfall looked appalled. "Are we going to get going or what?" She demanded, eyes narrowing.

Pebblefall nodded, rising to his paws. "Let's go."

"Haven't we passed this tunnel already?"

Snowfall couldn't help but find himself agreeing with Blaze. In this thick, murky darkness, every twist and turn looked the same. They hadn't long left the cavern behind, but in the dim, every heartbeat seemed to stretch out into an eternity.

Snowfall still couldn't shake himself free of the constricting tendrils of anxiety that wrapped themselves around him. Sniff's earlier words echoed in his mind. _"We need to be careful about rock-falls…"_ The words intertwined themselves with a faint memory. The pummelling of paws against stone. The crash of rocks. Redfox's wide-eyed expression.

The last time Snowfall had ventured down into the tunnels, he'd nearly been crushed by a rock-fall. The last time he'd been down here, Molespots had been at his side. That same choking sadness swelled within him, as cold and dark as the shadows surrounding them.

"No, we definitely have _not_."

Blossomfall's barbed tone jerked him free of his thoughts. Straining his eyes, he could just about make out the fuzzy outline of the she-cat a few tail-lengths ahead of him. Only the tiniest fragments of light survived down here, leaving the cats virtually blind and reliant on their other senses to guide them.

Snowfall nearly jumped out of his pelt when a figure brushed past him, but after a moment the familiar scent of Pebblefall greeted him. Instantly, his shoulders fell, his fear evaporating.

The young tom paused to inspect the tunnel entrance. Snowfall inhaled a deep breath, tasting the air. Instantly the rich scent of heather and gorse washed over him.

"WindClan tunnel," Foxleap murmured. The red tabby had been remarkably quiet the entire time, his words nearly making Snowfall jump. In fact, he'd hardly spoken to Snowfall at all since they'd arrived in the tunnels. His voice seemed smaller, more fragile.

Pebblefall stepped away, gesturing in the other direction. "Let's keep going. The tunnel bends around to the left, it might take us towards ShadowClan territory." The young warrior began striding down the tunnel, but he was stopped by Sniff's voice.

"If this leads to WindClan territory, isn't there the chance that they might stumble down here and find us?"

Blossomfall snorted. "What an insightful observation."

Sniff shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is that isn't it a bit risky to just leave it?"

Snowfall could practically hear the frown in Pebblefall's voice. "What do you mean?"

The former Division tom took a step towards the tunnel entrance, peering into the awaiting darkness. "Shouldn't we try to block it or something to prevent them from getting down here? We could try and trigger a rock-fall to close it up, then there's less chance of them finding us."

Pebblefall hesitated in his response, clearly deep in thought. "Perhaps…" He paused again. "But not yet. As far as we know, this may be our only other escape route."

Sniff nodded. "Of course."

Without any further discussion, they travelled onwards, their paws carrying them deeper and deeper into the darkness. The air was stale and damp, as if untouched for moons. And that could quite easily be true; who knew who had last ventured down into these tunnels? When he had taken Nettlepaw tunnel training down here with Molespots, Blossomfall and their apprentices, they hadn't gone anywhere near these tunnels, sticking to the ones they knew instead.

The further they strayed from the main cavern, the more Snowfall started to regret deciding to join this patrol. Neither of the Division cats had attempted to make a move yet, but if anything, it only worsened Snowfall's nagging anxiety.

Quickening his pace, he fell in step beside Foxleap, finding reassurance presence of his friend. The fox-coloured tom sent him a sidelong glance but didn't utter a greeting. Snowfall couldn't quell the bud of sadness that started to unfurl within him. He knew that Foxleap was hurting, he knew that he was grieving the loss of Molespots whilst also struggling with the stress of being separated from Rosepetal. But Snowfall was going through the exact same thing.

 _Can't you see? We're in this together._

But he didn't want to press Foxleap, so he kept his jaws clamped shut. His friend probably just needed some time. Snowfall just hoped it wouldn't take too long; he had already lost one friend, he didn't want to lose another.

The sound of voices in the tunnel ahead interrupted his thoughts.

"We should go left."

"But the right tunnel looks like it goes upwards!"

" _No,_ the air's too damp. It probably just has a dead end."

Already, Blossomfall was taking any opportunity she could get to oppose the Division cats. Straining his eyes, Snowfall could just about make out the source of the disagreement: a fork in the tunnel.

"I think we should check out both tunnels," Pebblefall decided, ignoring a sigh from Blossomfall. "We can split up, I-"

"Split up?" Blossomfall echoed, her voice dripping with disbelief. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not be murdered, _thanks_."

"You know, if we were going to murder you we would have done it by now," Blaze replied, the traces of a grin in his voice.

"Mind you, murdering her might be the only way to get her to be quiet," Sniff interjected.

Snowfall nearly choked on his own shock. _Did he just… make a joke?_ He swallowed hard, thankful that the darkness concealed his wide-eyed expression. _A Division cat… making a joke…_ He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Never could he have imagined anything other than a threat leaving a Division cat's jaws.

 _But these cats_ left _the Divisions,_ he reminded himself. _They can't be as different from us as we thought._

To his further surprise, a soft laugh resonated throughout the tunnel, a laugh that hadn't come from either of the Division cats but from Pebblefall. Something about the sound seemed to ease that knot of anxiety in Snowfall's chest, allowing him to breathe a little more clearly.

Upon noticing that all eyes were on him, Pebblefall quickly swallowed his laughter, glancing sheepishly back at the tunnel. "Uh, anyway… Foxleap, Snowfall, how about you and Blaze check out the right tunnel?" Having regained his composure, he gestured to the gaping maw of the passage.

After a pause, it became clear that Foxleap wasn't going to respond. Hastily, Snowfall nodded. "Okay."

"Meanwhile," Pebblefall continued. "Blossomfall, Sniff and I will check out the other tunnel… Remember, don't take any chances; if you run into any trouble or the tunnel looks unstable, just turn back, okay?"

There was a collective murmur of agreement, though Snowfall heard Blossomfall huff through gritted teeth, clearly far from pleased with the arrangement.

Pebblefall ignored her and gave a satisfied nod. "Good. We'll meet back here later to report our findings." He surveyed the others with a sweeping glance. "Be careful."

Filling his lungs with a deep gulp of the stale air, Snowfall stepped forwards and ducked into the tunnel. The soft thud of footfalls behind him informed him that both Foxleap and Blaze were following.

There was no doubt that the earlier joke had diffused some of the tension between the cats, but Snowfall still couldn't shed the sense of unease at being confined to such a small space in the presence of a Division cat.

It didn't help that this tunnel was narrower than the one they'd been treading before. It was one of those moments in which Snowfall was glad of his small size for both Foxleap and Blaze had to stoop low in order to avoid their heads brushing the roof of the tunnel.

"So…" Blaze's chirpy voice cut crisply through the silence. "Have you two been down here much before?"

Snowfall blinked, glancing back over his shoulder. He couldn't quite shake the surprise at being addressed directly by Blaze. He never could have imagined that _he_ would be having a conversation with a Division, no, _former_ Division cat. He seemed far too unimportant for something like that.

"Um, a little bit," Snowfall replied eventually, fighting to keep his voice even. His entire body language might have conveyed his fear, but he certainly wasn't going to let it show in his speech. "We sometimes train down here."

It was clear that Foxleap wasn't going to speak, the russet-coloured tom remaining wrapped up in silence. Even so, Snowfall glanced back at him expectantly.

It was so unlike Foxleap to be so silent. Snowfall kept expecting him to make some witty comment or to make a fool of himself by hitting his head on the cave roof; he'd always been something of a klutz.

But when Molespots had died, it was as if a part of Foxleap had died with him. And with Rosepetal and his unborn kits within the Divisions' clutch, what was there to be cheery about?

Snowfall certainly couldn't blame him, but it didn't make his distance any easier.

"Wow, training down here," Blaze mused, once again cutting short Snowfall's trail of thought. "So, what, fighting?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Blaze's response, though only one word, was thick with awe. After a brief pause, he spoke again. "You know, you didn't strike me as much of a fighter, because… well… I mean, you're quite small."

Snowfall flinched.

Blaze didn't seem to notice the white tom's response and continued talking as if he'd done nothing. "Back in the Divisions, they only allowed the bigger cats to be Fighters, see. They only cared about muscle and size. But, wow, if you can fight down here, in the dark… I guess size doesn't matter after all."

Snowfall opened his maw to correct Blaze and tell him that, in actual fact, he wasn't a very gifted fighter, then he considered his options and remembered that he was trapped, deep underground, in a confined space with a cat who had, only days before, been considered an enemy and decided that it probably wasn't wise. It was far better for Blaze to think that he was a gifted fighter; with any luck it would put him off attacking Snowfall, if that's what he was planning behind the jovial exterior.

"What about you, have you trained down here?"

Much to Snowfall's relief, Blaze had turned his attention to Foxleap. _Good luck getting much of a response from him._

As expected, Foxleap's responses were clipped. But, instead of leaving him be, Blaze seemed oblivious to his reluctance (or if he had noticed it, he certainly didn't show it), continuing to chat merrily as they walked, moving along the conversation by asking endless questions.

Snowfall was quite happy to allow them to talk, turning his attention instead to their surroundings. The entire time they'd been travelling, the path had sloped gently, but the ground had suddenly started to incline sharply upwards. When he opened his jaws to taste the air, he was sure he caught the faint tang of pine needles. _Are we near ShadowClan?_

It wasn't long before a faint glow appeared at the end of the tunnel. Heartrate quickening, Snowfall quickly drew to a halt, squinting into the light. The conversation abruptly died behind him.

"Does it lead outside?" Blaze murmured, his voice losing its cheery tone and dropping to barely a whisper.

Snowfall furrowed his brows, taking a few steps forward. "I… I don't know."

Remembering Pebblefall's earlier words, if it was the tunnel mouth, he didn't want to stray too close to the entrance, especially if it opened into ShadowClan territory. Even though the Divisions didn't yet inhabit it, the neighbouring Clan would hardly be friendly if they were to stumble into the heart of their land.

"No… It's blocked," Foxleap breathed, his voice startling Snowfall. "Look."

The white tom made another hesitant step. Narrowing his eyes, he found that Foxleap was right; the tunnel was block. It explained why the light was so weak; the entire passage was blocked by rocks, daylight only seeping through the gaps between the rocks.

"It must have collapsed in the earthquake," Blaze murmured.

Snowfall exhaled slowly. As much as he'd wanted to find a passage that led aboveground, he was privately relieved to find this one blocked. The idea of entering ShadowClan territory made his stomach squirm almost as much as the thought of entering ThunderClan territory did.

They would find a passage elsewhere. They had to.

"We should go tell the others," he breathed.

Foxleap nodded sombrely, but his gaze was distant. Stiffly, he turned upon his paws and made his way back down the passage, Blaze trailing shortly behind him.

Snowfall paused for a moment before following them. Instead he stood quite still and breathed in one last deep breath, letting the cool scent of the forest bathe his tongue.

And with that he turned, ascending into the darkness once more.

* * *

 _Rapidstream_

The sun had finally reached the highest point in the sky by the time Hollowstar returned to camp.

But, after a sleepless night and waiting around for the Clan leader's return all morning, Rapidstream wasn't there to welcome him. Instead, he had drifted off to sleep outside the Leader's Den, the exhaustion finally crashing over him.

And so it was to his horror that he woke to Hollowstar standing over him, an amused expression on his face. "The Warriors' Den not comfortable enough for you?"

Rapidstream nearly leapt out of his pelt. In an instant he shot to his paws, pelt prickling with embarrassment. _Oh fish-guts._ Could there be anything more humiliating than that? Being found asleep outside the Clan leader's den by the Clan leader himself. Rapidstream winced inwardly.

"I was… I was waiting for you," he stammered, blinking rapidly up at the dark brown tabby tom. The thick haze of sleep still clung to his mind and he was painfully aware of just how bedraggled his pelt was. _So much for making a good impression._

Hollowstar chuckled. "I can see that."

Rapidstream realised his mouth was hanging open and quickly clamped his maw shut, his ears growing hot. _Way to go, Rapidstream._

He snuck a glance at the surrounding camp and, to his utmost dismay, discovered that he had an audience. Hollowstar's patrol stood a few paces away, doing their best to hold back laughter. Heronbeak, Rapidstream's closest friend, was amongst them and was practically in hysterics.

Various other cats were dotted around camp, all watching him with wide grins and bright eyes.

 _Great StarClan, I'm never going to hear the end of this._

Heaving a sigh, he lifted his gaze to meet Hollowstar's, doing his best to ignore his Clanmates. "Can I talk to you?" He paused, glancing over at Heronbeak. "In _private_."

Hollowstar blinked, whiskers quivering with amusement. "Of course," he purred. He padded past him, ducking into the den. "Come on in."

Rapidstream was all too happy to oblige, grateful to step into Hollowstar's den and away from the prying eyes of his Clanmates. StarClan knew he'd already made enough of a fool of himself for one day.

The reed den was not unlike the Warriors' Den. Apart from the fact that it was smaller, it was practically identical. The walls were adorned by various shells and feathers, a collection that had been added to over the seasons since RiverClan had first reached the lake. Rapidstream found his eyes caught by them, captivated by the way the light bounced off an iridescent blue shell.

It took Hollowstar clearing his throat to draw his attention back to the Clan leader. He'd forgotten his place again. _Fish-guts._

Clearly finding great humour in the situation, Hollowstar suppressed a chuckle. "What's on your mind, Rapidstream?"

The warrior exhaled, unable to believe he was actually doing this, especially after what had just happened. He had hardly presented himself as a warrior to be respected. _Well, it's now or never._

"Well, it's been a few days since the… the ground shake…" He began tentatively, struggling to find his words for a moment. "And I think we should pay the other Clans a visit, to see how they are."

As Rapidstream had spoken, a frown had started to creep onto Hollowstar's features. The leader hesitated, studying him for a moment before responding. "You want us to visit the other Clans?" he repeated.

"Well... yes?"

"Rapidstream, I'm not sure that's entirely wise," Hollowstar began slowly, drawing out the words as if it would soften the blow. "Our relationships with the other Clans aren't great even at the best of times, but now? With what's gone on between us and SkyClan?"

Rapidstream drew in a deep breath, shaking off the embarrassment from moments before. He'd been anticipating this. "But shouldn't we be coming together in times of need?" he pressed. "Not with just the earthquake, with the Divisions too. If we show the other Clans support, then maybe… maybe…" he broke off.

Hollowstar blinked. "Maybe _what?"_

The pale brown tom lifted his eyes to meet his Clan leader's gaze. "Maybe we can start to build an alliance against the Divisions."

Hollowstar gave him a look, and then sighed. "You know it's not that simple, Rapidstream. Some sympathy and a helping paw in times of need aren't just going to wash away the tensions."

Now it was Rapidstream's turn to frown. "I know, but can't we at least try?" His heart quickened with a growing sense of urgency as he tried to get his point across. "We're going to have to fight the Divisions at some point, you know. We can't do it alone, they'll slaughter us!"

The RiverClan leader's expression had taken on a new darkness. "I'm well aware of the dangers, Rapidstream, you don't think I haven't thought about this already?"

Hollowstar's tone made Rapidstream pause.

After a few heartbeats however, the tabby's expression softened somewhat. "Look, I know you're still hurting from the death of Mallownose…"

Rapidstream winced at his father's name. Only two sunrises had passed since his death and the grief was as fresh as the moment it had happened. At once he was hit by a rush of memories, the crash of rocks, the choking dust, the tremor of the earth beneath his paws...

Rapidstream shoved aside the images, gritting his teeth.

"What about Duskfur? What about Cloudysky?" he challenged, somehow finding the courage to scowl. Great StarClan, why couldn't Hollowstar see any sense? "We're just going to let them rot in the Divisions? If we had an alliance, we could fight them! We could-"

" _Enough_ , Rapidstream."

There was no anger in Hollowstar's voice, only tiredness.

Rapidstream felt his anger ebbing away. Swallowing, he sunk down into a seated position again, unable to meet his leader's gaze.

"You don't think I'm trying?" Hollowstar demanded. "There's no chance of an alliance with WindClan, not now that the Divisions have taken over. ShadowClan want no part of the war, there'd have to be a miracle for them to agree to it. And SkyClan-"

"Do you _really_ think they killed Grasspelt?" Rapidstream asked, his brow furrowed.

"Honestly, Rapidstream, I don't know," Hollowstar confessed, shaking his head. "There was SkyClan scent all over the body, how could they deny it?"

"But… But _why_ would they do it?"

Hollowstar expelled a sigh. "I don't have all the answers, Rapidstream. You know how there were rumours about Grasspelt and a she-cat in another Clan. Maybe that she-cat was from SkyClan? StarClan only knows."

Rapidstream was quiet for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. After a while, he eventually spoke. "You still haven't mentioned ThunderClan."

Hollowstar blinked. "I…" he trailed off. "I guess there is a chance that ThunderClan might be willing to let us re-join the alliance. But after everything with SkyClan-"

"But _ThunderClan,_ " Rapidstream pressed. "We could try _ThunderClan_."

A silence ensued. Hollowstar's expression was strained, his amber gaze clouding momentarily. Rapidstream thought he wasn't going to respond when he eventually nodded. "Okay."

Rapidstream blinked. "Okay?"

"Okay, I'll take a patrol to visit ThunderClan later today."

Rapidstream's heart leapt, hope rekindling within him. "I'll come with you," he offered, a smile lighting his face.

Hollowstar studied him thoughtfully. "You know, you have a lot of nerve, Rapidstream."

The pale brown tom shrunk a little. He was fully aware of how much he'd pushed Hollowstar today and, honestly, he was surprised that his Clan leader hadn't cuffed him over the ears for it. "Can I come then?"

Hollowstar gave a dry laugh. "Fine, fine." He studied the warrior with a faintly amused expression. "You're to watch your tongue in future though."

Rapidstream nodded, unable to stop the smile that was spreading across his face. "Thank you, Hollowstar." He ducked his head respectfully, dropping his gaze to the den floor.

"Is that all?" Hollowstar asked, cocking his head.

"Well, there is this other thing."

Hollowstar looked alarmed. "Oh no. What?"

Rapidstream snorted, unable to suppress his laughter any longer. "I'm joking."

The tabby tom relaxed visibly, his shoulders dropping. "Oh, thank StarClan." Though Hollowstar tried to hide it, Rapidstream was sure he heard him laugh under his breath.

"I'd suggest you try and get some sleep," Hollowstar meowed after a long pause, a tone of amusement in his words. "I don't think it would set the best example if you were to fall asleep in front of ThunderClan."

Rapidstream's cheeks flushed. "Uh, yeah, that wouldn't be good." He glanced across to the den entrance, recalling his earlier embarrassment.

Hollowstar smiled. "Good. You may go." He dipped his head to him, a twinkle in his eye.

Rapidstream mirrored the gesture. "Thank you."

And with that, he hastily left the den. Keen to avoid his clanmates' taunting, he quickly made for the Warriors' Den, his head spinning. But he couldn't hold back the wicked grin that danced across his face. _Great StarClan, I am a fish-brain._

* * *

It was raining by the time Rapidstream emerged from the Warriors' Den. The sun had vanished behind a thick covering of clouds, muting the bright colours of the forest to dull shades of grey. The expression on the RiverClan warrior's face was cheerful however, unfazed by the turn in weather.

Drawing in a deep breath of the cool afternoon air, he eased into a refreshing stretch, feeling the fatigue slip from his muscles.

Sheltered by an overhanging bramble thicket, he began to smooth his ruffled pelt with brisk strokes of the tongue. Hollowstar hadn't mentioned _when_ they would be visiting ThunderClan, Rapidstream just hoped they hadn't left without him. Surely someone would have come to find him if that were the case?

Pausing from his grooming, he lifted his gaze to scan camp, seeking out Hollowstar's dark tabby pelt. Instead, his eyes latched onto a grey-and-white tabby figure, making his way towards him, limping slightly. Rapidstream would recognise that lopsided gait anywhere.

"Hey, Rapidstream!"

Rapidstream blinked. "Hi, Ducktail," he purred, a smile plastering itself upon his features.

His friend ducked his head sheepishly. "Hollowstar wants you," he meowed, jerking his head behind him.

Sure enough, Hollowstar and several others were clustered at the edge of camp, waiting expectantly. His smile crept into a grin and again he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Hollowstar had actually _listened_ to him this morning.

"So, you actually convinced him, huh?"

Rapidstream snorted, hurriedly preening his pelt. He didn't want ThunderClan thinking RiverClan warriors were usually this bedraggled. "Of course. I think you're forgetting that I'm the master of persuasion."

Ducktail gave him a look. "Sure, you are," he drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

Ducktail looked aghast. " _Sarcasm?_ Of course not!"

The pale brown tom quickly finished grooming before glancing up at his friend. "Didn't think so." He gave his head a brisk shake, flicking the raindrops from his whiskers, before rising to his paws. "Well, I should probably go. I'll see you later!"

The grey-and-white tabby smiled. "Try not to get your pelt shredded."

Rapidstream chuckled. Ducking his head to his friend, he began to make his way across camp to where Hollowstar was waiting.

The trees that usually sheltered RiverClan's camp through the warm season were at last succumbing to the chill of leaf-fall and now stood half-naked, their leaves strewn across camp. The rain easily found its way through their branches and so by the time Rapidstream reached his leader, his pelt was already streaked with moisture.

Rapidstream was a RiverClan cat, he was supposed to like the rain, or at least tolerate it. But he couldn't help but feel a slight flicker of resentment when it messed up his pelt, especially so soon after he'd groomed it. _Why do I even bother?_

"Ah, so you've finally decided to bless us with your presence." Hollowstar's words were warm, but his expression bore a warning. _Watch your tongue,_ his eyes said.

Rapidstream decided that was probably a wise idea.

He ducked his head by way of greeting, but didn't utter a word. Instead, he took the time to study the rest of the patrol.

Hollowstar had only chosen a select few warriors to join him on his visit to ThunderClan. Naturally, he had chosen Mothwing, likely to try and convey that he wanted peace. Also accompanying him was Mintfur, a senior warrior who was well-respected throughout the clans, and Robinwing, a pleasant enough cat, though a surprise choice.

It was with a sharp sting that Rapidstream remembered Duskfur was usually chosen to attend peaceful visits like this. She had always been the voice of reason, a calm presence in even the most stressful of situations. She should have been here, should have been attending this patrol in Robinwing's place.

 _And now I don't even know if she's dead or alive._

He swallowed hard, allowing the feeling to pass. Instead of letting it weigh him down, he let the knowledge of his mother's absence fill him up and give him strength. If they could forge this alliance with ThunderClan, they might be able to free those who had been taken, he might have his mother back.

"Is everyone ready?" Hollowstar asked, his gaze sweeping the assembled cats. A collection of nods and mumbled agreements followed.

Rapidstream lifted his chin, nodding sharply, feeling strength flood through him. If they allied themselves with ThunderClan, it would be a blow against the Divisions, a counter-attack after so long of letting themselves be beaten. Of course he was ready, he'd been ready a long time ago. At last, they were going to fight back.

* * *

The expressions of his Clanmates were strained with tension when they crossed the border into ShadowClan territory. But Rapidstream wore a grin, a thrill shivering through him as he reached the other side of the small thunder-path separating the two territories. His friends thought he was insane, but it was when there was danger that he felt most alive. He lived for the rush of adrenaline through his veins, the way it seemed to make the world more vivid, the way it seemed to enhance even the slightest of sounds, the faintest of scents, the smallest flicker of movement.

Hollowstar had briefed them after they'd left the sanctuary of RiverClan's camp. Even though the chances of ShadowClan agreeing to an alliance were incredibly slim, it seemed foolish not to try, and so they were to visit the ShadowClan camp first.

Rapidstream couldn't see that going well, but who was he to argue with Hollowstar? He'd already pushed his luck with him this morning.

So, Rapidstream kept to himself as they travelled, occupying his mind by observing their surroundings instead.

Even with leaf-fall in full swing, the tall pine trees of ShadowClan remained as resilient as ever, refusing to shed their leaves.

It was strange, really, how they kept their foliage all through the seasons. Rapidstream supposed it reflected the stubborn nature that was typical of ShadowClan cats.

He didn't understand how they could stand living below the towering evergreens. They blotted out the sky, letting only narrow slithers of light slip through the canopy. Rapidstream, unlike most of his Clanmates, was rather fond of trees, but walking amongst the pine trees kindled a rather uncomfortable sensation of being trapped. It was enough to make his stomach churn.

Then, as if the trees weren't enough to put you off, there was the ground beneath his paws. The forest floor ranged from being marshy and sodden in places to being covered in pine needles. Neither of the two were particularly pleasant to walk upon. Again, Rapidstream found himself questioning how the Clan could stand it.

"I'm surprised they haven't noticed us yet." Mintfur's comment snagged Rapidstream's attention from their surroundings, his eyes drifting to the pale grey tabby. "We haven't exactly been discreet."

"Yeah, where's the welcome party?" Rapidstream joked. In all seriousness though, Mintfur was right. They were venturing deep into the heart of ShadowClan's territory now and they still had yet to encounter a single patrol. It seemed slightly… off.

"Maybe the Big Shake affected them more than we thought," Hollowstar mused, his eyes lingering on a fallen tree that stretched across the forest floor, no doubt uprooted during the tremors.

Robinwing suddenly froze. "We have company."

Rapidstream halted, inhaling deeply. The tortoiseshell tom was right. He'd hadn't noticed the fresh wave of ShadowClan scent that the breeze had carried in.

As if on cue, several dark figures stepped from behind the cover of a holly bush. Rapidstream needn't read their expression to detect their animosity, their body language told him enough: bristling pelts and lashing tails.

As they emerged from the shadows, Rapidstream was able to identify them: Ratscar, Mottlepelt and Scorchfur.

Rapidstream felt a growl rumble in his throat.

"Hollowstar, Mothwing." Scorchfur's words were sharp and clipped, his face contorted into a frown. He stiffly dipped his head to both cats, purposefully not even looking at the Robinwing, Mintfur or Rapidstream. _Rude._ "I don't recall you being invited onto our territory."

The RiverClan leader bowed his head, though his expression was taut. "I hope you'll forgive us intruding, we come in peace."

"And why should we believe that?" Ratscar challenged, his eyes gleaming with a hunger for battle.

"Does this _look_ like a battle patrol do you?" Rapidstream asked incredulously, indicating towards Mothwing.

Hollowstar shot him a sharp look. _Right, right, no speaking out of turn._

Ratscar narrowed his eyes. "What do you want then?" he growled.

The RiverClan leader lifted his head. "We would like to speak with Crowstar."

Mottlepelt, the smallest on the ShadowClan patrol, drew himself up taller, his expression dark. "Why?"

Hollowstar stared down the spotted grey tom. "That is between myself and Crowstar," he meowed curtly.

"And so we're expected to lead enemy warriors into our camp without any explanation?" Ratscar hissed.

Rapidstream could hardly refrain from snorting. _Great StarClan, why do they have to be so suspicious of everything?_

"We are not your enemies," Hollowstar hissed through gritted teeth, evidently losing his patience. "You and I both know who the real enemy is here."

Scorchfur glared at the RiverClan leader. "If this is about the Divisions, then ShadowClan are having no part of it."

"I hate to break it to you, but you can't just opt out of this," Mothwing interjected. "The Divisions aren't going to spare you because you said, 'no thanks!'"

Scorchfur was silent, his expression clouding. But Ratscar was quick to respond, his words sharp. "ShadowClan aren't having a part in this! So if you think that we're going to help you or something, you're wrong."

"We'll escort you back to the border," Mottlepelt growled.

"No!" Hollowstar blurted out.

Ratscar's frown grew even harsher and he unsheathed his claws. "Excuse me?"

Hollowstar regained his composure, breathing in deeply. "I mean, we were going to visit ThunderClan too. You can escort us to their border."

For a moment, Rapidstream thought they were going to be denied. But after a moment's hesitation, Ratscar muttered. "Fine. But good luck with getting them on your side; they're as skittish as hares at the moment."

Hollowstar ducked his head. "Thank you."

The journey to the ThunderClan border proceeded in almost dead silence, the air stretched taut with tension. Rapidstream wasn't sure how much longer he could take being with the ShadowClan warriors; their reek was starting to make him feel nauseous.

The few words that were exchanged between the two patrols were small talk. Hollowstar inquired after ShadowClan's welfare after the earthquake, but he only got a one word response, "Fine."

It was with a great sense of relief that Rapidstream noticed the trees were starting to thin, occasionally becoming interspersed by oak saplings. The damp scent of leaf litter confirmed his suspicions; they were approaching the ThunderClan border.

A small quiver of excitement passed through him. _ThunderClan._ Perhaps, perhaps if they were really lucky, he might encounter Ambersky? The possibility made his stomach leap.

Then, it hit him. Of course he wasn't going to see Ambersky. Ambersky had been taken by the Divisions, along with Cloudysky and his mother. He swallowed hard, putting the thought to the back of his mind. _Not now._

When they eventually stepped from the shadows into the cloudy light of the border clearing, Rapidstream released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"Well, we're here. You can get off our territory now," Mottlepelt meowed bluntly.

Scorchfur gave the younger warrior a sharp look before turning back to Hollowstar. "We'll be returning to camp now, but don't think we won't notice if you trespass on our territory again." His voice simmered slightly, bitterness bubbling beneath the surface.

Hollowstar dipped his head. "Thank you. We'll keep to the lake when we return."

The dark-furred tom's gaze scrutinized him for a moment before he gave a nod. "Good."

"Send Crowstar my regards," Hollowstar added. "Tell him I only seek peace between our two Clans. If he would like to listen to what I have to say, he is very welcome to visit RiverClan."

Scorchfur snorted. "Sure." Rapidstream had a feeling that message was not going to reach Crowstar.

The RiverClan leader dipped his head. "Thank you, may StarClan light your path."

But there was no response to Hollowstar's words, only the faint rustle of undergrowth as they melted back into the shadows.

Rapidstream stared after them. "Well, that was rude."

Robinwing shrugged. "It could have been worse," he pointed out.

"Well, let's hope ThunderClan will be more welcoming," Hollowstar murmured. Tasting the air, he stepped forward, crossing the border into the neighbouring Clan's territory. The rest of the patrol followed suit, tentatively shooting glances into the vegetation.

"We should wait for a patrol," Hollowstar suggested. "They might be less hostile than if we just wander into their territory."

Both Mintfur and Robinwing nodded in agreement, but it was all Rapidstream could do to suppress a sigh. It was the most sensible decision of course, but the thought of waiting around wasn't particularly appealing.

"I'm sure they won't _mind_ if we visit their camp," Rapidstream interjected. "Who knows how long we'll have to wait otherwise?"

But no one was listening to him. Instead, all eyes were fixed upon the opposite treeline. _ThunderClan._

"Well," he remarked. "That was quick."

But as the patrol started to approach them, the smile soon fell from Rapidstream's face. There was an undoubtable tension about the group of cats. Perhaps it was just hostility… But as they grew closer, it was not anger that he could make out on their faces but fear.

 _Fear?_

"What are you doing here?" demanded Toadstep, drawing to a halt before the RiverClan patrol. That was when Rapidstream noticed the wounds; scarlet and raw, as if left to fester. And not a single cat was unscathed. All the members of the patrol carried some wound or another. So that explained their stiff gait: they were in pain.

"Great StarClan, what happened to you?" The question tumbled from Rapidstream's maw before he could stop it.

Hollowstar shot him a look. _Okay, okay, I know! I didn't mean to speak again!_

He glanced between the members of the patrol, trying to put names to each of their faces. _Toadstep, Birchfall, Puddlefrost and…_ He frowned. _Finchpaw?_

"You haven't answered our question," Puddlefrost spat, his expression cold. "Why are you here?"

Hollowstar opened his maw to respond, but instead it was Mothwing who answered, a frown creasing her brow. "We'd like to speak with Bramblestar."

Birchfall shuffled his paws, looking uncomfortable. Finchpaw looked like he'd seen a ghost, his expression hollow.

Rapidstream felt concern unfurling within him. What in StarClan's name had happened to these cats?

"You can't," Puddlefrost replied curtly. "Sorry."

From his tone, he clearly wasn't sorry.

Hollowstar inclined his head. "Can I ask why?"

Puddlefrost met the RiverClan leader's gaze, scowling. "It's none of your concern."

This triggered even more alarm bells in Rapidstream's head.

Hollowstar's brow was furrowed with concern. He drew himself up to full height, gazing down at the pale grey tom. "Has something happened in ThunderClan?" he pressed. "You look like you've been attacked."

This question seemed to make the other members of the patrol even more uncomfortable. Rapidstream couldn't help but notice that neither of them had spoken. That was also odd.

Puddlefrost gritted his teeth, lashing his tail. "It is _none of your concern,_ " he hissed. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave our territory."

Rapidstream blinked in surprise, his heart sinking a little. ThunderClan were their only chance of forming an alliance and he'd been almost certain that the Clan would agree to it. Yet they wouldn't even let them speak with their leader.

"Can we please just speak to your leader?" Mothwing asked, a tone of desperation in her voice. "It's about the alliance."

"The… The alliance?" Birchfall echoed.

Puddlefrost shot him a look as sharp as ice. Instantly, the pale brown tabby recoiled, hanging his head.

"Get off of our territory!" Puddlefrost snarled, striding forwards.

Mintfur staggered backwards, eyes wide. Rapidstream opened his jaw to protest when a familiar scent hit the roof of his mouth.

It was enough to leave him reeling.

 _Is that…? No…_

Hollowstar was gesturing for them to leave, but Rapidstream's paws were frozen to the ground. _The Divisions?_ His eyes darted around the clearing, searching. _Are they watching us? Are they-_

Then a thought hurtled into him. _Have they been attacked by the Divisions? Is that why they're wounded? Oh StarClan, what if Bramblestar's dead?!_

"Rapidstream! Come on!"

He finally broke free of his thoughts. His Clanmates had already crossed back over the border, gesturing frantically for him. Rapidstream's gaze travelled to the ThunderClan patrol. Puddlefrost's spine was arched, his pelt prickling. But his Clanmates were huddled behind him, their eyes rounded with fear.

Birchfall locked eyes with him and began to mouth something. Rapidstream frowned. _Huh?_

"Rapidstream!"

He swallowed, shooting the warrior a sympathetic look. Drawing a breath, he raced over to his Clanmates, crossing the border in a few strides. There, he paused to glance back.

But the patrol was already gone. His heart sunk.

Could he be right about the Divisions? He drew in another deep breath, letting the forest's cool scents bathe his tongue… But he couldn't pick up the scent of the Divisions. _Did I imagine it?_

Hollowstar released a sigh. "Well, that went well."

Rapidstream glanced over at his leader. "Hollowstar,-"

"What?" he cut him short.

"I thought I caught the Divisions' scent when we were talking to them. Do you think maybe they were attacked?"

Another sigh left the RiverClan leader's maw. "I didn't scent anything. Now's not the time for your theatrics, Rapidstream," he murmured, padding forwards. "Let's just get back to camp."

 _Theatrics?_ Sure, he had a habit of over exaggerating sometimes, but he wouldn't make something like this up. He frowned, frustration prickling in his belly.

"But, I-"

Hollowstar turned sharply towards him, his eyes dark. "I said _no._ " He looked to his Clanmates. "Did either of you scent the Divisions?"

Mintfur and Robinwing exchanged glances before shaking their heads.

"See," Hollowstar meowed pointedly. "The Divisions reek like rotting crow-food; I think someone else would have noticed if their scent was there." He gave a dismissive flick of his tail. "Look, I'm not in the mood. I just want to get back to camp as soon as possible, okay?"

Rapidstream scowled. Great StarClan, his Clanmates could be dim-witted sometimes. How could they have missed it? Unless he had been imagining it… _No, I can't have imagined it, can I?_

He forced himself to suppress the frustration that flared in his belly. "Fine," he muttered, lashing his tail. He wasn't in the mood for an argument either.

Even if it hadn't been the Divisions scent, there had definitely been something amiss with the ThunderClan patrol. Something had happened to them, and Rapidstream was determined to find out what.

* * *

 **Well! So, Brackenstep's left to find the cure, we saw a happy Redflower, Snowfall's tunnel exploration finished with a dead end and Rapidstream is rather suspicious that something's happened in ThunderClan! Not _too_ much happened in this chapter I suppose, but we had so much action at the end of Dark Skies that everyone's still recovering. **

**To those of you who are desperate to hear about ThunderClan, fear not! The next chapter will have a Seedflight POV! We'll also have an Ambersky POV, so we'll get to catch up on how she is... Not too great, as you can tell from this chapter. xD**

 **Phew! Okay, news!**

 **First of all, I thought I'd just let you know that from now on, I'm going to be trying to make chapters shorter. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY LONG, I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT SO LONG, I'M SORRY! Anyway, from now on, I'm going to just try and do two viewpoints per chapter with the aim of each chapter being a maximum of 8,000 words... Which is still rather long, but anyway, we'll see how it goes. This should just relieve a bit of the pressure and mean that you get updates more regularly, yay!**

 **Also, I'm starting school (well, sixth form college now! :O) again next week, so I'm going to have less time on my hands. Hopefully, with shorter chapters, I should be able to still update regularly, but I'll see how it goes. It may take some time for me to get used to the swing of things, it being a new place and all. I'll have to see what the workload's like as well, from what I've heard it's quite intense. ;-; But I will try and keep writing! Though, I'm going to try and update once every two weeks, rather than once a week (okay, so I never actually did update once a week, but I did try for a while. xD). Anyway, thank you for all being so patient! I really appreciate it!**

 **Anyway, thoughts on the chapter? What did you think about Rapidstream's POV? I struggled initially with him actually, but once I got into the swing of it, he was a delight to write about! I have a feeling I may get rather a few reviews regarding his personality though. I'd just like to point out that, apart from seeing him briefly in a chapter of Dark Skies, we haven't seen him really since A Journey. In this time, Rapid has developed a lot, but of course we haven't really seen it. So, if his character seems to have taken a bit of a jump, that may be why. I'm open to criticism though, as long as it's constructive. But please bear in mind that about Rapid is a year older than he was in BM, he has grown up (well, I mean he can still be very immature xD) and changed a lot since then. Also, my characterisation was pathetic in the earlier books. xD**

 **Question time!**

 **Question 1 ~ _What do you think about Brackenstep venturing off on his own to find the cure? Good idea? Bad idea? Do you think he was foolish not to go with someone else?_**

 **Only one question today because my brain is drained. xD Anyway, just let me know your thoughts, theories, etc. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them! I'm always up for answering them, provided that they're not spoilers. ^^**

 **Remember, if you leave a review, you get a sneak peek at the next chapter via PM! Tempting enough? c:**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review,**

 **~Leafy**


	3. Chapter Two

**Gosh, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! As I mentioned I believe in the last chapter, I've just started sixth form college (not college as in university, to those of you who're from the US) and the workload is pretty tough, so I only really get time for writing at the weekends and Fridays. Ah well, hopefully I'll get better at managing time!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors.**

 **~ Guest Review Replies ~**

 **Brian ~ Yeah, I'm so sorry it took so long! ^^' Life happens. Thank you for being so patient! Oh yes, Scarlet River, I know that! I used to read it a while back but I stopped following it for some reason. Riverspirit's an amazing artist as well, agreed. She's so good with poses and expression... Gosh, I envy her. xD**

 **Haha, I totally understand. When I haven't read a fan fic, or any fiction for that matter, for a while, I seem to forget everything; the characters, plotlines, everything. xD Thank you, as always!**

 **Molly ~ Oh gosh, you needn't be nervous about leaving reviews. It's really lovely to hear people's thoughts! Whether it's just a few words or paragraph, it's really sweet when people take the time to write a review. ^^ Indeed, it just seems to be a rule that warriors have to have a really hard life. xD Yeah, I love longer chapters, but they're a lot more stressful to write and well, this chapter is shorter and look how long it took to write; nearly a month because of school. If chapters were longer, you'd have to wait even longer. And it's a lot more stress on me. ;-; I'm really sorry though, if I could do longer chapters, I would, but it just doesn't work with school work and stress. ^^' Haha, yeah, your review did get a bit ominous there. xD Thanks for the review!**

 **And without further ado, I present chapter two!**

 **(Oh hey, that rhymed!)**

* * *

 _Seedflight_

"Seedflight… _Seedflight!"_

Heart pounding, Seedflight awoke with a start. A pair of wide amber eyes were staring right back at her, unblinking. Seedflight nearly leapt out of her pelt.

Stumbling backward in her nest, she blinked the haziness from her eyes only to find that it was Rosepetal gazing back at her. Instant relief crashed over her, her shoulders dropping. "Oh, thank StarClan it's you."

Rosepetal's lips curved into a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You're a really deep sleeper."

The cloudy remnants of sleep still hanging over her, Seedflight surveyed the den around her. Piece by piece, the events of the last few days came flooding back to her. Icy pain lanced through her, her expression contorting into a grimace.

The Nursery might have appeared relatively unchanged, but Seedflight needed only take in a breath and the pungent stench of the Divisions nearly swept her off her paws. Some small part of her had been clinging to the frail hope that it had all been a bad dream; that she would awaken to find ThunderClan as it had been before everything had fallen to pieces. Now ThunderClan was, literally and figuratively, in ruins, her father and Molespots were dead and Snowfall was gone. _How did everything fall apart so quickly?_

"Seedflight?"

The queen shook herself free of her thoughts. "Yes?"

Rosepetal's smile had started to crumble, giving way to a look of concern. "They want everyone outside. They're assigning roles to everyone, or something like that."

 _Assigning roles?_ Seedflight swallowed hard. A swift glance told her that the others were already gone. "Okay…"

She tried not to let her fear creep into her voice, but based on the look Rosepetal was giving her, it hadn't worked.

The cream queen breathed in deeply. "Well, we might as well face it." Nudging Seedflight lightly as she passed her, Rosepetal padded stiffly towards the entrance.

With great reluctance, Seedflight trailed after her.

It was too perfect a day. The sun was far too bright, the sky far too blue. How dare the world continue on as if nothing had happened?

Blinking in the light, Seedflight finally let her gaze drop to the camp around her. Just as Rosepetal had said, the entire Clan were gathered below the Highledge, a tightly-knit mass of cats huddled together.

But the Stone Hollow was busier than usual. Encircling the gathering of cats were rows upon rows of Division cats. Although they were all of varying sizes and their pelts an array of colours, they all wore the same icy expression. Nausea curdled in Seedflight's stomach.

As she stepped from the threshold of the nursery, a lithe brown she-cat sent her and Rosepetal a sharp look. "Hurry up, you're late," she hissed, jerking her head towards her Clanmates. "Sit down."

Seedflight plastered a scowl upon her expression, determined not to let her fear seep through to them. Lifting her head up high, she strode forwards, brushing past Rosepetal.

She could feel the eyes of Division cats pressing into her, but she ignored the prickling sensation, slipping between the crowds until she eventually reached the gathering of cats. Heads turned in her direction, but Seedflight couldn't meet their gazes. Instead, stomach churning with anxiety, she lifted her head.

The Guardian sat upon the Highledge, his expression perfectly content. Seedflight couldn't understand how such a cruel cat could look so bright and breezy. What dark thoughts lurked behind his pleasant façade?

He turned to the cat sat on his left, a dark grey tom with clear blue eyes. "Is that all of them?"

The tom nodded, not even flinching beneath the weight of the Guardian's gaze. "Yes, my Guardian."

A smirk split the Guardian's features. "Excellent." He cleared his throat, instantly drawing the attention of the entire camp. "Good morning, all. I trust you all slept well!"

His words were met by no response. Seedflight narrowed her eyes. She didn't like this politeness, it unsettled her.

Undeterred by the lack of a reaction, he pressed onwards, his words silky and smooth. "As you will now be living amongst the Divisions, you must of course earn your place with us. I will provide you shelter and safety, and in return you will each offer your services."

Without thinking about it, Seedflight shifted closer to Rosepetal, seeking comfort in the presence of her friend. The cream she-cat didn't glance her way, but a light brush of her tail against Seedflight's side told her she'd noticed the movement.

"But the Divisions are far more sophisticated than your _Clans_ ," the Guardian drawled onwards, spitting the word 'Clans' like it were venom on his tongue. "We all have very distinct roles and responsibilities. It is your strengths that will determine which branch of the Divisions you are placed in." He paused, nodding to the grey tom seated on his left. "My cats will assign each of your to a position within our ranks and further trials will be carried out to assess whether you are suitable for that role. Only when you have passed these trials will you be officially inducted into the Divisions." He grinned- a cruel, cunning expression. "Any questions?"

It was a stupid question; even with the questions that buzzed around her head, Seedflight didn't dare breathe a word. Nor did anyone else. The entire Clan seemed to hold their breath.

The Guardian chuckled softly, a deeply unnerving sound. "Good." He flourished his tail, the movement deliberately extravagant. Clearly, it was the gesture his cats had been waiting for they started to stir, the grey tom leading the way.

The Guardian watched from his vantage point, a greedy glint in his eyes. The grey tom wove his way through the crowd, his eyes picking over each cat before disregarding them and moving onto the next. He only halted when he reached Bramblestar, several of his Division comrades spilling out behind him and surrounding the ThunderClan leader.

Seedflight doubted there was need for the extra guards, it was all just for show, an arrogant display of power. The entire camp was crawling with Division cats, any escape attempt would be futile, likely ending in death, as they had witnessed with Hazeltail the previous day. Seedflight winced at the memory.

The grey tom had started speaking to Bramblestar, but Seedflight couldn't make out any distinct words, only the sharp tone they carried.

Bramblestar looked utterly defeated, a mere echo of the brave leader he truly was. Judging from the slump of his shoulders and his bleary eyes, he'd hardly slept. Seedflight couldn't blame him.

Whilst the grey tom asked him questions, to which Bramblestar responded to in clipped tones, the other Division cats studied him, inspecting his wounds and, when the grey tom had finished questioning, they tested his reflexes. The dark tabby parried a blow aimed for his shoulder, but he seemed to lose the will to defend himself when a dappled she-cat swiped at his ears, barely even making the effort to duck.

Whilst the she-cat licked the blood from her claws, the grey tom looked him up and down. Then, he took a step back, raising his voice so that all could hear. "Fighter."

 _No surprises there then._ Even in his defeated state, they had detected the ability that whispered beneath.

The Guardian's lips curled into a grin. Then, without further word, he turned and stalked back into his den- _no, not his den,_ Bramblestar's _den,_ Seedflight thought defiantly, correcting herself. This was still ThunderClan, no matter how much the Guardian tried to stamp it out.

And so the process was repeated, again and again. Slowly, they worked their around the entire Clan, sorting each cat into a Division.

Stormgazer padded over to join the Hunters. Both Finchpaw and Toadstep were sorted into the Fighters. Seedflight couldn't help but notice that they skipped past Puddlefrost, instead sending the grey tom a sly grin. But Seedflight didn't dare utter so much as a word to Rosepetal, not when she could still feel the weight of that brown she-cat's gaze on her.

As the Division cats grew closer and closer, Seedflight felt her heart-rate gather momentum, each beat more urgent than the last. Seedflight tried to block out the world around her, but she couldn't escape the loud cry that rang out through the Stone Hollow every so often.

"Healer!"

"Hunter!"

"Fighter Initiate!"

"Watcher!"

Each announcement was another blow, another sinking sensation in Seedflight's belly. They were tearing ThunderClan apart, quite literally. As each cat was inspected and their new position named, they were split off into groups and sent to opposite ends of the camp.

Seedflight purposefully avoided looking at her Clanmates, she didn't want to know who had just been sorted into the Watchers, didn't want to see their faces.

Yet she couldn't keep her head down when she heard Dovewing's wail ring out. Breath hitching, her eyes sought out the grey queen amongst the crowd.

Dovewing was crouched low, her eyes rimmed with tears and her expression contorted with fear. The grey tom and his Division comrades stood over her, one of them holding her back. _Why are they-_

The question didn't have time to fully form, because her eyes found the answer: a single kit, cowering between the paws of a Division cat. _Featherkit._

"She's only a kit!" Dovewing cried, stepping forward to try and reach her daughter. "Please! She's far too young!"

But Division cats blocked her path. The grey tom gave a vicious snarl, his lip curling to reveal gleaming teeth. Seedflight couldn't help but notice that several were missing. "You will do as you are told," he snapped. "Or you will suffer the consequences."

As if to make his point, he lashed out in a movement so rapid Seedflight nearly missed it. Dovewing stumbled backwards, a smear of crimson blooming across her muzzle. Her jaw hung slack, but the life seemed to have drained from her. Instead, she watched helplessly as Featherkit was herded away to the rest of the Initiates, her last kit, taken away from her. Silverkit and Stonekit were gone, along with Bumblestripe, amongst the cats who had fled, their fates unknown.

If the Division separated Seedflight from her kits… She swallowed hard, barely able to stomach the thought. It had been painful enough to watch it happen to Dovewing.

" _She-cats_ ," the grey tom scoffed, then moved onto the next cat. Bitterness flared within her.

And so it continued; cats were inspected, questioned, and their new rank then called. Seedflight did her best to distance herself from it, to try to pretend it wasn't happening.

But far too soon, the grey tom had halted before her. Slowly, she was forced to lift her head and meet that clear blue gaze. She wouldn't let them taste her fear, wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing how much their mere presence got to her. So she kept her expression schooled into neutrality, allowing herself to look bored even.

He looked her up and down, his brow furrowed with thought. "Expecting kittens, I see?" he crooned sweetly, cocking his head. "Lovely."

Seedflight didn't deign to respond. Instead, she stared.

He snorted. "Playing the mute, are we?" A smirk had settled upon his features. He turned to his Division comrades. "A physical assessment won't be necessary, not with her condition."

Seedflight could hardly clamp down on a snort. _Oh, I may be expecting kittens, but that's not going to stop me from ripping your pelts to shreds, I assure you._

Fortunately, her thoughts didn't seem to seep through her façade; either that, or the grey tom simply didn't care. Once again, he let his eyes pick over her, studying her as if she were his prey which, she realised, was probably true.

"Lacks the muscles for a Fighter," he mused aloud. "Not a Hunter either… Hmm..." He paused, as if deliberately drawing out his words for effect. "How about… a Healer?"

 _A Healer…_ Seedflight let the words sink in. _A Healer…_

Of all the roles she could have been assigned, it _had_ to be healer. It was almost as if they knew about the starry-furred warriors that walked her dreams. Her frown deepened. No, they couldn't _possibly_ know about that.

"Of course, whilst you're nursing your kits, you won't be of any use," the grey tom continued, flourishing his tail dismissively. "Until they become initiates, you'll stay with the others we can't find a use for." He jerked his head towards a small cluster of cats, mostly elders. She couldn't help but notice the venom that dripped from his words, and a shudder passed through her. In all honesty, she was surprised that the Elders were still breathing; the first thing she would have expected of the Divisions would be to kill them off.

"Hmm, as for _you…_ " The grey tom's attention had turned to Rosepetal, taking her in with one long, sweeping glance. "A Watcher, I should think."

A curt nod and she was dismissed. Two of the Division cats brusquely shoved the two queens to their paws, Seedflight clamping down on a sharp hiss.

"Move along," one of the cats grunted, herding them towards the Elders. Every instinct screamed at her to run, to escape this growing nightmare. But she quelled the thought before it had time to take root. Instead, she expelled a sigh and, keeping her eyes low, trudged after Rosepetal.

* * *

 _Ambersky_

Ambersky was used to the darkness.

Just a few days before, her every waking moment had been drenched in it. The darkness of the Division cats, the darkness of the badger set she'd been confined to, the darkness of her dreams.

But this, _this_ was a different type of darkness. A darkness so complete that she could hardly remember what it was to see light. A darkness so consuming that she could feel herself slipping away from who she was. The smiling, bubbly cat she'd once been seemed like a whole lifetime ago.

Now, there was only darkness, this crushing, swelling darkness. It whispered only one word, a name. _Molespots._

Her throat seemed to close up, her chest throbbing. _Molespots, Molespots, Molespots._

Even days later, it still felt like she was in some sort of dream. Some sort of cruel, twisted dream. Every so often, she would forget, forget about what had happened, only to be dealt the sharp blow of realisation a few moments later.

Never again would she fall asleep by his side, never again would they race through the forest without a care in the world, never again would she force a laugh at one of his ridiculous jokes.

And what was perhaps most devastating, never would he meet the kittens now growing inside her. She bit her lip, holding back the tidal wave of grief that had built in her chest.

"Ambersky?"

Coal's tentative voice broke through her storm of thoughts.

Slowly, Ambersky blinked the moisture from her eyes, tugging free of the weight of her thoughts and slipping back into the present day. "What?"

The dark grey she-cat offered her a sympathetic smile. "I'm here," she murmured simply. "We're all here." She gestured to the other cats around her, Cherryflower and Lilystream. "Don't forget that."

Ambersky heaved in a ragged breath, offering her closest impression of a smile. At least Coal didn't try and pretend it was okay, didn't ask her if she was alright when the answer was so painfully obvious. She liked that about her. She seemed to understand. Distantly, Ambersky wondered if she'd experienced a similar pain.

Cherryflower was still regarding her with a look of sympathy, but to Ambersky's relief, Lilystream changed the conversation. "The night patrol will be leaving soon."

A shiver of fear rippled through her belly at the words. _The night patrol…_ Even after sending out countless patrols scouting the tunnels for escape routes, they still hadn't found a tunnel that was safe to use. Any tunnels that hadn't collapsed in the earthquake were either flooded or led directly into WindClan territory. And with cats growing hungrier by the day, they were running out of options. And so, earlier that day, Pebblefall had announced that he would lead a night patrol into ThunderClan territory to hunt.

Ambersky daren't even imagine what would happen if they were caught by a Divisions patrol. _Snowfall_ was on that patrol, if something happened to him… She swallowed hard, shoving the thought aside. No, that wouldn't happen. Snowfall wasn't stupid, he knew how to take care of himself, he would be fine. He _had_ to be.

Lilystream kneaded the ground restlessly. "I wish I could go with them," she muttered, watching the gathered patrol with an expression of longing. "Being stuck in this cave is driving me crazy."

Coal gave a soft laugh. "I think we're _all_ going mad," she purred, her gaze drifting to where Flamepaw was bickering with Nettlepaw about StarClan knew what.

Lilystream smiled faintly. Well, at least she wasn't terrified of the Division she-cat any more. Initially, both Cherryflower and Lilystream had been as skittish as mice around Coal, but after much coaxing from Ambersky, they had at last started to let their guard down around her.

The same couldn't be said for the other Division cats. The Clan cats still went out of their way to avoid the four toms, who had taken up residence on the opposite side of the underground river, as far as possible from the others.

As much as she wanted to trust them, Ambersky still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around them, especially with the memories of Dart that fogged her mind, the way he'd treated them in the badger's set, what he'd done to Mouseleap.

 _A tabby never changes his stripes,_ her mother had once said. Ambersky hoped she was wrong.

"How's your leg feeling?"

Lilystream's face immediately fell as she turned to study her injured foreleg. "It feels a little better." She extended it warily, immediately biting down on a hiss. "Mouse-dung!"

A look of concern washed over Coal's features as she stepped forward to study the injury. "Careful," she murmured softly.

"I know," Lilystream snapped. She immediately winced, but not from pain, her gaze softening. "Sorry, it just really hurts."

Coal brushed it off with ease. "It's fine." She looked to the dark brown tabby for permission, "Can I…?" She gestured to her injured leg.

Lilystream nodded, bracing herself.

Gently, Coal touched her paw lightly to the injury. Lilystream flinched, gritting her teeth. The grey she-cat breathed an apology.

Meanwhile, Ambersky found her gaze drifting back across the cavern, to the snowy white figure making his way towards her.

The corners of her lips upturned into a faint smile. "Hey."

Snowfall nuzzled her by way of greeting, a surprising amount of force behind the movement. For a moment he simply stood there, his muzzle resting upon her shoulder.

When he eventually withdrew, a wan smile flickered lightly upon his features. "Hi."

Ambersky took him in, the face she knew so well, and then she rushed forwards once more, burying her head in his thick fur. "Stay safe," she mumbled. A pungent reek suddenly swept over her and she immediately recoiled, only then noticing the smudges of brown on his pelt. "Great StarClan, what's _that?!"_

Snowfall snorted. "A mixture of fish-guts and StarClan knows what," he chuckled. "Pebblefall had us all roll in it before we leave. It's to try and hide our scent."

Ambersky blinked distastefully. "Well, it certainly does the job." She felt a strange rumble in her chest. It took her a moment to realise she was laughing, albeit a rather husky, dry sort of laugh. She couldn't think of the last time she'd laughed.

He smiled, a genuine warm smile. "You wouldn't believe how much I've missed that laugh," he purred. He paused for a moment. "Any particular prey you fancy?"

The laughter ebbing away, she gave a small smile. "Anything edible will do."

She'd hardly felt anything beyond hollowing grief yesterday, but today she'd felt the dull ache of hunger creep in, a new kind of hollow. Although the Division cats had been able to catch a few skinny mice in the tunnels, she'd only had a few mouthfuls, with the rest mostly going to Stonekit and Silverkit. It had been nowhere near enough to quell the growling of her gut.

"Snowfall!"

The white tom ducked his head sheepishly, glancing over his shoulder at where the rest of the patrol were waiting. Pebblefall had chosen the best hunters to join him: Blossomfall, Snowfall, Redfox and Bumblestripe.

"I should go…"

Ambersky nodded, trying to block out the flutterings of fear that had awoken in her chest. "Good luck."

He smiled weakly. "I'll see you later."

Ambersky's eyes followed him as he joined the patrol once more, muttering something to Pebblefall. The golden tabby took one sweeping glance of the cavern and then, with a dip of his head, he led the way into the awaiting darkness of the tunnel, his patrol trailing after him.

Ambersky's gaze lingered on the gaping tunnel maw long after they had disappeared into the shadows, her stomach churning. She couldn't fight the thought that she may have just seen her brother for the last time. _StarClan, keep him safe. Keep them all safe._

Lilystream leaned lightly against her, following her gaze. "They'll be okay," she murmured, as if she'd seen into Ambersky's head. "Snowfall's smart, he knows how to take care of himself."

 _But Molespots was smart,_ she wanted to say, _He was smart and brave and kind, and look where that got him._ But instead, she just lowered her head meekly and mumbled, "I know."

Coal's gaze softened, a look of sympathy crossing her features. "Hey, try not to think about it, okay? I know it's hard, but worrying about it will only make you feel worse."

Ambersky gave a vague nod, gazing out over the cavern. Somehow it felt much bigger with the patrol gone.

Everything was so quiet. Silverkit and Stonekit were tumbling around under the watchful gaze of Robinsong, who had volunteered to keep an eye on them whilst Bumblestripe was on the patrol. From the opposite side of the river, Dart watched with a flinty expression.

Flamepaw sat by the gushing river, peering into the murky water as if looking for fish, whilst her brother was watching with a troubled expression.

Berrynose, Lakesplash and Mossfire had already retreated to their nests, leaving just the Division toms on the other side of the cavern, discussing StarClan knew what.

All so calm, so still, even after everything had happened. This place was a sanctuary, hidden from the Divisions' sharp claws. And yet it felt like a prison.

"Y'know, this place reminds me a lot of where I used to sleep back in the town," Coal mused, lifting her chin to study the cavern.

They stared quizzically at her.

Coal chuckled, inclining her head. "Oh right, you Clan cats and your special words for things." She then rolled her eyes. "You know, a _town,_ where two-leggeds live? What is it you call it again?"

"Twolegplace," Lilystream quickly put in, smiling.

"Yeah, that." She flicked her tail dismissively. "Anyway, Soot and I used to stay in abandoned house- I mean… Two-legged home? Uhh…" She trailed off, looking to Lilystream for clarification.

Lilystream suppressed a laugh. "A twoleg nest."

"So we stayed in this abandoned twoleg nest. It had all the walls standing, but there was a huge hole in the ceiling, like that." She nodded towards the gap in the cave roof, where moonlight dripped in. "And at night we used to gaze up at the stars and try to guess what the hole was from." Coal smiled fondly to herself, no doubt reliving the memory in her head.

"What was it like," Lilystream began tentatively, "growing up in the Divisions?"

The grey she-cat's smile withered. "It was… hard," she replied honestly, her face seeming to age at the mention of it. "Well, I suppose it wasn't too bad at the time. It wasn't until I started passed about six moons that I started to open my eyes to how bad things were. There were uprisings amongst the Divisions, see. I had just been initiated as a Healer then and I had to… I…"

She swallowed hard, as if the words had gotten lodged in her throat. Eyes dim, she eventually murmured. "When they caught the cats who had been rebelling, I had to… _experiment_ on them." She choked out the word.

 _Experiment?_ Ambersky's stomach curdled. Cherryflower and Lilystream stared at Coal with a mixture of horror and disbelief.

When she had gathered herself again, Coal eventually went on. "Rather than treating their wounds, we were to punish them. The Senior Healers wanted to develop some sort of poultice of herbs that we could smear onto the wounds to make them worse."

"Like… Like the poison they had on their claws in the battle?" Lilystream asked, eyes wide.

Unable to meet her gaze, Coal turned her head, shadows falling on one side of her face. She didn't answer, but her silence spoke for itself.

Ambersky's heart faltered.

Without warning, Cherryflower rose to her paws and stalked off, muttering sharply under her breath. Ambersky stared after her, all the while trying to digest the information.

Coal had helped the Divisions develop a poison; a poison that had been on the claws of the attacking Division cats. A poison that had entered Molespots' bloodstream during that battle.

The ground seemed to sway beneath her feet, her head spinning.

Lilystream stared long and hard at the Division she-cat, her features darkened by a scowl, such an unfamiliar expression on her face. "How could you do that to another cat?" she demanded. "How could you just follow their orders blindly?"

Coal's expression was torn, regret and despair lingering in her gaze. "Look, I'd rather not talk about it." She gave a brisk shake of her head, as if shaking herself free of her memories.

Ambersky frowned, but reluctantly nodded. "Of course."

Coal exhaled. After a pause, she looked to Lilystream and Ambersky. "But what about you? I want to know what it's like in the Clans."

Lilystream and Ambersky exchanged a glance.

"Uh, what do you want to know?" Lilystream asked. She had taken on a certain wariness since Coal's mention of the poison.

"Anything. Everything." Coal smiled sheepishly. She paused for a moment, her expression thoughtful. "Oh, I know! How do your names work?"

Lilystream paused, cocking her head. "Well, when we're born, our mothers give us a prefix, like Lily or Amber or Fox," she began. "Then we have 'kit' added onto the end of it, so Lilykit, Amberkit, Foxkit…"

Coal nodded thoughtfully.

"Then, once we reach six moons, we're apprenticed and the 'kit' part is replaced with 'paw.'"

A crease furrowed Coal's brow. "Why 'paw'?" she inquired.

Lilystream sent a sidelong glance at Ambersky. "Uhh, I actually have no idea… Ambersky?"

The grey-and-white she-cat shrugged. "Not a clue."

Coal snorted. "That seems silly. Why don't you change it?"

"Well, you can take that up with StarClan if you like," Lilystream chuckled, the tension diffusing from her body language. "It's traditional."

"What happens when you become a warrior then?" Coal prompted. "You all seem to have different name endings."

"When we're made into warriors, our Clan leaders choose an ending for us. It's usually meant to reflect our character," Lilystream explained. "Though I will never understand Berrynose's name…"

"I understand _your_ name," Coal meowed, turning to Ambersky. "Your eyes are the kind of amber of the sky at sunset." She then faced Lilystream. "But why 'stream'?" Coal asked. "Do you like swimming?"

Lilystream looked horrified at the thought. "Great StarClan, _no_." She shook her head hurriedly. "I'm no RiverClan warrior."

"Have you ever _tried_ swimming?"

"Uh, well, not intentionally." Lilystream shuffled her paws. "I mean, I fell in a stream once…"

Coal snorted. "Maybe _that's_ why your leader chose 'stream'."

Lilystream looked pained. "I hope not. Bramblestar isn't _that_ cruel." But her expression was uncertain as she looked to Ambersky. "Is he?"

She smiled. "No, I don't think so."

Coal's expression grew thoughtful. "You really can't think of any reason why he'd name you that?"

Lilystream shook her head.

The dark grey she-cat smiled warmly. "Maybe he just chose it because it's a pretty name."

Smiling shyly, Lilystream's gaze dropped to her paws.

"I wonder what my warrior name would be…" Coal pondered aloud, gazing distantly across the cavern.

"Hmm… What about Coalshade?" Ambersky suggested.

"Mmm, maybe."

"What actually _is_ 'coal'?" Lilystream asked, inclining her head. "It sounds like it would be some sort of creature, like a vole or a mol-"

She quickly stopped herself, shooting a glance at Ambersky. She quickly shrugged it off, shoving aside the dark thoughts that started to creep in.

A _mrrow_ of laughter escaped Coal's jaws and she quickly shook her head. "No, no, it's not a creature," she purred. "It's a kind of rock. It's black and sort of crumbly to touch. Touching it isn't a good idea though, it stains your pelt." She wrinkled up her nose at that.

Lilystream frowned. "Sounds like a weird kind of rock."

"Two-leggeds like to burn it," Coal meowed.

"Twolegs are weird," Ambersky mused.

"Agreed." Coal nodded.

A snort of laughter burst from Lilystream, but she immediately winced, glancing down at her leg.

Instinctively, Coal stepped towards her. "Are you okay?"

Through gritted teeth, the ThunderClan warrior nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I just accidentally put weight on it."

" _Fox-dung,_ I should have asked the patrol to bring back a stick to use as a splint!" Coal exclaimed, shaking her head. "Gosh, I'm so scatter-brained."

A wan smile tugged at Lilystream's lips. "It's okay, I'll live." Her voice took on a strained note, her features contorting into a scowl.

Clearly unconvinced, Coal replied, "I'll ask them next time. If your leg is ever to heal properly, you need a splint as soon as possible."

Lilystream nodded grimly.

"It looks like everyone's heading to their nests," Ambersky observed, her eyes straying to the cavern beyond.

"Well, it _is_ getting late," Coal murmured. The pale moonlight that seeped into the cavern hardly illuminated it at all, leaving heavy shadows. "We should probably join them." She glanced at Lilystream. "Do you want some help getting to your nest?"

Lilystream started shaking her head, but promptly stopped. Expelling a sigh, she nodded. "I… Yeah… I guess I do." She smiled weakly at Coal. "Thanks."

"Just lean on me, okay?"

On unsteady paws, Lilystream hobbled towards the caves where they made their nests, Coal supporting her left side. After a brief stretch, Ambersky padded after them, stepping into the watery moonlight.

As they passed under the gap in cave roof, she caught a fleeting image of the sky, a deep inky blue threaded with stars. Ambersky paused for a moment, savouring the light touch of the breeze on her pelt.

And in that moment, with the shadows surrounding her and the moon and stars above her, she wondered if Molespots was watching.

* * *

 _Seedflight_

The entire Clan seemed to heave a sigh of relief when dusk finally settled above the forest, re-writing the world in cool shades of grey and blue. From the shelter of the Nursery, Seedflight watched as her Clanmates trickled back into their dens, accompanied by sharp-eyed Division cats. Every single movement spoke of exhaustion, from their sluggish gait to their dull eyes.

It was no surprise they were so tired; Seedflight had watched all day as some had been made to haul boulders and rubble left by the earthquake out of camp. The lucky ones had been sent out to patrol or hunt, always under the watchful eyes of Division cats.

"Thank StarClan that's not us," Rosepetal murmured from besides her, drawing her from her thoughts.

Seedflight blinked, her gaze narrowing. "I don't know about that- I'd hardly say we have anything to thank StarClan for at the moment."

From her nest at the rear of the den, Sorreltail spoke, "I overheard some of the Division cats talking earlier."

Seedflight glanced over at her mother. The Nursery had now become home to all the cats the Divisions had deemed 'useless', which meant that her mother and the Elders now joined Seedflight and the other queens in the bramble den.

Sorreltail swallowed, gazing out through the brambles into the camp beyond. "They have more of their cats arriving here at dawn. That's why they're clearing camp: to make room for them."

Seedflight gawked. "There are _more_ of them?" Her brain couldn't comprehend it. The Stone Hollow was already about to burst! How in the name of StarClan could there possibly be more of them?

"Apparently so," Sorreltail sighed.

From her side, Rosepetal stifled a yawn. "Ugh, well I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." She slipped into a stretch before circling in her nest. "I'm going to just hope I'll wake up to find this was all a bad dream."

Seedflight smiled wanly. "I really hope so," she agreed. She let her gaze wander out to the camp beyond once more. In the gathering gloom, she could just make out Puddlefrost speaking with some Divisions cats. A frown settled on her brow.

"Honestly, Puddlefrost seems to be treating the Divisions cats like they're his friends."

Ivypool lifted her head from her nest, where she was curled protectively around her kits. "Maybe because they _are_ friends," she murmured darkly.

A shudder passed through Seedflight. "You don't mean…?" She looked to her other denmates, but found no comfort in their bleak expressions.

"I'm afraid she's right," Brightheart murmured, with a grim nod of her head. "I think he's been working with them. I've watched how the Divisions have been treating him. They've been putting him in charge and giving him important jobs."

Seedflight swallowed hard, the words sending tremors through her. It confirmed something she'd feared, something that a small part of her had known was true, but she'd so hoped that she was wrong about him.

She remembered watching Puddlefrost playing with his littermates as a kitten; she'd seen him grow up and she'd even mentored his sister, Honeyflower. She knew he was by no means a perfect cat; he had his flaws and she'd known that, but never had she imagined that he would turn to the Divisions.

"It would explain how the kits were stolen," Orangeflight muttered, scowling. "That mouse-hearted traitor snuck into the Nursery whilst we were sleeping and stole them. _That's_ why there were no Division scents. It must have been him."

Another blow of information. Seedflight swallowed hard, trying to digest the words. He had betrayed them. He had betrayed _all of them_. She glanced back out of the Nursery entrance, only to witness Puddlefrost's tail disappearing into what had been the Medicine Cat's Den, where some of the Division cats now slept.

 _Great StarClan, we can't trust anyone anymore._

She needed to get out of this den and clear her head. She'd been sat in here all day, confined by guards who sat outside. Instead, the only escape was sleep.

Heaving a sigh, she sunk into her nest, grunting at the weight of her swollen belly. As she curled up, tucking her tail around her, she had only one thought. _StarClan, please don't send me any dreams tonight._

In the end, she didn't dream. In fact, sleep didn't reach her at all. Her head was too heavy with thoughts.

Instead, as the moon rose higher, her thoughts seemed to grow even more restless, as if awoken by the soft moonlight.

Eventually she gave up trying to sleep and instead rolled onto her back, staring up at the Nursery roof. In a few places the bramble thicket had been weathered by the wind and rain, hollowing out tiny gaps; tiny pockets of sky, framed by thorns.

She wondered if, wherever Snowfall was, wherever Lilystream was, they could see that same sky. That was if the Divisions hadn't caught them; if they were still alive.

She refused to consider that thought any longer than a heartbeat. No, if Snowfall and the others had been caught, the Divisions would have made a huge deal about it. They would have taken pleasure in bringing back their bodies for their Clanmates to see. In this case, no news about their whereabouts was good news.

But that didn't stop Seedflight from worrying.

At first she thought that was what that pang in her stomach was: worry. It had happened before, when she'd been nervous; an anxious pain.

She shifted on her back, directing her thoughts away from Snowfall and Lilystream. Instead she focused on the den around her, on the intricately woven bramble tendrils, on the sweet scent of moss and heather, the pale moonlight-

Pain shot through her again, stronger this time. She clamped down on a hiss, her heart quickening. A quiet thought started to form in the back of her head.

 _No…_

She turned onto her stomach. All at once, pain spasmed through her and this time she wasn't to stop the cry that escaped her maw. _Oh StarClan, oh great StarClan, not now, not now!_

From the nest nearby, Rosepetal stirred. "Seedflight?" she croaked, blinking groggily. "Are you okay?"

Seedflight gritted her teeth, her pulse racing in her ears. She'd known this moment would one day come, she'd wished for it even, but never had she thought it would be like this, with Division cats barely a few tail-lengths away. _If they find out… Oh StarClan._

Another wave of agony rippled through her, the pain gaining strength. Seedflight gasped for breath, unable to get enough air in her lungs. Rosepetal was wide awake now, her expression fearful as she crouched over her friend.

Seedflight choked out only four words. " _The kits are coming_."

* * *

 **I feel like not that much happened in that chapter, but I suppose when you break it down, a fair amount did occur! I think it just feels that way because the chapter's shorter. Not that much shorter though, I mean it's still 6,000 words. xD**

 **Anyway, so the Divisions have sorted ThunderClan into Divisions. :O I will post a list at some point of who has been put where, to let you know. But I didn't include it all in this chapter because it would have taken too long and would have become boring. xD And Snowfall's left on a night patrol to hunt in ThunderClan territory!** **:O We also learned a little bit more about Coal's past (which we'll be finding more about in a little one-shot I'm writing)! And Seedflight's kits are coming! We'll be meeting them in the next chapter! :O**

 **So, thoughts? Any questions? Predictions?**

 **Question 1 ~ What do you think about the tunnel cats sending out a night patrol? Do you think it will end well? Do you think they'll be caught?**

 **Question 2 ~ What are your predictions for Seedflight's kits? How many do you think she'll have? Gender? Name? They're already decided of course, I'm just intrigued to hear your predictions.**

 **Also, a little announcement of sorts, from now on, I'm going to keep a section of my profile updated with how much of the next chapter is done! It has an approximate word count, a percentage and a little note. So, if you're ever wondering how long it'll be until the next chapter is done, just check my profile and you can find out! c:**

 **That's about it from me for now! Remember, if you review you get a sneak peek at the next chapter! Tempting enough?**

 **Live, love, read and review (honestly, this is such a bad, cheesy saying, I should change it xD),**

 **~Leafy**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello! For once, this chapter is actually on time! :O Okay, so I'm a day or two late, but hey, I'm getting there! xD I've finally started to manage my time better and my motivation has been cooperating lately, hurrah! I have a week off of school next week as it's half term, which should mean more writing time, even though my teachers have decided to bombard me with homework. I'm going to try and get the next chapter done during that time and then start work on the one after that, so that I start to build up a bit of a chapter buffer. ^^**

 **I don't have much else to say here, other than thank you for 60 reviews! You guys are amazing!**

 **Also, a new viewpoint is being introduced this chapter. ;)**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors.**

 **~ Guest Review Replies ~**

 **Brian ~ Not quite 3 months, haha, though it feels like it! The last chapter was updated after a month, so only two weeks later than the update schedule. Though that's still not too great. xD School is a lot of work at the moment, but I'm getting better at managing my time! ^^ Thank you!**

 **Molly ~ Yeah, long chapters just take a lot longer to write, so it always kind of hangs over me and I stress because they sit unfinished for so long. Though, saying that, this chapter turned out to be about 10,000 words, so much for shorter chapters. xD YAY! Kits! The Guardian is certainly a control-freak, yes. Some of the Division cats are too, but not all of them. :) Thank you!**

 **And without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

 _Snowfall_

There was a cold bite to the air that night. Snowfall could feel it even before they left the safety of the tunnels; it nipped at his thick pelt as the patrol gathered in the passageway, a sharp reminder that the season of leaf-fall was upon them.

"Okay," Pebblefall muttered, glancing up at the tunnel entrance, where pale moonlight slanted in. "We have to be as quick as possible. The longer we linger out there, the higher the chances of being discovered." The golden tabby wore a façade of cool confidence, but it was impossible to miss the slight waver in his voice. He was just as terrified as they all were.

"Catch as much as you can. We'll meet back here before dawn, unless something happens. If you run into Division cats, hide until they're gone. Whatever you do, _don't_ run back here, you'll lead them straight to us," he continued. His gaze swept from Redfox to Bumblestripe, Blossomfall to Snowfall. "It's a cold night, most of the prey will probably be in their burrows. If we work in pairs, we might have more luck; one cat can drive the prey out of their nests, the other can catch it."

"I'll hunt alone," Blossomfall quickly interjected, eyes narrowed.

Pebblefall shrugged. "Sure. There are too many of us anyway." He looked to the others. "Redfox and Snowfall, are you okay to go together?"

Both cats nodded in unison before they exchanged a brief glance.

Pebblefall gave a satisfied nod before he glanced to Bumblestripe. "I guess that leaves you and me then." He paused and drew a breath. "Well, does anyone have any questions?"

A thick silence ensued. Snowfall's gaze was fixed upon the tunnel entrance ahead. Anticipation made him shiver.

This night could go one of three ways: either they would be caught by the Divisions; they would manage to avoid the Divisions, but their hunt would be unsuccessful; or, with luck, they would catch a fair amount of prey whilst remaining undiscovered by the Divisions. Snowfall sincerely hoped for the very latter.

"Well then," Pebblefall murmured, breaking the silence. "Let's go."

They dropping into single file as they ascended the final few fox-lengths into the moonlight. With pawsteps light as clouds, Snowfall brought up the rear, his heart quickening with each step closer.

When they reached the tunnel entrance, he hesitated. Beyond stretched the forest, draped in darkness but as familiar as ever. Even though only two days had passed since he'd last set paw in it, the sight made his heart ache. _Great StarClan, I missed this._

He tasted the air, letting the damp scent of the forest bathe his tongue. Then, with a deep breath, he stepped into the night.

In that instant, his fear succumbed to joy.

The grass was soft beneath his paws, a welcome relief after the hard rock of the tunnels. Snowfall hadn't realised just how sore his pads were until then.

The next thing that occurred to him was the stars. A broad expanse of sky sprawled out above his head, flooded with gleaming lights. Oh StarClan, how he'd missed the sky. After spending days confined to the tunnels, stepping into the forest was like shaking a weight from his shoulders.

"Looks like the coast's clear," Redfox breathed, barely daring raise his voice above a whisper. Snowfall nodded, as his gaze flickered to Pebblefall and the others. He bowed his head then breathed a soft, "See you later."

Both Pebblefall and Bumblestripe mirrored the gesture. "No matter what happens, don't let your guard down," Bumblestripe reminded them, as genuine concern flashed in his eyes.

In unison, Snowfall and Redfox nodded. Then, without any further words, they split their separate ways and melted into the darkness.

* * *

He and Redfox headed deeper into ThunderClan territory, taking a dirt path that Snowfall had trod so many times. But he forced himself to keep Bumblestripe's words in his head; he couldn't let his guard down. It might look the same, but so much had changed since he'd last set foot in this forest. He could taste it on the wind, that foul scent: _The Divisions._

He drew in a shuddering breath, as he felt the familiar flutterings of fear start to creep in once more. _Concentrate, Snowfall, concentrate,_ he willed himself.

Never had a hunt carried such weight before. If this were a normal hunting patrol, he'd be exchanging light-hearted conversation with Redfox. Instead they travelled in silence, the only sound the soft murmur of the wind.

Leashing his anxiety, Snowfall turned his attention to the world around him. Just as Pebblefall had said, most of the prey would be in their burrows by now. So it was a good thing he knew this forest like the back of the paw.

Beside him, Redfox's expression was furrowed with concentration, his senses honed in on their surroundings for the softest whisper of noise or the slightest flicker of movement.

When the shadowy form of a horse chestnut tree finally loomed up ahead, Snowfall drew to a halt, and gestured with his tail for Redfox to do the same.

Ears keenly pricked and pupils wide, he kept perfectly still, waiting. His Clanmate did the same. Until- _there._

A faint scratching sound. A smile crept onto his features.

Redfox blinked and dipped his head towards the roots of the horse chestnut tree quizzically. Snowfall nodded, mouthing to him: _mice nest._

Recognition swept across the red tom's features as he nodded. For a moment, he remained perfectly still, as he focused his attention on the single sound. Then after motioning for Snowfall to wait, he slid into a crouch and began skulking forwards, seamlessly slipping into hunting mode.

With bated breath and wide pupils, he watched as the red tom approached the shadows of the spreading tree. Redfox almost became a part of the forest floor, his pelt the same ruddy brown as the leaves that littered the ground.

On the contrary, Snowfall's white pelt stuck out like a dove amongst crows. The only time his pelt came in handy was in the winter months, when snow smothered all the colour from the world.

The best he could do to camouflage was to keep to the shadows and hope the darkness concealed him.

As Redfox drew closer to the tree Snowfall found that he was holding his breath, his heartbeat quickening. They so desperately needed this prey, they couldn't afford to make mistakes.

A sharp breeze snapped at his thick pelt, sending shivers down his spine. Snowfall gritted his teeth, silently urging Redfox on.

His Clanmate had crouched with his belly pressed against the earth, barely a tail-length from the gnarled roots and the nest within. For a brief moment, his eyes flashed to Snowfall and he gave a subtle nod, a cue to be ready.

Obeying, the white tom unsheathed his claws, soundlessly slinking a little closer.

For a heartbeat, all was still. In the distance, an owl gave a mournful hoot. Then, in an action so slick and fluid that Snowfall nearly missed it, Redfox pounced.

Leaves exploded from the forest floor in a flurry of colour. From a nearby tree, a startled bird took to the sky.

With alarmed squeaks, several mice shot out from the roots in an attempt to flee Redfox's claws...

Only to run straight into the waiting paws of Snowfall.

Adrenaline surging through his veins, he pinned down two of the mice and silenced their squeals with a bite.

The final mouse narrowly escaped him, racing for the safety of a nearby bramble thicket. But Redfox's speed was too much for him.

In little under a heartbeat, the creature hung limply from the warrior's jaws. He smiled faintly, nodding to Snowfall. "Good job."

At last, the white tom allowed himself to relax as his heart-rate started to return to normal. "Thanks."

Exhaling, he let his eyes drop to the dead mice at his paws. Both were plump and glossy, with no sign of any disease or injury. Relief washed over him, lapping at the anxiety he carried in his chest. Three fat, healthy mice; enough to feed three hungry mouths.

Glancing back up at Redfox, Snowfall asked. "Should we take these with us or bury them?"

The red warrior was pensive for a moment, his brow furrowed. "Bury them," he decided eventually. "The scent of them will drive any other prey away."

For a moment, Snowfall considered suggesting they take them back to the tunnel entrance, but he soon realised the flaws in that plan. If the Divisions scented it, it would lead them straight to them.

Yet, as they dug a hole into the earth beneath a holly bush to bury them, Snowfall couldn't help but feel a gnawing sense of unease eating away at him. Who knew if they would make any other successful catches tonight? These three mice were so precious; leaving them buried in the ground where anyone could find them was a gamble, a necessary one, but it still made his stomach churn.

When they were finally satisfied the hole was deep enough, the mice were carefully lowered inside. Already, in the chill of the night, the warmth was fading from their tiny bodies.

With wide eyes, Snowfall watched as Redfox covered them with earth, working carefully but quickly, his urgency evident in his movements.

Only when the burial site had been hidden by fallen leaves did Snowfall finally look away, turning his gaze to the sky above. Already the moon was rising higher in the sky, their time here slipping away. With a nod to Redfox, he murmured. "Come on, let's keep going."

Their hunt took them further and further from the entrance to the tunnels, deeper into the heart of ThunderClan territory. As more time passed, Snowfall's thoughts grew louder in his head.

The forest was quiet, unusually quiet, as if it were holding its breath. Only a lone owl dared hoot softly, the noise eerie and unsettling in the silence.

Though they had passed Division scent markers, they hadn't encountered any Division patrols, thank StarClan. Even so, the longer they spent there, the more their chances of being detected increased. Though before Snowfall had yearned for the freedom of the forest, the reality of it was that it was just as much of a prison as the tunnels. At least in the tunnels they knew they were safe. The sooner they returned, the better.

* * *

It was shortly after Redfox caught a young squirrel that they heard it. It was as if it was what the forest had been waiting for, shattering the silence in less than a second.

An ear-splitting, heart-wrenching cry.

Redfox's eyes widened. Snowfall went entirely rigid.

In that instant, all the warmth seemed to leave his body, his heart faltering. Several thoughts crashed into him, one after the other. The first was that the other patrol had been captured. The second was that it was one of the Division cats. The third, and quite possibly the most devastating, was that it could be Seedflight.

But either way, there was no question that, one way or another, that cry had involved the Divisions.

Without a second thought, Snowfall leapt into his action, his heart coordinating his movements instead of his head. It had come from a nearby clearing, he was sure it had.

 _Oh StarClan, please let them be alright, please let them be alright._

Blood pounding in his ears, he leapt up the trunk of a nearby beech tree, sinking his claws into the bark and heaving himself up into the branches. Somehow, the trees seemed safer. Safer than the forest floor at least. Snowfall didn't even allow himself to entertain the thought of the Divisions climbing up after them.

Redfox scrambled up after him, his squirrel quickly abandoned amongst the roots at the base. He started to say something, but Snowfall's attention was not on his Clanmate. His senses were fast honing in on the forest around him as another cry erupted, this time louder and more devastating.

Fighting the swell of panic in his chest, the white tom began leaping from branch to branch, moving as fast as he could without falling to the forest floor below.

" _Snowfall!_ What are you-"

Redfox's panicked hiss sounded from behind him, but Snowfall ignored him. The cry had come from a nearby clearing, he had to get there, had to find out what had happened. It hardly even struck him that pursuing the noise was highly dangerous, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

He cleared the leap from one tree to another without even thinking about it. He was running on adrenaline, his entire body pulsing with it. _Oh StarClan, if it's Seedflight…_

He barely let the thought settle for more than a heartbeat, quickly shaking it off. _No, no, no, no._

Redfox crashed through the canopy behind him, the snap of branches and crackle of leaves filling the air. If there were any Division cats nearby, they were surely dead; they were making enough noise to awaken a badger.

After launching himself into the next tree, Snowfall finally slowed, the light of the clearing appearing through the gaps in the canopy. Silently, he prayed that they hadn't been heard, that the screech had drowned it out.

Flanks heaving from the chase, he crept further along the branch, keeping himself pressed low. Redfox had caught up with him, but didn't utter a word, following Snowfall's gaze to the clearing beyond.

Though they were obscured by most of the canopy, a small gap in the leaves allowed Snowfall the perfect view of the clearing below. And what he saw stole the air from his lungs.

The four Division cats were gathered in a circle, hunched over something. And in the centre, a familiar body was sprawled.

Snowfall swallowed hard.

But it wasn't Seedflight.

Nor was it Pebblefall or Bumblestripe or any other of the members of the patrol.

It was a cat he'd only met once, a cat who he'd seen seasons ago, the memory hazy in his mind. Coal's sister, the cat who had helped him and his littermates when Ambersky had been hit by a monster on the journey to SkyClan. Soot.

A wave of relief surged through him. _It's not Seedflight. Oh StarClan, thank you._ But guilt quickly rose to replace it and he brushed off the thought. It wasn't Seedflight, but that didn't make the situation any better.

The grey she-cat's body was covered in wounds. Even under the white-washing light of the moon, Snowfall could make out the crimson red of blood, could taste it too, the scent of it heavy in the air.

Swallowing hard, Snowfall exchanged a glance with Redfox. The younger tom's expression was drawn with shock.

He didn't dare tell his Clanmate who it was down there. He hardly even breathed for fear of alerting the Divisions of their presence. By nothing short of a miracle, they had gone unnoticed so far. StarClan knew what sort of cruel fate awaited them if they were discovered now.

Stifling the instincts that screamed at him to run, Snowfall centred his focus on Soot and the cats encircling her once more. One of them, a silver tabby she-cat, muttered something inaudible to her comrade. But though Snowfall may not have caught her words, he heard enough of the tone of voice to understand that what she'd said hadn't been pleasant.

One of the others, a pale grey tom, gave a curt nod, then raised his paw. Snowfall barely had a moment to look away when he realised what was about to happen. Soot's pain-stricken screech cut through the air, sending a shudder through him.

When he glanced back at the scene, the tom was licking the blood from his claws and a new wound adorned Soot's side. Snowfall's insides squirmed .

They were deliberately hurting her, a member of their own ranks. _Why would they-_

His thoughts cut short abruptly as the realisation hit him. They were punishing her for her sister's act of betrayal, for something that had had nothing to do with her. Snowfall was torn between anger and fear. If that was how they treated their own cats, how were they treating ThunderClan in the Stone Hollow?

Snowfall nipped the thought in its bud, refusing to let it develop any further. He didn't want to even think about it.

One of the cats, a dark brown tom, turned to the others. Snowfall crept closer, straining his ears to try and make out his words.

"… longer are we going to stay out here?" He spoke in sharp tones, each word refined to a point.

A white tom shrugged. "Until we catch her. You heard what Oscar said; we can't return until we've caught her or one of the others."

"This is a stupid plan," the grey tom grumbled, staring blankly into the undergrowth. "Who knows where they could be? They're not going to hear her."

"Orders are orders, Drew," the silver tabby she-cat chided, eyes narrowed.

"I know, I know," he sighed, a note of exasperation entering his voice. "Still, I feel like there's a better way than _this."_

"We know they're somewhere within the territory," the white tom muttered. "We secured all the borders as soon as they disappeared and the guards haven't left them since. There's no way they could have gotten out. If we persist, we'll find them eventually. As soon as Coal hears her beloved sister's cry for help, she'll come running and lead us right to them." A smirk had crept onto his face, but his blue eyes remained cold and devoid of emotion.

 _The borders are guarded._ It was valuable information. He tucked the news away in the back of his mind to report to Pebblefall later.

"Hmph, still seems like a waste of time, I'd rather be sleeping."

"Wouldn't we all?"

The group lapsed into silence once more. Snowfall's heart was pounding so loudly, he was sure the whole forest must have been able to hear it as he pieced together what he'd heard. _It's a trap. They're hurting Soot because they know that if Coal hears, she'll come running and reveal our hiding place._

He drew in a shuddering breath, silently praying that the tunnels were distant enough to be out of ear-shot. He knew that Coal wouldn't deliberately betray them, but if she heard her sister's cries, how could she stand by and listen? Snowfall knew that if it were Ambersky or Dewclaw, he wouldn't be able to stop himself going after them.

Another ear-splitting shriek sliced through his thoughts and this time he was able to distinguish words from her cry. " _Coal!"_

Snowfall winced, helplessness washing over him. It was the most awful thing to watch, unable to do anything. If that were one of his littermates… _Great StarClan._ How on earth were they going to tell Coal?

Redfox nudged his side gently, drawing his attention away from the Division cats. His features were creased with concern as he mouthed, _We need to go._

Snowfall knew he was right, they had to get away whilst they could and return to the tunnels as quickly as possible. But that didn't stop the guilt from gnawing away at him. He nodded slowly.

With a shaky breath, he turned back to gaze upon the clearing one last time.

At the cat who had helped him all those moons ago.

The cat who they were now turning their backs on.

His voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

 _Cloudysky_

She heard the river before she saw it.

That soft, familiar babbling sound called to her, like an old friend, the whispering melody of it intertwined irreversibly with her soul. Throughout her life it had always been there, the background noise to her every waking moment. It wasn't until Cloudysky had been taken away from it that she'd realised how quiet the world was in its absence.

Hearing it again was like a weight being lifted from her shoulders.

A lump forming in her throat, Cloudysky couldn't help but burst forward away from the other cats, the aching in her limbs forgotten as she darted through the undergrowth to where she knew it would be.

In the gathering gloom, the water's surface was midnight-black and dotted with the reflections of stars, like liquid sky. For the first time in days, Cloudysky felt a smile warm her face.

 _Home. We're nearly home._

It had taken several long days of travel to bring them here, their movements slowed by the wounds they now carried. Cloudysky only needed to glance at the scarlet markings to be reminded of the chaos and bloodshed of their escape.

When the ground had started shaking, Ambersky, Robinsong and Coal had all fled. But Cloudysky hadn't gone with them. Instead, along with Littlepaw and Mouseleap, she had raced for the second den, where the Divisions had been holding Duskfur, Ravenclaw, Snowbird and Weaselfur. But after a long struggle with the guards, it was only when Snowbird had sacrificed her life that they were able to get away, fleeing with their lives.

Cloudysky shivered at the memory and blinked the moisture from her eyes, focusing on the river before her instead.

In the days that had passed since then, they had trekked through ShadowClan territory, accompanying Ravenclaw to his camp, before finally travelling for RiverClan territory. _Home._ She swallowed the lump of emotion rising in her throat.

"Are you okay, Cloudysky?"

Duskfur's soft voice brushed past her ear as her foster mother limped from the shadows to join her. Though it was dark, the moonlight lit her eyes, illuminating the tiredness within.

Cloudysky smiled weakly and gave a nod. She turned her head to gaze upon the river once more. "I missed this."

Duskfur's returning smile told her that she felt exactly the same way. "I know," she mewed softly. With a fond expression etched upon her features, she simply watched the river. Her eyes followed the ripples and curves of the water, the way it glided around the rocks in its path.

After a few moments of this, the pale brown she-cat nosed her side gently. "We'll have all the time in the world to admire it later though." She lifted her chin to the sky, seeking out the moon. "We're nearly there now, let's keep going."

Cloudysky nodded, reluctantly rising to her paws. With one last longing glance at the water, she padded after her foster mother.

The others were waiting for them. Weaselfur watched them through narrowed eyes. "Come on," he grumbled, a tone of impatience entering his voice. "It's getting late."

Littlepaw, however, was much more pleased to see them. With Ambersky gone, the young apprentice now clung to Cloudysky, looking to her like she was some sort of StarClan warrior.

When they had visited ShadowClan's camp, they had learned of Onestar's decision to join his Clan with the Divisions. It had been the Divisions' reason for holding them hostage, so it seemed, to blackmail the clans into working with them; their alliance in return for the release of their Clanmates. But Onestar had been the only one to yield. Cloudysky wondered when exactly the Divisions had planned on following through with their half of the bargain and releasing Littlepaw and Weaselfur…

It didn't matter either way. Weaselfur and Littlepaw were now joining them in RiverClan, in the hope that Hollowstar would sympathise and allow them to take refuge.

Mouseleap on the other hand… Well, Cloudysky had no idea what the SkyClan she-cat planned on doing. She still hadn't breathed a word to them since they'd been in the badger set, traumatised by her time amongst the Divisions.

Cloudysky didn't blame her. Whenever she blinked, she saw those enclosing earth walls again. It was an experience that would haunt her as long as she lived.

"How much further until RiverClan camp?" Littlepaw asked, her voice prising her from her thoughts. The young apprentice's eyes were hollow with exhaustion, though she fought so desperately to keep that faltering smile on her face. Cloudysky couldn't help but admire her courage. _If I only I could be that brave._

"Only a little way," she put in gently, putting up that façade of confidence that had helped her pull through those long days in captivity.

Littlepaw smiled, nodding absently. "Oh, good. I think my paws are going to drop off soon."

Weaselfur flicked his tail impatiently. Mouseleap fidgeted.

Duskfur gave a breathless smile. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

The last part of the journey somehow felt the longest of all. Duskfur took them a longer route, avoiding the rivers that criss-crossed their territory. In their state of exhaustion, a river crossing wasn't even in the question. Instead, they played it safe, travelling through RiverClan's sparse forests instead.

When the familiar sight of RiverClan's island camp appeared ahead, Cloudysky's heart lifted.

Littlepaw tilted her head inquisitively. "Is that your camp?"

Cloudysky swallowed, nodding. "That's home."

Duskfur brushed past her, the same joy written upon her features.

Weaselfur eyed it distastefully. "Does that mean we have to _swim_ to get there?"

Beside her, Duskfur's face furrowed as she exchanged a glance with Cloudysky. "Oh. Yes. I forgot about that."

Mouseleap shivered, eying the water warily.

Cloudysky bit her lip.

"I don't suppose you know how to swim?" Duskfur asked the three other cats, though judging by the expression on her face, she already knew the answer. In unison, Weaselfur, Littlepaw and Mouseleap shook their heads.

A sigh escaped Duskfur's maw. "Okay, okay… No, we can still do this, it'll be fine. If we cross by the little stream, the water's only up to your belly." Her gaze shifted back to the river, her expression analytical. "It'll be cold, as it's night and Leaf-fall's here, so we'll have to be quick. The last thing we need is to catch white-cough."

Weaselfur didn't look at all convinced. Even Littlepaw's sunny façade failed a little, though she quickly plastered on a smile. Mouseleap looked like she'd suggested they throw themselves off a cliff.

The pale brown she-cat rose to her paws and stumbled backwards as she shook her head. Her jaws parted in a mute _no._

"You'll be fine, I promise," Duskfur tried to assure her. But the words seemed to pass right over the SkyClan she-cat and she continued to shake her head. She indicated towards the sky with a flick of her head.

Cloudysky frowned, trying to decipher what she meant. This had become a routine over the last few days of travel, trying to translate Mouseleap's gestures into words.

"SkyClan?" Littlepaw offered.

Understanding swept over Duskfur's features. "You want to go to SkyClan?"

Relieved, Mouseleap nodded enthusiastically.

Cloudysky exchanged a glance with her foster mother. "Tomorrow," she mewed gently. "You'll exhaust yourself if you keep travelling now. You can stay with RiverClan for the night and a patrol can accompany you home tomorrow."

Mouseleap's relief was already fading and she started to shake her head once more. She pawed the ground with frustration.

Cloudysky glanced up at the moon. "Mouseleap, it's late, it's not safe to wander the forests as night, not with the Divisions…"

At the mention of their name, there was a collective shudder. Over the last few days, they'd done their absolute best to tread around the subject, it hurt too much to mention it.

Brow furrowing, Mouseleap shook her head one last time, a certain finality to the gesture.

Weaselfur sighed. "If she wants to go, let her go."

"No, we're all too tired and I'm _not_ letting her go on her own, It's too risky! If something happens…" Duskfur trailed off, shaking the thoughts off.

"But-"

Whatever Weaselfur had been about to say, it didn't matter. For when they glanced back at Mouseleap, the SkyClan she-cat had already started running, pelting in the direction of the SkyClan border.

Duskfur was instantly on her paws, about to race after her. But Cloudysky stopped her. "Don't."

Travelling through these forests at night was dangerous and Cloudysky was fully aware of the potential consequences. But she also understood the strong tug of home. "It's not far, she'll be okay," she murmured. "We're all too tired and exhausted for this."

Duskfur's maw opened and then, on second judgment, closed again. She sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Cloudysky smiled weakly, though she cast another glance over at the forest behind them, watching as Mouseleap's pale form disappeared into the shadows. _Watch over her, StarClan._ She just hoped she wouldn't regret this decision to not go after her.

"Come on then, let's go home."

Together, they closed the final distance between them and the river. As Duskfur had said, the water was icily cold, but Cloudysky found a certain pleasure in it.

Fortunately, the current of the stream was not strong. After the two WindClan cats' initial disgust, they were able to walk through the water quite easily. Nevertheless, both Cloudysky and Duskfur stayed close to them, should anything happen.

It was with a shiver of delight that they finally reached the opposite bank. The scent of reeds and rushes, of her Clanmates, of home, crashed over her all at once. The impact of it nearly knocked Cloudysky off of her paws.

Whilst Littlepaw and Weaselfur frantically tried to shake the water from their pelts, Cloudysky didn't even bother before racing up the bank and into the island camp.

Even though the moon was high in the sky, RiverClan's camp was still dotted with cats. It was exactly as she remembered it, scattered with woven bramble and rush dens. The small streams that wound through the camp babbled softly as if in conversation with one another. All exactly as it had been when she'd left.

The only thing that had changed was her.

As Duskfur and the others padded up behind her, heads started turning in her direction. The reaction was the same from every single one of her Clanmates: complete and utter shock.

For a long moment, silence claimed the camp. Even the streams seemed to hush. Cloudysky held her breath, unsure of what to say with so many eyes upon her. ' _We're back?' No, that's far too obvious, they can_ see _we're back._ She probed her mind further, but it yielding nothing. So, instead, she waited anxiously for a response.

All at once, the clearing seemed to come to life. Their Clanmates burst forward, uttering exclamations of delight and relief. It was only as they drew closer and they noticed the wounds that marred their pelts that they slowed, their expressions contorting with concern.

Cloudysky wondered what their reactions would be if they could see through to the scars they carried on their hearts. Compared to them, the physical wounds were insignificant.

"Duskfur! Cloudysky!"

"You're back!"

"Who are those cats with them?"

"What happened to you?"

A tidal wave of questions crashed over them and Cloudysky had to step back, overwhelmed. Through the mass of faces, she was at last able to make out one that meant something to her.

Littlestream pushed past Bluepaw and Morningsky, her face alight with joy. "Cloudysky! Oh thank StarClan, you're okay! How did you- When- Where-" The instant one question started to tumble from her maw, another leapt out to replace it until her friend eventually shut her maw and instead buried her head in Cloudysky's shoulder. "I missed you," she mumbled into her fur. "Oh, StarClan, I was so worried, I thought maybe-"

She stopped abruptly, blinking the tears from her eyes as she stood back to study her friend. "Oh, enough of me, you haven't said anything yet! Are you okay? Those wounds look hideous, we should get you checked out with Mothwing- _Mothwing!"_ she bellowed across the camp. From the Medicine Cats' Den, a golden head poked out in response.

Cloudysky was taken aback by the sudden rush of words. She'd almost forgotten how much Littlestream talked and, after days of mostly silence, it was rather overwhelming.

Feigning a smile, she choked out, "I'm alive, that's what matters, right?" She tried to grin, though she suspected it looked more like a grimace. The truth was, she couldn't bring herself to tell Littlestream that she was okay, because that was a lie. She wasn't okay, she hadn't been okay for a long time now, ever since she'd awoken in that badger set a quarter-moon ago. It would be a long time until she was 'okay' again.

"My wounds aren't as bad as they look," she tried to assure her. "I'm just… _exhausted_."

Littlestream's gaze softened, her expression unusually solemn. "I bet. As soon as Mothwing's tended to your wounds, you can sleep as long as you like. A whole moon even! I'm sure Hollowstar probably wouldn't mind, you wouldn't believe how guilty he's felt about it all. We were going to try and plan an attack, but then the Big Shake happened and well-" Her face suddenly fell. The expression lasted for only a heartbeat before the tortoiseshell she-cat covered it up with a smile, but Cloudysky had already noticed it. "Oh, I'm talking too much again! I'm sorry!" There was a slight tremor in her voice. "How did you escape? Are those wounds from the Divisions? Did-"

"I think that's enough questions for now, Littlestream," a voice mewed gently. Cloudysky glanced up, only to find herself staring into the golden-amber eyes of Mothwing. The medicine cat regarded her with a look of sympathy, her brow furrowed with concern. "You can ask her in the morning, when she's rested and I've tended her wounds. For now, I suggest you get to your nest."

Littlestream opened her jaws to argue, but then nodded meekly. "Okay…" She flashed a faint smile at her friend. "I'll see you in the morning, okay? Sleep well."

Cloudysky watched her lithe frame as she padded away and slipped into the woven bramble thicket of the Warriors' Den. As much as Cloudysky adored her friend, she was privately relieved; Littlestream was a little too much to handle in this state of exhaustion.

Mothwing turned to examine her, but Cloudysky shook her head. "My wounds aren't bad," she insisted, glancing sideways at her companions. "Check Littlepaw first, her injuries are worse."

The dappled golden she-cat looked surprised and for a moment Cloudysky thought she was going to ignore her request. But after a moment of pensive silence, she nodded.

Unlike her Clanmates, Mothwing didn't stop to question Littlepaw's birth-Clan before tending her wounds. Instead, she worked carefully, asking the young apprentice where it hurt and gently applying herbs to each tender wound.

Duskfur stood tall, surveying the clearing with a sweeping gaze. "Where's Mallownose?" she asked, her question directed towards Mothwing.

It was Cloudysky, however, who answered it. "Probably sleeping, knowing him."

Mothwing's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion, her paw slipping slightly. Littlepaw winced. "Sorry!" the golden tabby interjected.

A few tail-lengths away, her Clanmates were probing Weaselfur, regarding him with expressions of hostility and distrust.

"Why are you here?" Pebblefoot demanded, his eyes flinty.

"Get fed up of life with the Divisions?" another voice taunted. Cloudysky recognised that voice. It left her reeling. _Sandytail._

"Leave him be," Duskfur interjected, her voice unusually sharp. "He's been through the same ordeal as we have."

There was a collective grumble, though the group of warriors reluctantly listened to her, shuffling away. Sandytail, however stayed. Cloudysky couldn't help but find it strange to be witnessing his torments second-hand. She was used to being on the receiving end of his barbed words.

"Would you listen to an order for once in your life, Sandytail? Leave him," Mothwing put in, shooting a narrowed glance at the ginger tom.

With a snort, Sandytail stalked off. Cloudysky shuddered and instead turned her attention the gathered throng of cats.

It was with a sharp pang of disappointment that she realised none of her other friends were in the crowd, likely sleeping in their nests instead.

Mossyfoot began to usher the Clan back to their dens, as not to overwhelm them. But one figure stood at the edge of the clearing, his eyes wide as if he'd seen a ghost. His gaze was fixed upon her.

Bitterness flared in Cloudysky's belly. It was Rushtail, one of RiverClan's resident arrogant fur-balls, accomplice to the delightful Sandytail. Cloudysky couldn't stop the grimace from settling upon her features.

But the light brown tabby's features were strangely grave. As his Clanmates flocked to their nests, he ducked past them and padded tentatively towards Cloudysky. "Frog-dirt and fish-guts," he exclaimed to himself, his gaze tracing the crimson scars on her pelt. "Are you okay?"

Cloudysky wasn't able to leash her anger in time. "Since when have _you_ cared?" she snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Rushtail looked taken aback. "Great StarClan, Cloudysky, calm down." He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I didn't realise it was wrong to worry about your Clanmate."

Her lips curled back in a snarl, but before she could speak, Mothwing cut across her.

"Oh StarClan, would you two at least wait five minutes before arguing with each other?" She shook her head in irritation. "You're no better than a pair of kits."

Cloudysky opened her maw to protest, but once again the medicine cat spoke before her. "Rushtail, now really isn't the time. If you don't want your eyes to be clawed out, I'd suggest you leave."

The pale brown tabby studied Cloudysky with a calculating gaze for a moment. Then, he tore his eyes away and nodded. "Fine. I don't want my face to look like _hers,"_ he meowed, his expression cold. "Sleep well, Sweetheart." He gave a curt nod of the head and then retreated to the Warriors' Den.

As she watched his form disappear, she bristled, hissing under breath."I am _not_ your sweetheart." Anger still simmered inside her.

Duskfur sighed before shaking her head. "You two really need to work things out, Cloudysky."

The grey-and-white she-cat didn't respond, her gaze fixed upon entrance to the Warriors' Den, where Rushtail had disappeared. She didn't _want_ to work things out with Rushtail, she didn't think she _could._ The wounds that he'd inflicted on her ran too deep to ever be healed.

Ever since Cloudysky could remember, she'd been blind in her left eye. No one knew how her eye had come to be that way, whether it had been something she'd been born with or an injury. When a patrol had found her and her sister, Goldenlight, at the RiverClan border, abandoned, she already had the defect. Cloudysky couldn't remember anything from before that time, so she had come to accept that she would never really know.

Some of her Clanmates had pitied her for it. Sandytail and Rushtail were not one of them. It was fair to say that RiverClan was a Clan that placed a high value upon beauty. It was even arguable that they were a little too engrossed with their own looks (Cloudysky certainly thought so).

Her cloudy left eye? It wasn't beautiful. It was _hideous_. As if her lack of Clan heritage wasn't enough to set her apart from the rest of RiverClan, that eye placed even further distance between her and her Clanmates.

Ever since she'd been a young apprentice, Sandytail and Rushtail had tormented her for it. _How are you ever going to be a warrior if you're half-blind? You should just retire to the Elders' Den already, you're not going to catch any fish. They're probably scared away by your face._

She winced, pushing away the memories. No, her hatred for Rushtail was irreconcilable and she liked it that way.

Duskfur sighed, reading enough from Cloudysky's expression to guess the thoughts that lingered beneath. "Fine, I see you're as stubborn as ever."

Mothwing glanced over at them, finally stepping away from Littlepaw. The small apprentice turned to study her wounds, flinching slightly.

The medicine cat gestured towards her den. "Come on, I'll treat the rest of you in my den. That means you too, Weaselfur."

The ginger tom blinked in surprise.

Smothering her thoughts of Rushtail, Cloudysky instead focused on the thoughts of a warm nest and prey in her belly as she padded after the medicine cat. _Home,_ she was _home_ and she wasn't going to let Rushtail ruin this moment.

* * *

 _Seedflight_

"Orangeflight, get a stick!"

"I know, I know, I'm getting it!"

"Keep your voice down!"

The whole world was hazy. Seedflight's vision swum, pain distorting the world around her until it was barely recognisable. The only familiarity was Rosepetal's face above her, contorted with fear. Seedflight latched onto the image, clinging to it desperately.

She gritted her teeth, eyes squeezing shut as another powerful ripple coursed through her. _Great StarClan._ It had barely begun and already she was exhausted, her limbs heavy as stone.

"It's okay, it's okay."

A soft voice broke through the confusion. Panting, the queen opened her eyes to find her mother's face gazing down at her. Sorreltail smiled faintly, touching her paw lightly to Seedflight's side. "Just listen to me, okay? Breathe in… and breathe out… breathe in… and out…. in…"

Seedflight focused on her mother's voice, eyelids fluttering shut once more. _In… out… in… out…_ She synchronised her breathing with her mother's words, until eventually her heart-rate grew a little less frantic and the world started to slip into focus.

"You're doing wonderfully, Seedflight." Sorreltail's words wrapped around her, easing her panic.

Drawing in a shaky breath, she croaked. "W-will you help me? I've never… I mean, I don't know…"

The tortoiseshell she-cat smiled upon her. "I won't leave your side," she promised.

"Here." A voice sounded by Seedflight's ear. Orangeflight dropped a stick by her head, ducking her head apologetically. "It's a bit splintered, but it should do the trick."

This may have been new to her, but Seedflight knew enough about kitting to know what to do with it. She bit down on the stick, flinching at the sharp edges.

"We need to move her to the back of the den," Rosepetal murmured to Sorreltail. "There's a hidden hollow that the kits like to play in. If we put her there, she'll be safer from the Divisions."

After a pause, Sorreltail responded. "Okay, but we'll have to be careful." She glanced over at the other nests. "Ivypool, could you-"

The silver-and-white tabby was already rising to her paws. "Of course." She crossed over to Seedflight, concern furrowing her expression. From her nest, her kittens watched with wide eyes. "Mama, is she going to be okay?" Swallowkit asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"She's going to be just fine, little one," she murmured softly, a wan smile tugging at her lips. "Why don't you try and get back to sleep, okay?"

The grey tabby she-cat blinked, then nodded.

Rosepetal crouched down beside Seedflight. "Do you think you're able to walk?" she asked softly.

Seedflight drew breath, then nodded mutely. The pain came and went in waves and, for now, it had subsided.

"We'll help you," Ivypool assured her, nodding to Sorreltail and Rosepetal.

Swallowing hard, Seedflight slowly heaved herself to her paws, wincing when a spark of pain shot through her belly. Sorreltail was quickly at her side to support her. "Okay?"

She nodded, gritting her teeth.

They moved slowly and with great caution, Rosepetal and Sorreltail flanking Seedflight whilst Ivypool led the way into the secret hollow. She'd never noticed it before for it was well-concealed, hidden by a screen of intertwined brambles and ivy.

It was clear why the kits used it though, it was very confined, with barely enough space for two cats. As Seedflight dropped gratefully onto a bed of moss, Sorreltail turned to the other two queens. "I think it's best if I stay with her, there's not enough room for all of us." She smiled faintly. "Thank you."

Both Ivypool and Rosepetal nodded in unison. "Of course," the silver-and-white tabby murmured.

"If you need any help, just call," Rosepetal mewed. Her gaze drifted to Seedflight and she gave a nod, attempting a smile. But Seedflight didn't miss the concern in her eyes.

Without any further words, the two cats ducked out of the space, leaving Sorreltail and Seedflight alone. As much as Seedflight valued the support and presence of her friend, it was a relief to have some privacy.

Inhaling, the ginger she-cat braced herself, feeling approaching onset of another wave of pain. The stick splintered slightly in her jaw as she clamped down it, stifling the urge to cry out. _Oh, StarClan._

This was so far from how she'd imagined this moment occurring. She'd expected the pain, of course, but she'd envisioned Snowfall at her side, uttering words of reassurance, and the comfort of the Clan's protection. She could never have predicted giving birth in a Stone Hollow under the occupation of the Divisions.

A hiss escaped through her teeth, agony lancing through her. It was gaining in strength with each bout. Seedflight daren't even imagine what it would feel like at its worst. It was like lightning crackling through her, her entire body spasming.

Sorreltail pressed her paw to Seedflight's side, feeling her swollen belly. "It's progressing pretty quickly," she commented. "When the next contractions come, you're going to need to start pushing."

Seedflight swallowed hard. " _Pushing_?"

Her mother placed a tender lick upon her forehead. "Don't worry, your body knows what to do," she mewed soothingly. "I was just as terrified for my first time, but it'll come naturally to you, you'll see."

The queen ground her teeth together, another powerful convulsion pulsing through her. "It hurts… s-so much."

Sorreltail's features softened. "I know, darling, I'm sorry." She smiled faintly. "If only Leafpool were here, she might have something to help with it…" she broke off, frowning.

Leafpool had been sorted into the Healers, unsurprisingly, and slept with the other Healers across the camp. To try and fetch her would involve alerting the Divisions of the kitting… Who knew what they would do if they found out? It wasn't a risk any of them were willing to take.

The pain subsided slightly, allowing Seedflight to catch her breath. Her entire body already ached and her mind was foggy with exhaustion. _StarClan, give me strength._

It felt like it had barely been a heartbeat before the spasms crept in again. "Mouse-dung!" she hissed, sinking her teeth into the stick. Sorreltail uttered soothing words, but they were lost amidst the pain. How long would she have to endure this?

As the pain reached its height, Seedflight felt a paw touch her side. Sorreltail's expression was solemn as she spoke. "It's time," she murmured.

Bleakly, Seedflight nodded.

Sympathy softened her mother's gaze. "On three, two, one… _push!"_

* * *

The pain was unbearable. Seedflight wasn't sure how any she-cat had been able to survive this, let alone go on to have another litter, as her mother had.

Sorreltail guided her through it the entire way, uttering soft words with each contraction. It felt like hours had passed when the first kit finally slipped into the world.

Seedflight gasped, flanks heaving as she greedily took in breath.

"You're doing wonderfully, Seedflight, well done!"

It didn't feel wonderful, not at all. But then Sorreltail returned with a tiny bundle in her jaws. The entire world seemed to stop spinning for a moment.

Her mother smiled warmly, gently lowering the little kitten to her paws. It let out a squeak before nosing into Seedflight's body. Seedflight couldn't stop staring. "I… I…"

"A little daughter," Sorreltail purred. "Congratulations."

Her chest was hardly able to contain the sudden swell of love that she felt. _A… A daughter… My daughter…_

She didn't notice the tears rimming her eyes until they started falling her cheek. "S-She's beautiful," she croaked hoarsely.

Sorreltail nodded, her smile threatening to split her face in two. "She is." She paused, tenderly admiring the little she-kit. "I've cleaned the fluid from her for you, but try grooming her fur the wrong way, it should warm her up a bit."

Seedflight obeyed, bowing her head to her daughter. For several long and precious heartbeats, as she gently rasped her tongue over her fur, the pain subsided. Her body was so tiny and fragile. Seedflight could feel her little heartbeat fluttering beneath her skin.

Her pelt was ginger and white, the perfect mixture of Seedflight and Snowfall's own pelts. She felt a lump in her throat.

She lifted her head to her mother, only to find that Sorreltail's gaze was on her and not the little she-kit. Moisture limned her eyes. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

Seedflight opened her jaws to reply, but she was interrupted by Rosepetal's muffled voice from the other den. "How is she?"

Sorreltail ducked her head around the screen. "The first kit's a little she-kit!" A collective chorus of congratulations followed.

When the tortoiseshell she-cat turned back to Seedflight, she had blinked the tears from her eyes, swallowing the emotion that had built in her throat. "Well, that's one down," she purred. "Two to go."

Seedflight's heart faltered. "Two?" she echoed. "How do you-"

"I can feel them," Sorreltail replied, placing her paw on the ginger queen's belly once more. "Definitely two."

The queen managed a faint snort. "They must be big kits. They weigh like rocks."

 _Two more kittens._ She swallowed hard, fear fluttering in her belly. _I can do this, I can do this…_ She gazed tenderly down at her daughter. _For my kittens, I can do this._

She let those thoughts fill her up, taking strength for them. When the contractions started to build again, she was ready.

The night seemed to stretch into an eternity. Each spasm of pain was stronger than the previous one, building until she could hardly take it. With each convulsion, she tensed all of her muscles and pushed, focusing all of her feeble strength on the effort.

With a loud crack, the stick in her jaws splintered in two. Seedflight hissed, sinking her claws into the earth. She could scarcely take in enough air, her lungs burning with the need for oxygen. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to focus on Sorreltail's breathing exercises. _In… out… in…_

An involuntary yelp escaped her maw. _Great StarClan, this is painful._

"Keep going," Sorreltail urged. "You're doing so well, just keep going. In… out… in…"

She barely had time to register that the second kit had been born before the spasms started again. Hissing through her teeth, she looked urgently to Sorreltail. "Is it… okay?"

A silence ensued, during which a particularly powerful ripple of pain shot through her. Dread built in her belly, her eyes widening. "S-Sorreltail?"

Her mother placed another kitten at her belly. "She's fine, absolutely perfect."

For a moment, Seedflight was swept up by relief. Then another spasm tugged her back to reality and she ground her teeth together. _Nearly over, nearly over…._

Her heart-rate quickening, she poured all her remaining strength into this last little kitten. Just this last effort and then she could rest. She clung to that thought desperately, even as the pain threatened to consume her entirely.

 _In… out… in… out…_

Wave after wave after wave of pain struck her, threatening to pull her under the surface, but she focused on her mother's soft voice, a guiding light through the darkness.

"You're nearly there, Seedflight, just a little bit more."

After what felt like moons, a dark bundle finally slid out from under her tail. Seedflight's entire body wilted with relief and she sunk into her nest, her breathing laboured. _It's over, oh StarClan, it's over._

Working quickly and efficiently, Sorreltail cleared the liquid from the kitten's mouth and nose, until it at last took its first breath, letting out a soft cry. The sound was music to Seedflight's ears.

Carefully, Sorreltail lowered the final kitten to her belly. With a smile, she purred, "Congratulations, you have three healthy daughters."

A rush of emotion like she'd never felt before washed over, wrapping around her heart. A choked sob left her maw. _Three daughters. Three precious daughters._

Blinking back her tears, she turned to gaze upon them, nestled so contentedly at the curve of her belly.

Her exhaustion and aching limbs were all forgotten in that instant as she looked at them, her own kittens.

It was no wonder they had felt so heavy; the first two were far bigger than most newborn kittens, though the third kitten was a little undersized, as if the other two had taken up all of her space in Seedflight's belly. But they were all healthy and beautiful. So beautiful.

"I wish… Snowfall were here to see them," she choked out.

Sorreltail gave a half smile. "I know." Her gaze drifted back to the kits. "I remember when you were that small… And look at you now."

Seedflight smiled back at her mother before looking back to the kits. Words couldn't describe the sudden rush of affection that had swept over her. Her heart felt three times bigger than before, as if it had made room for her three daughters.

Like the first kitten, the other two had pelts of ginger and white. The second kit, however, was fluffier than the other two and Seedflight could already tell that her pelt would become just as long and silky as her father's.

She nearly choked on the thought, emotion catching in her throat. _We have three little daughters, Snowfall,_ she thought, hoping, praying that wherever he was, he would get the message. _Three perfect, little daughters._

"I'll leave you a little time alone and tell the others," Sorreltail told her, glancing back at the kittens one last time for slipping through the screen into the main den.

Alone, the ginger queen simply gazed at her kits, taking in every tiny detail on their faces. Their eyes were tightly squeezed shut, their ears flat against their heads. Eyes blind and ears deaf to the horrors of the world.

Seedflight shuddered at the thought of the Divisions laying a claw on them. She would sooner give up her life than let that happen.

A fierce surge of protectiveness rising through her, she bent her head to her kittens. "Welcome to the world, little ones," she whispered softly, voice cracking slightly. "I know it might appear dark and scary at times, but it's a wonderful place, I promise you." She drew her tongue over each kitten in turn. "And as long as I'm still breathing, I'll keep you safe."

It was a feeble promise, she knew that. There were so many things that were out of her control in this world, but she would do whatever was in her power to protect her kittens, that was true.

In these dark times, these kits had become her reason to hope.

Her reason to live.

Her reason to fight.

* * *

 _Cloudysky_

When she awoke, sandy den walls stared back at her. In that fuzzy mental state between consciousness and sleep, no logical thought was able to intervene before she started panicking.

Her heart-rate quickened and her breathing grew frantic as images flashed before her eyes. The enclosing walls of the badger set, the press of bodies around her, the sharp, cold eyes of Dart.

It swept her up in a whirlwind of fear that she was unable to escape. The escape, the journey, the return to RiverClan, it had all been just a dream, some cruel, twisted-

"Cloudysky, it's okay, shhhh, you're safe, you're safe."

A soft voice cut through the storm. It was a voice that didn't belong in the badger set, a voice that was closely intertwined with RiverClan and home.

Blinking rapidly, she lifted her head from the mossy nest. Mothwing sat over her, her lithe figure outline by the golden sunlight slanting in through the den's entrance.

As quickly as the panic had set in, it ebbed away. Wilting with relief, Cloudysky collapsed back into her nest, the memory of her captivity still hanging over her like a dark cloud. Great, heavy sobs of relief escaped from her, shaking her entire body.

The soft whisper of the river outside intertwined around her, comforting her. _It's okay. I'm okay. I'm safe, I'm home._

Finally pushing off the dark thoughts, Cloudysky sat up again, wincing slightly at the wounds that stretched along her side.

Mothwing smiled softly at her. "How are you feeling?"

Cloudysky exhaled shakily, her sense of normality starting to return. How _was_ she feeling? _Haunted. Lost. Afraid._ "Tired," she eventually settled for, pushing away her dark thoughts as she turned to inspect her injuries. The skin was already starting to knit together, but it would be a while before they were truly healed. "But better."

As the haze of sleep started to lift away, she took in her surroundings. The den was empty, other than her and Mothwing. "Where are the others?"

"Enjoying the sunshine, I think," Mothwing purred. "It's a beautiful day."

Indeed it was. Cloudysky glanced out through the den entrance and to the river below. The Medicine Cat's Den had always been one of her favourites. It nestled beneath the roots of a beech tree, the river having hollowed out the earth many seasons before, and it hung directly over the river. The light that flickered off the water's surface played upon the roof of the den, creating intricate, dancing patterns. There was something so peaceful and soothing about this place.

"The sun-high hunting patrol have just got back, I think," Mothwing meowed, prying her from her thoughts. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

 _Sun-high?_ Cloudysky blinked dazedly. _Great StarClan, did I really sleep that long?_

Realising she hadn't yet answered Mothwing's question, she shook her head. "No, I'll come with you."

As much as she loved this den, she would never truly feel comfortable being in such a confined space after what had happened. She needed to feel the sunlight on her face and the breeze on her pelt.

Mothwing dipped her head. "Of course."

Her limbs still heavy with sleep, Cloudysky padded stiffly after the medicine cat and into the light of day. The sunlight nearly blinded her at first. She had to blink several times before her eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light.

The sight of RiverClan's camp, golden and glorious in the sunshine, warmed her heart. Many cats were lounged about, lapping up the leaf-fall sunlight and preening themselves. As she passed them, her Clanmates nodded warmly to her. Cloudysky wasn't used to so much attention on her and folded a little in on herself.

When they reached the fresh-kill pile, Cloudysky was surprised to find it plentiful and large, despite the approaching cold season. Mothwing, noticing her surprise, explained. "A patrol found a hidden cove in the forest a few days ago; it's bursting with fish."

The golden she-cat took a trout for herself and stepped aside to let Cloudysky take her pick. Without much thought, Cloudysky selected a small carp. The wide selection of prey was overwhelming after days of rationed meals in the Divisions and then the scrappy mice and birds they'd caught on the journey. It felt like moons since she'd eaten fish, she'd fallen asleep last night before she could eat. Other prey would never compare to the rich taste of it, she didn't understand how the other clans did it.

Together, she and Mothwing padded away and settled themselves in the sunshine amidst the golden colours of the leaves littering the ground.

Cloudysky had barely taken a bite of her prey when a figure started charging towards her.

"Cloudysky!"

Rainsplash barely avoided crashing into her, skidding to a halt barely a tail-length away and sending leaves flying everywhere. Her best friend grinned at her so widely that Cloudysky was afraid her face was going to split in two. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you last night! I was asleep! I didn't find out you were back until this morning."

Cloudysky smiled up at her friend. "It's okay, you don't need to apologise."

Rainsplash settled down beside her, pressing herself against her friend. "I was so worried you'd never return…" Her eyes grew a little cloudy for a moment as she lost herself in thoughts. She quickly blinked it away. "Were the Divisions really holding you captive? How did you escape?"

Cloudysky swallowed a mouthful of carp, though her appetite had diminished significantly at the mention of the Divisions. "Yes," she murmured. "They kept us underground in an old badger set." She lifted her chin to the sky, trying to focus on the leisurely drifting clouds instead of the memories flooding her mind. "When the ground started shaking, we were able to escape…"

It was the first time she'd actually spoken of her experience with one of her Clanmates, but even though it had only been a few sentences, it was too much. That familiar nausea started to creep in.

Rainsplash was already opening her jaws to speak again, but Cloudysky was quicker. "I don't really want to talk about it, not yet."

Her friend nodded understandingly. "I'm just glad you're home," she purred softly, shifting the subject away from the Divisions. "No one around here understands my jokes, it's awful."

Cloudysky snorted, a smile creeping to her face. "That's because your jokes are awful," she replied, leaning forward to take another bite of carp. It melted on her tongue and she relished the sweet taste.

Rainsplash recoiled in mock hurt. "My puns are _not_ awful. Everyone else just has a terrible sense of humour."

Cloudysky smiled. "You'd get along with Littlepaw. She also has a terrible sense of humour. As soon as she's recovered, she'll be sprouting jokes left right and centre."

Rainsplash gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Sounds like my kind of cat."

"Hey, Rainsplash!"

The dark grey she-cat's head jerked up, eyes sweeping across the camp until she located the source of the voice. Heronbeak stood with Robinwing, Ducktail and Pikefang by the camp entrance, waiting.

Rainsplash ducked her head sheepishly. "Oops, I'm meant to be on patrol… But then I saw you and I had to come over." She smiled. "I'd better go! I'll talk to you properly later, okay?"

"Okay."

With a spring in her step, Rainsplash bounded after her Clanmates. Cloudysky couldn't help but chuckle.

For a little while, silence ensued. Mothwing quietly ate her trout whilst Cloudysky simply absorbed the camp around her. When the medicine cat had finished her meal, she turned to Mothwing. "Is Willowshine still staying with the sick cats?"

When the disease had first infected a RiverClan cat, Mothwing and her apprentice had decided that, in the absence of a cure, the best solution was to isolate the disease from the rest of the Clan by moving the infected cats to a small den on the edge of RiverClan territory. Every day, a patrol would leave a small amount of prey outside the den, but it was forbidden to go any closer than a few tail-lengths.

Mothwing nodded. "It's only Applekit who's infected now. Mintfur seems to have pulled through, thankfully."

Cloudysky exhaled. "Oh, that's good."

Mothwing nodded, though her expression was distant. "Yeah…" She paused, her face contorting into a frown. "Actually, there's something I have to tell you... I would have told you earlier, with Duskfur, only I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully."

It was Cloudysky's turn to frown. Mothwing's words made her stomach flip. What could she possibly have to tell her?

Mothwing drew in a deep breath, as if readying herself. "A few days ago, when the ground shook, there was an accident."

 _An accident?_ Cloudysky's blood went cold. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to form words.

Mothwing offered her a sympathetic smile. "Mallownose was out hunting, near the gorge. The shake caused a rock-fall. He…" she swallowed. "I'm really sorry, Cloudysky, he lost his life."

The world seemed to sway beneath her. Mallownose. Her foster-father. One of the only cats she'd cared about and who had cared for her in return. _Dead._

Cloudysky fought for a breath, shaking a little. She'd wondered why he hadn't come to see her yet, hadn't come to see Duskfur, his mate. Biting her lip, she croaked out, "Is anyone else…" She couldn't bring herself to say it: _dead._ It was too final a word, too blunt.

Mothwing paused. "Mosspelt. She was caught beneath an uprooted tree."

 _Mosspelt. Mallownose._ The two cats who had been in RiverClan as long as Cloudysky could remember, constant presences in her life. When Cloudysky had been ill once, Mosspelt had looked after her. Duskfur had been too busy nursing Rapidstream and Rainsplash at the time.

Cloudysky swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat. _Dead._ The word rung through her head.

"I'm so sorry," Mothwing murmured. Cloudysky nearly jumped, having forgotten that the golden she-cat was there. She had become consumed entirely by emotion, the world around her having faded to background noise.

"I need some time alone," she murmured, though the words seemed to come from someone else. "I'm going for a walk."

Mothwing nodded understandingly. "Take care."

Cloudysky didn't reply. Her mind was too foggy, clouded with thoughts and memories and words. With tears gathering in her eyes, she rose to her paws. And without a further word, she strode out of camp into the forest beyond.

Above, the sun poured out light and warmth. Inside her heart, it was storming.

* * *

 **Phew! Bit of an intense chapter! Snowfall and Redfox stumbled upon the Division cats torturing Soot to try and attract Coal. We had our first Cloudysky POV, yay! If you want to learn more about her past, Katie wrote an amazing one-shot for her which you can read in the Blue Moon One-shot Book, which you can find on my profile. It's incredible, so go read it! And, of course, the moment you've all been waiting for, Seedflight's kits were born! Three little daughters! We'll find out their names in a few chapters. ^^**

 **Next chapter, we'll finally be catching up with Whitefern (who we haven't seen since Dark Skies!) and Redflower!**

 **Right, question time!**

 **Question 1 ~ So, this is something that someone mentioned in a review. Do you think that, when it comes to trying to defeat the Divisions, the Clans' sense of morality is a strength or a weakness? Do you think they should be willing to stoop to the level of the Divisions and 'fight dirty' if it means they win or does that make them as bad as the Divisions?**

 **Question 2 ~ What are your thoughts on Cloudysky so far? She's a bit of a fragile character, though I hope you'll come to adore her as Katie and I do. xD**

 **Right, that's it from me! An approximate date for the next chapter is November 4th, but remember, if you want to check up on the progress of the next chapter, just check my profile. I keep a wordcount and percentage of completion there. ^^**

 **If you leave a review, you get a sneak peek at the next chapter via PM! Tempting enough?**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review,**

 **~Leafy**


	5. Chapter Four

**Gah, I'm sorry for the late update! Life caught up with me once again. -sigh- Every day after college this week was spent doing homework, I didn't even touch my laptop between Monday and Friday. Well, I suppose at least it's only a week late! xD**

 **Also, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to send out sneak peeks! I really am hopeless at the moment, so sorry. But thank you for every single review! I really do appreciate every single one. To make up for this, I'll send a longer sneak peak this chapter. ^^'**

 **~ Guest Review Replies ~**

 **Brian ~ Ahh, I'm glad you liked it! That's a good point! Honestly, I don't really ever refer to the Warrior Code any more, oops, but I'd forgotten about that rule! xD Ah, fair enough! I hope you'll come around to her though. She does have trouble with her anger actually, which is something that'll be explored. But I think when you consider all the trauma she's gone through with Rushtail it's more understandable. I mean, he treated her like dirt for so long and then all of a sudden he's asking how he is? He didn't seem to care how she was when all that time he bullied her. I don't know about you, but I'd probably be a bit snappy. xD Thank you!**

 **Molly ~ I'm glad you like Cloudysky! She's an interesting character to write about and I look forward to exploring her more. ^^ Yay! Kits! Can't wait to introduce their personalities more to you. c: Yeah, well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that all of the Divisions are psychopaths, but they're certainly led by one! xD Thank you!**

* * *

 _Redflower_

"Uh, Redflower… I hate to be the one to break this to you… But I believe your son has turned into a bird."

It was a sentence that Redflower had never expected to hear. Yet when she followed Brightwing's gaze, she found that her friend was speaking the truth. It seemed that Sharpkit had indeed turned into a bird.

The little red tabby tom was perched upon a boulder near the river, his head tilted to the sky and his jaws parted to let out what Redflower assumed was supposed to be the hoot of an owl.

Brightwing and Redflower exchanged a glance. Then, unable to contain their mirth any longer, they both burst into peals of laughter.

It was such a relief to be able to laugh like this, after all that had happened within the last few days; like exhaling after holding her breath. And so she relished the moment, laughing wildly until there wasn't any laughter left in her.

With a wide grin, she finally regained her composure. Brightwing was still watching Sharpkit with a baffled smile, quite unable to believe what she was seeing. "Do you have any idea why he's doing that?"

Redflower flicked her tail dismissively. "It's a game they play. They take it in turns to be the prey and the hunter," she purred, letting her eyes drop to where Turtlekit was stalking her brother, her expression set in stony concentration. Redflower wasn't sure she'd ever seen her so serious.

It was no surprise to find that Thrushkit had opted out of the game. The last time he'd played it, Turtlekit had crept up on him a little _too_ stealthily and it had scared the life out of him. Instead, he sat quietly with Beekit, listening intently to a story from Echosong in the warm sunshine.

The scene before them looked so serene. It was hard to believe that such a tragedy had only occurred three days before.

Dewclaw had volunteered to watch over the kits that morning, allowing Redflower to spend some valuable time with Brightwing. The two friends had settled on a sun-warmed plateau that gave them the perfect view over camp.

The unexpected sunshine had given the Clan a much needed boost of joy. It was evident in the slight spring in cats' steps and the friendly smiles that were exchanged.

The previous evening, Rabbitstar had ordered the construction of a stone barrier around the top of camp to make the Redstone Gorge easier to defend against any attack from the Divisions, and so camp had become a hub of activity as small patrols of warriors worked together shifting stones dislodged in the Great Shake to form a wall. Each of the cats working on it seemed to share in the same satisfaction that they were making a move against the Divisions, even if it were only a small one.

Redflower watched them working with a faint smile. The wall was a statement, a challenge; _you can throw whatever you want at us, we're ready,_ it said. They'd been involved passively in this war for too long, it was time to take action.

In yesterday's meeting, Rabbitstar had also announced plans to attack the Divisions. When the earthquake had struck, they had been rallying to fight the Divisions and return their missing Clanmates. Now that they had recovered, they could finally go through with their plan.

"Redflower?"

"Huh?" She blinked until the world came back into focus.

Brightwing offered up a smile, a glimmer in her eyes. "I think you got lost in your thoughts for a moment there."

Redflower reflected the expression. "Just thinking," she replied simply. She turned her head, letting her gaze sweep down to the camp below. Whilst she had been lost in thought, Turtlekit had pinned Sharpkit to the ground and the two kittens now tussled about in the honeyed sunshine. Their soft laughter warmed her heart.

"It doesn't seem that long ago that we were that small, does it?" Brightwing mewed softly, noticing where her friend's gaze had fallen.

Redflower nodded absently. "Yes and no," she replied, her attention lingering on her kittens. "It feels like just yesterday and at the same time like it was lifetimes ago."

"Mmm."

As the tortoiseshell queen watched the kits tussling about, they began to morph into younger versions of herself and Brightwing. They were so young and naïve, oblivious to the hardships that lay ahead. Their most pressing concern was who would be the victor of their next game or whether it would start raining and their mothers would send them back into the Nursery.

Brightwing had become Redflower's foster sister after her family had left the Clan. The pair had been inseparable, like burrs stuck to each other's pelts. Whitefern used to get jealous of their friendship (though she tried to deny it), but she had been just as close to Breezepaw, if not closer. Which had left her even more broken when the third sister died.

Redflower squeezed her eyes shut at the memory. But Breezepaw's death didn't carry the same gut-wrenching pain as it once had. The sharp, raw pain had been weathered by time, but it still lingered as a dull ache, resurfacing every so often in memories.

But Redflower wasn't the only one who had lost a sibling. "Do you ever wonder what happened to your brother?" she asked softly, turning to her friend once more.

The ginger-and-white she-cat blinked in surprise, her features creasing. "Of course," she replied eventually. She lifted her chin to study the azure sky. "I think about him a lot."

When Brightwing had been close to six moons, after a particularly hard leaf-bare her father, Egg, had decided that Clan life didn't suit him. The former loner had decided to return to his life as a wanderer, but took his family with him. His mate and Blazekit, Brightwing's brother, had been perfectly content to join him. But Brightwing had stubbornly refused.

It still to this day struck Redflower as remarkable that her friend had chosen Clan life over her family, let alone that her family had actually _let_ her stay. Privately, Redflower had always wondered if _she_ was the reason Brightwing had been so insistent on remaining.

"I miss them. My family." Brightwing's voice had dropped to a whisper. The she-cat regarded her friend with a wistful smile. "I really envy you, you know. You have Dewclaw and your kittens, Whitefern, Flintclaw and _Robinsong_ …"

Redflower ignored the lump in her throat at the mention of her older sister. "You have Berrystep," she put in gently. "You have _me_."

Brightwing smiled gratefully. "I know." But Redflower could hear the words that she left unsaid. _But it's not the same._

She nuzzled her friend warmly but didn't utter a word; she didn't need to. Brightwing understood the message behind the gesture well enough.

For a little while, the two friends lapsed into silence. Not the awkward, uncomfortable sort of silence, but the kind of pleasant silence that doesn't require words. Brightwing rested her head on Redflower's shoulder as they simply watched the world go by.

In the Gorge below, Dewclaw was now trying to teach Sharpkit and Turtlekit some battle moves, though it was largely unsuccessful as whenever they tried to replicate his actions, they tumbled over into a laughing heap on the floor.

A little way from the kittens, Creekfeather was bragging about one thing or another to a rather uncomfortable-looking Aspenlight. Redflower couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the new warrior; once Creekfeather got talking, he was nearly _impossible_ to get away from.

On the opposite side of camp, Frecklewish, Shrewtooth and Rockshade were working to clear the remaining rubble from outside the Medicine Cats' Den. Although the den itself had been cleared the day before, mounds of rocks outside made accessing the cave difficult.

Redflower's thoughts flew to Starlingkit, somewhere inside. With Brackenstep having left in search of the cure, there was little she could do other than hope that he would return in time. Frecklewish had reported that there had been a slight improvement in her daughter's condition, but only time would tell whether or not she would recover.

The slow progression was both a blessing and a curse. Redflower hated Starlingkit to be suffering, but if she could hold out long enough until Brackenstep returned with the cure…

It was Brightwing who eventually broke the silence. "You know, Redflower, I've been thinking."

Awoken from her musings, her gaze found her friend. Brightwing, however, wasn't looking at her, she was watching Dewclaw in the camp below. "I owe you an apology."

Redflower blinked.

With a sigh of resignation, Brightwing lifted her head and finally met Redflower's gaze. "Don't act like you don't know what I mean." She jerked her head towards the dark grey tom. "You remember when I told you to stop seeing him several moons ago."

Redflower swallowed, her brow creasing. "How could I forget?" she murmured, feeling a lump in her throat. "But you were right- what I was doing… it was mouse-brained. I was breaking the warrior code, I-"

"No." That single syllable carried far more weight than any of the words Redflower had just uttered. The ferocity with which Brightwing spoke it stopped her in her tracks. After a pause, she expelled a sigh. "I was wrong. So wrong."

Redflower gave her a look. "Don't be ridiculous, you don't need to apologise for _that_. You were doing the right thing, I should never have been meeting a tom from another Clan in the first place."

But Brightwing shook her head. "No," she repeated. "I thought I was doing the right thing at first. Meeting him… it would only lead to heartbreak, and if the Clan found out…" She shook her head once again, as if to dispel the thought. "But then I saw how unhappy you were. You went from _Redflower_ to… as far as you can from Redflower."

"Deadflower?" Redflower suggested with a bleak smile.

Brightwing nodded. A smile danced across her features for only a fleeting second before it was replaced by a solemn expression once more. "It killed me seeing you so unhappy, but still I thought it was the right thing. I told myself you'd get over it eventually… Until you returned to camp that night with Dewclaw and the kits. Suddenly you were yourself again, you were happier than I'd ever seen you." A genuine smile crossed her features. "And I realised I was wrong, so wrong, to try and take that away from you."

Redflower released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. For a while, her disagreement with Brightwing had sat between them, silent, but ever-present, a crease in their relationship. They hadn't mentioned it even once since Dewclaw had joined the Clan, so to finally speak about it… It was an immense relief.

"So, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for putting you through that," Brightwing murmured, smiling wanly. "I've come to realise that there are more important things than the warrior code. I was a bad friend, I didn't think about you, I only thought of myself and the Clan. I-"

"It's okay, you furr-ball," Redflower purred as she rolled her eyes. "I suppose I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

It was Brightwing's turn to roll her eyes, though Redflower's words had been successful in coaxing a smile out of her, the solemnity leaving her features. "Great StarClan, Redflower, I'm trying to give you a deep and meaningful apology here."

Redflower snorted. "I'm truly sorry. Do go on."

Brightwing ignored the smirk that now lit up her friend's features. She cleared her throat. "I just-"

She got no further than those two words. One glance at Redflower and she choked on a laugh. "Mouse-dung! You put me off, I had this whole speech prepared!"

Redflower grinned in response. "You don't need to give a speech, silly," she purred, prodding her best friend playfully. "How could I stay mad at you?"

Brightwing's gaze softened. "Thank StarClan for that."

Redflower's maw parted, ready to spill some other witty remark. But the words were never given life, for at that instant a small figure staggered from the undergrowth towards the camp entrance.

Her initial thought was that her eyes were deceiving her. Redflower blinked several times, expecting it to be some sort of apparition, a trick of the light.

But it wasn't. It was real.

Mouseleap was standing in front of them.

Though only a quarter-moon had passed since Redflower had last seen her, the dusky brown she-cat appeared to have aged seasons. Her pelt was bedraggled and dull and clung, as if she hadn't seen the sun in moons. Her eyes spoke of horrors far greater than words could ever express. And the wounds that threaded across her body…

The air seemed to have been choked from Redflower's lungs. The shock had stolen all the words from her as she gaped at her lost Clanmate, her heart lurching in her chest.

It was Brightwing who eventually found the composure to speak. "M-Mouseleap?" she stammered out, taking a hesitant step forwards as if expecting the brown she-cat to flee. And Redflower wouldn't have been surprised if she fled, never had Mouseleap resembled her namesake more, her pelt prickling with fear and her eyes liked dark pools.

She didn't speak, her gaze passing back and forth between Redflower and Brightwing, unable to settle. But as she took them in, the tension in her seemed to ease a little, her shoulders becoming less hunched and her breathing slowing.

"Mouseleap?" Redflower breathed, not daring raise her voice above a whisper. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Still, the brown she-cat didn't speak. Brightwing's brow furrowed with sympathy. "Probably traumatised," she murmured to Redflower but keeping her eyes on Mouseleap. "It'll probably take time before she wants to talk about it... We'd better take her to Frecklewish. Those wounds look _awful."_

Redflower nodded in agreement, unable to take her eyes off of the scarlet markings. A particularly long one raked its way along her spine. Redflower daren't even imagine what could have happened to her in the Divisions to have caused such a scar.

As the shock started to clear from her mind, in its place a bud of hope had started to grow. She looked past Mouseleap to the forest beyond, eyes scanning the undergrowth for movement. _If Mouseleap's here…_

"Is… Is Robinsong with you?" She finally summoned up the courage to ask the question. It had to be said and yet Redflower wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

The mousy brown she-cat shook her head bleakly.

A lump caught in Redflower's throat. She swallowed, biting her lip. That could only mean one of two things: Robinsong was either still with the Divisions or… "Is she… Has she… d…" She couldn't choke out the word, no matter how hard she tried. It got caught in the back of her throat, refusing to make itself heard.

Mouseleap's response was immediate this time. Hastily, she shook her head.

Relief swept around Redflower, lifting the weight from her shoulders. She slumped to the ground. "Oh, _thank StarClan_."

Brightwing smiled weakly beside her. After allowing her a moment to recover, she nosed her to her paws. "Let's go and find Frecklewish."

With a slow steadiness, the three cats padded side by side down the rock-path into the awaiting camp. For the first few moments, their arrival went unnoticed to the figures busily weaving through camp. It was only when they reached the bottom of the path that Flintclaw's voice sounded. "Is that… _Mouseleap?"_

It was incredible how the voice of a single cat could draw so much attention. All at once, heads were turning in their direction and exclamations of shock were being uttered throughout camp.

"Mouseleap!"

"How did she get here?"

"Great StarClan, that poor cat!"

"Someone fetch Frecklewish!"

In the space of a few heartbeats, a small crowd had clustered around them. Mouseleap shrunk away from her Clanmates, overwhelmed.

"Out the way, everyone! Give her some space!" Frecklewish's voice sounded above the others as the mottled she-cat made her way through the throng of cats. Upon finally catching sight of Mouseleap, she gasped. " _StarClan_."

With increasing urgency, she ushered the others away. "Give her some space!" she repeated, stopping beside the pale brown she-cat. With an expression of deep concern, her eyes picked over Mouseleap, taking her in. Her attention immediately latched onto her tail, which appeared almost crooked. "Looks like a fractured tail," she murmured. It was hard to tell whether the words had been directed at Mouseleap or she was simply talking to herself.

Sensing that in her traumatised state Mouseleap was at a loss for words, Frecklewish turned to Brightwing and Redflower. "Where did you find her?"

"She just came running out of the forest," Brightwing replied, nodding towards the forest beyond camp. "I don't know what happened to her, she hasn't said a word."

Frecklewish's brow furrowed. "Well, what happened isn't important now. What matters is that I tend to those wounds and she gets some sleep."

"Is she going to be okay?" Larkpaw asked quietly. The apprentice stood next to her father, Sagewhisker, at the edge of the crowd, her eyes rounded with fear.

Sagewhisker draped his tail over her shoulders, his words gentle. "I think so," he mewed gently. "She'll just need some time."

"M-Mouseleap?" The words had stuttered from Cloudfoot's jaws. The tabby-and-white tom had slipped through the mass of cats to the very front, his eyes fixed upon the brown she-cat. Redflower didn't think she'd ever seen Cloudfoot without his characteristic arrogant smirk plastered across his features. It was somewhat unnerving.

Upon spotting him, Mouseleap pressed herself closer to the ground, as if hoping the earth would swallow her up.

"What did I tell you?" Frecklewish asked, her voice taking on a note of irritation. "You're overwhelming her. Get back to your duties. You can see her later when she's rested and healed. Oh, and for StarClan's sake, can someone fetch her mother?"

With a hurried dip of his head, Wolfpaw scampered off to find Fallowfern. Reluctantly, the mass of cats began to peel apart, leaving Frecklewish, Mouseleap, Brightwing and Redflower alone. Cloudfoot, however, lingered, staring at Mouseleap with an expression of utter shock. After a long moment, he eventually shook his head and a scowl creased his features. But as he walked away, Redflower didn't miss the worry in his gaze.

With a sudden tremble, Mouseleap's legs gave way and she crumbled to the ground.

Frecklewish immediately rushed forward, but the small she-cat's eyes had fluttered shut.

That mechanical beat in Redflower's chest grew faster and more urgent. _Oh StarClan, she's not…_

The slow rise and fall of Mouseleap's chest eased her fears and she exhaled in relief.

"She's passed out," Frecklewish muttered. "Probably overwhelmed by it all, poor thing."

"I'm not surprised," Brightwing replied.

After a heartbeat of silence, Frecklewish looked to both Brightwing and Redflower. "Could you two help me carry her to the Medicine Cats' Den?"

"Of course."

Carefully, with movements cautious and deliberate, they hoisted up the young she-cat onto their shoulders. Then, like a procession, they carried her across camp. And as they reached the sheltered warmth of the Medicine Cats' Den, Redflower was sure she caught a glimpse of Cloudfoot in the corner of her eye, watching.

* * *

 _Whitefern_

Whitefern didn't think she'd ever talked so much in her life.

After waiting for days, Sparrowfoot had finally been released from the Medicine Cats' Den. Frecklewish had given his wounds the stamp of approval that morning. He wasn't to return to his duties for a few days yet, not until he'd stopped hobbling, but Whitefern was privately delighted. A few days with no duties to get in their way, a few days of freedom, to spend as much time with him as possible.

He should have died in that rock-fall, like Cherrytail, Birdflight and Harryclaw. Yet, by nothing short of a miracle, he'd escaped with his life. Whitefern was never going to take his presence for granted again. The death of her mother had been a harsh but necessary reminder that each day was not a given right. And it was this that had filled her with the courage to follow through with her plan.

All morning, she and Sparrowfoot had talked about life, death and everything in between. It had been liberating, to simply talk openly with one another for hours upon end. But as the sun started to sink in the sky, painting the world in an amber hue, the conversation had started to die away as tiredness crept in, stealing the words away from them.

But Whitefern wasn't ready to go to sleep, not just yet. She had something else she wanted to do first.

The two cats lay side by side on their backs, gazing up at the rich golden sky above. Sparrowfoot pointed to a lazily drifting cloud. "That one looks like a duck."

Whitefern followed his gaze, only to let out a sharp snort. "A _duck?"_ she echoed, disbelief ringing through her words. "Where in StarClan's name did you get that idea from?"

With a sleepy smile, he purred. "Can't you see? Look, that's the beak and there are its feet."

The white she-cat squinted. "I think you're going crazy."

Sparrowfoot gave a wide, kit-like grin, flashing his teeth. "Have you only just noticed?"

Whitefern rolled her eyes, prodding his side. "You're supposed to be the sane one!"

The black-and-white tom chuckled, his attention returning to the sky. "Well, if it's not a duck, what do _you_ think that cloud is?"

She paused a moment, studying the cloud's soft shape. "A rook."

A choked laugh escaped Sparrowfoot's maw. "You're just making up words now!"

She recoiled, regarding him with mock disdain. "Haven't you ever heard of a rook before?"

"Who _has_?"

"It's like a crow. Most cats assume they're crows, but they're actually rooks."

Judging from the smirk on his expression, Sparrowfoot didn't believe her. "Sure. And where did you learn this?"

The smile slipped a little from Whitefern's features. "It was a word they used in the Divisions."

"Oh."

That smirk had gone, replaced by a frail smile. But Sparrowfoot tried to shake off the sudden shift in mood. "Well, would you care to enlighten me what the difference between a crow and rook is then?"

Whitefern opened her mouth to respond, yet found she had no answer. "Uhhh…"

Sparrowfoot's smirk had returned. "You don't know! Ha!"

Whitefern poked him, her voice indignant. "I _do_ know, I just can't remember at the moment! It's been a while."

He nodded seriously. " _Sure."_

"Oh, be quiet, you fur-ball."

He grinned, though when he opened his maw to speak, it was a yawn that instead tumbled about.

Whitefern smiled sweetly. "Aw, is it past your bedtime?"

Sparrowfoot gave her a shove, though it wasn't very effective. She just laughed, enjoying the disgruntled expression on his face.

"I don't want to sleep yet," he replied, lifting his chin to the sky once more.

"Neither do I."

They lapsed into a warm silence. The laughter still etched upon her features, she committed the moment to memory. She noted the warmth of his body against hers, the brilliant colours of the sky above and the quiet smile that he wore upon his features.

In that instant, she couldn't get over how lucky she was. So many cats would only ever see Sparrowfoot's quiet and pleasant façade. They would never know the wicked humour that lay within or the unexpected arrogance that he would sometimes spout. They would never know him as she knew him. They would only see glimpses; she saw the full picture.

She found her thoughts straying to herself. There were so many different versions of Whitefern. There was the sharp-tongued stubbornness that most of her Clanmates identified her as.

Then there was the version that she reserved for family members and friends; that version had the same sharp-tongue, but there was affection behind her words.

And then there was the version that Sparrowfoot knew, the version that was perhaps closest to her true self.

But did anyone other than herself know the rawest version of herself? The part that slumbered deep inside of her, surfacing only when she was most vulnerable? The part of her that was weak? The part that had led her to keep working for the Divisions, even when she knew it was wrong? Even when she knew she was endangering her Clan? The part that had pushed Sparrowfoot away when Breezepaw had been killed?

It was the part of her that she was most ashamed. The part of her she loathed. The part which she didn't think she could ever let anyone into, not even Sparrowfoot.

With a soft sigh, she brushed the thoughts away. Now was not the time to dwell on such dark things, not when Sparrowfoot was at her side.

Whitefern pushed herself to her paws, running over the plan she had built in her head earlier. She cast her glance across camp to the waterfall where, in the light of the setting sun, the water had turned to liquid gold. Her mind flew back to that night behind the waterfall, when she'd broken down in front of Sparrowfoot, when they'd at last began to rebuild the bond they had once shared.

"Let's go behind the waterfall." The words rolled off her tongue before she could stop them. Immediately she felt a shiver of anticipation shudder through her. _Am I really doing this?_

Sparrowfoot blinked. "Are you planning on murdering me?" he inquired, a glimmer in his gaze. "No one would hear me behind there. Plus, it would be easy to dispose of the body."

Whitefern snorted. "No, but thanks for the idea!" She tossed the words over her shoulder, already padding towards the tumbling sheet of water.

The skittering of rocks behind her told her Sparrowfoot was following. "What are you planning?" His tone was marred with suspicion.

Speeding up so she didn't have to look at him, she replied. "Uh, I just thought the water looked pretty!"

"Okay, you are _definitely_ up to something."

But Whitefern wasn't listening to him, she was scrambling over boulders, her sights firmly set upon the waterfall. Her heartbeat pounded loudly in her ears, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the thoughts racing around her head. _How in StarClan's name am I going to do this? It was one thing to tell him I love him when I thought he was dead, but face-to-face?_ She swallowed hard. No, it had become clear that Sparrowfoot wasn't going to be the one to ask, she was going to have to take matters into her own paws.

Not that that was a problem. She actually rather relished the idea of being the dominant one, she _hated_ being told what to do. But that didn't stop the butterfly nerves in her stomach at the idea of what lay ahead.

A fine mist of spray from the waterfall coated her whiskers as she slipped behind a boulder and into the hidden alcove. Instantly, her jaw dropped.

The moment Sparrowfoot stepped in beside her, a look of awe washed over him.

"Well, that definitely _is_ pretty."

Pretty may have been an understatement. The golden light through the water was almost dream-like, casting rippling light over both the cats. It had certainly looked pretty from the outside, but to be immersed in it was a completely different experience.

The beauty of it had completely stripped Sparrowfoot of his teasing grin and instead he just gazed up at the sheet of water as if he'd never seen it before. Whitefern sat quietly down beside him and for a moment they lapsed into silence, or at least as close to silence as the roar of the churning water would allow.

She became so mesmerised by the wall of liquid gold that it took several tries for Sparrowfoot to finally catch her attention. The black-and-white tom smiled fondly at her. "Lost you for a moment here," he purred. Whitefern had to move closer to catch his words, her pelt lightly brushing against his. She was acutely aware of close they were, her chest scarcely containing her leaping heart.

She ducked her head sheepishly as she turned to gaze upon him. "It doesn't seem that long ago that we were here before, huh?"

Sparrowfoot's smile turned into a thoughtful expression. He was no doubt reliving that night, when they had stopped hurting and started healing. "It's strange how quickly time flies," he mused. After a little while, he reigned in his thoughts and turned to meet Whitefern's gaze. "So much has changed since then."

Whitefern nodded, swallowing. _Here's your chance,_ that little voice in her head urged. _Go on. Ask him._

"I think I told you once," she began slowly. "That I didn't ever want to fall in love."

Sparrowfoot blinked in mild surprise, subconsciously inclining his head to study her.

The white she-cat tried to ignore his expression, that look of deep concern that furrowed his brow. Drawing a deep breath, she continued. "I said that I didn't want to open up to anyone only to have them rip my heart to shreds… What I didn't realise was that, well, maybe I _needed_ to open up to someone to heal those broken pieces."

Sparrowfoot instinctively moved closer to her though he didn't utter a word. But the gesture was enough to give her the strength to go on.

"After Breezepaw's death, I became convinced that loving someone would only ever lead to more pain. I thought by pushing you away, I could spare myself from being hurt. And yet distancing myself from you only led to more pain." She shook her head, as if physically shaking off the cloud of memories gathering over her head. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, well, you've made my life so much brighter and I... I don't know how I survived so long in the darkness."

Whitefern had to force each word out, her heart was straining with the effort of it. She had become so accustomed to suppressing her emotions; to speak so openly was still new and unfamiliar. It went against every fibre of her being.

She could feel her old insecurities rising to the surface once more as she tried turn her tangled thoughts into sentences. _What if he says "no"? What if he still feels loyal to Stormwhisker? What if-_

She nipped the thoughts in their bud, refusing to dwell any further on them. _No._

"Sparrowfoot… I… You mean the world to me. I just… I can't imagine life without you. Pushing you away was one of my biggest mistakes I've made."

Slowly but surely, a smile crept across his features and lit up his face. As he leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek, he mewed softly, "You took the words right out of my mouth." He paused a moment. "Can I tell you something?"

She frowned. "Sure?"

His expression deadpan, he spoke quietly. "I mean, I hate to be the one to break this to you… But I've done lots of investigating and… I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as a white fern."

Whitefern couldn't help it; she snorted with laughter. And as she did so, she could feel her tension and anxieties ebbing away. When she had finally regained composure, she rolled her eyes. " _Seriously,_ Sparrowfoot? I was trying to be deep and meaningful!"

Sparrowfoot shrugged, though a wicked grin danced across his features. "You looked about as uncomfortable as a badger in a tree! I was trying to get you to loosen up a bit; I thought you might pass out otherwise… Besides, I was complimenting you! I was trying to say that you're the one and only! There aren't any other white ferns out there; you're _the original_."

Whitefern shook her head slowly and snorted again. But Sparrowfoot's ridiculous comment had certainly been effective, even if it had spoiled the mood somewhat. She no longer felt the same buzz of apprehension in her paws and her head felt a little clearer for having laughed.

"You are such a bird-brain."

"A _loveable_ mouse-brain," Sparrowfoot corrected with a smirk.

She gave him a shove. "Oh, shut up and let me speak, would you?"

"Of course. Go on."

For what must have been the umpteenth time, she found herself rolling her eyes. "I can't believe, of all cats, I fell in love with _you_."

Sparrowfoot winked at her.

"Would you _stop?_ You're starting to look like Creekfeather; it's a little unnerving!"

He heaved a sigh, shaking his head in mock hurt. "Fine."

"Thank you." She drew breath, gathering herself together once more. "Look, I'm just going to cut to the chase now, before you interrupt again." She raised herself up taller, though her words were quieter than ever. "As featherbrained as you are, a world without you isn't a world I want to live in. There's so much darkness and hate in this world at the moment and I don't know what the future will bring, but I know I want you standing by my side."

Speaking those words felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But there was one last question that she had to ask him. Summoning her courage, she met his gaze. Reflected in those amber eyes was the pinkish-gold of the waterfall. And hope. Warm, bright hope. "Sparrowfoot, will you… Will you stand by my side as my mate?"

For a long moment, Whitefern thought he hadn't heard. Then she saw the tears limning his eyes. With a deep breath, he offered up his widest grin, nearly splitting his face in two. It was an expression that was deeply reminiscent of his younger self; that same kit-like wonder and joy was captured within his wide eyes.

"Of course," he breathed. "Always." Without further hesitation he leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder.

 _Of course…_ The words rung through Whitefern, filling her with more joy and relief than she could ever have anticipated. A warm, genuine smile bloomed upon her features. _Of course._

"I love you, you bird-brain," she purred. The first time she had uttered those words, she had thought he was dead. That moment had been filled with an overwhelming sense of despair and regret. This time, they sent a thrill shivering through her.

"I love you too."

His words were quiet and tender, meant only for her.

Whitefern didn't reply. There was nothing that could quite follow-up those three words. Instead, she buried her head in his fur and breathed in his familiar scent.

The darkest days were yet to come, that much was certain. But there was light amidst the shadows, Sparrowfoot had shown her that. And until her last breath, she would cling to that light.

* * *

 **Phew! Lots of stuff that should have happened a long time ago happened, yay! This was just a bit of a light chapter, I hope you don't mind, but we need a few character development chapters every once in a while.**

 **Anyway, so the whole thing with Brightwing telling Redflower to stop seeing Dewclaw was _finally_ addressed! I meant to include this a while ago, but major events sort of got in the way. ^^' Anyway, it's something that's been sat between the two of them for a bit. Brightwing will probably be appearing more from now on by the way, she vanished for a bit after Dewclaw joined the clan. xD**

 **And Whitefern and Sparrowfoot are finally mates, hallelujah! #WhiteAsparrowgus (Credits to Snowfeather for coming up with that amazing name for them!). You may have noticed with Sparrowfoot that his character seems to have changed quite significantly since we first met him. Part of that is my fault, I didn't quite portray him right initially, but thanks to Katie's help, he's kind of grown into himself! He's quite a different cat when you know him well though, compared to how most of his Clanmates see him (as Whitefern observes in this chapter!). He has quite a cheeky side, which I adore writing about. ^^**

 **There's lots of foreshadowing in this chapter actually. Or maybe not foreshadowing, but subtle hints about future stuff. ^^ Certain stuff will become important later on!**

 **Anyway, questions!**

 **Question #1 ~ I know I ask this question a lot, but it's been a while since I last asked it: Who's your favourite character and why?**

 **Question #2 ~ Are there any secondary characters you'd like to read a one-shot from? As some of you may know, each year I do a Blue Moon Christmas surprise and this year it's going to include art _and_ some one-shots. I've decided on four of them, but then I figured I may do an additional one for Christmas day itself, so I thought I'd let you guys decide! The ones I've already decided on are Coal's backstory (which I've been working on for ages as a contest prize and need to finish, oops), a one-shot featuring Redflower, Whitefern and Breezepaw, A Lakesplash and Redfox one-shot and a brotherly Cloudfoot and Berrystep one-shot from their apprentice days! I just need one more! c:**

 **Next chapter we catch up with Seedflight (and babies) and Snowfall again, yay!**

 **Oh, nearly forgot! One of you (or maybe two) asked if Cloudysky and the others had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? I'm glad someone asked about it actually, I was trying to hint at it! Although it's not Cloudysky who has it, though she's still rather traumatised and will be for a while, understandably. The cat who _does_ have it is little Mouseleap! It's something I'm going to exploring a lot in future chapters. You might have noticed that she hasn't spoken since being beaten up by Dart? Well, I think enough time has passed for me to tell you guys that she isn't going to be speaking any time soon. She has what's known as elective mutism. Research it if you're curious. She's able to speak, but she just doesn't due to the trauma she's experienced. It can happen due to PTSD I've read. Anyway, so in case you were wondering about her not speaking, that's it.**

 **Gah, this Author's Note is a mess. I'm tired. I'm just going to finish this now and maybe edit it later. xD**

 **I will send sneak peeks for the next chapter, I promise! -sweats- Don't let me forget!**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review,**

 **~Leafy**


	6. Chapter Five

**What's this? An update on time? :O**

 **So, I've gotten much better at managing time lately, which I'm so proud of. Also, for some reason, in this chapter the words just kept flowing, so I just couldn't stop writing! Anyway, it's a super long one, so you may need to set aside a fair amount of time to read it. ^^'**

 **~ Guest Review Replies ~**

 **Brian ~ Haha, you seem to be like me, I can't choose my favourite characters, I have about 10 that I just adore. xD Thanks for the one-shot ideas! I'm announcing at the bottom of the chapter which one I've picked. ^^ Haha, that's pretty coincidental timing! Yeah, I've heard from a lot of people that the SE is really sad! I don't plan on reading it honestly, I'm too invested in Blue Moon really to be able to read it. I think I would just get annoyed at all the SkyClan characters being portrayed differently to how I imagine them, it would feel like the Erins tinkering about with my characters, even though they're their characters in the first place and really I'm the one doing the tinkering... Ah well. xD Thank you!**

 **Snowy ~ I just realised I didn't reply to your second review when I sent out review replies! Oops, anyway, I'll just reply here. ^^' Haha, that's interesting you relate to Sparrowfoot! Lots of people seem to relate to Whitefern! c: Oh, oops, yeah, that's my bad, I meant Selective Mutism. I remember reading that the name had been changed, but for some reason I thought it was the other way round, Selective to Elective, but you're right. Anyway, thanks for pointing that out!**

 **Molly ~ Yay, Ambersky! c: Thanks for the review! ^^**

 **Hallie ~ Ah, thank you so much! ^^ Yup, there will hopefully be a gay relationship at some point! I do have two toms who I plan on ending up together, LGBT representation is something that's very important to me, so I'm definitely trying to fit it in! It'll probably just be in the background though unfortunately. I wish I'd planned it in when I first started writing the series as it's a bit more difficult to slot in now as most of the characters are already plotted to have love interests, but there will definitely be at least one gay relationship. Working on including a few more though. ^^ And well observed, Brackenstep did have a crush on Dewclaw as an apprentice! That will be touched upon a lot more in the Super Edition I plan on writing.** **It's funny you should ask for a Cloudfoot one-shot because Katie, my wonderful beta reader, is actually currently working on one! c: Thanks for the review, it's lovely to hear from you!**

 **Silverkitty16 ~ I know yours wasn't a guest review, but I only just read your review now, so there's not really much point me sending you a review reply and sneak peek now I'm updating, so I'll just reply to your review here! ^^ Yup, I met Snowy this week! It was wonderful, she's so lovely! I'm actually meeting her again today, I can't wait! :D Yay for WhiteAsparrowgus! Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^^ Mouseleap is younger than Redflower, correct, Mouseleap is 17 moons old whereas Redflower is 18 moons, so only a moon's difference between the two of them. Ah, that's a good suggestion for a one-shot about Brightwing's brother! Maybe some time in the future, I can't write it now without it being spoilery. :) Oh sure, I can try and take a look at Shadows at some point! I've been a bit busy lately, but I'll try and look at it later today. c:**

 **Well, there's nothing else to really say here, other than enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Seedflight_

Seedflight wasn't quite sure when she had woken up.

In fact, she wasn't quite sure if she'd even fallen asleep in the first place. Not a deep sleep, at least. Since the birth of her kits just two nights before, she hadn't once been able to shake that strong maternal desire to protect them. Whilst this was natural to new mothers, it was heightened by the presence of the Divisions in the Stone Hollow.

Cloudy light streamed through the bramble walls of the Nursery, but the wind that snuck into the den carried an icy chill, a forewarning of the approaching leaf-bare. Seedflight wasn't looking forward to the cold season any more than any of her Clanmates, but now finding herself the mother of tiny kits, it filled her with more dread than ever.

But for now, the kits slumbered peacefully at her side. Sorreltail had told her they were extraordinarily quiet for kittens, which Seedflight wasn't sure whether to be pleased or concerned about. So far, however, it was proving to be a blessing, for the Divisions had not yet discovered her and the kits, tucked away in the secret hollow behind the Nursery.

Seedflight let her eyes find her daughters, committing the image of them to memory. If she had learnt anything during her time in this world, it was that time waited for nobody. Before long, their eyes would be open, then they would learn to walk and before she knew it they would be full-grown cats.

She wondered if the war would be over before they were grown.

She would surely have taken her place as a medicine cat then; the death of Jayfeather meant that the position of medicine cat apprentice was now open. The thought of it sent a shiver of fear through her.

She quickly broke free of the thoughts, looking to her daughters once more. It would be many moons before they were fully-grown. For now, they were small and frail, dependant on her presence to thrive and flourish.

Smiling, Seedflight touched her nose to each kitten in turn, gentle as not to wake them. The previous night, she had finally decided on names on them. It had seemed wrong to be naming them without Snowfall, but the thought of them being nameless hurt her even more.

Although all three kittens wore pelts of ginger-and-white, it was the firstborn she-kit who had the palest pelt. It was only her dainty paws, underbelly and muzzle that were white. It gave Seedflight the distinct impression of a kitten who'd been walking through the snow. But Seedflight had no intention of naming her after her father. So, instead, she had named her Frostkit, a subtle nod to Snowfall's name.

The second kit, the only one in the litter with a long pelt, had taken a little longer to name. At the touch of her mother's nose, she wriggled and gave a dozy squeak. A tender smile lit Seedflight's face. _Duskkit._ Seedflight had named her for her golden-ginger markings, reminiscent of an orange sky at dusk. It was one of the names that Snowfall had suggested, all that time ago.

And then there was her final daughter.

Although her pelt was short, she had somehow inherited an incredibly fluffy tail that promised to be feathery and plume-like.

It had taken Seedflight a considerable length of time to recall what her tail reminded her of. By the lakeside in a bed of reeds flourished on the rich earth and sunlight. Seedflight had always thought them beautiful in the unconventional way; they had beautiful, silky flower heads in Green-leaf that swayed and bobbed in the breeze, as if nodding in agreement.

So, for her reed-like tail, Seedflight had named her Reedkit. Her mother had been rather baffled by the choice, after all it had very strong connections to RiverClan. But Seedflight had remained insistent that it was the name she wanted (even as Rosepetal had joked that the only reason she'd chosen it was obviously because she wanted the name to rhyme with "seed").

"Frostkit, Duskkit and Reedkit," Seedflight breathed softly, once again testing the words out on her tongue. They felt _right,_ and there was no other way she could explain it.

"Are they still sleeping?"

Rosepetal's soft mew caught her by surprise. The cream queen had poked her head around the bramble screen, her expression thoughtful. At Seedflight's obvious surprise, she ducked her head bashfully. "Sorry, do you want a moment alone with them?"

Seedflight instantly shook her head. "No, no. Come in. They're sound asleep."

Her friend smiled kindly and slipped into the den. Instantly, she became enraptured with the sleeping kittens. "Oh StarClan, look at their precious little faces," she purred. "Is Duskkit snoring?"

Seedflight listened. A snort escaped her maw. "I believe she is," she chuckled. "Though I wouldn't get too worried; I don't think she's going to steal your esteemed title of ThunderClan's loudest snorer."

Rosepetal rolled her eyes. "Oh _please_. We all know that that title goes to Berrynose."

" _Sure_."

Her friend retaliated with a firm prod to her side. "Honestly, is this any example to set your kits?"

"Well, they might not be the Clan's loudest snorers, but you can bet that they'll win all contests in sass."

"I have no doubt about that, Seedflight," Rosepetal chuckled. "They have _you_ as their mother after all."

A comfortable silence ensued, their light-hearted words seeming to warm the frigid air. After the laughter had ebbed away, Seedflight finally dared ask, "How is it out there this morning?"

In that instant, all the warmth and light left Rosepetal's face. She didn't bother feign a smile as she spoke. "All of the Divisions have arrived now. Half of them have been sent to WindClan on the moors, but the rest are staying here." She paused, evidently reluctant to continue. "They're putting cats everywhere they can, there's hardly enough space for them all. Orangeflight overheard some of the cats talking and… well, they're going to move some of the Divisions' nursing she-cats and their kits into the Nursery. Sorreltail and I have been talking and… Well, we don't think it's safe to hide you in here anymore."

Instinctively, Seedflight swept her tail around her kits. Her throat tightened as she spoke. "What?"

Rosepetal's solemn expression thawed a little, sympathy softening the lines of her face. "What I mean to say is, if the Divisions find we've been hiding you back here, StarClan knows what they'll do. It'll be safer if you move back into the Nursery."

Seedflight glanced down at her kits, then back up at the cream she-cat. Her words seemed to get caught in the back of her throat. "But… I…" She swallowed, then tried again. "What if they decide that one of the kits is too weak for their liking? You've heard what they do to weak kits…"

"Seedflight, you have beautiful, healthy kits." She spoke the words with confidence, though Seedflight didn't miss the moment her eyes strayed to Reedkit. "I think the consequences will be far worse if they find you've been hiding them. And the longer you leave it, the worse those consequences will be." She rested her chin lightly on Seedflight's forehead, a gesture meant to comfort her. "Trust me on this, okay?"

A shuddering sigh spilled from Seedflight's maw. But how could she deny the truth in Rosepetal's words? She couldn't keep these kittens a secret forever, though StarClan knew she wished she could. But the thought of them being exposed to the Divisions at such a young age… She bit down on that gnawing anxiety, instead forcing a faint smile.

"Okay," she croaked simply.

Rosepetal smiled weakly in return.

As gently as they could, they roused the sleeping kittens. Duskkit didn't take kindly to the sudden awakening, mewling loudly until Seedflight was able to soothe her with several tender rasps of her tongue. Fortunately, the other two were far more subdued.

Carefully, with Seedflight carrying Reedkit and Frostkit by the scruffs of their necks and Rosepetal taking Duskkit, they slipped past the bramble screen and into the den beyond.

Seedflight braces herself for the sudden announcement of her presence, for the thundering of Division pawsteps coming to take away her kittens. But as she settled herself in her nest, there were none.

The only acknowledgement of her arrival were the sleepy nods of the other queens. Dawn had only just passed and so the camp was mostly silent. Seedflight hoped that it would stay that way.

Sorreltail joined her immediately, regarding the kittens with an expression of pure love. That was enough to ease Seedflight's worries a little.

"I still can't believe how beautiful they are," she remarked fondly. "Or perhaps I shouldn't be so surprised. You are their mother after all. They take after you."

Seedflight's ears flushed with warm and she ducked her head awkwardly. After planting a tender lick upon her forehead, Sorreltail padded back to her den in the corner with the elders.

Outside, the camp began to stir.

There was no longer a guard posted outside the Nursery, but Seedflight wasn't foolish enough to try an escape. There would be numerous cats assigned to every entrance, not to mention the number of Division cats crawling the camp.

Several cats padded past the Nursery without a second glance inside and the sharp ringing tone of the Guardian told her that work was beginning for the day. Over the past few days, her Clanmates had been tasked with clearing the Stone Hollow of the rubble that had been dislodged during the earthquake. Although Seedflight hadn't been outside in several days, through the little pocket of a view she got through the Nursery entrance, she could see that the process was far from over. With the size of some of those boulders, it could take quite possibly a moon before the Clan was clear again. With a pang of guilt, Seedflight counted herself lucky that she wasn't one of the unfortunate cats who had been set to do it.

It wasn't long before the kittens had fallen asleep again. Seedflight was hardly surprised; they seemed to squirm all night rather than sleeping. It would certainly take some time for them to fall into normal sleep patterns.

As they drifted further and further into their slumber, the rest of the den began to awaken around them. Ivypool's kittens stirred in their nest, and Orangeflight's kits were quick to rouse as well.

That niggling feeling that the Divisions were waiting to steal her kits away never left her. But as time passed, she certainly relaxed a little. _The Divisions wouldn't kill perfectly healthy kittens for no reason,_ she tried to assure herself. _They're constantly trying to increase their numbers. They wouldn't throw away lives like that._

With little else to do, she distracted herself by observing the den around her. The wind had picked up to a mournful howl outside, but the younger residents of the Nursery didn't seem at all perturbed. After coming to, Splashkit and Tricklekit were already tumbling around in an imaginary battle, unaware of the dark shadows that hung over the Clan.

Their brother, Oakkit, always the cautious one, watched anxiously to one side. "Be careful!" he mewed feebly, but his two sisters were deaf to his words. Clumsy since birth, Tricklekit tripped over her own paws repeatedly, her fighting style less than agile. Splashkit moved with rapid energy, hardly staying still for longer than a second. In fact, Seedflight didn't think she'd _ever_ seen Splashkit standing still; the grey-and-white she-kit was constantly fidgeting.

Seedflight wondered what her own kits would grow to be like. Would they have Splashkit's vitality, or Oakkit's strong devotion to the rules? Her eyes drifted from Ivypool's adopted kits to her natural born ones. Puffinkit was examining a tiny blue feather with wide-eyed caution. Not a moment later, Swallowkit bounded over to investigate what had caught his attention, inadvertently sending the feather flying upon a rush of air.

Seedflight smiled privately. Perhaps they would have Puffinkit's quiet curiosity or Swallowkit's nosiness?

But whatever they grew to be, Seedflight knew she would love her daughters more than anything. There was no doubt about that.

* * *

By the time sunhigh arrived, the kittens had started to stir again. No sooner had they awoken did they begin mewing hungrily, clambering over one another to try and reach the curve of Seedflight's belly. She had to gently nose Reedkit in the right direction several times; with her eyes tightly shut and her ears practically deaf, she kept trying to move towards Sandstorm instead.

It was a relief when they were all finally settled at her side. Seedflight hadn't quite known what to expect when feeding them, but she _certainly_ hadn't expected their tiny claws to be so sharp! She had to keep from wincing every time their paws kneaded her side.

She had become so engrossed in watching her kittens that she didn't notice the figure darkening the entrance.

"Good afternoon."

Every muscle in Seedflight's body went rigid. That wasn't the voice of one of her Clanmates.

 _StarClan, have mercy._

Hardly able to breathe, her eyes found the newcomer. Without a moment's hesitation, the dark brown she-cat strode into the den, her every movement suggesting arrogance. Seedflight didn't recognise her, but given the number of Divisions cats, that was hardly surprising.

Ignoring the hostile expression, the she-cat settled herself in the middle of the den. "I'm sure you'll be delighted to know that you will be getting some new denmates."

Seedflight hardly listened to her words. Her every effort was trained on keeping as still as possible. She couldn't risk drawing attention to herself and the kits.

"Unfortunately, as your camp is so small, you will have to share this den with some of the Breeding Stock and their kittens. I'm sure you'll find you have plenty in common with them though; they're also good for nothing." She smirked at that.

 _Breeding stock? Good for nothing?_ A foul grimace found its way onto her features. One glance around the den told her that her Clanmates were feeling similarly disgusted.

The she-cat seemed to lap up their disgust and grinned back at them. "Of course, it goes without saying that you must treat them with respect. They might be the lowest of the low in our ranks, but they're still higher ranking than _you._ " She spat the last word as if it were an insult. "Any fighting will result in punishment and, as you have seen, we do not take too kindly to those who break the rules." Her features contorted with some sadistic sort of pleasure.

The she-cat took one last look at them before rising to leave. Seedflight finally exhaled. But just as she made to exit the den, the dark brown she-cat paused and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Oh, and don't think we haven't noticed that you've kitted. We might not know your names, but we know how many there are of you. Your absence didn't go unnoticed." There was a sharp glint in her eyes. "You didn't really think that you'd be able to hide their arrival by moving behind the den, did you?"

The air seemed to have been sucked from Seedflight's lungs. As she gaped at the Division she-cat, an icy chill crept through her, spreading from her paws to her tail-tip.

 _Of course it was mouse-brained to think the Divisions wouldn't notice. Of course-_

"A few Healers will be along later to examine your kits." The dark brown she-cat smiled sweetly and added, "Your new denmates will be here shortly."

Then she was gone.

The words echoed in her head long after the she-cat had left. _A few Healers will be along to examine your kits…_ Unable to speak, she simply stared down at her kittens. Dread weighed heavy inside her, extinguishing the little hope she had nurtured before. _I won't let them take them. I won't, I won't, I-_

"They'll be okay."

Rosepetal's hoarse words reached across to her. Seedflight somehow tore her eyes away from her kits to meet her gaze. "How do you know that?" she muttered bitterly.

The cream she-cat found she had no reply.

Seedflight returned her attention to the kittens. That fierce maternal flame burned stronger than ever as she watched them. It would take a downpour to quench that fire. Not even the Divisions could quell it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the patter of footsteps. Their new denmates. Her stomach gave a little flip.

The first cat to enter had a timid manner to her. It was almost easy to believe that she was just as terrified of the Clan cats as they were of her.

Seedflight didn't trust her for a heartbeat.

But the red tabby tom-kit who came scampering in after her was about as far from timid as you could get. His entire body was alive with vigour and a wide grin lit up his face.

The she-cat, presumably his mother judging by her ginger pelt, seemed to cringe at his enthusiasm. " _Maroon_ ," she tried to meow harshly, though her words were too hoarse to have any effect.

After scanning the den, Maroon seemed to latch onto one target. Without a moment's hesitation, he hared across the den straight towards Oakkit and his littermates. "Hi, I'm Maroon!" he chirruped. He seemed totally unaware of the hostilities between the Clan cats and the Divisions. "What's your name?"

"Maroon!"

Once again, his mother's words were lost on him.

"Don't talk to him," Tricklekit muttered to her littermates, a slight bitterness to her tone. "He's from the _Divisions."_ There was a newfound seriousness in the young kit's gaze. Of course, she would know all about the Divisions. She'd been stolen by them.

Oakkit just stared at Maroon as if he'd sprouted wings.

"Maroon, that's _enough_." His mother hurried towards him and quickly ushered him away. Glancing back at Ivypool, though not quite meeting her gaze, she muttered, "I'm so sorry about him. He's just never met kits his age before."

Ivypool narrowed her eyes at the she-cat but didn't speak. Across the den Orangeflight and Rosepetal were fixing her with similarly hostile glares, their muscles tensed as if ready to launch into battle.

Frowning at his mother, Maroon slumped down in an empty nest. He continued to glance over at the other kits though, his gaze filled with longing.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself." The she-cat dipped her head gingerly. "My name's Fizzy."

Seedflight had to bite down on a laugh. _Fizzy._ What sort of a name was that?

A few of the queens exchanged glances, but none of them spoke. Fizzy heaved a sigh, seeming to realise that they weren't going to introduce themselves.

Fortunately, they were saved from an awkward silence by the thud of pawsteps. Three more figures had entered the den, all she-cats. The first cat, a pale grey she-queen, was accompanied by three kits. Seedflight barely had time to acknowledge the other two cats before her eyes were drawn to the two other kits who trailed in behind them.

She blinked. _StarClan. It can't be…_ She blinked again. The two kittens were still before her. _I must be imagining things._ Seedflight could hardly process it. Eyes widening, she looked to the others.

But she wasn't imagining it. Her denmates too were staring in shock at the two kits, unable to move.

A brief silence elapsed before suddenly Ivypool and Orangeflight leapt to their paws, both letting out a cry.

"Pigeonkit!"

"Ravenkit!"

The two stolen kits.

Ravenkit and Pigeonkit pelted towards their mothers, one whimpering slightly. They collided one after the other, soft cries sounding upon impact.

Seedflight found her throat constricting at the sight of it. Already, Pigeonkit had buried his head in his mother's thick fur, his sobs muffled. Ivypool was comforting her daughter with soothing licks, her eyes lined with tears of joy.

After over a half-moon of separation, mother and kit had been reunited. At least _one_ good thing had come of the Divisions' occupation.

In the shock of it all, Seedflight had nearly forgotten that the Division she-cats were there. It was only when the white she-cat sat down next to her that she was reminded of their presence.

Like Fizzy, the white she-cat had a timid demeanour and only acknowledged Seedflight's presence with a shy glance before focusing on her kits once more. They must have been around the age of five moons, for all three kittens were almost apprentice-sized. It was only the slight downy kitten fur that gave away their age.

Seedflight glanced down at her own kittens, suddenly more conscious of how close they were to a Division cat. Even though the white she-cat hadn't uttered so much as a word and didn't seem hostile, it didn't change the fact that she was the enemy. Instinctively, she drew her kittens closer to her.

The two other cats introduced themselves as Della and Vixen, though neither seemed particularly thrilled to be sharing their den with Clan cats. Seedflight didn't miss the sharp looks they kept shooting.

But beyond introductions, the conversation didn't stray much further. Ivypool and Orangeflight were both very much disinterested in the Division cats and instead fussed over their lost kits. The other residents of the den, in the meanwhile, had lapsed into a long and painful silence.

Even though they didn't utter a word, the presence of the Division cats was felt strongly throughout the den and no one seemed particularly comfortable to speak.

Eventually, Sandstorm seemed to tire of the silence and began talking quietly to Greystripe. The noise seemed to puncture the tension as the den gave a collective sigh of relief.

Already, Seedflight was dreading the days to come. Never in a million moons could she have imagined she'd be sharing a den with Division cats. How could she ever relax knowing they were there? She could scarcely relax as it was!

Reedkit gave a sharp squeak, jarring her from her thoughts. The little she-kit appeared to have be trapped beneath one of her sisters and was wriggling helplessly.

Seedflight smiled faintly and freed her, nosing Duskkit to one side. In the absence of sight, the kittens were constantly scrambling over one another. She couldn't help but smile at it.

Privately, she wished they could stay like this: blind to the harsh realities of life.

She didn't want them opening their eyes to a world run by the Divisions. They were too young to be tainted by such horrors. Whilst their eyes were shut and their ears were deaf, they didn't know the immediate dangers surrounding them. Whilst their eyes were shut, she could pretend that this was ThunderClan, that this nightmare had never happened.

Seedflight shuddered, tearing herself away from her thoughts. Gazing down at her three daughters, so young and vulnerable, one single wish went through her mind. _Don't ever grow up._

* * *

Seedflight awoke in an instant.

One moment her mind was shrouded by dreams, the next moment she was sitting up in her nest, wide-eyed and heart pounding.

Initially, she wasn't sure what had woken her. It must have been late afternoon for the light was starting to die away outside. She'd been sleeping longer than expected. She hadn't _planned_ on taking a nap, but tiredness had been prodding at her all day and so she'd finally succumbed.

Now, she regretted it.

There was a cat standing over her nest. A white tom with eyes like chips of ice. When Seedflight realised what was going on, she instantly lurched to her paws.

They had come for her kittens.

"Get away from her!" she snapped, her voice cracking. She stalked towards him, her fur bristling furiously. _This_ was what a mother's love felt like, a lethal fire burning deep inside her.

The white tom instantly backed off, though his lazy smile burned into her. "Hey, no need to get your tail in a twist. This one's fine." He jerked his head coolly towards the kitten at his paws.

Instantly, Seedflight rushed towards Duskkit. The she-kit let out a shrill squeak, though she quickly found that she was unharmed. _Thank StarClan._

Exhaling a shaky sigh of relief, she lifted the kitten by the scruff of her neck and placed her gently back in the nest beside her sisters. As soon as she was settled, Seedflight's attention returned to the white tom. In an instant, her expression contorted with rage. "How _dare_ you-"

"I would control your anger if I were you," a cold voice drawled.

Seedflight's attention snapped to the bright ginger tom blocking the entrance. She hadn't even noticed he was there, she'd been too caught up in the whirlwind of her own fury. A third figure, a brown she-cat, stood behind him.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked back to the white tom. "You could at _least_ have the courtesy to wake me first," she growled.

He held her gaze coolly. "It's a simple check-up, it doesn't require your attention. In fact, we're almost finished now." He exchanged a brief glance with his colleague.

Seedflight's anger was quickly being overcome by fear. She stepped forward, standing between herself and the kittens. "No. They don't need a check-up. They're perfectly healthy, as you can see." She had to fight to keep her voice from wavering.

The white tom wasn't at all fazed. In fact, he rolled his eyes. "I honestly can't get over the stupidity of you Clan cats. You're making life so much more difficult for yourselves. Just let us check the kits."

 _"No."_

"Seedflight."

The name had come from Rosepetal's mouth. From across the den, her friend watched with a furrowed expression. "Just let them check them. Remember Hazeltail…"

Seedflight could recall Hazeltail's death with painful clarity. Killed for disobeying the Divisions and trying to escape. She shuddered at the thought.

And so, with great reluctance, she stepped to one side.

With a grin that sent a shiver down her spine, the white tom stepped forward and began to examine Frostkit. His eyes were narrowed and he seemed to mutter something to himself as he studied her, though Seedflight couldn't quite decipher his words.

"Be careful with her," she meowed sharply, unable to stop herself. Seedflight wasn't quite sure how this cat had come to be a Healer, he was hardly gentle.

At last, he gave a dismissive shrug. "She seems healthy enough."

Relief swept over her, though she was still unable to relax with the Division cats present. "Good. Now go."

The white tom tutted disapprovingly. "Not just yet." He stepped towards Reedkit.

Seedflight's heart faltered. Reedkit was the last-born, the runt of the litter. It took everything in her to refrain from lashing out at the white tom.

He prodded the little she-kit, causing a squeak. Once again, Seedflight's heartbeat wavered.

The tom rolled her onto her side, studying her. "Small," he remarked simply.

Seedflight froze.

The white tom continued casually. "With so many mouths to feed, there isn't room in the Divisions for weaklings."

 _Oh, StarClan, no._

Her lips curled back in a snarl. "What do you mean?" Her venomous tone managed to conceal the fear behind her words.

"What I mean is that we can't waste prey on cats who aren't strong enough."

The world seemed to stop spinning. _No, they wouldn't dare, they wouldn't, I'll never let them, I-_

In a fraction of a second, the white tom had snatched up Reedkit. Within an instant, he had raced out of the den.

Seedflight let out a raw, ear-splitting screech. Without so much as a thought, she was on her paws and hurtling after him, travelling as fast as her paws could carry her.

But she didn't get any further than the entrance before she was shoved to the ground.

"Get off of me! They took her! They _took_ her!" Every single emotion was poured into a hysteric screech.

Her attacker, the ginger tom, merely laughed. Seedflight struggled furiously, hissing and screeching. Her blood roared in her ears and her chest could scarcely contain her furiously pounding heart. _No, no, no, no, no!_

"Hey, let her go, Fire! This could be fun!"

 _Fun?!_

Seedflight nearly choked on her own disgust.

But suddenly the weight was lifted from above her and she was free to move. Seedflight didn't waste a heartbeat. In an instant, she was on her paws and pelting out of the den.

She barely had time to register the sudden rush of cold air as she emerged into the Stone Hollow. Icy rain lashed down from the sky and immediately began attacking her. But she hardly even blinked. Every single fibre of her being was focused on only one thing; Reedkit.

The white tom was already far ahead of her, darting through the mass of cats. The brown she-cat ran along with him. Their wicked laughter cut her deep and left her reeling.

With an almighty screech, she sprinted after them.

The thunder of paws behind her told her she was being pursued, but whether by a Division cat or one of her Clanmates, she didn't know. And quite frankly, she didn't care.

Cats leapt out of her path, uttering exclamations of shock. But her gaze was fixed on the swinging form of her daughter in the white tom's jaws. Not once did she let it stray from Reedkit, not for even a heartbeat.

Until they disappeared through the Thorn Barrier.

They were leaving camp.

Shock struck her with a dull blow, slowing her pace for a moment.

A million questions bombarded her at once, but she forced herself to ignore them. Wherever they were going, wherever they were taking her, she would find her. She _had_ to find her.

And so with a burst of speed, she raced after them and into the shadows of the forest.

The sudden drop in light left her disoriented for a moment and she had to slow to avoid a tree. She had barely been running for any time at all, but already her body was screaming from the effort. Even without the weight of her kits, her body was still recovering from the trauma of birth.

But her aching limbs were the last of her worries. She finally spotted a blur of movement in the trees ahead.

Without a second's hesitation, she ran. She ran as if fire licked at her heels. She ran as if it was the only way to keep the world from falling apart. She ran like her life depended upon it.

Someone was chasing her.

She knew from the heavy pawsteps. But she didn't dwell on it. It could be a Division cat. It could be a whole group of them. But nothing could be worse than what she was pursuing and she certainly wasn't going to stop and look.

So she ran. And she ran. And she ran and ran.

The world faded into a blur around her. The shrieking howls of the wind had begun to rise, causing the trees to thrash wildly and sending leaves falling around her.

Her lungs burned. Her paws throbbed. Her heart ached. But still she continued; she had no choice. She couldn't stop, couldn't let this happen.

As she burst into a small clearing, she realised the ground was beginning to slope beneath her paws. They were heading towards the lake.

 _The lake._

It hit her like a blow to the head.

Everything was in place: the wind, the rain, the lake, the kit.

This was her dream. Only it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

They were going to throw her in the lake. _Oh StarClan. Oh StarClan, oh StarClan, oh StarClan._

If she had been afraid before, it was nothing compared to the fear she felt now. She knew how this ended. She knew the end of this story.

Only there was one thing missing.

 _Unless..._

She hardly dared check, but she couldn't go on without knowing. She looked over her shoulder.

It was only a brief glance, barely more than a moment. But it was enough. Enough to identify the cat pursuing her as the ginger tom, Fire, who had held her down.

There wasn't a tortoiseshell cat in sight.

Relief instantly poured over her and she had to fight to keep from collapsing there and then. If the tortoiseshell cat wasn't there yet, this wasn't yet her dream. She could still change it, still stop it from happening.

With a fiery burst of determination, she raced forwards. The rain was falling heavier than ever now, distorting her vision. But the white of the tom's pelt was like a beacon in the storm and so she pursued it.

The chase seemed to stretch into moons. Seedflight was gaining ground. Or at least she thought she was, she _had_ to be; she was running faster than she ever had in her life, faster than a WindClan cat even, she _had_ to be catching up with him.

All at once, the trees cleared and the sky opened up above them. A flash of lightning stabbed the earth somewhere on the horizon. It would have been a spectacle were it not for what was going on.

The white tom had finally drawn to a halt at the edge of the low cliff above the lake. Below, the surface of the water churned and roiled with fury.

 _No! No! No!_

Tears blurring her vision and teeth gritted, she prepared to throw herself at him. But his words brought her to a standstill.

"A step closer and I throw her in right now."

There was no thought involved. Instantly, Seedflight was still.

The exhaustion and emotion of it all finally overwhelmed her as she stood, gasping for breath and staring in horror at the white tom. "Get… away from her," she choked out, scarcely able to form words.

He smirked. In his jaws, Reedkit was wailing. The sight made Seedflight's heart crumble.

She opened her jaws to respond, but the words never came. Instead, she found herself suddenly pinned to the ground beneath a heavy body.

The ginger tom beamed down at her with a set of yellowed fangs. "You put up quite the chase, for a _she-cat,"_ he purred.

"Get. Off. Me."

He seemed to take pleasure in pausing before replying bluntly, "No."

"You Clan cats never learn, do you?" the white tom drawled, inclining his head. He had dropped Reedkit on the ground and held her in place with his paw. "We tell you to follow the rules, but you do the opposite, even when it'll only end up with you suffering as a consequence." He shook his head slowly.

Seedflight writhed desperately, trying to escape Fire's grasp. But it was a futile effort; he wouldn't budge.

"You betrayed the Divisions when you tried to hide your kittens and you disobeyed us when you refused to let us check your kits." His gaze drifted down to the squirming kitten, a wry smile twisting his features. "It's a pity, you know. We might have let her live if you'd only been cooperative… But you must understand the consequences of going against us."

This couldn't be happening. It _couldn't_ be happening. They were about to kill her daughter and she was powerless. She could hardly breathe.

"Take me," she rasped out. "Kill me instead. Just, _please_ , let her live!"

The white tom snorted. "Oh, I think it's far worse a punishment letting you live, don't you think?"

"No, _NO!"_ The words ripped at her lungs, shattering the air. But the white tom had Reedkit in his jaws and then-

A sudden unearthly silence followed. It was as if the entire world had been silenced. Seedflight watched it happen as if in slow motion. He leaned back, Reedkit swaying in his jaws, and then he swung.

Seedflight watched her fall, feeling the world crumble around her. She must have been screaming, she could feel it tearing at her throat, but she couldn't hear a single sound. The white tom was grinning, his maw parting in a laugh that never reached Seedflight's ears.

Reedkit hit the water.

Suddenly the world exploded around her. Thunder clapped overhead. The wind shrieked. Lightning crackled.

For a moment, her daughter disappeared beneath the surface. But she resurfaced a few moments later, struggling desperately against the water. Her sharp cries cut Seedflight deeper than any physical wounds ever could.

" _Get off me! She's drowning! Sh-She's drowning!"_ she wailed, sinking her claws into the ginger tom. He winced and instantly retaliating, striking her with a knock to the head.

Seedflight's head hit the ground with a thud. For a moment, her eyes fluttered shut, as if by closing her eyes she pretend this wasn't happening, pretend this was all a nightmare and that she was about to wake up in her warm nest and Snowfall was there and the kits were by her side and-

The roar of thunder shattered the illusion. She opened her eyes. And that was when she saw her.

There was a figure approaching from the forest.

Seedflight knew who it was instantly. It was the tortoiseshell cat from her dreams. The one who leapt in after the kit, after _Reedkit._

Only, in her dreams, Seedflight hadn't recognised the cat. But as she drew nearer, it hit her with startling clarity.

 _Sorreltail._

It was her mother.

Oh _StarClan_ , it was her mother!

" _Stop!"_ she shrieked. "Go back! Stop!"

She didn't want to believe it, but she already knew it was too late for Reedkit. She wouldn't be able to fight those waves. But it wasn't too late for her mother.

"Stop!" she cried again, her voice growing hysterical.

But Sorreltail ignored her. She kept running. Just before she passed her, her eyes met Seedflight. There were tears in those eyes. She gave a nod.

And then she was flying. Flying off the cliff, straight into the wild waters.

A heavy sob shook Seedflight's shoulders with the force of a quake. _This can't be real!_ This was more horrific, more dreadful than any of her dreams. It couldn't be happening. Why would they send her those dreams? Why would they show her what was going to happen? It only intensified her agony.

And it was agony. Complete and utter agony.

Sorreltail hit the water not far from Reedkit. Only the kit was no longer visible. Her head had disappeared beneath the surface.

Grief and horror and anger seized Seedflight. She couldn't scream anymore, her throat was too dry, and so all that came out was a hoarse whimper.

Her mother fought against the water furiously, desperate to try and reach the place where Reedkit had disappeared. But she was no RiverClan warrior, nor was she as young as she once had been. She thrashed wildly, but it wasn't an even match.

Several times, Sorreltail went under. Several times, she rose to the surface again.

There was a grumble of thunder as the water pulled her under again. Seedflight's heart was in her mouth. Frantically, she scoured the waves for a sight of her.

Sorreltail didn't resurface.

With the rain beating down on her and the wind buffeting her, Seedflight kept searching. For a glimpse. A flicker of movement. A sign that her mother was alive.

There were none.

Lightning fragmented the darkening sky once more.

Slowly, she turned her head away. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to acknowledge it. But she knew it must be true.

They were gone.

She supposed her heart must have continued beating. She didn't ask it to. She must have been breathing too, but she certainly wasn't aware of it.

All she was aware of was a monumental pain building inside her chest. Her head sunk to her paws. Tears gathered in her eyes and as they fell, they mingled with the rain.

It was as if the world was crying; as if it was mourning them.

Her mother, her father and her daughter, all dead within the space of a quarter-moon. Seedflight choked on a sob at that dreaded word. _Dead._ How could they be dead when moments before they'd been so alive? Just this morning, Reedkit had been squeaking and wriggling alongside her sisters. Just this morning, her mother had commented on how beautiful the kits were.

Seedflight buried her head beneath her paws, retreating into her mind. _Dead. Dead. Dead._ And it was all her fault. StarClan had sent her those dreams for a reason: to warn her. She should have realised it was Sorreltail. Should have stopped her from jumping. She shouldn't have hidden her kittens away.

 _"It's a pity, you know… We might have let her live if you'd only been cooperative."_

The white tom's words rolled around her mind, mingling with images of Reedkit in the water.

 _"They'll be okay…"_ Rosepetal had said. _"They'll be okay…"_

Seedflight swallowed hard, her whole body trembling. _Let this be a dream. Oh StarClan, let this be a dream. Please, please, please-_

A rumbling purr sounded above her.

"Maybe she'll follow the rules next time."

"Hah. Probably not."

Seedflight felt a hiss rising within her, but it had died by the time it reached her throat. She was too weak, too tired. This was too much.

A paw prodded her side roughly. "I think we'll have to drag her back to camp. I don't think she's up to walking."

"She might put up a fight. Probably best to knock her out."

Seedflight hardly even registered the words before she felt the blow. With a grunt of pain, her head hit the wet earth. She caught one last glimpse of the lake's seething surface before shadows crept into her vision. A final sob escaped her maw as her eyes fluttered shut and the darkness claimed her once more.

* * *

 _Snowfall_

It was a sleepy sort of morning.

Even though it was almost sun-high, Snowfall had woken not long ago. Last night, he'd been assigned to his second night patrol and it had been nearly dawn by the time he'd reached the tunnels.

But for all his exhaustion, it was worth it to see his Clanmates eating well.

With a yawn, the white tom padded out of the cave he shared with Ambersky and into the main cavern. Several days had now passed since they'd entered the tunnels and a routine was starting to take form.

The days were usually spent sharing tongues and simply talking, there was little else to do. Often, Pebblefall sent out a patrol investigating the tunnels for exit routes, but so far they hadn't had any luck.

Then, when night came, the hunting patrol was sent out. Pebblefall tried to ensure that this wasn't left to the same cats each time, though last night Snowfall had volunteered himself. He had trouble sleeping anyway, he figured hunting was a far better use of his time than lying awake and staring into space.

"Finally awake?"

Lilystream's cheerful mew brought his thoughts to a halt. She took a seat at his side. "Cherryflower told me it was you who caught my sparrow." She smiled warmly at him. "It was the nicest thing I've eaten in days."

Snowfall ducked his head sheepishly. "You're welcome."

Lilystream held his gaze for a moment before looking out across the cavern. Rain was leaking in through the gap in the cave roof. Suddenly she went rigid, as if having remembered something. "Oh! Were you awake when Pebblefall's patrol came back?"

Snowfall didn't need to speak. His baffled expression answered her question well enough.

Lilystream sat up a little taller. "Well, they got back not long ago and… well, they think they've found an escape route!"

Snowfall sat bolt upright. "Really?"

Lilystream nodded eagerly. Though after a moment she wilted a little. "Only thing is it's collapsed. But they think it leads to SkyClan, so if we could clear it…"

The white tom drew in a steadying breath, finishing the sentence for her. "We could escape."

It was a hopeful prospect. Escape. They'd barely been trapped down here for long, but it already felt like a lifetime.

Lilystream's expression was filled with longing. "I miss the sun."

Snowfall smiled wistfully. "I miss the trees," he confessed. After a moment, he added. "And being able to eat more than once a day."

As if in response, his stomach gurgled.

Lilystream chuckled. "Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head.

"Well then, I think there are still a few things on the pile!"

The tabby-and-white she-cat set off at a confident stride, limping slightly on her left foreleg (which was now splinted, thanks to Coal). Snowfall had to admire her enthusiasm and ability to go on. If only he could do the same.

There was a small crowd gathered on one side of the cavern. It was only as they drew closer that Snowfall realised it was the fresh-kill pile they were gathered around.

"Why should _he_ get prey? He's been lounging about doing nothing these last few days!"

Snowfall recognised the raised voice as Blossomfall's. The subject of her irritation was Sniff this time, though she had bickered with almost all of the Division cats at least once a day.

The ginger tom narrowed his eyes, his words taking on a sharpness. "I've helped with exploring the tunnels and I volunteered for the night patrol last night, but I wasn't allowed to go because _you_ were worried I would betray you. So, _sure_ , accuse me of doing nothing. If you would just trust me, I could do a lot more."

Blossomfall gave an indignant snort and muttered something under her breath before stalking off.

There were still a number of cats gathered however and they were all bickering over the same thing: prey.

In the centre of it all, Pebblefall sat by the fresh-kill pile, trying to ensure that everyone had their fair share and no more.

Snowfall followed Lilystream and squeezed past the cats to the front of the crowd. When he got there, he was startled to find the pile looking incredibly meagre. They hadn't exactly caught heaps of prey last night, but he had expected more than a limp mouse and a scrawny sparrow to be left over.

Bumblestripe sat with his kittens at the front, trying to reason with Pebblefall. "I know they've already eaten, but they only had a tiny shrew between them and they're so hungry…" He trailed off, looking down to Silverkit and Stonekit. Both kits wore their best pleading expression.

Looking rather ragged, Pebblefall tried to be kind with his response. "I'm sorry, I know how hard it must be for them, but it's hard for everyone. Besides there are still a few cats who haven't eaten and-"

He had spotted Snowfall. "Ah, Snowfall! You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"Not yet, but I'm not that hungry, I don't have to-"

The golden tabby dismissed him abruptly. "Don't be mouse-brained. We all need to keep our strengths up." With a weak smile, he passed him the mouse.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious in front of everyone, Snowfall meekly accepted the prey. Only the solitary sparrow now remained on the pile.

Keeping his head down, he shuffled away from the crowd.

Pebblefall's attention had already returned to the throng. "Lakesplash, you've already eaten. You too, Flamepaw, I saw you eating a chaffinch- I _know_ you're hungry, StarClan knows we all are, but-"

His voice was drowned out by the rising protests.

Pebblefall finally snapped. "Oh for StarClan's sake, will everyone just _shut up!"_

Instantly, everyone was silenced.

The young tom gave a ragged sigh, shaking his head. "Can we all just calm down? I know you're hungry, but there isn't enough prey for everyone to have second helpings! If you're _really_ that hungry, there are plenty of rocks around, you can eat those!"

A few cats lowered their heads in shame. Lakesplash and Flamepaw exchanged disgruntled glances. But before long, all eyes had fallen to that final piece of prey.

It was Berrynose who eventually dared ask, "Who's going to have that last piece of prey, then?"

Pebblefall blinked coolly, though Snowfall could still see the sparks of irritation in his gaze. "That will be going to Sniff, as he is the only cat who hasn't eaten yet."

And before anyone could stop him, he passed the ginger tom the sparrow. Sniff quickly accepted it.

Predictably, there was a roar of outcry.

"Why should the Division cats get any prey at all?" Berrynose challenged, and lashed his stubby tail. "We never invited them down here with us! They haven't given us any reason to trust them." There was a tiny, almost imperceptible quiver to his voice, the only hint at the grief that lingered beneath the surface.

A chorus of agreement followed.

"They stole our kits," Bumblestripe growled.

"How do we know they're on our side?" Cherryflower hissed.

Pebblefall's pelt bristled along his spine. " _Quiet!"_ he snarled.

That single word hung in the air, smothering every other voice into silence. Pebblefall rolled his eyes. "Can everyone just stop behaving like a bunch of squabbling kits?"

Stonekit gave an indignant huff.

Pebblefall's features slackened and he dropped his voice. "If we go on like this, we're going to drive each other _mad._ You may not like it, but we're stuck with each other now. We have to learn to get along with-... or at least _tolerate_ everyone" He paused, momentarily lapsing into thought. "In fact… we've hardly even spoken with each other… Perhaps what we need is to talk."

Flamepaw snorted. "A _talk?!"_

Several other cats mirrored her disinterested expression.

Pebblefall sent the young apprentice a look. "I'm serious. Perhaps if we got to know each other better then we could start to get along?"

The ginger apprentice was clearly still unconvinced, however several cats gave a murmur of agreement.

"It's not a bad idea," Foxleap mused.

"It's worth a try," Redfox mewed.

Pebblefall smiled faintly. "Well… Is everyone here?" He glanced around, his eyes raking through the crowd.

"I think a few cats are in the caves still," Lilystream replied, tossing a glance over her shoulder. "Coal and Ambersky at least."

The golden tabby nodded. With a springy bound, he leapt up onto a boulder in the centre of the cavern. "Would all cats please gather for a meeting?"

Pebblefall's call was more of a question than a summon. He hadn't yet developed the authoritative yowl that his father, Lionblaze, or Bramblestar had.

Picking up his prey, Snowfall padded closer and settled on the outskirts of the crowd, next to Lilystream. Increasingly aware of all the envious stares he was getting due to his mouse, he quickly tucked in and began eating.

Slowly, the last remaining cats began to trickle from the caves. Ambersky settled on his left side and greeted him with a faint smile, which Snowfall returned. Coal was looking bleak and only nodded. Snowfall could hardly blame her; when they'd brought back the news of how the Divisions were torturing Soot, she'd been utterly distraught.

It had taken all of Ambersky's convincing to stop her from running straight out of the tunnels and to her sister.

"I said _all_ cats, Dart!"

Dart, who'd been sat alone on the opposite edge of the cavern, lifted his head at Pebblefall's words. Then his head lowered again, a scowl upon his lips.

"C'mon, Dart!" It was Blaze who called for him this time. "Don't be such a grump and come join us!" The ginger tom had a gleam in his eyes, as if he actually _enjoyed_ telling his friend what to do.

Dart gave him a look that seemed to say _Really?_ But, eventually, after an exaggerated sigh, the black-and-silver tabby began to reluctantly pick his way across to the throng of cats.

Once Dart had finally reached them, Pebblefall raised his voice once more. "We've only been down here a few days, but already everyone seems to be doing a brilliant job at getting on each other's nerves." The corners of his lips quirked into a smile. "So I thought that it would be a good idea to try and get to know each other."

He paused to survey the cats around him. "Could you organise yourselves into a circle, so that everyone can see each other?"

The suggestion evoked widespread laughter. Even Snowfall couldn't suppress a grin.

"A circle?" Ambersky repeated, looking to her brother quizzically. "Did I hear that right?"

"You did," he confirmed, giving a faint chuckle.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I said a circle!" Pebblefall's smile had turned into a grin. He was starting to enjoy himself a bit too much.

Reluctantly, and with a few spurts of laughter, the cats began to rearrange themselves into a huge circle around the boulder.

"This is _ridiculous_ ," Snowfall heard Dart mutter to Sniff. "We're not _kits_."

Silverkit, who was within earshot, shot the Division cat a stony glare. Snowfall couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't sure there were many cats who would be as daring as to give Dart a stare like that.

At long last, they were gathered in a shape that vaguely resembled a circle. Pebblefall wasn't impressed. "That doesn't look very circular to me, but I suppose it'll do." He paused to think. "Well, I think we should go around the circle, taking it in turns to speak. All you need to say is your name and a little bit about yourself! Something you enjoy doing, perhaps, or your favourite prey." He smiled. " _So,_ who'd like to go first?"

Silence ensued.

Snowfall glanced around the throng of cats and found everyone else to be doing the same thing; looking to each other to see who would volunteer.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Blossomfall complained, her narrowed gaze focused upon Sniff on the other side of the circle. The ginger tom was contentedly biting into his sparrow, oblivious to the death glare he was receiving.

"No one wants to volunteer?" Pebblefall looked to the crowd expectantly, though he received no response. He heaved a sigh of resignation. "Fine, I'll start, okay?"

He sat up a little taller, allowing himself a moment of thought before beginning. "So, I'm Pebblefall, as most of you know," he began, his voice cheery. "I have four brothers and sisters." He nodded towards Mossfire, who responded with a grin "I've lived in ThunderClan all my life… and one of my favourite things to do is to climb trees!"

There were a few snorts of laughter and eyes rolling. But, as ridiculous as the situation seemed, it was working; already there was less tension than there had been a few moments before.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Pebblefall looked to the others expectantly. "Does anyone have any questions about me or…?"

Silence followed.

Pebblefall laughed. "I'm guessing that's a _no._ " He sprung down from the boulder and sat beside Mossfire in the circle. "Hm, I don't think anyone's going to volunteer to go second so… Lilystream, you're next!"

The dark brown-and-white tabby started. "Me?"

"Well, yes, unless there are any other Lilystreams that I don't know of!"

Lilystream ducked her head sheepishly. "Right, okay! Well, I'm Lilystream, obviously. I'm from ThunderClan. Hm… I have one littermate, Seedflight. Oh, and two older sisters too!" She inclined her head, clearly thinking. "I know this is going to sound really immature, but I love playing hide-and-seek! Only, no one really wants to play it with me any more…" she trailed off, her gaze dropping to the floor.

A few cats choked on a laugh. Coal, however, offered up a faint smile. Knowing how distraught she'd been lately, Snowfall realised how hard it must have been to coax out that smile. "We never played hide-and-seek in the Divisions. Maybe you could teach it to me sometime?"

"You've never played hide-and-seek?!" Silverkit exclaimed, unable to mask her shock. Stonekit too was gaping up at Coal.

She shook her head, her smile growing a little wider. "They didn't really encourage those kind of games."

"We'll play hide-and-seek with you too!" Stonekit offered, glancing over at his sister.

Lilystream smiled graciously. "I'd love that," she purred, her gaze drifting from the kittens to Coal. Eventually she turned to Snowfall and grinned. "Your turn!"

The white tom shrunk backwards, painfully aware of the eyes that were all suddenly on him. "Uhh…"

Ambersky prodded his side gently. "Go on."

He glanced anxiously at her. "I don't know what to say!"

His sister rolled her eyes, an expression that lifted his heart after seeing her look so bleak these last few days. "Of course you do, you have plenty of things to say."

With a shaky breath, Snowfall turned back to the circle. "Uhh, my name's Snowfall." He could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Silently, he prayed the other cats couldn't hear it. "I'm also from ThunderClan… Umm… I have two littermates, Ambersky," he glanced over at her, "and Dewclaw. He lives with SkyClan though so…" he trailed off, uncertain of how to continue. Ambersky gestured for him to go on.

For a moment, he nearly considered talking about Seedflight. But the mere thought of her made his heart stutter, so he quickly decided against it. "Uh, I like to hunt?"

"See, you _do_ have something to say," Ambersky mewed gently.

Snowfall ducked his head sheepishly, willing for the next cat to speak. And so they did.

Gradually, they worked their way around the circle and each of the cats said a little about themselves. Admittedly, Snowfall didn't pay it too much attention whilst his own Clanmates spoke. Everything that was said he already knew. Until they reached Mossfire. There was no difference between her introduction and everyone else's introduction, until she started talking about her littermates.

"-four littermates: Pebblefall, Honeyflower, Stormgazer and Puddlefrost."

Suddenly, Sniff went rigid. "Did you say _Puddlefrost?"_

Mossfire gave an amused smile. "Yeah. I know, his name makes no sense right? I've seen _frozen_ puddles, but never a _frosty-_ "

"No, no, not that," Sniff interrupted dismissively. "Your brother's name's _Puddlefrost_." He glanced over at Dart and Blaze. "Are you thinking of who I'm thinking of?"

Pebblefall frowned. "What is it?"

Blaze nodded solemnly. Dart's eyes had narrowed.

Slowly, Sniff turned back to Mossfire. "There was a cat in the Divisions- well, he worked for us, but he was a ThunderClan warrior."

Snowfall's heart faltered. _No…_

"He called himself Puddle."

Mossfire laughed nervously, though Snowfall didn't miss the uncertainty in her eyes. "Oh, no, that _can't_ have been him. Could it, Pebblefall? He'd never… He'd _never_ do that…"

Pebblefall looked crestfallen. His jaws parted as if to speak, but no words came out.

Mossfire looked anxiously to him, desperate for some confirmation that it wasn't true. "Pebblefall? You know he wouldn't. I know he was mouse-brained sometimes but…"

Her brother swallowed hard. "It would explain a lot of things," he murmured.

Mossfire gaped at him, horrified. "You don't actually _believe_ it, do you?"

"I'm sorry, Mossfire, but it's true."

Lakesplash had risen to her paws. The ginger-and-white she-cat looked extraordinarily solemn, an expression that looked unfamiliar on her expressions. "I caught him when he was taking some of the kittens," she murmured. "I tried to reason with him, but… he's not the cat I thought he was. He lashed out at me."

Both Mossfire and Pebblefall exchanged disbelieving glances. Mossfire appeared to be shaking slightly as she buried her head in her brother's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell Bramblestar?" Bumblestripe questioned, a frown furrowing his brow.

Lakesplash's expression had turned to bitterness now. "I know I should have told him," she muttered harshly. "I wish I had now."

"Then why didn't you?" Bumblestripe pressed.

For the first time, Lakesplash was at a complete loss for words. "I… I don't know. I guess I didn't want to betray him like he betrayed us. I thought I could change him, that I could make him better, I…" she broke off, her eyes clouding.

Bumblestripe was watching her with narrowed eyes. Snowfall could tell that he wanted to press her further, but he kept a leash on himself and released a sigh. Finding out about Tigerkit's death had hit him hard, but ultimately Lakesplash was not to blame for it. The Divisions were.

At last, the next cat started speaking. As they did so, the shock of the revelation slowly began to die away.

Snowfall only half-listened as they moved around the circle. He had known most of these cats since birth, there was little that they could say that could surprise him.

It was only when they at least reached the first of the Division cats that he found himself leaning in to hear. It was Dart's turn.

Blaze grinned at his friend. "It's your go, bud-"

"No."

Dart's response was blunt and unyielding.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, don't be such a grump."

Sniff gave his friend a poke. "I'm sure everyone would _love_ to hear about you, Dart," he purred, a gleam in his eyes.

The black-and-silver tabby stared back, his eyes narrowed to slits. "I said _no._ "

" _Darrrrttt._ "

Dart sent Blaze a look that could have killed a cat, but the ginger tom simply burst into laughter.

"Okay, Okay, fine, I'll go!"

The volume in the cavern seemed to drop as everyone waited for the ginger tom to speak.

He didn't seem at all fazed by all the attention. "I'm Blaze," he meowed pleasantly as he took in the cavern with a sweeping glance. "I don't really know where to begin, honestly. What do you want to know about me?"

A few cats exchanged glances. Initially, no one dared to speak. Then, in a sudden rush, everyone started blurting out questions.

"What was it like living in the Divisions?" Lilystream asked.

"Do they _really_ eat kits for breakfast?" Stonekit whispered, her eyes wide.

"Are there any cats who aren't evil there?" Nettlepaw dared venture.

Blaze was a little taken aback by the sudden flood of questions. With a faint smile, he turned first to Lilystream. "It was hard, honestly. But I didn't really realise how awful it was until I left, you sort of get used to it. It becomes normal."

Snowfall shuddered. He couldn't imagine cruelty and suffering being considered _normal._

Then, the ginger tom turned to Silverkit. "And I'm not sure where you heard that, but they certainly don't eat kittens for breakfast," he assured her with a faint smile. "They might be horrible, but they're not quite _that_ bad."

The silver-and-white tabby she-kit didn't look particularly convinced.

At last, Blaze answered Nettlepaw's question. His expression had become grave. "I don't think that you can ever say a whole group of cats are evil," he replied honestly. "It's definitely not like that in the Divisions. I think what you have to understand is that most cats were born into that way of life. It's normal to them, it was normal to me, to all of us." He nodded to his friends in turn. "Many cats just accept it. Some cats become consumed by it, like the Guardian and some of the other senior ranks. But there _are_ cats who are unhappy about the way things are, but they don't do anything out of fear."

Snowfall tried to imagine it: growing up in a place like the Divisions where fear reigned. How could anyone ever find happiness in a place like that?

After thinking about it for a while, he supposed the only way to be happy was as Blaze had said: to accept it. He didn't think running away from the Divisions would do much good.

"Has anyone ever tried to rebel?"

The question had come from Pebblefall, who was now watching Blaze with keen interest. It was Dart, however, who replied with a snort. "You should ask Coal, she's an expert on rebellions." He shot a glare in her direction.

In an instant, all eyes had turned to Coal. The dark grey she-cat was frowning, a hint of uncertainty to her features. "Yes," she murmured absently.

"What happened?" Redfox asked gently.

Coal swallowed. "It's… _hard_ to talk about." She hesitated, as if hoping that they wouldn't press the subject further.

But all eyes were still on Coal.

With a sigh of resignation, she finally gave in. "Well, when I was a Healer initiate, there were a series of uprisings throughout the Divisions," she began tentatively. "Many cats weren't happy with the way things were run and they wanted change. So they disobeyed orders and set up their own group, which they called "The Protectors"."

Coal paused to find everyone was hanging off of her every word. After a deep breath, she continued. "Well, of course when the Guardian found out, he was furious. He managed to round up most of the rebels and he had them sent to the Healers."

It was at this point that her voice broke a little and that distant look entered her eyes again. Snowfall frowned. The lifestyle of the Divisions was already horrifying enough, he couldn't imagine what sort of horrors had occurred to make Coal look so haunted.

"Myself and many of the other Healers were told not to heal the rebels' wounds… but to make them worse. They had us try all sorts of different poisons until we found the one that inflicted the worst pain." She lowered her head, shaking it repeatedly.

Cherryflower was bristling silently, her eyes fixed upon the Division cat.

Slowly, it all clicked into place in Snowfall's head. Poison in wounds. The red pulp that had been smeared on the Divisions' claws in battle. He could feel himself starting to shake. _No…. No…_

"That was _you?!"_ Berrynose hissed, his words equally venomous. "You _helped_ them come up with that poison they put on their claws?"

At once, the truth was out for everyone to see.

Cherryflower didn't speak, but there was silent fury in her eyes. Snowfall knew why. _Molespots._

If the poison hadn't entered his bloodstream, maybe, just _maybe,_ he would still be here.

An unexpected rush of resentment burst up inside of him. He'd thought he could trust Coal, that she was a good cat-

"How could you _do_ that?" Foxleap growled. Though his pelt prickled with anger, there was a deep sadness in his eyes. "H-How could you just _go through_ with that?"

All around the cavern, cats were eying Coal with looks of bitterness, sadness, and ferocity. Beside him, Ambersky looked forlorn. Snowfall could feel it again, that collective grief that hung in the air. Not just for Molespots, but for everyone who had been lost: for Jayfeather, for Daisy and for all the cats they'd left behind in the Stone Hollow.

Cherryflower stared Coal directly in the eye. "You _disgust_ me," she spat.

The dark grey she-cat was the image of shame. She opened her jaws to speak, but her voice was lost amidst the cacophony of rising voices. That mixture of grief and tension continued to build and build until finally-

It broke.

Berrynose rose to his paws and stormed off. He was joined by several others: Cherryflower, Blossomfall and Foxleap. As they disappeared off into the caves adjoining the cavern, silence suddenly fell.

At once, all eyes returned to Coal. She was holding her head low, her eyes glued to the cavern floor.

"You think I was _happy_ to do it?" she whispered, her voice scarcely audible. "You think I enjoyed their pain?"

She shuddered. "I'll never forgive myself for what I did. I hated it, I hated every moment of it, but I obeyed."

She swallowed thickly. "But I couldn't take it. I couldn't keep following orders. It was killing me. I only wish I'd stopped sooner."

Snowfall's features softened. He could feel that bitterness in his chest starting to die down. What would _he_ have done in her situation?

As much as he liked to think that he would have disobeyed orders, he knew that he probably would have been too afraid to do so. It was one thing to think that it was an easy decision to make whilst in the relative safety of this cavern, but it was a totally different case in the moment itself. And as much as he valued his morals, his fear would probably override them.

"I managed to sneak away the cat I was supposed to be experimenting on." Coal's words tugged him back to the present. "I hid him away for the night, then just before dawn, my sister, my best friend and I planned to help him escape out of the town… Only we never quite reached the edge of town." Again, her voice wavered. Her eyes squeezed shut briefly. "Someone had noticed that the rebel, Cassian, was missing and sounded the alarm." She swallowed thickly. For a moment, Snowfall thought he noticed a gleam of moisture in the corner of her eyes. "They killed him. A-And my _best friend_. Right in front of my eyes."

Instantly, Snowfall's thoughts flew to Molespots. He understood the pain that laced Coal's words.

"What was their name?" Nettlepaw asked quietly. "Your best friend…"

Coal's smile was bittersweet as she spoke. " _Laila_."

There was an ache to her voice. But the way she spoke her name with such emotion, Snowfall couldn't help but wonder if she'd been more than her best friend

With a shaky breath, Coal continued. "It was only by some sort of miracle that one of the cats who caught us was a friend of mine. They spared Soot and I, but we were both sent to join the Watchers as they couldn't trust us around the rebels any more… There haven't been any rebellions since. The screams of those cats… It will always haunt me." Her voice dropped, barely audible. "We were to torture them, but we weren't allowed to let them die. They were in agony… It was awful."

A heavy silence followed.

No one seemed quite sure how to respond to such a horrific revelation. Even Coal didn't seem to know what to do with herself now that was up in the air. She gazed distantly across the cavern, as if seeing something everyone else couldn't see. A memory, perhaps.

"I'm so sorry."

It was Robinsong who had spoken. The golden-brown tabby she-cat was looking at Coal as if through a new pair of eyes. "I can't even imagine what that must have been like."

Coal lifted her eyes to meet Robinsong's. "I hope you never experience anything like it," she murmured.

"If… If there were another uprising," Pebblefall began tentatively. "Could the Guardian be overthrown? Would here be enough cats?"

Coal's maw parted to speak, but she was silent for a moment. Her eyes drifted to Red and Sniff. "I… I don't know," she confessed eventually with a shake of her head. "Maybe. There are enough cats who don't like it… But they're so afraid, I don't know if it would be possible."

Pebblefall nodded understandingly, but a thoughtful expression had grown on his face, as if he was nursing the spark of a growing idea.

"It would be hard," Blaze interjected. "But certainly not impossible. I mean, look at Dart for an example." He nodded to the black-and-silver tabby, a twinkle in eyes.

Dart snorted. "Your point is…?"

"No one would ever have imagined that _Dart_ would turn against the Divisions," Blaze continued. "He's practically the image of the ideal Division cat: unquestioningly loyal, tough, cold…"

Dart sent him a razor-sharp look. " _Excuse_ me?"

Blaze rolled his eyes, throwing Dart a cheeky smile. "Oh relax, bud, I know you're a complete softie beneath." He turned back to the others. "But the point is that if someone like him can turn against his former Divisionmates, then _anyone_ can, with enough convincing."

His words hung in the air for a moment.

"That might be the only way we can win this war," Pebblefall mused. "If we had someone on the inside, starting an uprising, it might weaken the Divisions enough for the Clans to defeat them."

"Not yet," Bumblestripe murmured. "The Clans need to unite. It's no use the Divisions being weak if the Clans aren't strong."

"The other Clans will come to their senses soon," Redfox interjected. It was hard to believe he was barely a warrior, the solemn expression he wore made him look many moons older. "When they find out what's happened to ThunderClan, they won't be able to just stand by."

Bumblestripe smiled faintly, but his expression had taken on a distant quality. "I hope you're right."

* * *

It was with weary paws that Snowfall finally found himself trudging to his nest.

Night had gripped the tunnels and with it had come a great chill, sending all cats rushing to their dens. Snowfall felt a rush of sympathy for the cats venturing out into the forest tonight. Even with his thick fur, Snowfall still found himself shivering.

By now, the cave that he shared with Ambersky had become something of a familiarity. The nests were bare, lined only by a few measly scraps of moss that Nettlepaw had found growing beside the river. But if Snowfall closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that he was back in the Stone Hollow. _Almost._

With a lazy yawn, he settled in his nest. Ambersky was coiled tightly into a ball, already dreaming deeply. Snowfall paused to watch her for a moment.

In sleep, her expression was so peaceful.

He knew it was an illusion, knew that the pain she harboured inside of her was still monumental. But in time, he hoped he would see that serenity return to her in wakefulness. And if he were lucky, it would return to him to. StarClan knew they'd been through enough hardships to deserve a little peace.

Expelling a sigh, he curled up in his nest beside his sister. Her warm body against his was a soothing presence. He wasn't alone. He had his sister. And thank StarClan for that.

With one last glance at her, he finally rested his head on his paws and allowed his eyes to fall shut.

Even from the short conversation they'd had today, Snowfall felt he'd come to know some of the other cats in the tunnels a little better. He couldn't help but pity Coal after learning of her past and after hearing from Blaze, he found himself wanting to like him. He still wasn't sure if they could trust the Division cats, but the ginger tom seemed so genuine…

Other cats hadn't been quite so open about themselves. Sniff hadn't said much at all, but he'd learned from Red that, despite his name, his favourite colour was actually blue, much to the amusement of many cats.

Snowfall hadn't anticipated sleep to come so quickly. It felt like he'd hardly shut his eyes for a moment before he felt the gentle tug of unconsciousness and in a sudden rush he fell.

 _Down._

 _Down._

 _Down._

Into the darkness he tumbled.

Until suddenly his eyes opened upon a brilliant star-flooded sky.

For a moment, he simply lay there, gazing up at the vast swathes of indigo and blue over his head. Slowly, he gathered his thoughts together. He'd hardly dreamed in moons and he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this.

In a daze, he slowly sat up. There wasn't a tree in sight. Only swaying grasses and that glorious sky. It felt so low, as if he might hit his head on a star if he didn't keep his head bowed.

Already, Snowfall knew this wasn't an ordinary dream. He wasn't capable of crafting such beautiful landscapes in his head. No, he had somehow stumbled upon StarClan's hunting grounds. And he wasn't sure if he exactly wanted to know why.

He had risen to his feet when he noticed movement ahead. A ghostly mist clung to the earth, concealing the rest of the landscape from sight. And from within this shimmering mist, shadows were rippling.

Snowfall squinted, trying to make out shapes from the fog. Slowly, it was getting closer, and as it did so, its form began to take shape. It was definitely a cat, but Snowfall had no way of telling who it was until they finally stepped from the mist.

For a heart-wrenching second, Snowfall just stared.

He blinked and shook his head, as if to dispel the image before him.

But when his eyes opened again, it was still there. It was real. This was happening.

A starry figure stood before him. A starry figure with eyes of soft amber and a pelt of dappled cream and brown. And he was smiling.

Snowfall choked on a sob. " _M-Molespots_." Before he could stop himself, he was rushing forwards, afraid that his friend would suddenly disappear before he could reach him. But he was still there, still smiling.

"Snowball."

It was hearing his voice that did it. At once, Snowfall had crumbled to the ground shaking. That dull ache in his chest had suddenly strengthened to a consuming roar of pain. He had to fight for breath, the shock and grief of Molespots' death fresh as the moment it had happened.

A paw touched his side gently. Snowfall blinked away the tears, gazing up into the eyes of his old friend. Molespots was watching him with an expression of pity.

That was when Snowfall noticed the tiny kitten at his side.

Suddenly, he went rigid. It wasn't a kit he recognised, not any of the kittens from ThunderClan. Unless…

Ginger-and-white. She was ginger-and-white. Those markings, they were so familiar. But her pelt… her pelt seemed to shimmer with starlight.

Suddenly his breathing became panicked again. _No, no, StarClan, no._ He backed away, his eyes fixed upon the tiny kitten. She was gazing up at him, and her eyes were so like his, so like the kitten he'd once been.

"M-Molespots?" he croaked out, looking to his friend desperately. "M-M-Molespots, it's not… she's not… is she?" He could scarcely form sentences from the tangled mess of his thoughts. The world seemed to sway beneath his paws, his heart pounding in his ears.

The smile slipped from Molespots' face. With great reluctance, he gave a solemn nod. "I'm so sorry," he breathed. "I wish there were something I could have done, but it was out of my paws, I…" He swallowed hard. Clearly the emotion was affecting him too. He might have become a StarClan warrior, but he was still the same cat Snowfall had known, he hadn't become a saint overnight.

Snowfall's eyes dropped to the kitten.

His daughter. His own daughter. And she'd died before he'd ever had the chance to meet her.

He swallowed hard, a wave of guilt nearly knocking him off of his paws. He should've been there, should've sat with Seedflight through the birth, should never have left without making sure Seedflight was with him, he should have-

The StarClan warrior suddenly stepped forwards and rested his muzzle on the top of Snowfall's head.

Instantly, his raging thoughts stilled.

Even though his pelt gleamed with starlight, even though there was a slight ghostliness to his form, Snowfall could feel a faint warmth coming from him.

It took all of Snowfall's strength to find his words. "Does… Does she have a name?"

To his despair, Molespots stepped away. He looked back to the tiny she-kit, so small and frail. "Reedkit," he mewed softly. "Her name's Reedkit."

 _Reedkit._

Slowly, Snowfall allowed the name to wash over him until it became engrained deep within him. It was a name that moments before would have provoked no response from him. Now, it meant the entire world.

And it was a perfect name, it really was. A beautiful name, for a beautiful daughter.

Another shuddering sob escaped him.

The little she-kit wore an anxious expression and was watching him warily. Snowfall had been so desperately looking forward to meeting his kittens for the first time. But _never_ could he have imagined it would be like this. But he had to make use of it. He didn't know how much time he would get with her, StarClan weren't usually generous with the time they gave.

So, with all the strength that he had left, he clamped down on his grief and slowly stepped towards the she-kit.

"H-Hi, Reedkit." The words tumbled from his jaws in a disjointed flow. He inhaled a shaky breath.

Reedkit inclined her head. He wasn't sure if she was able to speak, she was too young to have learned to talk before she died, but the rules of StarClan were mysterious. Maybe, just maybe…

But the ginger-and-white she-kit still didn't breathe a word. However, a faint smile had warmed her features. It melted Snowfall's heart.

Still shaking, the white tom continued. "It's m-me. Snowfall. Your d-dad. I-"

He never got the chance to finish that sentence. Suddenly the little kitten came rushing forwards and pressed her muzzle into Snowfall's side. His heart fluttered.

After standing rigid for a moment, he curled his body around her and pulled her close. She was so small, so, so small. How could StarClan let someone die so young, before she'd even had the chance to live?

A spark of bitterness flared in his belly. There were cats like the Guardian who were still living and breathing, cats who had done grotesque and unforgivable things, yet here was his daughter before him. She must have only been a few days old.

In a sudden movement, Snowfall's head jerked to Molespots. "T-The others." The words came tumbling out of his mouth in a rush. "Are there… Are there any other kittens? Are they okay? And Seedflight…"

He trailed off, unable to even think of it, let alone speak it. Instead, he turned his attention to that pale mist, searching for any approaching figures.

Molespots stepped in front of him, blocking his view. "They're perfectly strong and healthy," he purred gently. "Seedflight too."

Some of the tension left Snowfall's body. "How many are there?"

Molespots smiled faintly. "Two she-kits."

 _Two she-kits._ Snowfall let that sink in. He had two daughters, two healthy daughters-

He felt Reedkit's tiny body press against his side.

 _No,_ he thought fiercely. _Three daughters. I have three beautiful daughters._

"What are their names?" he asked hopefully. The thought of Seedflight naming them without him hurt more than he was willing to admit, but it was a selfish pain; their kittens deserved to have names.

Molespots paused before answering. "Frostkit and Duskkit," he murmured softly.

Snowfall swallowed hard. _Duskkit._ That was one of the names he'd suggested. Seedflight had remembered.

He had to bite his lip to keep from sobbing. _And Frostkit._ That was a name that Seedflight had come up with.

"Frostkit, Duskkit and Reedkit," he let the words fall from his lips, testing them. Such wonderful names. A wan smile had crept to his face now, but moisture rimmed his eyes. He was caught between his grief for Reedkit and the joy of discovering that Seedflight was okay, that the kits were okay. The two emotions jostled within his chest, each trying to overcome the other.

"Ambersky misses you so much." The words stumbled from his mouth without much thought. He held Molespots' gaze. "We all do. It's… It's not the same without you."

There were tears limning the StarClan warrior's eyes. "I know," he croaked, his voice suddenly growing hoarse. "I miss you all too." He paused, trying to find his words. There was a pleading tone to his voice when he next spoke, "But… _please_ don't stop living because of me." He smiled faintly. "You still have so much to fight for. There are still difficult times ahead... Please, stay strong, for me, for your kittens, for Ambersky."

"Of course," Snowfall murmured. His throat was constricting, making it difficult to force out words. "I won't ever stop fighting," he promised.

Molespots lips curved into a smile. "Thank you."

Reedkit stirred at Snowfall's side. Slowly, his daughter stepped away to join Molespots, her expression full of longing.

Snowfall's heart ached. "Please don't go."

Molespots' expression was full of pity. "It's time for you to wake," he murmured. "It's time for you to live, to fight." He pressed his muzzle to Snowfall's one last time. The white tom shivered at his fading warmth. "Thank you for looking after Ambersky."

"Of course, I-"

Molespots' outline was fading. Rising panic filled Snowfall once more. He couldn't leave, not again. "Don't go, I can't-"

Blackness tinted Snowfall's vision. Both Molespots and Reedkit's figures were waning, starlight rippling around them. A torrent of emotion was steadily mounting in Snowfall's chest. The world seemed to grow louder around them, his blood roaring in his ears.

"Be brave."

Those were the last words he heard Molespots speak. Two simple words. Yet they carried so much weight. Then, in a huge gust of wind, the whole world was engulfed with darkness.

* * *

 **Well. All I can say is, I'm sorry. It's funny, usually when people talk about a dream coming true, it's in a positive way. That was definitely not the case for this chapter. xD**

 **Well, this chapter was super emotional to write, first there was Reedkit and Sorreltail's deaths and then the return of Molespots.**

 **Fun (or maybe not so fun) fact: Reedkit was created for the sole purpose of dying. Katie came up with her name actually, the water theme is intentional. We're just cruel, I'm sorry.**

 **I'm really pleased with how Seedflight's scene with Reedkit and Sorreltail turned out. After having already described the dream several times, I was worried it would sound repetitive but I don't think it sounds repetitive (I hope!) and I just loved writing it.**

 **Oh, and we learned more about Coal's past too! I believe before we just knew that she'd had to experiment on cats, but now we've had the whole story! The one-shot I'm writing about her actually centres on how she tried to help the rebel escape. That'll be coming out some time during December. ^^**

 **Gah, there are so many subtle hints at things and tiny instances of foreshadowing in this chapter that nobody will pick up upon unless they come back to read this chapter again in many chapters time. xD The urge to tell you all is strong.**

 _ **Question 1 ~ What were your thoughts on the Seedflight viewpoint? I think one of your correctly guessed that the kitten had been drowned by the Divisions during one of the dreams, but I don't think any of you guessed it was Sorreltail who leapt after her? Or that the kit was Seedflight's own? I mean, not even Seedflight realised it was her own mother. xD But anyway, the point is, did the dream-turned-reality turn out to be what you thought it would be?**_

 _ **Question 2 ~ This is kind of a boring question, but I can't think of anything else; what are your thoughts on the names Seedflight chose for her kits?**_

 _ **Question 3 ~ What do you think about the possibility of an uprising in the Divisions? Do you think that there's any way the clans could try and provoke one? Do you think it would work?**_

 **Oh, and of course I just love to hear your general thoughts on the chapter. ^^**

 **Anyway, as I mentioned in the last chapter, December is approaching and so is the Blue Moon Christmas surprise! So, as part of it, there will be several one-shots and in the last chapter I asked for suggestions for what the final one-shot could be. Already I'm doing a Coal one, a Redflower, Whitefern & Breezepaw one, a Cloudfoot & Berrystep one and a Lakesplash & Redfox one. But the one final one, as suggested by one of you, will be focused on... -drum roll-**

 **Puddlefrost!**

 **Yay! Anyway, it'll be focusing on his decision to join the Divisions. I need to plot it out properly still, so that's all the info I can give you, but you'll hear more about it soon!**

 **Alternative title for this chapter: Circle Time with Pebblefall.**

 **That's it from me! Remember, if you review, you get a sneak peek via PM of the next chapter! Tempting?**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review,**

 **~ Leafy**


	7. Chapter Six

**Okay, first off I'd like to start by saying I'm sorry for how late this is. xD I actually finished most of the chapter on time-ish, about two weeks ago. But then Katie and I decided it needed another scene and I just couldn't find the time to write it. That was due to a multitude of reasons, but one of them being the Blue Moon Christmas Surprise! If you've checked the Blue Moon One-shot Book lately, you'll have noticed that I posted 5 new one-shots this month! And on my DeviantArt page (my username's "Streamwhisker") I've posted a piece of art I did to celebrate the holidays! So, that's my little gift to you guys, this festive season!**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate! I also hope you have a spectacular new year! In a global sense, 2016 has been a bit of a useless year, but for me personally it's actually been brilliant (apart from my GCSE exams, that wasn't so great) and a lot of that is down to you guys' support! So thank you so much!**

 **We also hit 100 reviews lately, so thank you so much for that too!**

 **~ Review Replies ~**

 **Molly ~ Thank you! I also apologise for killing you a little inside with the chapter. This chapter is a lot more upbeat; I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Brian ~ Eh, the last book I'm reading is Moth Flight's Vision (which I started months ago, but am struggling to motivate myself to finish), so after that I probably won't be reading any more Warriors books. I did love the books, but I've outgrown them a bit. I can explore more grown up issues and stuff with my own writing. I'm glad you're enjoying them though, I've heard some mixed views about the next series. ^^ Thank you for the review, as always! I love hearing your thoughts. ^^**

 **Hallie ~ Yup, we have met the toms! They are only background characters I'm afraid, but I'm going to try and slot in more LGBT characters where possible. ^^ Thank you!**

 **Redfeather ~ Thank you! Well, that's a good question! I actually posted a one-shot to the Blue Moon One-shot book which is focused upon Puddlefrost and the events leading up to him joining the Divisions, so you can read that to find out. ^^**

 **And without further ado, I present chapter 6. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Rapidstream_

It was so quiet beneath the surface.

So quiet and wonderfully still.

There was something liberating about it. The water lifted Rapidstream up, cradling him in its arms as he floated. His limbs felt light as feathers, his shoulders lighter than they had been in weeks. It was like exhaling after holding his breath for so long.

He wasn't even aware of the tightness in his lungs. Nor was he aware of the bitter chill in the water or the movement in the world above. The water muted all sound to muffled babbling.

It was just Rapidstream and the river.

Alone with his thoughts, with nobody to interrupt or-

The peace was shattered with a sudden crash of water. Rapidstream scarcely had time to register it before he felt teeth sink into his scruff and he was being hauled onto the river bank.

"Great StarClan, Rapidstream, are you _trying_ to drown?!"

Rapidstream's head was still light, his eyes still adjusting to the sudden flood of light, so he hardly registered Ducktail's words. Instead he blinked sheepishly and gave a brisk shake of his pelt, sending water droplets flying.

Only then did he at last look to Ducktail and their third companion, Heronbeak. Both were drenched, their pelts stained several shades darker.

Ducktail was regarding him with a look of concern, whilst Heronbeak's expression was that of awe.

As he licked his paw and then drew it behind his ears, Rapidstream meowed coolly, "So, how long was I that time?"

Ducktail's jaw hung slack. "You're not serious."

He sent his friend a look. "Of course I am. That felt like my longest time yet!" He paused, a horrifying thought suddenly occurred to him. "You _did_ count, didn't you?!"

The grey-and-white tabby gawked. "I lost track after 50 heartbeats! I thought you were _drowning_!"

Rapidstream suppressed a snort. "Ha, I wasn't going to drown! I have you to save me, my love." He batted his eyelids sweetly at Ducktail, flashing his teeth in a smirk.

Ducktail rolled his eyes. "Honestly, why am I friends with such fish-heads? _Breath-holding_ contests! Seriously?"

Rapidstream and Heronbeak exchanged wicked grins.

"You know you love us really," Heronbeak crooned.

"I mean, it's kind of hard not to," Rapidstream purred.

Once again, Ducktail rolled his eyes. "Come on, we should have returned to camp ages ago. The Clan will be wondering where we are."

Rapidstream yawned and stretched languidly. "Or we could play another game. That would be much more fun."

Heronbeak nodded eagerly. "What about diving? We haven't done that in a while."

The brown-and-white tom sat up immediately. "Ooh, yes! Diving!"

Ducktail shook his head slowly, his expression worn. "No, we're not diving now. We're bringing our prey back to camp before Hollowstar has our pelts!"

Rapidstream pouted. "Aw, come on, Ducktail."

"You sound like a kit. No, we're going back."

"Geez, Ducktail, why do you have to be so boring and responsible?"

The dark grey-and-white tabby had risen to his paws and was striding purposefully towards where their pile of prey lay. Or at least, he tried to stride; his twisted forepaw meant that it looked more like a determined hobble. He glanced over his shoulder, gesturing for his friends to follow. As he did so, his features softened a little. "C'mon guys. I'll play diving with you later, I promise, but we really should get back to camp now." His eyes briefly strayed to the sky, where the sun was steadily rising.

After a pause, Rapidstream heaved a little sigh and made to follow Ducktail. His expression solemn, he glanced over at Heronbeak. "Come on, Ducktail's right. Play time's over, we should head back."

His friend groaned, rolling onto his back. " _Fine._ " Reluctantly, the tabby tom got up and padded after them.

Rapidstream grinned to himself as he picked up his catches: a small minnow and a gleaming carp. A pretty impressive haul, if he didn't say so himself. The Clan would be pleased.

He eyed his friends' catches: a pike and two minnows between the two of them. His grin grew a little wider. _Ha. Beat them._

Ducktail caught his smug gaze and rolled his eyes (he'd lost count of the number of times he'd done that today Rapidstream wondered if he had a twitch). But there was a hint of a smile at his lips. "Stop smiling at yourself, Rapidstream, let's get going."

Rapidstream grinned back. "Whatever you say."

* * *

For leaf-fall, it was a relatively mild morning. Even though the sun was hidden behind a thick covering of clouds, the air didn't have the sharp bite that he'd grown used to lately. Rapidstream was beyond grateful for it; he would never give Ducktail the satisfaction of knowing it, but the water had been much colder than expected. He knew his friend was just looking out for him, but he wasn't sure if he could sit through another lecture about catching a cold.

It wasn't far back to camp, but Ducktail insisted they travel at a brisk pace. Rapidstream had no idea why he was in such a hurry, it seemed a little off, even for Ducktail.

"Do we _really_ have to walk so fast?" Rapidstream asked, a little out of breath.

The grey-and-white tabby didn't slow for even a second. "Yes, we do. It's nearly sun-high!"

Rapidstream frowned. "What's so important about sun-high? None of us are on patrols."

Suddenly, Heronbeak stopped. "Ohhhhh."

He glanced back at his friend. "What is it?"

The brown tabby's lips tilted into a smirk. "I think I know why Ducky's so keen to get back for sun-high."

Ducktail flinched at the nickname they used for him. "Oh really?" He tried to keep his voice even, though Rapidstream didn't miss the hint of panic.

"Uh huh," Heronbeak purred, nodding slowly. "I overheard Rainsplash earlier; you're going on a _romantic_ walk together."

"It's not a romantic walk!" he huffed, though there was no mistaking the embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh really?" Rapidstream gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "I guess now that you mention it, I don't know why I'm surprised; she has talked quite a lot about you lately."

"S-She has?" Ducktail's voice rose to a squeak. He flushed, quickly regaining his composure. "I mean, she has?"

Rapidsteam's smirk grew. "Ha! You _do_ like her!"

Ducktail seemed to cave in on himself. "I do not!"

It wasn't very convincing.

Rapidstream gave him a knowing look. " _Sure._ " He and Heronbeak exchanged smirks.

The grey-and-white tabby gave them both a shove before striding off again. "Oh, shut up!"

Rapidstream chuckled to himself, following him. "Oh, _relax,_ Ducktail, we're just teasing you." He smiled at him for a moment, then his expression became very serious. "But if you break my sister's heart, I'll rip your pelt off, okay?"

Ducktail's eyes widened and he nodded mutely.

Rapidstream felt a flash of guilt and gave a sheepish smile. "So, you two are a thing, huh?"

Some of the fear left the grey-and-white tabby's eyes. "I… I don't know," he confessed. "I mean, I like her a lot. I don't know how she feels though."

Rapidstream nudged him gently. "Relax, bud. You'll win her over." He paused for a moment, studying his friend closely. "Though… I have to admit, your flirting could do with some practise."

Heronbeak snorted. Ducktail looked like he'd just suggested that they drown themselves. " _Flirting_?" he echoed.

Rapidstream nodded profoundly. "Yes, flirting." His lips quirked into a smirk. "I'd be happy to give you lessons-" He broke off, suddenly pulling a face. "Actually no, forget that, I don't want you using my pick-up lines on my sister, that's _weird_."

"Hah!" Heronbeak couldn't suppress his laughter. "Flirting lessons from _Rapidstream!_ Since when have _you_ ever been successful with a she-cat?" He rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to Ducktail. "Look, I'll give you some tips, okay? Take it from someone who actually has a mate." He shot a pointed glare in Rapidstream's direction.

Rapidstream recoiled. "Wow, thanks for the support. What if I don't _want_ a mate?"

Heronbeak flicked his tail dismissively. "Excuses, excuses."

"I don't think I want flirting lessons from either of you, thanks," Ducktail interjected with a sly grin. "I don't want to scare her away."

Heronbeak flinched, offended. " _Fine,_ but don't come crying to us when you need help with her."

"I don't plan on it. Now can we _please_ stop talking about this?" Ducktail's voice had a desperate note to it.

Rapidstream was still grinning to himself, but he reluctantly gave a nod. "Okay, okay, fine."

They lapsed into silence as they walked, their pawsteps thrumming a steady beat. As they emerged from the forest, Rapidstream paused to gaze out over the lake. After yesterday's storm, the waters had risen and now lapped gently at the reed beds.

Everything was so still and serene. Even the breeze had lulled, leaving the water's surface unruffled and pristine.

As he took it all in, Rapidstream's eyes snagged upon the oak forests on the opposite side of the water. His heart quickened. _ThunderClan._

He turned sharply to Heronbeak and Ducktail. "Did I tell you about that patrol I went on with Hollowstar a few days ago? To visit ThunderClan?"

Heronbeak frowned. "I think you were going to, but we had to go on patrol? I think you were going to tell us when you got back, but you must have forgotten." Ducktail nodded in confirmation.

Rapidstream stared. "Oh fish-guts, I didn't tell you?!"

Both cats shook their heads.

 _Great StarClan, I can't believe I forgot!_

"Well, are you going to tell us, or are you going to just leave us in the dark?" Heronbeak prompted, the hint of a smile in his voice.

Rapidstream nodded eagerly. "So, we met this ThunderClan patrol at the border and they were all acting really oddly for some reason. They all seemed to be injured too, but it didn't look like their medicine cats had tried healing them at all! Anyway, we asked them if we could meet with Bramblestar, but they refused and told us to get off their territory."

Heronbeak snorted. "ThunderClan have always been weird. Sounds perfectly normal to me."

Rapidstream's voice took on a strained note. "No, no, I'm not at the important part yet!" He cleared his throat, his voice dropping to a sharp whisper. "I'm sure I scented the Divisions on them. Hollowstar thought I was imagining things, but either way, something was up with them… I think they've been attacked."

Heronbeak was regarding him with an expression of amusement. "Great StarClan, Rapidstream, you should see your face. I don't think I've ever seen you so serious!"

Rapidstream narrowed his eyes at him. "This isn't a joke. Just because the Divisions haven't attacked us yet, doesn't mean they're not going to. And if they caused that much harm to ThunderClan when they have so many warriors…" he shuddered.

Ducktail, thankfully, was taking the news much more seriously. He wore a grim expression as he spoke. "That sounds strange… Did anyone else scent the Divisions?"

Rapidstream frowned. "No..." He paused, studying his friend closely. "You do believe me, right? I'm not making this up. I'm not that much of a fish-brain."

Ducktail nodded hurriedly. "Of course I believe you, I just think it's odd that no one else scented them."

"Did you ask them about their injuries?" Heronbeak questioned. There was still a note of scepticism in his voice.

"Well, of course," Rapidstream replied a little too sharply, his tail flicking from side to side as he spoke. "They were really touchy about it."

"Huh. How weird," Ducktail murmured.

"I want to try and talk to them again, to see what's happened." Rapidstream meowed suddenly. He looked to his two friends hopefully. "Will you come with me? I thought maybe we could go this afternoon, none of us are on patrols…"

Ducktail hesitated. "Have you asked Hollowstar?"

Rapidstream smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yes, I have asked him about it."

"And?"

"He told me I wasn't allowed to go," he meowed slowly. "But he'll never have to know! We'll just sneak out of camp and tell him we're going to hunting or something, it's not like we're doing any harm-"

Ducktail stiffened, offering up a wan smile. "I'm sorry, but if Hollowstar said no, I'm not coming."

Rapidstream's shoulders fell. Though he hid his disappointment with a feigned grin. "Oh, come on Ducktail! Live a little!"

The grey-and-white tabby shook his head bashfully. "Hollowstar was my mentor, he _trusts_ me. I can't break that trust."

Rapidstream let a sigh escape his maw. Trying to convince Ducktail was futile, the little tom was too dedicated to his leader. He turned to Heronbeak. "What about you, bud? You'll come with me, right?"

The tabby tom ducked his head sheepishly. "I can't, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be watching over the kits so that Littlestream can have a break." He paused hesitantly. "Besides, I really don't think you should go. Whatever's up with ThunderClan is nothing to do with us. You don't want to stir up more hostilities."

Rapidstream gave a frustrated huff. "Fish-guts."

Ducktail touched flicked his tail to his side gently, a faint smile warming his features. "I know you're worried about them, but Heronbeak's right, I really think it's best if you don't go."

The brown-and-white tom looked to Heronbeak, then back to Ducktail. After a pause, he expelled a sigh. "Okay, fine, _fine._ I won't go."

Relief passed over Ducktail's features and the tom relaxed visibly. "Oh, thank StarClan. I thought I was going to have to watch you to make sure you didn't go or something."

Heronbeak smiled goofily. "Should we get back to camp then? We don't want Ducky missing his romantic walk!"

Ducktail gave an exasperated snort. "Stop it!"

Rapidstream nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

But before they left, Rapidstream sent one last glance over his shoulder at ThunderClan's forests.

He just hoped his friends hadn't seen through his lie.

* * *

Rapidstream waited until sun-high had passed before he left. At this time of day, as the sun began to slip in the sky, RiverClan camp was at its emptiest. The afternoon's patrols had just set off, a few cats had taken their apprentices out training and Rapidstream could relax, knowing that Ducktail was far away with Rainsplash somewhere.

Ashkit, Sleetkit and Galekit were playing outside the nursery, but they were too engrossed in their game of fox tag to notice Rapidstream slink past. Nor did the dozing elders turn a head in his direction as he passed them. He was just beginning to release a sigh of relief when a figure suddenly blocked him in the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Shadewing queried, inclining her head thoughtfully.

Rapidstream made his body language as casual as possible. "Fishing," he replied smoothly. Then, suddenly realising the most vital part of his act, he smirked; that was always enough to send she-cats into a daze.

The grey she-cat certainly seemed to flush a little, but it wasn't quite the reaction Rapidstream had been anticipated. She gave him a doubtful look. "Really? You look like you're trying to sneak off?"

Rapidstream feigned horror. "Sneak off? Why in StarClan's name would I try and sneak off? I'm just going fishing! Do you not trust me?"

Okay, maybe he'd overdone it a bit.

Shadewing looked even more suspicious. "You weren't strutting," she interjected, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You _always_ strut."

Rapidstream frowned to himself. _I strut?_

He glanced over his shoulder, conscious that the conversation was drawing attention to himself. "Look, I swear I'm not sneaking off, I just want to go fishing."

Shadewing took him in with one long, pensive look. Then, in a very grave voice, she asked, "Are you going to meet with the Divisions? Are you a spy?"

Rapidstream nearly choked on his own shock. "No!" he squeaked. "Of course not! Where did you get that idea?!"

Shadewing's eyes narrowed. "You know, that's just the sort of thing a cat working for the Divisions would say."

A sigh of resignation fell from Rapidstream's maw. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you where I'm going." He surveyed the rest of camp through narrowed eyes, checking they weren't being watched. Then he spoke again, keeping his voice barely audible. "But if I tell you, you have to cover for me. You can't tell anyone, okay?"

The grave look had disappeared from Shadewing's features. Instead, she looked delighted that she was being trusted with a secret and grinned wildly at him. "Okay. I promise."

* * *

Rapidstream hadn't realised how fast he'd been walking until he had suddenly reached the ShadowClan border.

Though he felt a small, nagging anxiety that he'd told Shadewing where he was going, at least he knew that someone had his back and would defend him if anyone asked where he was. Or so he hoped.

Tentatively, the RiverClan tom took a step forward and lifted his head to taste the air. _Pine needles, marshland and… is that a squirrel?_ But there was no scent of ShadowClan. Thank StarClan. Rapidstream wasn't sure he had the patience to handle them today.

Not long after leaving camp, he'd rolled in the most pungent mud he could find, to try and disguise his scent. He'd thought it was a great idea at the time, but the smell was starting to bother him now. It was so strong that he was starting to worry it would actually attract cats.

It was too late to think about that now though, so he pushed the thought aside. It was just as he was about to step over the ShadowClan border that it hit him. A wave of ShadowClan scent.

Rapidstream froze, instantly stepping backwards.

No sooner had he done so, a patrol of cats emerged from the treeline. _Oh fish-guts…_

Instantly, he reverted into casual, non-suspicious mode and called cheerily, "Good afternoon!"

Judging from their perplexed expressions, he'd been a little too friendly.

The ShadowClan patrol halted a few paces away from the border, eying him warily. It was only a small patrol, comprised of only four cats, but Rapidstream knew there was no way they were going to let him pass through. He fought to hide his disappointment.

"What do you want?" the patrol leader, a cream-furred she-cat who Rapidstream acknowledged as Dawnpelt. He glanced over at the other three members of the patrol: Starlingwing, Shrewfoot and a dark grey she-cat who he didn't recognise.

"Great StarClan, you smell awful!" Shrewfoot suddenly exclaimed. She wrinkled up her nose in disgust, edging away from him.

Rapidstream smiled sheepishly. "I fell," he meowed by way of explanation.

Dawnpelt snorted. "What, in the dirt-place?"

Rapidstream shook his head. "Fortunately, no. It was mud."

The cream she-cat didn't look at all impressed. "You still haven't answered my first question."

The RiverClan warrior ducked his head. "Right. I wanted to talk to you."

All four cats stared at him as if he'd suggested they jump in the lake. He laughed dryly to himself. "I'm not that bad at conversation, am I?"

Now they were staring at him as if he'd sprouted a second head. _Fish-guts. Okay, be cool, Rapidstream, be cool._

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Dawnpelt ventured, caution written upon her features. "If it's about an alliance, Crowstar isn't interested, so don't even-"

Rapidstream shook his head. "No, no, it's not about that."

"What is it then?"

"I wanted to ask about the Divisions."

There was silence.

"The Divisions?" repeated Dawnpelt, as if uncertain she'd heard him right. "What makes you think we know any more about them than you do?"

Rapidstream had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. _Great StarClan, what is it with ShadowClan overreacting about everything?_ He shook his head. "I don't mean like that. I just mean have you noticed any unusual activity from them? Their scents on the border?"

Dawnpelt narrowed her eyes, but Rapidstream didn't miss the spark of panic in those amber depths. _Ah ha!_ He'd uncovered something.

"What's it to you?" she challenged. "ShadowClan are perfectly capable of defending our own borders."

 _Oh for StarClan's sake._ This time, he wasn't able to stop himself from rolling his eyes in time. "We've noticed increased Division scent around our borders," he lied. "We were wondering if you'd found the same."

The ShadowClan she-cat exchanged a glance with Shrewfoot, a silent question passing between them. Then a sigh rattled her chest and she finally let her haughty façade down a little. "Yes, _fine._ We've found a lot of the Divisions' scent on the ThunderClan border. But we haven't seen so much as a whisker of them."

Rapidstream's chest constricted. _I didn't imagine it! Ha! I told you, Hollowstar!_ But he forced himself to conceal his victory and instead nodded gravely. "We've had the exact same thing." He kept his voice even and his expression solemn. It wasn't hard lying to them, they couldn't read him in the same way that his Clanmates did. "They don't seem to have crossed the borders though, which is odd."

Dawnpelt nodded, though her expression had hardened again. "Well, I'm not complaining. As long as they keep to themselves, I don't have a problem."

Rapidstream couldn't help but sigh at her ignorance. _Is that how you really feel? Do you really think the Divisions are going to just leave you alone?_ He knew that several of ShadowClan's kits had been stolen. When Cloudysky and Duskfur had been captured, so had Snowbird and Ravenclaw. Wasn't it clear by now that the Divisions weren't going to leave them alone?

He kneaded the ground, needing some way to let his frustration out. "What about ThunderClan?" he pressed. "Do you know if they've got the same thing?"

The suspicion had re-entered Dawnpelt's eyes. Hesitantly, she replied, "I don't know. We've hardly seen them lately. They're as skittish as mice."

The dark grey she-cat snorted at this. "That's nothing new though. They've always been mouse-hearted."

"Do you plan on interrogating us any further or are you done now?" Dawnpelt asked bluntly, eying him with suspicion. "Because I don't know about you, but some cats actually have duties to attend to."

As much as he would have liked to press them further, Rapidstream realised he'd probably gotten as much information as he was going to get. Reluctantly, he shook his head. "No, I'm done. Thanks for speaking with me."

The ShadowClan patrol just stared back at him.

Rapidstream ducked his head sheepishly. "Okay, so, uh, bye."

With a half smile, he turned upon his paws and padded back towards the willow trees. Even without looking, he could feel their eyes searing into him, making his pelt prickle with discomfort. Clearly, they weren't going to leave until they'd watched him leave. _Good to see that ShadowClan are as distrustful as ever._

He ducked around a reed bed, a smile tugging at his features at the sight of the meandering river. He hadn't been able to speak to ThunderClan directly, but the information he carried back with him was just as valuable. Something was up with the Divisions and ThunderClan. And as soon as he could get away from camp, Rapidstream was going to find out what.

 _I didn't imagine it, Hollowstar. Just you wait and see._

* * *

 _Dewclaw_

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you."

" _Creekfeather,_ I swear to StarClan, if you don't tell me where we're going-"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh for StarClan's sake-"

"Don't get your tail in a twist, we're here now, okay?"

Dewclaw refrained from cuffing Creekfeather over the ears and at last turned his attention to their surroundings. The grey tabby tom had dragged him from his nest at the crack of dawn on "an important mission". He wasn't sure what was so important that he had to be awoken so early, but Creekfeather had been persistent and left him no choice but to go with him.

Now, Dewclaw was regretting not holding his ground more. Staring around at the spreading trees around him, Dewclaw couldn't help but wonder what was so special about where Creekfeather had brought him. As far as he could see, it was no different from the rest of SkyClan's territory.

The trees here had shed all of their leaves and now stood like skeletons against the leaden sky. Through the trees, Dewclaw could see the glimmer of light on the lake's surface.

"So, are you going to tell me why we're here or what?" he asked, giving Creekfeather a long, hard stare.

It didn't quite have the desired effect; the grey tabby just grinned at him. "Yes, I am."

Dewclaw waited. After a few moments it became clear that he wasn't going to continue. "Well?" he demanded, impatience edging his words.

Creekfeather seemed to relish in his irritation. "I'm going to teach you to climb."

The grey tom stared. Slowly, the words sank in. He eyed the towering trees; suddenly, they appeared a lot taller. "I can climb perfectly well, thanks," he tried to meow coolly, though he failed to disguise the waver in his voice.

Creekfeather beamed. "Oh really?"

Dewclaw's gaze hardened. "Yes, _actually._ Is that really why you dragged me out here? I could still be sleeping right now!"

The grey tabby smirked at him. "A little birdy told me that you have a fear of heights."

 _Redflower. Mouse-dung._

"That traitorous little-"

Creekfeather cut him short, mischief gleaming in his green eyes. "So it's true then. The fearless Dewclaw is afraid of heights."

The warrior drew himself up taller, glaring at the grey tabby. "I'm not _afraid_ of heights," he interjected. "They just make me… _uncomfortable._ "

Creekfeather could hardly contain his laughter. "Ha! _Uncomfortable!_ That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard!"

Dewclaw glowered at him with an expression that was cold as death.

When the SkyClan warrior had finally stopped laughing, he finally continued speaking, though his face was still lit up with a smirk. "You're a member of SkyClan now, buddy. Climbing trees is a requirement."

Dewclaw breathed out sharply through his nose, willing himself to keep a leash on his irritation. "I've managed perfectly fine without climbing trees so far," he meowed curtly. "Besides, it's not that I _can't_ climb trees, it's just that I choose not to."

Creekfeather gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, _sure_ , whatever you say!" He cleared this throat, lifting his head high to give himself a look of importance. "You won't mind proving yourself then?"

The grey tom nipped his tongue, his gaze rising to the trees towering above them. "Sure. I don't mind."

Evidently, his tone hadn't been very convincing.

Creekfeather rolled his eyes. "Okay, the first step to getting over your fear is admitting that you have a fear."

"No."

"Yes. Say it, 'I have a fear of heights.'"

Dewclaw grinned wryly. "Creekfeather has a fear of heights."

The SkyClan warrior rolled his eyes. "Don't get smart on me." He watched Dewclaw expectantly. "Go on. Say it."

Dewclaw thought for a moment. Then, drawing it out on his tongue, he meowed a single word. "No."

The grey tabby shook his head in exasperation. "Fine. We'll skip to step two."

"And step two is..?" Dewclaw prompted.

Creekfeather's eyes gleamed with humour. "Climbing the tree."

The grey tom tried to ignore the prickle of anxiety in his belly. "Okay then." He surveyed the surrounding trees, examining each one until his eyes at last came to rest on the smallest tree, a young beech tree. Keeping his expression even, he padded towards the tree.

But Creekfeather's words halted him his tracks. "No, no, not that one. _This_ one."

Reluctantly, Dewclaw followed the other warrior's gaze. He'd been expecting a slightly larger tree, but what he was not expecting was quite possibly the tallest tree Dewclaw had seen in his life. It was easily as tall as the Sky Oak back in ThunderClan, its branches reaching desperately towards the sky, as if trying to touch the clouds.

Never had Dewclaw felt so small.

A lump in his throat, he glanced back at Creekfeather. "You're not serious?" he croaked.

"I'm totally serious."

Dewclaw stared at the tree again. The tree seemed to stare back at him. "I can't climb that." The words were barely audible, not meant for anyone else's ears. But Creekfeather managed to pick up on it.

"Sure you can," he meowed coolly. "You just can't overthink it." He flicked his tail lightly to Dewclaw's side and then bounded over to the base of the tree. "Come on, just follow where I climb!"

Creekfeather didn't wait for confirmation. In an instant, he had scrambled up the thick trunk and settled upon the lowest boughs. With a smile, he called down to Dewclaw. "Come on, Dewclaw! What are you waiting for?"

It was obvious that Creekfeather was never going to let him leave until he climbed the tree. So, with a sigh, Dewclaw reluctantly approached the roots. _I don't have to climb to the top,_ he told himself, _As long as I climb a little bit, he'll be happy._

So, hushing those panicked thoughts, he bunched his muscles and leapt.

For one heart-stopping moment, Dewclaw thought he'd miscalculated the distance and expected to crash straight into the trunk. But he was able to sink his claws into the bark, landing with an audible thud.

Not even pausing to catch his breath or calm the panicked beating in his chest, he clawed his way up the tree trunk until, to his great relief, he reached the lowest branch.

That relief soon dissolved however when he looked down.

Instantly he felt queasy and the world seemed to sway a little around him. _Great StarClan._ If he was getting dizzy and they were only on the first branch, what would it feel like at the top?

 _I don't have to go to the top, I don't have to go to the top,_ he repeated to himself, gritting his teeth.

When he'd finally grown accustomed to the swaying sensation, he looked to Creekfeather. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Creekfeather purred.

Dewclaw was able to manage a dry laugh. "No. Not bad at all."

"Let's keep going then!"

Dewclaw suppressed a groan.

Nimbly, Creekfeather sprung from the branch he had been perched on and to the next. Dewclaw watched carefully through narrowed eyes, trying to remember where the SkyClan warrior put his paws. After far too long, Creekfeather eventually stopped and waited, watching him expectantly from above.

Mustering his courage, the grey tom slowly began to make his way after him. It was a long and painful process, nothing like the graceful ease that Creekfeather had demonstrated. Each time a branch groaned or crackled beneath his paws, he went rigid. As soon as he was sure that the branch wasn't going to collapse beneath him, he continued climbing at the same hesitant pace.

 _Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down._

His paw slipped on branch. Dewclaw felt his weight give out beneath him. He looked down.

That fluttering of fear exploded to a full on whirlwind. _So high, so high_. He snatched desperately at the nearest branch, his mind shutting down in a state of panic. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to-_

Teeth sunk into the scruff of his neck. Dewclaw felt himself being hauled upwards onto the next branch.

For what felt like an age, he lay there, gasping for breath. He didn't dare open his eyes and risk catching sight of the ground again. Instead, he just focused on each breath- _in, out, in out, in, out_ \- until his heartbeat had at last returned to normal.

Only then, when he could breathe a little easier, did he open his eyes again.

Creekfeather was studying with a look that Dewclaw had never seen on him before: worry. "Great StarClan," he exclaimed. "I didn't realise you were _that_ terrified."

The grey tom drew in a ragged breath. "Neither did I," he confessed.

Creekfeather paused, his brow furrowing. "We can go back down now if you want? Redflower will have my pelt if you fall out of a tree on my watch."

Dewclaw swallowed. It would have been so easy to say yes, to climb back down and to feel the reassuring solidity of the ground beneath his paws. Yet something stopped him. He bit his lip, glancing up at the branches above.

"No, I'll keep going," he found himself meowing.

 _I'm going to regret this. I am_ so _going to regret this._

Creekfeather looked startled. "Really? Why?"

Dewclaw gritted his teeth. "If I'm going to be a SkyClan cat, I've got to act like one."

He owed it to Redflower to try at least, even if he failed. She'd been pressing him about trying to join in more with Clan life. So, as much as it terrified him, he was going to do this. He was going to climb this tree.

Creekfeather blinked, as if still comprehending the information. "Well, okay then." He drew in a deep breath and lifted his head to study the branches above. "Do you want to go first this time? Then I can catch you if you fall." That characteristic grin of his returned.

Dewclaw swallowed, plastering a look of grim determination upon his features. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

The further Dewclaw climbed, the more he was in awe of SkyClan. He'd seen cats leap gracefully from tree to tree as if they were merely hopping across a puddle. They made it look so effortless and easy. The reality was far from it.

Dewclaw was even more cautious than before after his fall and made sure he studied each branch carefully before he tried to climb it. He was sure that Creekfeather must be getting impatient behind him, but the grey tabby never once mentioned a word and allowed him to travel at his own sweet pace.

The ground dropped below them, but he forced himself to keep looking up, up, up.

He knew his legs were still trembling, but he'd practically numbed himself to the sensation. He simply focused on each careful step and each steady breath.

It was long and difficult and more than once Dewclaw had to fight the urge to turn and go back down. But he kept climbing, kept scaling higher and higher.

But with the branches growing thinner and his fear growing thicker, he knew he wasn't going to make it to the top. So instead he focused upon reaching half-way, which was no easy feat in itself.

He kept to his careful technique. It might be slow, but it worked and, ultimately, that was all that mattered.

 _Only a few branches more._

He focused on that thought as he climbed. Just a few more branches, a few more steps, until…

Dewclaw sunk his claws into the final branch, using his little remaining strength to pull himself up. His limbs groaned at the effort, but he persisted. This was the final hurdle, the final heave…

"I'm done."

The words came out in a gasp. Dewclaw slumped against the trunk of the tree, his flanks heaving and his paws quivering. But he'd done it. He'd actually done it.

The relief mixed with the fear, sending warm shivers through him. Creekfeather leapt up onto the branch beside him, his eyes bright. "Half way up the Giant Beech! See, I knew you had it in you! I don't know many cats who've ever made it to the top," he purred. "You'll be leaping from tree to tree in no time!"

Dewclaw gave a dry laugh. "I'm not so sure about that."

He still didn't dare look down. Just being up here made his stomach roil.

"It's just in your head." Creekfeather flicked his tail lightly to Dewclaw's forehead. "The more you practise, the more confident you'll get and the easier it'll be."

Dewclaw nodded distantly, though he wasn't so sure. He'd climbed trees plenty of times and this time had been just as terrifying as the last, if not more.

The SkyClan warrior studied him for a moment, his expression growing increasingly thoughtful. After much consideration, he leaned in and whispered, "I'll let you in on a little secret. My brother used to be afraid of climbing trees."

Dewclaw blinked. "Nettlesplash?"

Creekfeather shook his head, grinning. "Nope. Rabbitstar. Our brave and noble leader."

Dewclaw's jaw dropped. "Rabbitstar was afraid of climbing?"

The grey tabby beamed back at him. "That's right."

He stared. Rabbitstar was a SkyClan cat born and bred. When Dewclaw had once glimpsed him hunting, he'd thought that he looked more comfortable in the trees than on the ground. So to think of him being afraid of climbing… It was unfathomable.

"He… He can't have been afraid of climbing."

"Oh, yes, he was!" Creekfeather nodded eagerly. "Terrified of it. As an apprentice, he used to always try and get out of climbing practise."

Dewclaw's brain was still spinning, though whether that was from the height or from finding out about Rabbitstar's fear, he couldn't tell. "How did he get over it?" he finally ventured.

"Time and practise," Creekfeather replied. "Plumwillow and I teased him to no end, so that probably motivated him to get over it too," he added, his smile twisting into a grin.

Dewclaw was quiet. He still couldn't quite believe it. Rabbitstar. Afraid of heights. _Well, if he can get over it, so can I,_ he thought, feeling a surge of determination rush through him.

They lapsed into a silence filled only by faint birdsong. Creekfeather turned his head to gaze out over the forest below, his gaze softening. "Pretty beautiful, huh?"

Dewclaw kept his eyes fixed upon the sky above. "I'd rather not look down."

Creekfeather chuckled to himself. "Fair enough."

The grey tom fell silent for a little more, thinking.

A faint breeze ruffled his fur, stirring the branch they were sat on. Dewclaw felt his legs shake and immediately clamped down on his fear. With a nervous laugh, he looked to Creekfeather. "Can we go down now?"

Creekfeather grinned at him. "Of course."

Dewclaw released a sigh and rose to his paws.

"So," Creekfeather meowed casually, a grin lighting his face. "Want to climb that tree next?"

* * *

 _Whitefern_

Even though almost a quarter-moon had passed since the Great Shake, the medicine cats' den was still hidden behind a pile of debris. Several warriors had been working on clearing it, but Whitefern still had to wriggle around the rock-pile to slip inside.

Over the last few days, the den had been bustling with activity, with cats toing and froing with the injuries the tremors had caused. But today, it was remarkably quiet.

In fact, there only seemed to be two cats in the cave. Mouseleap and Frecklewish, presumably. Starlingkit had been moved to a separate cave to prevent infection.

But when her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she saw she was wrong.

Mouseleap was there of course, dozing quietly in the corner. But the cat watching over her fretfully wasn't the medicine cat. It was Cloudfoot.

Upon spotting her, the warrior instantly went rigid. Clearly, he didn't want to be seen here.

"Uh, hi."

No sooner had she opened her jaws to speak had Cloudfoot risen to his paws. The expression on his face was impossible to read, a mess of guilt and bitterness and… fear?

He left without a word.

For any other cat, that would have been rude. But, this was Cloudfoot. He was rude and he had no regard for it. Whitefern had never liked him much.

In his absence, she allowed herself to breathe again. Slowly, she turned her eyes to the reason she was here: Mouseleap.

Whitefern had never been close friends with Mouseleap. To say that they'd even been friends would be an exaggeration. Mouseleap had always been an oddball and so, since she'd been apprenticed, Whitefern had steered clear of her. It had only occurred to her over time that maybe the reason she seemed so strange was because she was lonely.

So, with Sparrowfoot out training Frostpaw and no other duties to attend to, Whitefern had decided to visit the little brown she-cat.

Only she was asleep.

 _Well, that defeated the point of this._

Whitefern padded a few steps closer and then halted again, a few tail-lengths away from the slumbering cat. Mouseleap had always been on the small side but after being with the Divisions she looked smaller than ever. The white she-cat could taste bile in her throat as she took in the younger warrior. Even standing a few paces away, she could count each of Mouseleap's ribs. And her wounds…

"Whitefern."

The white she-cat nearly leapt out of her skin. But it was only Frecklewish who was gazing back at her from the den entrance. The medicine cat ducked her head apologetically, dropping a bundle of herbs at her paws. "Sorry."

Whitefern quickly shrugged it off and clearing her lungs with a deep breath. "I just came to visit Mouseleap," she explained, glancing back at the sleeping she-cat. "But maybe now isn't the best time…"

Frecklewish frowned. "Well, she's hardly stopped sleeping since she got back, so now is as good a time as any really."

 _Wow._ It had been three days since Mouseleap had returned. Whitefern couldn't even begin to imagine how exhausted she must be to need that much sleep. "How has she been?"

Frecklewish padded over to her side, her expression faintly troubled as she studied her patient. "Physically, she's doing a lot better. Her wounds aren't infected, which is a relief, and I've set her tail with a splint, though it may always be a little crooked…" she trailed off, clouds gathering in her eyes. "But mentally…"

"Mentally?" Whitefern prompted, her brow creasing.

Frecklewish bit her lip subconsciously, trying to work out how to continue. "I think she's still very traumatised. It could be moons, seasons even, before she's fully recovered." She hesitated for a moment. "You know how she didn't say anything when she arrived?"

Whitefern hadn't witnessed Mouseleap's arrival personally, but she'd heard all about it from her sister. She nodded.

"Well," Frecklewish continued, "She still hasn't spoken. I thought it was just shock at first, then I thought she might have damaged her throat or something… But she's been crying out in her sleep, so she must be able to speak…"

Whitefern gazed over at Mouseleap, her brain struggling to process the information. "You mean… She hasn't spoken because she's so traumatised?"

Frecklewish nodded grimly. "I think so."

"But she'll speak again though, right?"

The hesitation in the medicine cat's response spoke for itself. "I hope so."

Whitefern looked back at Mouseleap again. The thought of her never speaking again was unfathomable. Whitefern couldn't even begin to grapple with what horrors she must have experienced to become so traumatised. Whitefern certainly wasn't the chattiest cat in the Clan (that title belonged to Creekfeather), but she couldn't imagine not speaking, even just for a day or two. All the unspoken words would surely devour her from the inside. She knew the pain that came from bottling up feelings, bottling up words was undoubtedly worse.

"I've never really dealt much with mental wounds," Frecklewish murmured absently, breaking Whitefern free from her reverie. "They're so much harder than physical wounds. You can't treat them with a poultice or a splint. And it's hard to know sometimes whether you're making them better or worse."

"Uh huh," Whitefern replied absently, not really taking in the medicine cat's words. Her mind was elsewhere.

She tried to untangle herself from her thoughts and rose to her paws. "Well, I'd better leave her in peace then," she meowed, glancing back at Mouseleap. "I'll come back later and see if she's woken up… But if she wakes up before then… can you tell her I came to see her?"

She thought that the knowledge that she had come to visit her might make Mouseleap feel a little less alone. She had her mother, Fallowfern, but other than her, the brown she-cat didn't really have any friends or family. Well, Cloudfoot had come to visit her, but Whitefern wasn't sure what the relationship between the two cats was. Mouseleap had lived in awe of him for moons, but Whitefern wasn't sure if the feeling was reciprocated.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you for coming to visit," Frecklewish replied, blinking the cloudiness from her eyes and looking up at the white she-cat.

Whitefern ducked her head in farewell and, without a further word, stepped back out into the cloudy daylight.

It was a relief to be back out in the open air. There was something about the air in the medicine cats' cave that was heavy. It wasn't noticeable until she suddenly found she could breathe a lot easier.

Outside, the Redstone Gorge was busy as ever, a well-oiled machine in motion. Just as a patrol padded down the rock-path, jaws laden with prey, another patrol departed. With no duties to attend to, Whitefern felt a little disconnected watching her Clanmates at work.

"It's exhausting watching everyone else at work, huh?"

For the second time that morning, Whitefern started. She hadn't even noticed the Clan leader approaching. "Mouse-dung, why is everyone sneaking up on me today?" She asked, but there was a smile on her face as she turned to gaze up at her former mentor.

Rabbitstar grinned. "I thought you were unflappable. I guess I was wrong."

He sat himself beside her, but left a small gap between them. A brief silence ensued before Rabbitstar turned to her again. "So, I saw you enter the medicine cats' den. Is everything alright?"

It was only when he met Whitefern's gaze that she at last saw it; the grief. With a harsh sting, she was suddenly reminded that he was still mourning Mintfur. It must have been a heavy burden to bear: the grief and the responsibilities of Clan leader. Whitefern herself was still shaken from the death of her mother, though it couldn't quite compare; she had never been that close to Cherrytail.

"I'm fine," she meowed, resurfacing from her thoughts. And for once, it was the truth. Things certainly could have been better, but having Sparrowfoot at her side made all the difference. She felt a lot more confident in herself, like she could lift her head a little higher.

She glanced back at Rabbitstar, taking in the hollowness to his gaze and the creases in his brow. "Are _you_ okay?"

The brown tabby looked a little startled at being asked the question. " _Me?_ Oh yeah, I'm… okay, I guess."

Whitefern wasn't convinced in the slightest, but the brown tabby didn't look too keen to discuss it, so she didn't press him any further.

He veiled his pain with a smile. "I heard about you and Sparrowfoot," he purred, ducking his head. "Congrats."

 _Gosh, has news really spread that quickly?_ The thought of cats gossiping about her was a little unsettling.

She smiled awkwardly. "Thanks."

"You know," Rabbitstar began, his eyes brightening, "when I saw you entering the medicine cats' den, I wondered if you were expecting kits."

Whitefern nearly choked on her own breath, recoiling in shock. "StarClan, no!" she exclaimed, staring incredulously at her former mentor. "I was just visiting Mouseleap… _Kits!_ Gosh, no. Not for a while. Maybe never."

Unlike her sister, starting her own family had never been Whitefern's dream. She was perfectly content with watching kits scamper around, but having to take care of them every hour of the day? No thanks.

Amusement sparked in Rabbitstar's eyes. "Ah well, just thought I'd ask." He studied her for a moment, a purr rumbling in his chest. "Who'd have thought that when I assigned Sparrowfoot to keep any eye on you it would backfire like this?"

Whitefern's posture went rigid at his words. She'd done her best to try and forget about the shadowing, about the reason why some of her Clanmates still didn't trust her fully. And could she blame them, really?

She was still learning to reconcile with her mistakes. The guilt of them still weighed heavy on her shoulders, even after moons.

Sensing the shift in her, Rabbitstar's expression softened. "I'm sorry, I know you probably don't like thinking about that." He hesitated, his expression growing thoughtful. "I want you to know I'm proud of you though," he added gently. "I know things haven't been easy for you, but you've come a long way, not just since you were an apprentice, but in the last few moons." He smiled kindly.

Whitefern's shoulders dropped a little. It eased the knot in her chest to hear those words, especially from Rabbitstar. Even though his duties as leader meant that they didn't talk much anymore, he still understood her better than many.

His head suddenly lifted, realisation washing over his features as he glanced over at the opposite side of camp. "Oh, mouse-dung, I should probably get going. I'm supposed to be joining a border patrol."

A small part of Whitefern was relieved he had to go. It spared her from having to respond to his earlier words; she'd never been good at voicing her feelings.

"That's okay." She smiled faintly up at him. "I should probably make myself useful and help Redflower with the kits or something."

That seemed to please Rabbitstar. "Good luck," he purred. He stood still for a moment, glancing over at where the patrol were starting to gather as if hesitant. "You know, we've hardly spoken lately. We should go hunting together at some point to catch up, for old time's sake." He smiled- not the polished, respectful smile of Rabbitstar, but the lopsided, kind smile of Rabbitleap.

Whitefern couldn't help but smile back. "I'd like that."

The brown tabby nodded. "Great." He glanced over his shoulder again. "Well, I'll talk to you later!"

Whitefern watched as his form grew smaller, her expression warm. Inside, her heart felt a little fuller.

All those moons ago, it hadn't just been her friends and family that Whitefern had pushed away. Rabbitstar too had been a victim when she'd cut herself off.

She'd managed to reconcile with Redflower and Sparrowfoot already, but she'd kept her distance from Rabbitstar. Though talking to Rabbitstar today had been only a small step, it felt good to be rebuilding that relationship.

With a lighter heart and a smile curving at her lips, Whitefern set off towards the Nursery.

* * *

 **Well, that was a lot more upbeat than the last chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it. ^^**

 **Question 1 ~ Do you think Rapidstream is right to be poking his nose into ThunderClan's business or is he stirring up unnecessary hostilities between the Clans (i.e. ShadowClan in this chapter)?**

 **Question 2 ~ I know I ask this a lot, but... Who's your favourite couple? They can be a couple who are already together, or a couple that you just want to be together?**

 **Again, have a wonderful new year! See you in 2017!**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review,**

 **~Leafy**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hello everyone! I'm finally here with the next update! :') I'm really sorry for long chapters have been taking lately, even though they're supposed to be shorter (they're only two viewpoints per chapter now, rather than 3-4), this chapter is still about 11,000 words. -nervous laughter- I hit a bit of Writer's block early January because I think I overdid writing a bit in December with all the one-shots and sort of... burn out, I guess. It wasn't until about a week ago that I actually could bring myself to write again! Anyway, I'm hoping the next one won't take so long. -fingers crossed-**

 **~ Guest Review Replies ~**

 **Brian ~ Oh, haha, yes, a patrol to ThunderClan! I can't remember what I said about that honestly (sometimes I feel like the readers know the story better than me. xD). I think it was put off due to the earthquake initially, but I'm not sure if I mentioned it again... Thanks for pointing that out! I'll definitely work that into my plans for the next few chapters. ^^' And I'm totally with you there! RussetxBlack should have been a super power couple! There are quite a lot of ShadowClan cats who I haven't actually assigned any parents, so if possible I'll definitely try and slip that in ^^ Blossomfall and Pebblefall! Well, I can't have predicted that honestly! Hm! The dynamic between them would be very interesting indeed! Blossomfall's very domineering in quite a forceful way whilst Pebblefall's used to being the leader, but in a much gentler sense of the word... Oh, yes, I'm so glad we've been able to put aside our differences! I really value hearing your opinion, it definitely makes me think. Thank you! And happy new year to you too!**

 **Molly ~ Haha, yup, I have to agree with you there. Although I do think ShadowClan have been depicted a bit unfairly as the "bad Clan". Though I can't really talk, I tend to depict them as the "bad Clan" too. Although we will be seeing more of them, so there's a chance that could change... Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors (surprisingly enough! I don't know why I put this actually, it's not really necessary... Habit I guess.)**

 **Aaand without further ado, chapter 7 (I almost forgot the chapter number there, oops)!**

* * *

Cloudysky had many reasons to be happy.

She had finally returned home to RiverClan, to her friends and family; prey was plentiful; there hadn't been a whisper of the Divisions and there had been a sudden spell of sunshine, turning the skies a rich blue.

But Cloudysky couldn't shake the numbing ache in her chest.

The world around her was so vivid with the colours of leaf-fall and smiling faces. But it was all just an illusion. Cloudysky could see through the tears in the fabric to the shadows beneath.

Mallownose was dead. Somewhere out there, the Divisions were still living and breathing, still spreading their cruel way of life. The disease still stole life, moving restlessly from victim to victim.

How could everyone just carry on as if they didn't have a care in the world?

All these thoughts rushed through her head as she sat outside the warriors' den, watching her Clanmates weave around one another like water navigating around rocks.

Every so often, a cat would stop by her and ask how she was or offer to bring her some fresh-kill. They were all well-meaning of course, but Cloudysky was growing sick of it. They tiptoed around her like she was a damaged shell of a cat, just one slip away from breaking entirely. Then they always fixed her with that same expression: the mixture of concern and pity.

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry about Mallownose, Cloudysky."_

 _"Would you like Darkpaw and I to fetch you some new bedding for your nest? It must be difficult to sleep with those injuries."_

 _"I wasn't sure if you were hungry, but I brought you a trout!"_

And then, of course, there were all the questions about the Divisions.

 _"What were they like?"_

 _"Did they try to kill you?"_

 _"How did you escape?"_

If she had one more cat come up to her and try to talk to her about it, she thought she might explode.

Maybe she was damaged. Maybe she was on the verge of breaking. But being reminded of it every waking hour was not helping. She just wanted to return to the days when she could walk through camp and hardly receive a glance in her direction, to the days when conversations didn't hush whenever she was near, to when everything was _normal-_ no Divisions, no war, just _normal_ Clan life.

But it was too late for that; they were caught in this great big spider-web and, right now, an escape looked distant.

" _Cloudysky_."

Cloudysky recoiled from her thoughts, lifting her head to find herself gazing into the face of Icewing. The cat who had once been her mentor, before injury had led to Hollowstar taking over.

For a moment, Cloudysky could almost feel the beginnings of warmth stirring inside her. Icewing might have been a very stubborn, strong-willed character, but she'd always been supportive of her, pushing her when necessary, building her self-esteem.

But then Cloudysky caught a glimpse of that expression again. The puckered brow and the hesitant smile, the softness about her expression, as if afraid to show happiness around her.

"Cloudysky," she repeated, as if uncertain she had heard the first time. "It's good to see you out and about again."

Cloudysky tried to suppress that rising irritation. Icewing only meant well, she forced herself to keep repeating that thought, but already she could hear the rest of this conversation unfolding in her head, as it always did. _"How are you?"_

 _"I'm okay."_

A lie of course, but what else was she to say? They'd never leave her alone if she told them how she really felt.

 _"Good, I'm glad. Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I'd better go now. I'll see you later!"_

That was how it always went, with a few minor deviations here and there.

Icewing's expression softened, taking in Cloudysky's vacant expression. "How are you feeling?"

Cloudysky willed herself to be patient. She feigned a smile, hoping that Icewing wouldn't see through the cracks and would move along. "Better," she meowed simply. After a moment of silence, she quickly added, "Thanks."

Silently, she hoped Icewing would pick up on her body language and realise she wanted to be left alone. The white warrior was a good cat, Cloudysky didn't want her to be the one she lashed out at.

She'd never been good at controlling her emotions. She supposed it was something that had stemmed from when she was younger; she'd been forever bottling things up, keeping her feelings close to her chest and burying them beneath smiles and laughter. She didn't talk about them, not to her friends, not to the cats she considered family, Duskfur and Mallownose. Instead, she let them all build up until she could no longer contain them and then she simply burst. Sandytail and Rushtail had always been good at causing that eruption of emotion. For some reason, the pair of them had found it hilarious.

Icewing hesitated in her response, instead taking a moment to study Cloudysky. "That's good. How long until Mothwing lets you go back on warrior duties?"

"Not long, I hope," Cloudysky replied, smiling grimly. "Being stuck in camp is driving me mad."

Icewing dipped her head, her expression kind. "I'm not surprised, especially after being stuck with the Divisions for so long." She paused, glancing over at her shoulder. Cloudysky followed her gaze to the Nursery. "Well, I should probably get back to the kits. They're only young, but you'd be surprised the trouble they get themselves tangled up in." She rolled her eyes, but there was a mother's fondness to her expression.

Cloudysky meowed a "see you" and then watched as the white warrior padded away.

As soon as Icewing was out of sight, a sigh escaped her. Slowly, she turned her head to take in the rest of camp.

Sun-high was approaching and everyone had something or other to do. Rushingpaw and Greypaw were mulling around the fresh-kill pile, waiting for their mentors to take them out hunting. Rainsplash and Splashpaw had just entered the camp, the fish in their jaws gleaming in the morning sunlight. Outside the Nursery, Littlestream was trying to groom a very reluctant Leopardkit, who kept trying to wriggle out of her grasp. A few tail-lengths away, her brother Ryekit was laughing his head off at the sight of it.

Cloudysky tried to let the familiar sights and sounds soothe her. It was all so normal, so peaceful, so-

" _Boo_."

Cloudysky nearly jumped out of her pelt.

 _Who in the name of StarClan-!_

She didn't have time to finish forming the thought before raucous laughter answered her. She turned sharply towards her left side, her _blind side_ , to find Sandytail smirking cruelly.

Instant hatred bubbled up inside her, coating her insides with hot, liquid fire. Her lips curled back in a snarl, her pelt bristling. "Wow, I've never seen _that_ one before," she snarled, her words thick with sarcasm. "How creative."

Sandytail snorted, flashing his teeth in a grin. "It never grows old."

"Just like you," Cloudysky snapped. She was on her paws now, her voice venomous. "Will you _ever_ grow up?"

The sandy-coloured tom smirked at her. "I grew up a long time ago. _You're_ the one who jumps like a kit when someone sneaks up on you." The smile dropped from his face and instead he just looked down on her with an expression of scorn. "Why Hollowstar let you become a warrior, I'll never understand. It's a wonder you haven't been killed in battle yet when you can't even see the enemy."

That was _it._

All of her anger, her grief, her frustration, her pain, came erupting out in one single sharp motion. Cloudysky didn't even think about it as she did it, hardly even processed it. Then suddenly there was blood on her claws and flecks of scarlet on Sandytail's muzzle.

The ginger warrior recoiled in shock. For a long moment he stared at her in astonishment, his eyes wide like pools. Cloudysky wore an identical expression as she stared down at her paw in shock. _I just attacked a Clanmate. Oh StarClan, I just attacked a Clanmate!_

At once, Sandytail's surprise gave way to anger. "Well, look at you," he sneered, his eyes dark with shadowy fire. "Fighting back for once. Aren't you brave?"

Cloudysky glanced at him, at the crimson welling up across his muzzle, then back down at her own paw. She could feel her chest constricting, choking the air out of her lungs. _What have I done? Oh StarClan, I'm going to be in so much trouble!_

"I'm sure your _dear friend Hollowstar_ would _love_ to hear about this," Sandytail purred darkly. He looked positively delighted now, the corners of his mouth upturned in a grin. "Attacking a Clanmate. Whatever next?"

Cloudysky didn't wait to hear any more. No longer able to fight the panic that had seized her, she took one last look at the ginger tom. And then she ran.

Heads jerked in her direction as she sprinted through camp, straight towards the entrance. But no one tried to stop her. No one asked where she was going or why she looked so distraught. They just watched as she pelted out of camp without a word.

Cloudysky didn't register the world as it passed in a blur around her. She didn't pay a thought to where she was going. Just as far away from camp as possible.

 _Oh StarClan, I need to get a grip on myself!_

Each breath stung, her paws were aching and her muscles were sore, but still she kept running. She kept expecting to hear the thud of pawsteps behind her, to turn and find Sandytail racing after her. But the forest remained silent and empty.

Though the sky was blue, the air was frigid and the grass beneath her paws was thick with frost. She hardly felt the cold though, her head was too foggy with thoughts to register it. What would Hollowstar do when he found out what she'd done? Not harming your Clanmates wasn't something written into the warrior code, but it was an unspoken rule. You didn't just attack members of your own Clan, especially not now, when tensions were so high. They needed to stick together.

Hollowstar wouldn't banish her, would he?

A shudder passed through her at the thought. How could she make it out there without the protection of a Clan? _I could head for the mountains. Maybe the Tribe would accept me? Unless the Divisions got to me first…_

Shutting out those haunting thoughts, Cloudysky at last slowed her pace.

The sharp reek of ShadowClan immediately rushed over her and her eyes widened. _I didn't cross the border, did I?_ Suddenly filled by a whole new fear, she froze where she stood, glancing at the forest around her. Drooping willow trees stooped over her, forming a natural archway. To her right, the trees dropped away to the lake, their leaves haloed with sunlight. And a few tail-lengths in front of her… the looming shadows of ShadowClan's pine forests.

Her shoulders drooped. She hadn't crossed the ShadowClan border. Thank StarClan. Today was going badly enough without her stirring up hostilities between the two Clans.

Her breath was still coming in short, shallow gasps and so she slumped down where she had stopped, leaning against the trunk of the nearest tree. Her eyes fluttered shut, her thoughts focusing on the sound of each breath. _In, out. In, out. In, out._

Slowly, she felt the tightness in her lungs ease.

 _In, out. In, out. In, out._

Her eyes flickered open.

She could feel the cold now, the breeze nipping at her ears and nose. Cloudysky shuddered, tucking her chin against her chest.

When her heart had at last eased into a normal pace, she let her thoughts uncoil to what had happened moments before. _I attacked a member of my own Clan. Oh StarClan._

Her chest constricted, a knot forming where her heart should be. "Get a hold of yourself," she muttered under her breath. The tightness in her chest eased a little.

Expelling a sigh, Cloudysky rose to her paws again. The soft, rippling light of the lake seemed to whisper to her and so she obeyed, stepping out from under the willow trees and weaving her way through the reeds.

Only once she was hidden from sight by the tall, swaying stalks did she slump again. Then, without warning, she started to sob.

Tears stung her eyes, her shoulders shuddering as she drew in each great, gulping breath. This had been coming for a long time, mounting and mounting in her chest until she couldn't contain it any longer. All the anxieties, the grief, the trauma, building and building for moons. Her outburst with Sandytail had been a mere glimpse into the whirlwind of emotions that swirled beneath the surface.

Cloudysky felt it all break out, felt that crumbling façade fall away entirely leaving only raw, untamed emotion. In the silence, her cries sounded deafening.

With each shaking beat of her heart, images flashed through her mind: the darkness of the badger set that had been her prison; the steely determination on Snowbird's face as she'd prepared to lay down her life to allow the others escape; Mallownose's tender smile when she received her warrior name; Sandytail and Rushtail's taunts, ringing in circles around her head.

Cloudysky buried her head beneath her paws, as if that would shut out the painful images, but if anything it seemed to intensify them. She saw Mallownose's face once more, one of the few cats who had truly cared for her, the closest she'd ever had to a father: dead. Then Goldenlight, her sister's face screwed up in contempt. Sandytail and Rushtail's voices grew louder, each word sharpened to a point:

 _"Why Hollowstar made you a warrior, I'll never understand."_

 _"She's not Clan-born, she's half-blind and she can't fish to save her life! She doesn't_ belong _in RiverClan, she's just a waste of space."_

 _"If by some miracle you do pass your warrior assessment, it's not like your warrior ceremony is going to be exciting. We all know what your warrior name is going to be, Cloudy_ eye. _"_

 _"By the way, you should keep away from the Nursery. Your_ deformity _nearly gave poor Greykit a heart attack the other day."_

Cloudysky bit down on her tongue and gritted her teeth. A soft whisper escaped her jaws. "No."

All these thoughts and emotions could so easily control her. They could sweep her up and devour her in a tidal wave of misery.

She couldn't let that happen.

And so the grey-and-white she-cat sat perfectly still, attuning her ears to the world around her and blocking out the words in her head. She focused on the soft lull of the water lapping at the lakeshore, breathing deeply until her breaths were synchronised with its rhythm.

 _In. Out. In. Out._

"Move it!"

For a moment, Cloudysky thought she was hearing Rushtail and Sandytail's voices again. But it quickly became clear that those gravelly tones didn't belong to her Clanmates.

A chill shivered down her spine. Slowly, she turned her attention from the lake to the ShadowClan border behind her. Through the reeds, she could just make out the scene-

Her heart stuttered to a standstill. At once, all the thoughts that had haunted her moments before completely left her mind.

 _No._

Her limbs seemed to turn to ice.

 _No. It can't be…_

As not to draw attention to herself, she dropped against the ground, wincing at sharp cold of the frosty grass. Then, concealed by the rushes, she pulled herself forward and watched with eyes full of horror.

Division cats. A whole party of them, crossing the ShadowClan border into RiverClan territory. And with them-

Cloudysky had to bite down on the reflex to gag.

 _No._

She couldn't be seeing this. This couldn't _actually_ be happening.

She gave a brisk shake of her whiskers, as if that would shake the image away. But when she peered back through the reeds again, the same sight still awaited her. At least six Division warriors, hauling the writhing form of a cat.

Division cats.

The cats who had kept her prisoner, who had practically starved her, who had given the wounds that now littered her body.

It had been a desperate hope to think she'd never see them again. She had always known that was unrealistic. But she'd never thought she'd come face to face with them so soon…

"Drop him."

Cloudysky found herself physically recoiling from the harshness in that voice. It had been a silver-and-white tabby she-cat, presumably the leader, who had spoken, shooting those words in the direction of the thrashing body. In response, the three cats dragging the figure suddenly released their grip, leaving the cat to drop to the ground.

The RiverClan warrior bit her tongue, unsure of what she was currently watching unfold. _Are they coming to attack RiverClan? But then why would they be dragging that cat with them? Unless… Have they taken someone hostage?_

Cloudysky's throat constricted. Drawing in a forced breath, she shuffled closer as to try and see the cat a little clearer.

The figure was of a stocky build, with a ruffled brown pelt. Or she presumed it must have been brown, once. Now, he was smothered in blood. So much blood. It covered him from muzzle to tail-tip, deep red crimson. Cloudysky could taste the reek of it even from here, making her stomach roil.

After a few heartbeats, she had to look away.

So much blood. How could a cat bleed so much and still be breathing?

Cloudysky breathed in shakily. _At least it's not someone I know._

She felt a pang of shame the instant the thought entered her mind, but it lingered nevertheless. It was nearly impossible to identify who the poor cat was, but Cloudysky had gathered enough from her brief glance to establish that it wasn't any of her Clanmates.

 _Should I try and return to camp and warn Hollowstar? What if they spot me?_ An involuntary shudder rippled through her at the thought. _Maybe it's best to stay here,_ she decided. _I'll report everything I see to him later._

" _Well?_ Let's not waste any more time here," that cold voice barked again.

Despite her queasiness, Cloudysky forced herself to look. Who knew how important this could turn out to be?

The group of Division cats crowded around the figure on the crowd, blocking him from sight. The silver-and-white tabby watched from a few tail-lengths away with an expression of distaste. "What are you waiting for?" she pressed, her voice severing through their muffled voices. "The sooner it's done, the sooner we can wash the taste of filthy river from our pelts."

Cloudysky's eyes widened.

She wouldn't have noticed it had the she-cat not pointed it out, but... Cloudysky tasted the air on her tongue. _They smell like RiverClan._

That was why she hadn't scented them approaching.

 _But why-_

Her thoughts were silenced abruptly by a pain-stricken screech.

Cloudysky's attention snapped back to the group of cats. _They didn't… They didn't just…_

But when the cats stepped away, there was a motionless figure lying slumped in a pool of his own blood.

This time, Cloudysky couldn't stop herself from retching.

The world seemed to spin, a dizziness overcoming her. Just like that, a life had ended. In less than a heartbeat. It had been so easy. So quick.

At once she was hyper-aware of her own vulnerability. If they took a deep breath, they would scent her immediately. She was a witness to their crime; they would dispose of her in an instant.

Cloudysky could feel the panic building beneath her skin, spreading like wildfire through her. Her paws began to shake. _Fight it,_ she willed herself, _Just stay still a little longer, then they'll be gone._

"Are we just leaving it here then, for them to find?" one of the cats, a cream tom, asked.

The dark brown-and-white tom beside him rolled his eyes. "What do you think, Egg? We're not going to _bury_ him, are we?"

A few other cats sniggered. The silver and white tabby's mouth twitched into a grin. Cloudysky was startled she was capable of making such an expression.

"Ugh, now I smell of blood _and_ river water," a grey-and-white she-cat complained, shaking scarlet droplets from her paws. "I'm going to have to wash for _moons_ to get it off."

"Don't bother," another cat meowed bluntly. "You'll be covered in blood again by the end of tomorrow."

The she-cat heaved a sigh at this.

"Come on, then," the silver-and-white tabby pressed. There wasn't a trace of the grin that Cloudysky had sighted anywhere on her features. Her expression had hardened like stone. "Let's go."

She began to stride towards the ShadowClan border, her strides long and purposeful. There were a few grumbles from the cats behind her, but after a few moments they trailed after her, leaving the blood-stained body behind.

Only once they'd disappeared into the shadows did Cloudysky finally breathe clearly.

The tension in her limbs finally thawed as her legs gave way beneath her. _Breathe,_ she reminded herself, reverting to her earlier exercise. _In. Out. In. Out._

After several moments of this, she finally had the strength to look up again.

The clearing remained empty, save for the body. A part of her still shrieked to stay still, in case they returned. But she had sat still for long enough.

 _I watched them kill him._

The thought gnawed at her, quiet but persistent as stiffly began to make her way over to the figure.

 _I could have done something, but I didn't._

The sickly aroma of blood grew stronger as she approached. She had to see who it was, had to tell their family what had happened. It wasn't a RiverClan cat, that was for sure, but he'd been dragged from the ShadowClan border… Could it be a ShadowClan warrior?

 _Or it could've just been a Division cat._ But the thought seemed unlikely. Why would they drag him all the way over to RiverClan territory?

At last, she came to a halt.

Up close, her repulsion grew. _How could anyone do that to another cat? How?_

Red stained her vision. Even when she closed her eyes she could see it projected on the back of her eyelids: deep, awful red.

Cloudysky planted her paws far apart, trying to steady herself. Only then did she at last notice the faint flicker of movement in the body.

Without thinking about it, Cloudysky took a step back.

 _No._ He _couldn't_ be alive. He couldn't. Not with all that blood… So much blood…

But there it was. His eyes fluttered open- amber eyes. She couldn't bring herself to meet them.

"Great StarClan," she muttered under her breath, willing herself not to faint. "How… _How...?"_

Her eyes strayed to the gash of crimson across his throat, a blow meant to kill. A gargling sound came from the cat.

He was choking on his own blood.

Cloudysky grit her teeth and swallowed hard, trying to somehow contain the repulsion that welled up within her.

 _They didn't even give him a quick ending. They left him to die slowly and painfully._

She could feel her paws begin to quake again. It took her a moment to realise it wasn't from fear this time but rage. Rage towards the Divisions for what they'd done to him, to what they'd done to her. It bubbled up within her like lava, that thick, liquid anger.

Cloudysky drew in a gusty breath, trying to calm that heat within her. After a few moments, she felt it reluctantly start to retreat. This was not the time or place for anger. What this cat needed now was help.

But she found herself in a difficult situation. To go and fetch a medicine cat meant leaving him here, all alone. He could die long before she returned. But what use was she alone? She knew _nothing_ about healing.

Her internal conflict was interrupted by a gurgling from beside her. With a faint sense of horror, she realised the cat was trying to speak.

Her heart quickening, Cloudysky stepped forward, trying to avoid shuddering when she stepped in his blood. "Don't try to speak, please, you'll make it worse." Her voice had taken on a strained note. She probably looked manic. Had he been able to, she was sure that he would have moved away from her.

But he didn't listen to her. Still his jaws parted in an attempt to speak, but all that came out was that sickening, burbling sound.

Biting her tongue, she pressed her paw to the gash on his neck, a feeble attempt to try and stem the bleeding.

She could feel the blood welling beneath her paw pad, hot and sticky. Once again, Cloudysky clamped down on that reflex to hurl up her insides.

Something that sounded like a groan came from the shuddering figure. Cloudysky winced, her eyes dropping to his face. At last, she brought herself to meet his gaze.

With a wave of startling clarity and horror, she realised who it was.

"R-Ratscar," she stammered out, her mouth suddenly dry. " _Great StarClan_."

Swallowing the taste of bile, she tried to focus on holding her paw steady. She had spoken to the ShadowClan warrior on only one occasion, when she'd only been a young apprentice, but the encounter had left a strong impression. His precise words had blurred and become lost over time, but the message still remained clear as day.

"What's wrong with her _eye?_ I thought RiverClan cats were supposed to look _pretty_."

 _That was moons ago,_ she told herself. _He probably doesn't even remember saying that._

She tried to bury the memory again, but now that it had resurfaced it was impossible to forget. Ratscar convulsed beneath her, returning her thoughts rapidly to reality.

"Uh, it's okay, hold still," she meowed desperately, trying to steady him. But the seizure continued to lance through him, his whole body writhing. All Cloudysky could do was feebly try and hold him still. It was clear to her now though that, even if a medicine cat showed up this instant, there was no saving him.

When Ratscar's convulsions finally stopped, his breathing was even thinner than before. In spite of what he'd said to her all those moons ago, she couldn't help but feel a sting of pain in her heart. She couldn't think of many worse ways to slowly die than choking on your own blood with a stranger at your side. No one deserved that.

"P-P-P-"

At first Cloudysky didn't realise he was speaking. The words sounded like spluttering, blood dripping from his jaws when they parted.

"P-P-Pl-Pl-"

Cloudysky's chest tightened. She locked eyes with him, feeling another stab of sympathy at the pain she found reflected there. This time, she didn't try and tell him to stop; StarClan were already waiting for him either way.

 _Perhaps he has a message for his family?_ Her heart quaked at that. _Oh StarClan, I'm going to have to tell ShadowClan what happened._ Already, she felt dread gathering in her stomach.

"Pl-Pl…ease." Ratscar finally choked the words out, his features contorted with agony. "E-End…"

Cloudysky's brow furrowed. "End?" she repeated, staring.

Slowly, the meaning sunk in.

"Oh," she breathed. " _Oh."_

Any strength that she had left in her limbs seemed to ebb away as she stared back at him. After a long pause, she whispered, "Y-You want me… to end this? To… To…" she swallowed hard. "To _kill_ you?"

Maybe she'd misinterpreted? Oh StarClan, she _hoped_ she'd misinterpreted. To take someone's life? Even if it was relieving him of his pain and putting it at ease, she'd never be able to shake it.

But Ratscar confirmed her fears with a faint nod, a movement so subtle that it could have been mistaken for coincidence. But she saw the answer written in his eyes. It had been no coincidence.

 _Oh great StarClan._

"I… I can't… I c-can't do that." She stumbled blindly over her words, the fear making it hard to breathe.

But the desperation in Ratscar's eyes…

That look would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"P-Pl-Plea…se," he spluttered. "O-Over."

Silence followed, the heaviest silence Cloudysky had ever felt. It seemed to smother all the warmth and joy from her body. In that moment, all that existed was her and Ratscar. Cloudysky's gaze drifted from his eyes to his body, to the scarlet wounds that seemed to devour his body, leaving a frail shell of a cat. She looked from the puddle of blood to the wound in his neck and at last back to his eyes.

At last, she felt herself cave in.

She could hardly even feel the single tear that slid down her cheek as she nodded and then whispered in the tiniest voice, "Okay."

The difference in Ratscar's body language was immediate. Cloudysky felt his shoulders sag, felt the last dying shred of strength leave his body as his head sunk in relief. When his eyes flickered open again, she saw the message they contained. _Thank you._

Cloudysky swallowed thickly. _StarClan, forgive me for what I'm about to do._

Steeling her nerves, she retracted her paw from his neck. Within a heartbeat fresh blood stemmed from the wound and she saw Ratscar wince.

Cloudysky gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the waves of nausea. It was honestly a miracle that she hadn't fainted yet.

Slowly, she let her claws slide from their sheaths. With a distant pang of guilt, she realised there was already dried blood clinging to them from Sandytail.

 _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

She lifted her paw. Her eyes dropped to Ratscar again, silently begging for some last minute change of mind. But she found no such thing. The brown tom already looked more peaceful, despite the faint gurgling that sounded with each breath.

 _Can I really do this?_

Cloudysky hesitated, her paw suspended in mid-air.

 _But what if I was in his position?_

She needed only think about it for a moment before she made her decision.

Before she could change her mind, Cloudysky pulled her paw back. Then she sliced it through the air in one quick, sharp motion.

At once, Ratscar slumped beneath her.

Cloudysky recoiled, caught between shock and guilt.

The ShadowClan warrior's body lay limp and lifeless in front of her. Cloudysky stared with eyes wide as pools, her heart stammering in her chest. _I just did that. Oh StarClan._

For a long time, she just stared, expecting him to move. But he didn't. He was dead. _Free,_ she told herself, _he's free from pain. It's what he wanted._

But she still couldn't dislodge the rock-hard lump of guilt that hardened within her.

 _I can't believe I just did that._

She was buried so deep in her own head that she hadn't even noticed the arrival of the patrol on the other side of the border moments before. In fact, it wasn't until they spoke that she finally lifted her head.

ShadowClan's deputy was stood only a few tail-lengths away, his patrol in close formation around him.

He uttered only one word, his expression distorted by shock. " _Murderer_."

* * *

The ShadowClan patrol accompanied her back to RiverClan's camp, a few cats staying behind to watch over the body. Despite many attempts, Cloudysky could barely get a word in edgeways; they continually silenced her with fiery glares. And Cloudysky eventually resigned herself to defeat. What could she even say in her defence? She'd tried to tell them what she'd seen the Divisions do, but they'd refused to listen. Her paws were covered in blood and they'd witnessed her deliver the killing blow.

 _I_ am _a murderer._

That thought reverberated around her body, numbing her to the core.

 _I killed someone._

Ratscar was dead. She had no one to back up the fact that he'd been in agony, that he'd begged for death. Had she been in the paws of the ShadowClan cats, she wasn't sure she would have believed her either.

Cloudysky hardly even registered the territory passing around them; she had retreated deep into the darkest depths of her thoughts, where no one else could reach. Only that one thought permeated the darkness, repeated over and over. _I killed someone. I killed someone. I_ killed _someone._

"Cloudysky? Are you ok- Oh, StarClan!" Rainsplash's voice sounded above her thoughts, distant and muffled, as if underwater. Cloudysky blinked slowly, the world around her starting to take form once more.

With faint surprise, she realised they'd reached camp. Her friend obstructed the entrance, her eyes wide as she took in the ShadowClan patrol. "What are they doing here? What happened? I heard you ran off earlier, I-"

Her friend stopped mid-flow as her eyes suddenly dropped to Cloudysky's paws. "Is that _blood?"_

What happened next was a blur.

The ShadowClan patrol marched into camp, declaring at the top of their lungs what had happened, that one of their warriors was a murderer. It wasn't long before the whole Clan had gathered in the central clearing, the shock of the news spreading through them like wildfire.

Although she would have much rather sat to one side, Cloudysky was shoved to centre stage and made to sit in front of the throng of cats whilst the ShadowClan patrol testified against them. Their fury showed in their every word.

"-arrived at the border just in time to see her _murder_ him."

"-never seen so much blood before in my life. It was _awful._ He must have been in agony."

"-a dangerous, brutal murderer."

With each statement, she felt the glares of her Clanmates burning into her skin. She'd tried to explain what had happened, but each time she opened her jaws to speak her voice was drowned out by a roar of outcry. She wanted to just curl up into a ball and drown it all out, to retreat into the darkness and never come out again.

It was a blissful, merciful relief when she at last heard Hollowstar meow, "I want to speak with Cloudysky myself; I think we deserve to hear her version of events."

"Why not here, in front of everyone?" Sandytail challenged, his lips curled back in a snarl. "What has she got to hide?"

 _He's loving this,_ Cloudysky thought bitterly. She noticed that the ginger tom didn't appear to have had his scratch treated. He didn't want her to forget what she'd done.

Hollowstar kept his gaze steady and even. "I'm sure she doesn't have anything to hide. But it would be easier to have a one-on-one conversation." He glanced over at Cloudysky. "Especially when she looks like she could faint any second."

Sandytail opened his jaws to challenge him further, but the RiverClan leader was already guiding Cloudysky towards his den. The moment they stepped inside the bramble den, the cries of the Clan behind them became muffled.

Cloudysky had barely taken one step inside when her walls came crumbling down. In less than an instant, she was taking in deep, gasping breaths, her whole body quaking. The weight of it all had become too much for her to carry.

 _I killed a cat._

 _I actually killed a cat._

"Cloudysky."

Hollowstar's voice sounded above it all, his tone thick with concern. Bleakly, Cloudysky lifted her head. Her former mentor gazed down at her with a furrowed brow, genuine worry etched into his features. He didn't do what her other Clanmates did and ask the obvious: _are you okay?_ Cloudysky felt a swell of gratitude for that.

Instead, Hollowstar extended a paw and touched it to hers. A simple gesture, but the meaning was clear: _I'm here. I care about you. Take your time, there's no rush._

After a few moments, when she could finally breathe more clearly, she met the RiverClan leader's gaze once more.

Hollowstar's eyes were soft. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" he asked quietly.

Cloudysky swallowed the lump that was building in her throat. Then, she nodded.

She started at the beginning. Hollowstar was bound to have heard of what happened with Sandytail, so she didn't skirt around it, just spoke honestly and truthfully.

 _That_ wasn't so hard. It wasn't until she started talking about what happened when the Division patrol arrived that her voice started to quake.

"-they were dragging a c-cat behind them- _Ratscar_." She bit her lip, her brow puckering. "I think they were trying to frame RiverClan for his death; they'd rolled in something to cover their scents with RiverClan scent."

The change in Hollowstar was subtle; his expression remained unwavering, but Cloudysky didn't miss the way he repositioned himself. She was well versed in how to read him, he'd been her mentor for many moons after all. There was definite worry concealed beneath that well-rehearsed mask of calm.

The RiverClan leader didn't speak however, instead he waited for her to continue.

After a pause, Cloudysky forced herself to press on. "He was already covered in _blood,"_ she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut as to block out the image. It made no difference; crimson still flashed behind her eyelids. "Then, once they'd dragged him to our side of the border, they… they…" She had to stop to take in a steadying breath. "They killed him. Or… Or at least, I thought they did."

She paused again, desperate to keep her voice from trembling. After a moment or so, she spoke again, this time in barely more than a whisper. "I went over to him and I realised th-that he was still alive, but… but he was slowly choking on his own b-blood."

It was at this point that Cloudysky's voice became almost inaudible. She focused on her paws for something to look at, anything but Hollowstar's expression. She didn't want to see the shift in his expression when he found out that it was true, that one of his warriors, his own former apprentice, had killed an enemy warrior. "He was in so much pain. I… I don't know how he was still alive. He asked me… He asked me to… to _end it_."

She was silent for a moment. All that she could hear was the noisy roar of blood in her ears.

"So, it's true," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I made the final blow. I… I k-killed him."

Her words hung there in plain sight. Her confession. Cloudysky felt the air thicken with tension, making it even more difficult to breathe. Each breath seemed to get caught in her throat and she could feel her chest start to burn with the need for oxygen.

She didn't dare look at Hollowstar. She didn't want to know what was written on his face. Anger, probably, and shame.

But he was quiet.

Cloudysky felt desperation rising up within her. Why wasn't he getting angry? Why wasn't he shouting at her? Why wasn't he banishing her from RiverClan? She _deserved_ his wrath.

And yet there was still silence.

 _Say something,_ She thought bitterly. _Anything!_

"Cloudysky."

The silence was at last broken. But his words didn't carry a hint of anger. Instead, they were soft.

" _Cloudysky,"_ he repeated gently. "Look at me."

Cloudysky continued to stare stubbornly at the ground. She didn't want to look. He was well practised in controlling his voice, but she knew that if she looked she would see the cracks in his façade, she would see the bitterness beneath.

"Cloudysky."

With great reluctance, she lifted her chin, dread churning in her belly.

She was not prepared for what she saw.

There wasn't a shred of anger in Hollowstar's expression. In fact, he looked as concerned for her as ever and watched her through deeply solemn eyes. "This was not your fault," he murmured quietly. "It sounds like Ratscar was already well on his way to StarClan, you saved him from a long and painful death."

Cloudysky frowned. "But-"

The brown tabby tom silenced her with a single flourish of his tail. "I won't deny that this has certainly created a difficult situation with ShadowClan, but you did a brave thing, Cloudysky."

She wasn't quite sure if she was hearing correctly. "Brave? I… I _killed_ him."

Hollowstar's features softened. "Do you really think he would have survived if you'd left him?"

Cloudysky returned to staring at her paws, but quickly glanced away when she realised there was still blood stained on them. "W-Well… no. But if I'd gone to get a medicine cat-"

"Cloudysky, you and I both know that a medicine cat would have made no difference." He met her gaze, his expression thoughtful. "When you decided to end his suffering, you must have known this. Or you wouldn't have done it."

 _End his suffering,_ not _kill him._

Cloudysky stared at him. He was right. He'd already been halfway dead, only a miracle could have saved him. When she'd made the decision to… to _do_ it, it had seemed like the best option, like the kindest option. But now that she'd done it? It was so much harder to think that way.

"But..." she began feebly, but that was as far as she got. Her words seemed to become lodged in her throat.

Once again, Hollowstar extended his paw to hers. "You've been through a very traumatic ordeal," he murmured gently. "Not only today, but with having been captured by the Divisions. I know you must feel awful, but please believe me when I say that you are _not_ a murderer, Cloudysky. You saved him from a slow and painful death." A sympathetic smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I think you need some time to rest and recuperate."

Cloudysky's brain couldn't seem to process this. She stared blankly at him. "You're… You're not going to _punish_ me?"

"Great StarClan, no." He shook his head hurriedly. Though after a brief silence, he added. "Not for _that,_ at least. I would like to have a word with you about what happened with Sandytail though."

 _Oh._

Cloudysky slumped a little. _That. Of course._

The event, which had seemed so catastrophic earlier that day, had become almost completely lost from her mind.

Hollowstar's face remained compassionate, though a slight reprimanding tone entered his voice. "I understand that you've been through a lot lately, and I'm sorry to be talking with you about this now after the day you've had, but it needs to be addressed."

Cloudysky swallowed and gave a nod.

The RiverClan leader heaved a sigh. "I know that you and Sandytail have never seen eye to eye-" he began and then abruptly stopped, his eyes widening in realisation at what he'd just said. "Oh StarClan, I'm so sorry, I…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I wasn't meaning to refer to your eye or-" he shook his head, his brow furrowing.

Cloudysky smiled meekly. "It's okay," she murmured. "I don't care." Though, instinctively, she found herself turning her head as to hide her blind side.

Hollowstar, though a bit ruffled, quickly moved on. "Anyway, I appreciate that you don't get along. And frankly, I can understand it; Sandytail is…" he quickly stopped himself before he could make an impolite comment about his Clanmate. "But nevertheless, I can't allow you to just lash out at him like that."

Cloudysky bit her lip and nodded. "I know," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to…"

"So I'd like you to make an extra effort to be civil to him," Hollowstar continued. "I know you've been having a difficult time lately so I'm not going to impose a severe punishment. But nevertheless, there are a few cats who have been a bit unsettled by your outburst. I think the Clan would feel a lot happier if you had someone just watching over you for a little while."

A frown darkened Cloudysky's features. That was… _understandable_ , she supposed.

"So I've decided that Rushtail will be watching over you for a while, until you're more… stable."

Two things leapt out of that sentence at Cloudysky. _Rushtail_ and _stable._

"Rushtail?" she repeated incredulously, her heart quickening. "No. No, I can't spend time with him, I-"

Once again, Hollowstar silenced her, his brow creased and stern. "I think it would be a good opportunity to settle the differences you have with him," he meowed calmly. "I couldn't help but notice that, even after all these moons, you still have issues with him. I would have thought that _you,_ of all cats, would be able to overlook a cat's past."

Cloudysky stiffened at the subtle blow. "He hates me," she muttered sharply. "He made fun of me for moons because I'm not Clan-born and because of my eye. I can't just forget that."

Hollowstar expelled a sigh. "I know, but everyone has the capability to change. Rushtail has grown up a lot these last few moons; he's an exceptional and noble warrior. He might have his flaws, but don't we all?"

Cloudysky kneaded the ground absent-mindedly, her gaze set upon the den wall. She didn't have the energy to fight this, not after today. She heaved a sigh of resignation. "But… But…" The words died in her throat and she eventually gave up, receding into silence.

Hollowstar flicked his tail lightly to her side. "I'm sorry to spring this upon you today," he murmured. "But… these times are so divided. I can't have divisions within my own Clan. We're all so much stronger if we work together."

Cloudysky couldn't help but find this sentence a little ironic, considering the RiverClan leader had removed the Clan from the alliance, but she daren't voice it. Instead, she mumbled a single word. "Okay."

Hollowstar smiled faintly. "Thank you."

With a steadying breath, the brown tabby rose to his paws and cast a side-long glance at the den entrance. "Well, I'd better speak to the others."

Cloudysky lifted her head. "What will you tell them?"

"The truth," he replied simply.

"And what if ShadowClan don't believe you?" she finally dared ask.

Hollowstar smiled bleakly. "Well, they're going to have to."

* * *

 _Ambersky_

"Okay, I bet it'll take them less than five heartbeats to kill one another."

"That's too generous. I'd give them three heartbeats."

Both Lilystream and Ambersky were sat on one side of the cavern, watching the unfolding scene before them with mild amusement. In the middle of the cavern, Blossomfall looked like she was about to throw a tantrum.

"Absolutely not," she spat, her words laced with venom.

Pebblefall, the unfortunate soul who the words had been directed at, tried his best to laugh it off, though Ambersky didn't miss the terror in his eyes. "Tough," he meowed. "It's a team-building exercise. You have to do it."

Blossomfall could have started fires with the anger in her gaze. "I'm not working with _him,"_ she hissed, glaring pointedly at the figure stood on the other side of Pebblefall.

It had to be said, Sniff didn't look particularly delighted either.

Caught between the two of them, the anxiety was evident in Pebblefall's every movement. The golden tabby laughed nervously again, eying the pair of cats. "Well, you two need to learn to get along. I'm sick of worrying about whether you're going to kill each other every five seconds."

Sniff snorted. "Surely we're more likely to kill one another if you pair us together."

Blossomfall's eyes flared, though she reluctantly nodded to the former Division tom. "I hate to say it, but he's right."

Pebblefall smiled. "See, you're already making progress!"

It took a moment for Ambersky to realise she was chuckling. She blinked in surprise, frowning a little at herself. It had been a long time since she'd laughed so easily. But today… today felt different somehow; the weight she carried on her shoulders seemed to have grown lighter, if only by a little.

"Okay, you're right, five heartbeats is definitely too generous," Lilystream interjected. "Two heartbeats."

Ambersky smiled faintly. "That sounds about right."

Yesterday, desperate to ease the tensions between the Clan and Division cats, Pebblefall had come up with the idea of partnering cats together for the day to encourage teamwork. Yesterday it had been Mossfire and Blaze who had worked together. The partnership had ended up being reasonably successful; it turned out that the two cats' senses of humour were very compatible.

However, Ambersky couldn't see it working out the same way today.

"I don't know why Pebblefall's even trying," Lilystream commented, shaking her head. "Those two are _never_ going to get along."

Ambersky had to agree.

"I am _not_ doing this-"

"Too bad."

"You can't make me do this, you know. I can just walk away."

Pebblefall gave an exasperated sigh. "No, you can't, because I'm going to keep an eye on you."

Blossomfall glared at Sniff. Sniff stared back at her, but there wasn't quite the same heat in his gaze. In fact, Ambersky got the distinct impression that he found her protests quite amusing.

"Well, this looks like it's going to go well."

Ambersky started; she hadn't even noticed Coal approaching. The grey she-cat sat down on the other side of Lilystream, her gaze fixed upon Blossomfall and Sniff. Though her tone was even, Ambersky didn't miss the redness around her eyes. Just two days before, a night patrol had spotted a group of Division cats hauling Soot's limp body away to be buried. Ever since, Coal had retreated into the cave she slept in, hardly showing her face other than to make dirt and eat.

Ambersky felt a sympathetic ache in her chest. She knew what it was like to feel like that.

Lilystream greeted the dark grey she-cat with a smile. "We've decided that they'll probably only be able to go two heartbeats before they kill one another," she purred, though Ambersky didn't miss the concern in her gaze. Although Lilystream had been initially wary of the former Division cat, it hadn't taken long for her to see the kindness in her. The same couldn't be said for Cherryflower, though Ambersky was sure that she'd warm up to her in time.

"Sounds about right," Coal agreed. She lapsed into silence for a moment, scanning the cavern with one sweeping glance. Then she turned to Ambersky. "Where's Snowfall?"

"He took Nettlepaw into some of the tunnels for training," Ambersky explained. The little grey apprentice hadn't been coping very well with life in the tunnels, living in a constant state of anxiety, so Snowfall had decided it would be a good opportunity to take his mind off things. There was no doubt that he'd also taken the opportunity to distance himself from his own troubles; since learning about the death of his daughter, Snowfall had been even quieter than usual.

Coal nodded slowly. "Ah."

"What do you even want us to _do_ together?" Blossomfall's sharp voice arose once more, turning heads in her direction. "In case you haven't noticed, there isn't exactly much to do around here."

"Search the tunnels." Pebblefall replied evenly. "There are still plenty that we haven't explored, and they could offer a way out."

Blossomfall's sigh was audible even from the opposite side of the cavern.

"Poor Pebblefall," Lilystream remarked.

"Brave cat," Coal added, nodding in agreement. "I wouldn't go within a tail-length of that she-cat."

"Blossomfall isn't _that_ bad…" Ambersky began, but quickly found that she didn't have an end to that sentence. After long hesitation, she added, "On her own at least."

On the other side of the cave, Sniff and Blossomfall at last disappeared into the shadowy mouth of a tunnel, Pebblefall hurrying after them. The moment they were gone from sight, the cats left behind seemed to heave a collective sigh of relief at the sudden quiet.

A few tail-lengths away, Mossfire uttered a loud, "Thank StarClan for that!" Upon realising she'd spoken the words aloud, she quickly ducked her head gingerly, a sheepish smile turning up the corners of her lips.

Barely a few moments had passed since Sniff and Blossomfall had left the main cavern when suddenly it exploded with noise again.

"-if you would stop moping for just a moment, maybe you would realise that you're not the only one with problems!" Robinsong hissed, storming out from one of the smaller caves.

"I don't _mope_ ," Dart snarled, emerging a heartbeat later. "And you don't even _want_ to know some of the things I've seen!"

Robinsong whirled on him, her eyes burning. "You're a _Division_ cat," she snapped. "You _chose_ that lifestyle."

The anger on the black-and-silver tabby's face transfigured into pure rage. "I _didn't_ choose it!"

The sharp words echoed around the cavern, sending an icy chill down Ambersky's spine.

"Great StarClan," Lilystream murmured, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Dart's voice had dimmed to a harsh whisper, but each word still simmered with the same bitterness. "I was born into it," he hissed. "I thought that was the only way to survive. I didn't even realise it was cruel, I thought it was _normal._ " He drew himself up taller, meeting Robinsong's fiery gaze with cold eyes.

"It doesn't matter," she spat, each word chiselled to a point. "You _stayed_. You could have left them, but you _stayed_ and did exactly what you were to." Her voice was pure fire when she hissed, "You're a monster, just like the rest of them."

Many would have crumbled beneath the ferocity of her gaze. But Dart stared straight into the flames, unblinded. "I am what they made me."

Robinsong stared back at him with an expression of undiluted fury. But when she spoke, her words were barely louder than a breath. "I don't care. I doesn't matter. You're still the same cat who kept me there, in that hole in the ground. You're the same cat who hurt my friends, nearly killed them. You're the same cat who followed their orders unquestioningly. You can't wipe away what you did and pretend it never happened."

For a moment, something new seemed to cross the tom's expression. A flash of emotion, so quick that Ambersky wasn't sure whether she'd imagined it or not. And without a further word, the black-and-silver tabby stalked away, disappearing back into the cave from which he'd appeared.

At once, Robinsong was left all alone in the centre of the cavern, all eyes fixed on her.

The golden brown tabby stared after him for a moment, her features resolute. Then, without warning, she suddenly wilted. It took several heartbeats for Ambersky to realise that the sounds now reverberating around the cave were Robinsong's sobs.

At first, no one seemed quite sure how to respond. Lilystream and Coal exchanged glances. From where they'd been watching, Silverkit and Stonekit mumbled something in hushed undertones. Ambersky herself just stared.

Then, after a long pause, the cats around her finally started to stir into action. Blaze rose from his position next to Mossfire and hurried after Dart.

Cherryflower and Bumblestripe padded over to Robinsong's side and, without even thinking about it, Ambersky found herself treading after them.

"Don't let him get to you," Cherryflower murmured upon reaching the SkyClan she-cat. Her voice was soft, but her features were hardened with a bitterness of her own.

Bumblestripe meowed some soothing words that Ambersky didn't quite catch.

But Robinsong didn't appear to have heard either of them. She'd dropped to the ground, her head buried in her paws. Her shoulders shook with each gasping breath she took.

Ambersky brushed past the two other cats to reach Robinsong's side. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Slowly, Robinsong lifted her head to meet her gaze. Her eyes were full of tears when she replied bluntly, "What do you think?"

Ambersky felt a stab of guilt; she'd just asked the same stupid question that everyone asked of her. _StarClan, I'm a mouse-brain._

She ducked her head apologetically. "Sorry."

A ragged breath escaped Robinsong's maw. "I swear to StarClan, if that cat ever comes near me again…" she muttered sharply, her lip quivering.

"Those Division cats should just be sent back to where they came from," Cherryflower muttered in agreement, though Ambersky suspected she wasn't thinking of Dart but of another Division cat.

"They're a danger to us," Bumblestripe agreed sagely, his expression sorrowful.

Robinsong looked from the two ThunderClan cats and then to Ambersky. "I just… need to be alone," she murmured. Then, before anyone could say anything, she rose to her paws and darted across the cavern. Ambersky watched with wide eyes as she was swallowed up by the darkness of one of the adjoining tunnels.

Cherryflower's eyes softened with pity. Her jaws parted to speak, but Ambersky didn't wait to hear what she had to say.

She was already running after Robinsong.

Maybe it was the wrong thing to do. Maybe Robinsong really did just need some space. But Ambersky couldn't just leave her on her own. She'd done enough of that over these last few days.

Guilt gnawed at her insides. Everyone was struggling down here, but Ambersky hadn't even thought about what it must be like for Robinsong. Everyone had _somebody_ in the tunnels. The Clan cats all had Clanmates, Ambersky had her brother and friends, even the Division cats had each other.

But Robinsong?

Robinsong had none of her Clanmates. The only cat she vaguely knew was Ambersky from their time spent in the Divisions together.

 _And I've hardly even spoken to her._

Gritting her teeth, Ambersky ducked into the tunnel after Robinsong. Instant darkness dropped over her, reducing her vision to blackness. She had to skid to a halt, the rough ground grazing her paw pads. The pain hardly even registered.

As she stood there, her breathing heavy and her pupils adjusting to the gloom, thoughts swarmed around her head. _I didn't even realise how alone Robinsong was. I hardly even thought about her._ Each thought was accompanied by another guilty pang. Eventually, Ambersky had to shut it out.

Slowly, the tunnel around her started to take form and she was able to make out the walls flanking her. Confident in her own senses, she at last began to move forward again, but this time at a much more cautious pace.

Ambersky hadn't explored this tunnel before, but judging from the faint scent of heather it was one of the passages beneath WindClan territory.

The ground beneath her quickly began to slope downwards and Ambersky could feel the temperature drop. Her pelt prickled with unease. Even after almost a quarter-moon down here, she was still very uncomfortable at being underground. In truth, she didn't think she'd ever adjust to life down here, even if she stayed here for seasons.

Restlessness to return to the cavern began to itch at her. How far had Robinsong gone?

As if in answer to her question, light haloed the end of the passageway. For a fleeting, hopeful moment, Ambersky thought that the tunnel opened up above ground. But then she realised that the path still continued to slope down.

Instead, it opened up in a smaller cave, lit by a small opening in the earth above.

For a tense moment, Ambersky thought that she was all alone in here. That was when she spotted the small figure hunched in the shadows.

The grey-and-white she-cat swallowed thickly, taking a tentative step forward. "Robinsong?"

The SkyClan she-cat didn't even seem surprised that she'd been followed. She didn't even lift her head. "Leave me alone, Ambersky," she muttered, her voice wavering in a way that told Ambersky she was still sobbing.

But she didn't listen. Instead, she slowly made her way over to the other she-cat.

Only when Ambersky sat down beside her did Robinsong finally lift her head. "I said I need to be _alone_ ," she repeated, her eyes glassy and hollow.

"I'll leave if you really want," Ambersky began quietly. "But not before talking to you."

Robinsong was silent. Ambersky took that as a sign to continue.

The grey-and-white she-cat cleared her throat and then quickly realised she hadn't prepared anything to say. For a moment, silence ensued as she tried to weave her thoughts into sentences.

"I'm sorry," she began weakly.

Robinsong frowned. "For what? It's not your fault that we're stuck down here."

Ambersky shook her head. "No, for… for being an awful friend."

The SkyClan she-cat stared blankly at her, but she didn't interrupt.

"I've hardly talked to you since we came down here," she continued, lifting her gaze to the gap in the cavern roof and the narrow shaft of light it allowed in. "I just…. I forgot… I have so many other cats I know down here: I have my brother, my friends, my other Clanmates… But you…"

"You make it sound like I have no one down here," Robinsong remarked dryly. "I'm not a complete loner."

 _Great, this is going well._ Ambersky expelled a sigh. "I guess I'm just trying to say that I'm here, if you want someone to talk to. And I'm sorry for not being here before."

Silence ensued.

"You don't need to apologise," Robinsong murmured eventually. "It's not your fault. You've had enough to be thinking about already…"

Ambersky could tell by the way her voice suddenly hushed that she was referring to Molespots. She hastily tried to brush the image of him from her mind.

"Anyway," Robinsong continued, glancing away from her. "There's not much you can really do… I just…" She expelled a sigh, the sound amplified by the cavernous space. "I'm not coping with this very well."

Ambersky's chest ached at the way Robinsong's voice crumbled. "I can listen," she replied softly. "I know it's not much, but…"

The golden brown tabby offered up a wan smile. Ambersky saw her lips quivering at the edges, but she knew the value of that smile and so she mirrored the gesture.

Robinsong's gaze drifted away, her attention rising to the light pouring in from above. "I… Everything's too much." She exhaled heavily, as if the words took a great amount of effort from her. "I just feel like I spend every moment of every day worrying. Not just about the Divisions, but about SkyClan too." She stared at the ground again, her brow furrowed. "Sometimes I feel like I can hardly breathe from the weight of it all."

Ambersky hadn't expected such honesty to come from Robinsong's maw. Nevertheless, after she'd blinked away her surprise, she shuffled closer to the golden brown tabby. "I know," she whispered. "I know." The words were barely above a whisper, but she knew that Robinsong had heard them.

A sigh rattled the other she-cat. "It's just… It's the little things that get to me." At long last, she brought her gaze back up to Ambersky. "You're probably wondering what set off that argument between Dart and I?"

The grey-and-white she-cat shuffled her paws. It certainly had crossed her mind, but only fleetingly; the pair of them bickered so much that she'd learned to stop questioning it after a while.

"That tom just gets under my skin," Robinsong muttered, the words hissing through her gritted teeth. "I don't know what it is. I'm not normally this… agitated."

"Well, I mean, he is the cat who kept us… kept us… _prisoners."_ Ambersky skirted around the word, spitting out it as hurriedly as possible. But the bitter aftertaste of it still lingered on her tongue like bile.

Robinsong's brow puckered in a frown. "I guess that's part of it… It's just… What has he sacrificed to get here? What has he even done?" Her gaze took on a misty quality. "We don't even know what happened to Mouseleap and the others. They could have died for all we know. They could have even be recaptured by the Divisions. They _deserve_ to be here." She glanced around her, gesturing with an expressive flick of her tail. "I mean, it's not the ideal situation, but at least it's safe."

A look of spitefulness settled over her like dark clouds. "But instead of them, _he's_ here. And he just sits around sulking all day. Do you know what he said to me earlier?" She fixed her gaze upon Ambersky, her pupils narrowed.

Ambersky barely had the chance to respond. Her jaws had only just parted when Robinsong answered the question for her.

"He said that he'd never seen me smile!" she meowed haughtily, turning up her nose. "As if he was actually _concerned."_ She snorted dismissively. "I don't think I've ever seen _him_ without that miserable expression."

A frown sunk onto Ambersky's features. "No…" she trailed off vaguely, a little at a loss for what to say.

Robinsong turned to look at her, the rancour leaving her expression. "I'm sorry, I'm boring you." She hung her head and frowned at her own paws.

"StarClan, _no_ ," Ambersky interjected immediately. "Not at all." A faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips but never quite fully bloomed. "I just don't know where to even begin to try and make you feel better."

She didn't know how to ease the aching of her own weary heart, let alone Robinsong's.

A moment of quiet followed. Ambersky could practically taste Robinsong's sadness, like rain and damp earth. When the other she-cat eventually spoke, it was in a hushed whisper. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"Of course we will," Ambersky meowed suddenly, startling herself with her own ferocity. "We _have_ to." The dim flame of hope was all she had left to keep her warm. Without it, she would surely freeze.

Robinsong smiled wistfully. "I wish I could be so sure." She lapsed into silence, but her expression was pensive. She studied Ambersky carefully, as if seeing right through her. "You know," she meowed eventually, her voice carrying an undercurrent of fondness. "You remind me a lot of my sister.

The ThunderClan she-cat was taken aback by the comparison. "Which one? Redflower or Whitefern?"

Robinsong chuckled lightly. It was a raspy sound, as if she hadn't been using it nearly enough.

"Oh, Redflower definitely. You're not sarcastic enough for Whitefern."

Ambersky smiled faintly. "Cats think I'm serious when I try to be sarcastic, so I don't really try anymore."

The other cat smiled.

Silence lapped over them once more, but this time it wasn't so weighted. Ambersky was able to breathe easier, the tendrils that bound her chest loosening. It took a moment for her to realise that, if she kept her breathing shallow, she could make out the mellifluous sound of bird song from the forest enough. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes. The world was still out there, waiting for their return.

"Ambersky?" Robinsong whispered, breaking the spell of quiet.

"Yes?"

Robinsong met her gaze. A softness had entered her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

 **I may have said at some point that this chapter wasn't too bleak? Uhh, sorry about that. ^^; Although I'm hoping the ending was sort of hopeful?**

 _ **Question 1 ~ What do you think about what Cloudysky did? What do you think she should have done?**_

 _ **Question 2 ~ What do you think of the tensions between the Clan cats and Divisions? Do you think the relationship will improve? Get worse? I love hearing your thoughts**_

 _ **Question 3 ~ Why do you think the Divisions killed Ratscar? Do you think Cloudysky's right and that they were trying to frame RiverClan? Or something else?**_

 **A little note about Cloudysky. From what I gather, most of you like her! But I know there are a few of you, maybe even more, that may be a bit unsure about her. I'm not going to write a great long essay in her defence because you're entitled to your own opinion and I want the basis of your opinion to be formed from the chapters and not me in the author's note. But something I would like you to bear in mind about her is that we're entering her story at one of the most difficult parts in her life. She's a pretty complicated character, but that's part of what makes her so interesting to write about and, I hope, interesting to read about too!**

 **Oh, and I may have sneaked in a Hamilton reference somewhere. _I_ can't even remember what or where, but I remember adding it. xD So, kudos to anyone who spots it!**

 **Next chapter we're checking in with Whitefern and Seedflight! I'm actually really looking forward to it, there's a really nice scene... Anyway. Hopefully it won't be too long until that's finished! I'm really aiming to get back into my schedule of updating fortnightly. Although it may be a _little_ bit late as I'm going to Sweden in two weeks! Anyway, I'll finish this AN here before I keep rambling on.**

 **Oh! Final thing that I keep meaning to add to my Author's Note! So some of you may or may not know that I actually beta read a brilliant Warriors fanfic called "Take Flight", which is written by my amazing friend Snowfall16. Anyway, I _highly_ recommend that you read it! And you know what? If you read it and leave a review, I'll send you a second sneak preview of the next chapter via PM, just like I used to when I advertised other fan fics. Tempting enough?**

 **Personally, it's been a bit of a draining few weeks for me with some of the events that have been going on in the world. So I'd just like to end this AN by saying that if certain recent developments have left you feeling invalidated, alienated or alone, please know that you are loved! You all mean so much to me! -hugs-**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review,**

 **~Leafy**


	9. Chapter Eight

**What is this? An update on time?**

 **Anyway, I'm afraid I'm going to skip guest review replies on this occasion just so I can quickly post this chapter as I have to get an early night! My flight tomorrow isn't until the afternoon, but it's going to be a long day so best to get as much sleep as possible! ^^ Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _Whitefern_

"-Stormwhisker and Whitefern."

In less than a heartbeat Whitefern shook herself free from her hazy stupor. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

She blinked her eyes into focus, staring up at the SkyClan deputy poised atop the Rock-Pile. But Bouncefire's face yielded no signs of humour. The ginger-and-white tom gave an exasperated sigh. "Maybe try to _listen_ next time," he meowed bluntly. "I _said_ that you're on the WindClan patrol with Sootfeather, Flintclaw and Stormwhisker."

The white she-cat clenched her jaw. "Well. That's a _great_ idea," she muttered under her breath.

Bouncefire's brow knitted together. "Do you have a problem with that, Whitefern?"

Whitefern tensed. "Uhhhh…"

She was suddenly aware of the number of eyes on her. Dawn had barely touched the sky but already most of her Clanmates were gathered around the Rock-Pile to find out which patrols they'd been assigned to for the day.

It only took a brief, sweeping glance to locate Stormwhisker. The grey-and-ginger tortoiseshell she-cat was watching her through narrowed irises, expectant.

Whitefern lifted her gaze back to Bouncefire, trying to ignore the taste of bitterness on her tongue. "Well, it's a good idea if you want us to rip each other's pelts off." There was no use hiding the animosity between them; half of the Clan had likely noticed it already.

The deputy narrowed his eyes. "Tough. You'll just have to tolerate each other like warriors."

"Bouncefire-"

But the ginger-and-white tom wasn't listening any more. He'd already moved onto listing the next patrol.

Whitefern sighed loudly. _Stubborn tom._

And so she waited, her eyes trained upon the deputy throughout until he finally reeled off the last few names and sprung from the rock-pile.

"Bouncefire."

His ear twitched, but the tom didn't stop. Whitefern had to clamp down on her irritation to keep it from bursting out in a string of insults. _Great StarClan, why are SkyClan deputies always so stubborn?_ Her father had been no different.

" _Bouncefire!"_ she repeated, padding briskly after him. "I know you can hear me!"

The ginger-and-white tom whirled around, his expression drawn. "No. You're not changing patrols."

Whitefern's brow furrowed. " _Please_. It's just going to make the whole patrol so awkward!"

Bouncefire heaved a sigh. "Look, you'll just have to deal with it, okay?" His attention was already drifting back towards the path ahead, where she could see Harveymoon waiting for him. "I've got more important things to think about."

The white she-cat exhaled heavily. " _Fine._ "

Bouncefire didn't grace her with another word. He merely blinked and then started striding off again.

Honestly, Whitefern still had no idea why Rabbitstar had made him deputy. He was about as stubborn as a rock- and as serious as one too. She couldn't recall a time she'd ever seen him smile.

Eventually, her movements slowed by reluctance, she started wading back through the throng of cats towards where Flintclaw and the rest of the patrol had assembled.

Her older brother reserved a warm smile for her whilst Sootfeather also gave a respectful dip of the head. Stormwhisker, however, just glared.

Not that Whitefern was particularly bothered by it. She just glared right back at her.

In the corner of her eye, she caught Sootfeather and Flintclaw exchanging nervous glances.

"So," Flintclaw meowed cheerily, trying to break the tense silence. "Should we get going? The border won't just patrol itself!"

Whitefern couldn't help but snort at that. Tearing her eyes away from Stormwhisker, she nodded to the grey-and-ginger tom. "Okay, let's get this over with."

* * *

Flintclaw and Sootfeather tried desperately to keep silence from settling over them for too long. The two toms squeezed out as much conversation as possible, commenting on even the tiniest of things.

"I think that tree has to be my favourite in all of SkyClan territory," Flintclaw remarked, pointing out a twisted aspen tree with a scorched black trunk. It must have once been struck by lightning, but somehow, still seemed able to sprout new leaves each new-leaf.

"It's amazing how it still grows," Sootfeather mewed in agreement. "There's a lovely tree on the other side of the thunder-path though. It's got a little hollow in the base where water collects when it rains."

"Oh, I don't think I've seen that one! You'll have to show me."

Although the air was stiflingly thick with tension, Whitefern had so far managed to avoid sharing a single word with Stormwhisker. She could feel the queen's eyes on her at all points, searing into her pelt like a brand, but Whitefern didn't throw a single glance in her direction.

"What about you, Whitefern. Do you have a favourite tree?"

The white she-cat frowned. "Uh, no."

"Come on," Flintclaw pressed, flashing her a cheeky grin. "You've _got_ to have one!"

Whitefern smiled sweetly. "I have better things to do with my time, I'm afraid."

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Gosh, you're so boring."

The walk to the WindClan border seemed to stretch out into _moons._ Whitefern occupied her thoughts by watching the world pass around her and generally trying to avoid thinking about the pair of eyes pressing into her.

They must have been about half way to the border when she felt it. A fat, heavy drop of rain on her nose.

At last, Stormwhisker's voice arose from the back of the patrol, dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, _great._ It's raining. _"_

Privately, Whitefern wasn't too pleased about the rain either, but she _certainly_ wasn't going to let Stormwhisker know that. Eyes narrowed, she turned to look at the other she-cat. "What, afraid of a bit of water?"

Whitefern heard Sootfeather utter an, "Oh no."

Stormwhisker tossed her head haughtily. "Of course not. But don't pretend you like the rain. There's only one cat in SkyClan who likes rain and we all know that isn't you."

She was referring to Redflower, of course. Her sister's love for the rain had become known to all the Clan when, as an apprentice, she had spent an entire day skipping around in the pouring rain whilst her Clanmates hadn't even dared leave their nests.

Whitefern brought her gaze back to the path ahead and shrugged. "I don't love it. But it's just rain."

Stormwhisker grumbled something under her breath that she didn't quite catch.

The atmosphere practically crackled with tension, waiting for a spark to set it alight.

"Well," Flintclaw meowed a little too chirpily. "At least it's only raining lightly."

As if on cue, the rain started pouring.

 _Well. That wasn't ominous at all._

Flintclaw frowned. "Mouse-dung."

"I think you cursed it," Whitefern muttered, twitching her whiskers in discomfort and squinting up at the iron grey sky.

Her brother bobbed his head apologetically.

"All the more reason to get this patrol over with," Stormwhisker grumbled.

Whitefern's brow furrowed and she narrowed her eyes accusingly at her. "Why are you even on a patrol anyway? Shouldn't you be looking after your kits?"

Stormwhisker's pelt bristled. "They're five moons now," she hissed. "They're perfectly capable of fending for themselves." She quickened her pace, overtaking the other three cats and leading the way through the downpour.

Whitefern's eyes widened. "You left them _alone?"_ she meowed disbelievingly, staring after her. "Are you bird-brained?"

"Of course I didn't leave them alone, I'm not stupid," Stormwhisker snapped, shooting her a scathing glance over her shoulder. "I asked Honeysplash to keep an eye on them."

The tightness in Whitefern's chest eased. "Good," she muttered brusquely.

The conversation ended there. Whitefern was happy to fall back into silence again, relishing every heartbeat of it. She knew she really should have tried to get along with Stormwhisker, for Sparrowfoot's sake, but the other she-cat's mere presence was enough to set her teeth on edge.

The silence lasted almost the entire way to the WindClan border. It was only when the forest started thinning again that Stormwhisker's sharp voice cut through the silence.

"So. I heard you and Sparrowfoot are mates now."

Whitefern winced visibly. She should have known this would crop up sooner or later.

Leashing her temper, she meowed simply. "Yes."

Both Sootfeather and Flintclaw sucked in a breath.

"Wow, you certainly don't hang around," Stormwhisker remarked.

Whitefern's jaw tightened. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked, fixing the other she-cat with a long, hard stare.

Stormwhisker blinked evenly back at her. "Did you even stop and think about how Wrenkit and Beekit must feel about it? Seeing their father all lovey-dovey with someone else? Do you realise how _upsetting_ that must be?"

Whitefern gritted her teeth. "Don't try and guilt-trip me with that. The kits are perfectly fine."

Or at least she hoped they were. Admittedly, she hadn't thought much about them. Now that Stormwhisker had brought it up, it had awoken a slight pang of concern in her.

 _No,_ she firmly told herself, _don't let her win. If the kittens were upset about their dad getting a new mate, Sparrowfoot would have told me… Wouldn't he?_

Stormwhisker scoffed. "Have you asked them that? Have you ever even spoken to them?"

"Of course I've spoken to them!" she retorted sharply, though the other she-cat's words were getting beneath her skin. Even though Sparrowfoot had encouraged her, she hadn't made much of an effort to get to know the two kits; there'd been too much else to think about.

Stormwhisker's responding snort didn't sound very convinced.

Whitefern lowered her head and kept walking at a brisk pace, her expression marred by a heavy-set frown. _I can't let her get to me. She's just upset about Sparrowfoot. It'll pass._

But it became clear that Stormwhisker wasn't yet done.

"It can't be long until the pair of you have kittens of your own then. I wouldn't be surprised if you moved into the Nursery tomorrow. Wouldn't that be lovely? Both of us in the Nursery together."

Whitefern ground her teeth together.

"Stormwhisker," Flintclaw warned, his tone cautious. "Leave her alone."

Rather than quieten her, it only seemed to ruffle her pelt the wrong way. "Leave _her_ alone?" she repeated incredulously. She turned sharply to Whitefern, her eyes dark. "If it weren't for _her_ maybe my family would still be together!"

"That's not true!" she snapped, losing her grip on herself. "You and Sparrowfoot were having problems _long_ before me; don't act like you weren't unhappy!" She realised she was shaking, her whole body quivering with each word. She swallowed thickly, regaining control over herself. "You just want someone to blame," she whispered coldly.

"Every couple has their issues!" Stormwhisker hissed. "We could have worked things out if you hadn't pranced in!" Her voice dropped to a whisper, her tone accusational. "Do you even _love_ him or is this all just some plan of yours? He's too trusting for his own good. He probably believed every little lie you fed him." When she met Whitefern's gaze, it was with an expression of pure spite. "So, tell me, did you really stop working for the Divisions? Or are you just waiting to sell us out as soon as you get the chance?"

Whitefern lost it.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "It's no wonder Sparrowfoot separated from you! You're just a spiteful, ignorant-"

"Whitefern!" Flintclaw snapped, glancing between the two she-cats. But Whitefern was undeterred.

"-mouse-hearted, cold-"

"For StarClan's sake, can you two be silent for just a moment?" Flintclaw hissed, his voice strained.

Lavishing her tail briskly from side to side, Whitefern reluctantly snapped her jaws shut. But her gaze continued to simmer on Stormwhisker.

"Thank StarClan for that," Sootfeather exclaimed, shaking his head.

Flintclaw glanced between the two she-cats, his face darkened with a frown. "You're both better than this." He expelled a sigh. "Can you please just tolerate one another? At least until we get back to camp?"

The disappointment in his voice made Whitefern's chest ache, the flames of anger already dying away, and she found she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Well?" Flintclaw pressed.

Whitefern heaved a sigh. "Fine," she grumbled.

Stormwhisker merely grunted.

Satisfied, her brother let go of the breath he'd been holding and started striding forward again. "Good."

Avoiding Stormwhisker's gaze, Whitefern reluctantly padded after him.

Sootfeather fell into step beside her. It has clearly been intended to be subtle, but Whitefern saw right through to his motives; he was trying to act as a buffer between herself and Stormwhisker.

Whitefern's pelt started to prickle, but she quickly forced it to lay flat. It wasn't worth the effort.

The rest of the journey to the border passed in silence, other than the incessant patter of the rain. Sootfeather and Flintclaw didn't even try to make conversation this time. She suspected their thoughts were too concerned on returning to camp as soon as possible.

Whitefern's own head, however, kept returning to Stormwhisker's earlier words. It wasn't her comments about Sparrowfoot that were reverberating around the inside of her skull however, it was what she'd said about the kits.

What _did_ Wrenkit and Beekit think about it all?

It had been a while since she'd last seen the kittens, but reflecting back on it now she could remember distinctly Wrenkit's disinterest. The little she-kit had wanted nothing to do with her, refusing to even talk to her.

But Beekit had seemed genuinely delighted to see her. Had that been little more than a façade to try and conceal the hurt she felt inside?

Whitefern didn't get much time to dwell on the thought. They'd just stepped out from under the trees onto the stretch of land that marked the WindClan border. But there was something wrong. Something very wrong.

Even through the sheets of rain, the figures stood out starkly against the leaden sky. In this light, the whole scene appeared leached of colour, a monochrome image, as if the weather had washed all the colour away. Whitefern wanted to dismiss it as a SkyClan patrol, wanted to ease the panic that now bled into her veins. But the cats staring back at her bore no similarity to any of her Clanmates.

A taste of the air told her all she needed to go. Not even the rain could wash that scent away.

Whitefern cast a sidelong glance at her Clanmates. The same fear was etched into their expressions, adding moons to their expressions.

But for a lengthy moment, no one dared move.

The rain continued to drum against the earth. A circling crow let out a cackle of a cry. Whitefern's blood pounded in her ear, almost deafening.

The two patrols stared at one another. That instant hung between them, suspended on a single thread of time. It took a venomous screech to finally snap that temporary peace.

At once, they exploded into action.

Whitefern was running. She didn't remember the moment she had decided to move, her body seemed to have propelled itself into action instinctively.

 _A Division patrol._ Her thoughts screamed. _A Division patrol on SkyClan territory._

The world became a blur of grey around her. To her right, Stormwhisker launched herself at a grey tom. To her left, Sootfeather was tussling with a mottled she-cat. Flintclaw had already become lost beneath a sea of pelts.

 _We're so outnumbered._ The realisation shot through her like lightning, her fur spiking along her spine. _Oh StarClan, help us!_

But despite the terror that pulsed through her veins, Whitefern kept running. Her claws unsheathed. Her lip curled back in a snarl. Her pupils contracted to slits.

And then she leapt.

After a fleeting moment of weightlessness, of feeling the air rush beneath her, she slammed into another body.

The Division tom recoiled in shock, but only for a heartbeat.

And then it begun.

Whitefern threw herself into it. In her head, she ran through everything she'd ever been taught about combat. Every small tip, every little thing to watch out for, every technique, _everything_.

She swiped at his ears in one slick motion. He didn't have time to duck out of the way before the blow made contact. Scarlet flecked her vision, flecked her paws, but a grim sort of satisfaction accompanied it.

 _I am not going to die here,_ she told herself sharply. _If am_ not _going to die here._

A hiss sounded from her opponent, but he quickly smothered it. Before she even had time to process it, he was hurling himself at her.

Whitefern dropped to the ground in a roll, wincing at the squelch of mud that cushioned her fall. The tom flew over her, landing a few tail-lengths away.

She realised her mistake a heartbeat too late.

In dropping to the ground, she might have escaped his attack. But she'd placed herself in the most vulnerable position.

Adrenaline pulsed through her as she frantically tried to recover to her paws.

But she was knocked down barely a moment later.

The tom pinned her to the ground with only a single paw. The pungent scent of him was overwhelming, the musty scent of stale blood. His claws sunk into her neck, sending sparks of pain through her.

She writhed desperately, moving with every single muscle in her body. But he was so strong… too strong…

Whitefern saw the next blow coming with moments to spare. But it didn't matter. She couldn't avoid it.

His paw slammed into the back of her head, sending a wave of cloudy drowsiness through her. She choked on a gasp, her vision swimming before her.

Another strike, this time to her underbelly. Nausea and pain intertwined in one single surge of torment that came crashing over her. Whitefern could see stars.

One of her Clanmates would see her soon. They had to.

Whitefern heard the sound before she felt his next attack. Pain lanced through her, shutting down her muscles. All she could do was let out a hiss, a sound so starved of breath that it was hardly louder than a whisper.

The air sparked with caterwauls and screeches from all directions. Her feeble cry became lost in an instant.

No one would hear her. No one was coming for her.

She was going to have to save herself.

 _I'm not going to die here,_ her thoughts mumbled. _I'm not going to die…_

Gritting her teeth, she started thrashing again. She imagined herself growing bigger and bigger, until her head touched the sky. Jaws snapping, legs flailing, she channelled all of her energy into it. She shoved up against him, biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood.

And then, an almighty wail broke free from her.

The tom winced at the sound. A momentary fracture in his focus. But it was enough.

In one united movement, she slammed her entire body up against him, her back legs kicking at his belly, her paws pummelling at his chest. He staggered backwards, his jaws parting in shock.

And then Whitefern was on her paws again. Her chest heaved with each laboured gasp, but a wicked grin lit her face.

She didn't make the mistake of waiting a moment to catch her breath. No, she was alive. And she was going to make every moment count. Her face contorted with fury, she raced forward and bellowed, "I am not going to die!"

Whitefern wasn't sure who the message had been directed at: herself or her opponent.

But it didn't matter.

With unbridled fury, she lashed out at him and sunk her claws into his side. The black tom snarled, retaliating with a blow aimed at her head. "Mangy _she-cat!"_

 _Oh no, he didn't._

Whatever shred of control she'd been grasping at before, Whitefern let go of it then. It didn't matter that each breath brought about a stab of pain. It didn't matter that her lungs ached for air. It didn't matter that her head was still foggy. Whitefern threw herself at him with everything she had.

He tried to duck out of the way, but Whitefern had already landed on his shoulders. With a stifled yelp, he crumbled beneath her.

She didn't hesitate for a moment. With each breath, she rained down on him with blows. One to the head, to the shoulder, to the ears. He threw himself around beneath her, but Whitefern was in the position of power now. She was in control.

It was as she lifted her paw to swipe at his flank that her attention slipped momentarily. Her gaze snagged on a rush of movement from nearby. Sootfeather was restrained against the ground, his attacker casting a dark shadow over him. Even from here, Whitefern could taste his fear.

Her eyes dropped to the tom beneath her. He was still fighting, still trying to claw his way towards the upper hand. But he was flagging.

Whitefern made the decision in less than a second.

Another second later and she was racing towards Sootfeather, mud flying out from beneath her with every step.

The Division she-cat had her back to her. She didn't even spot Whitefern until she'd tackled her to the ground.

Sootfeather's eyes widened in shock, his youth showing in his expression. He scrambled to his paws immediately, panting heavily.

Whitefern was able to keep the she-cat pinioned for only a few moments. Although smaller than the tom, she was far stronger. She could already feel her control over the situation slipping when a solid weight crashed into her back.

Whitefern couldn't stop the yelp of pain from slipping from her as she hit the ground. Blackness crept at the corners of her vision as for a moment she lay there, all of the air sucked out of her body. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't-

Sootfeather rammed into the mottled she-cat. Whitefern didn't need to see the whites of his eyes to know he was terrified, but there was steely determination written into his features.

At once, the weight lifted from Whitefern. She gasped in greedy gulps of air, feeling relief sweep through her as oxygen filled her lungs once more. Her eyes caught Sootfeather's only briefly, but the understanding that passed between them needed only a moment to make itself known. _Thank you._

And then he disappeared from sight again, haring after the black tom who'd she'd fought with not moments before.

Whitefern had barely caught her breath, but she was already getting up. She had no choice. Hesitation was the difference between life and death out here. And she was _not_ going to die.

But she couldn't deny that her strength was waning as she stood there, sizing up the Division she-cat now approaching her. Her chest felt tight and each breath was painful, as if there were brambles wrapped around her lungs, their thorns sinking into.

Whitefern gritted her teeth against it all. She planted her paws firmly in the wet earth, tensed her muscles, steeled her nerves and then stood there, waiting- daring the she-cat to come closer.

These cats were on SkyClan land. They were a danger to her Clanmates, to her sister, to Sparrowfoot. She was tired, but she wouldn't stop fighting whilst there was still a breath in her body.

The other she-cat collided with her.

Whitefern stumbled, but she didn't fall. The mottled she-cat took advantage of her moment of unbalance, trying to knock her down with a swipe at her legs. Whitefern's paws skidded in the mud for a moment, but she quickly righted herself. She allowed herself a single breath before retaliating.

As she drove each blow home, Whitefern became increasingly aware of the battle around her. The Division patrol outnumbered them at least two to one. Flintclaw was fighting desperately against two toms, his fatigue showing in each clumsy knock. Stormwhisker had her teeth sunk into the scruff of her opponent, her face drawn back in the expression of ultimate fury. But there was another cat sneaking up behind her, her movements sly and slow, like a hunter stalking its prey.

 _Where's Sootfeather?_

Her eyes scoured the writhing mass of cats, her heart-rate quickening with an increasing sense of urgency. It was with a flood of relief that she eventually spotted him, fending off three other cats. But her anxiety quickly returned when she saw how small he was in comparison to them.

This wasn't a battle they could win.

That realisation was enough to distract her long enough for her opponent to slip past her defences. Whitefern felt claws rake across her face, red burning at her vision. A yelp slipped from her maw, her whole body going limp with agony.

The ground came rushing up to meet her. She hit it with a heavy thud, her whole body absorbing the shock.

This was the third time she'd fallen.

 _I have to get up again. I have to get up again… I have to…_

She was swimming in and out of consciousness. Her vision was interspersed with flashes of black. The Division she-cat's face, hardened with cruelty. Then darkness. Then the dull grey sky. Then darkness again. Then a paw, lifting into the air, preparing to deliver a blow. Then-

"That's enough!"

The sharp voice rattled through the air, shaking Whitefern's whole world. Between the flashes of black, she saw the mottled she-cat hesitate. But her paw still hung suspended in mid -air.

"We've made our point here!"

And then suddenly, everything stopped.

Whitefern didn't think the world had ever sounded so silent. The soundtrack of battle came crashing down, leaving a gaping void of noise. Within an instant, the Division she-cat had stepped away from her. Black washed over Whitefern and her whole body ached, but she made herself sit up. She had to see what had happened, what had caused the sudden stop.

It turned out to be little more than that voice. The figure who'd spoken them stood tall on a boulder, their sodden pelt clinging to their sturdy frame. The rest of the patrol rallied to him, their movement slowed by reluctant. One snuck a glance back over their shoulder, their eyes dark.

And then they were gone.

It was as if the mist had swallowed them up. Where the group of cats had once stood now lay only mud. Whitefern was left only with the imprint of memory, with images of bloody claws and sharpened teeth, with the echoes of yowls and screeches, with the wounds that had turned her pelt from white to a murky pink.

Why had they just… left? They were winning, if they'd kept fighting they-

"Whitefern."

A familiar voice cut through her stream of thoughts. Whitefern wasn't sure if she'd blacked out again of if he'd simply appeared out of nowhere. Flintclaw suddenly stood in front of her, limping, but alive. " _Whitefern,"_ he repeated, his voice laced with fear. "Great StarClan, you look-"

She never heard the end of that sentence. Whatever he'd been about to say was carried away by the darkness. Blackness. Blackness everywhere.

Then nothing.

* * *

The first thing she registered was pain.

It seemed to devour every nerve in her body like wildfire; hot, white pain. Whitefern whimpered, reaching out, for something- anything.

Something soft greeted her. It was warm, so wonderfully warm. She hadn't realised how cold she was until she felt it. She was so cold. So unbearably cold. She needed warmth, needed-

"Think… she… okay?"

Voices floated in and out of the darkness.

"Wounds…. Time… heal… rest…"

"Can… hear… us?"

She knew that voice. Someone was talking to her.

She tried to untangle herself from the darkness, tried to claw towards the light. But it was heavy. So heavy.

" _Whitefern_."

It wasn't her name that brought her back. It was the way they spoke it, like it was a gift, like _she_ was a gift.

All at once, Whitefern broke the surface.

Brightness flooded her vision, the world suddenly coming into sharp focus around her. She could hear everything, see everything, every little movement, magnified ten times.

Immediately she squeezed her eyes shut, burying her head beneath her paws. It was too much to take in at once. Too much…

"Whitefern?"

There it was again.

Only now that she'd finally escaped the darkness could she finally identify it. _Sparrowfoot._

Slowly, Whitefern lifted her head again and let her eyes flutter open.

Sparrowfoot's face came into focus. The anxiety she found there was enough to make her heart ache, a different kind of pain unlike the physical pain that raced through her.

"Oh StarClan, _thank StarClan,_ I thought I'd lost you…"

Sparrowfoot's words came out in a tumbled flow as he immediately raced forward to bury his head in her side. But even though logic told her he'd spoken in barely more than a whisper, it sounded almost as loud of thunder.

Whitefern's whole body tensed. "Quiet…" she croaked out, her voice hoarse. "Please."

Sparrowfoot recoiled, his expression apologetic. "I'm so sorry." His words were scarcely louder than a breath, though they still made her head spin.

Details of the world around her started to process. She was no longer at the WindClan border. Someone must have carried her, or else she'd walked and had no memory of it. Now she lay in the medicine cat's den, cloudy light slanting in through the entrance and casting the world in a grey hue.

As the milky edges of sleep started to fall away, she was able to identify other features of her surroundings. A tail-length behind Sparrowfoot, Frecklewish watched her with eyes like moons. But they weren't the only cats in the Den.

Closer to the entrance, a nest was occupied by two sleeping figures. _Flintclaw and Sootfeather,_ she realised.

A third cat was to the rear of the den, curled up in moss. _Stormwhisker._ At a glance, she appeared to be sleeping like the rest. But her eyes were open and watchful, studying the scene across from her.

"How do you feel?"

Frecklewish's mew tugged her attention back towards her. Whitefern blinked groggily up at the medicine cat. "Half-dead," she replied bluntly. It was the truth, after all.

The medicine cat didn't look at all surprised. "You look it."

Had she had the energy, Whitefern would have rolled her eyes. But instead, she just slumped deeper into her nest.

"Do you remember any of the journey back?" Frecklewish asked softly.

Whitefern gritted her teeth, her ears still ringing slightly. "No… I don't think so."

The medicine cat nodded sagely, her expression solemn. "Ah. Flintclaw said you seemed to wake up a few times, but perhaps not…" She paused, her expression pensive. Then, she seemed to take note of the pain on Whitefern's face and disentangled herself from her thoughts. "Oh, I treated your wounds whilst you were blacked out, but I couldn't give you any painkillers whilst you weren't awake. Let me go get you something…"

Her pawsteps receded.

Whitefern's eyes squeezed shut momentarily, but they opened to Sparrowfoot's voice.

"I really did think you were gone," he whispered quietly. With his eyes rounded and his face so solemn, he looked like a little kit for a moment. "Don't scare me like that again."

He leaned forward to draw his tongue over her forehead, a gesture rooted in love but it sent pain stinging through her.

"C-Careful," she choked out. "Injury…"

Guilt immediately flushed across his features. "StarClan, I'm so sorry."

He pulled back, studying her features with quiet attention.

"How do I look?" she asked weakly.

"Just as beautiful as ever," he murmured gently.

Whitefern tried to snort, but the sound seemed to get lodged in her throat. "No, how do I _really_ look?"

She knew that when the Division she-cat had scratched her face, it would leave scars. If they were as bad as she thought they were.

Sparrowfoot offered up a faint smile. He squeezed out one single syllable, his voice soft. "Brave."

He quickly picked up on her disbelief and continued. "You know, I don't care how you look, right? Beautiful faces can hide ugly souls." He paused, searching her expression. "Anyone can look beautiful. But bravery- that can't be forced."

Whitefern smiled faintly. "How do scars look _brave_?."

Sparrowfoot touched his paw to hers, sending a shiver through her. "They're a mark of the things you've overcome."

She gazed back at him. It was so easy to be lulled by his words, easy to find solace there, far easier than fighting it. She couldn't summon her usual stubbornness or find a witty response. So instead she rested her head on his side and whispered, "Don't ever go."

Sparrowfoot grinned. "You're stuck with me, darling. Until the very end."

Frecklewish returned a moment later, her jaws clamped around a bundle of herbs. She dropped them carefully at Whitefern's paws. "Dandelion leaves, thyme and willow bark," she explained, as if Whitefern would understand what that meant.

She eyed the herbs warily. They didn't look particularly appetising, but it would be foolish not to try them, anything to ease the pain lancing through her.

Before she could change her mind, she swallowed it in one go, almost choking in the process. Predictably, it tasted like a mixture of rat droppings and mouse bile. Whitefern had to swallow hard to keep from retching.

"De…licious," she eventually choked out.

A smile tugged at Sparrowfoot's lips. "I bet."

"It'll probably make you feel a little sleepy," Frecklewish warned.

Whitefern shrugged. She was exhausted anyway.

Frecklewish nosed Sparrowfoot gently. "I think she needs a bit of time to rest," she murmured gently.

The black-and-white tom nodded understandingly. He glanced over at Whitefern, his features softened by sympathy. "Get some rest," he mewed gently.

The white she-cat frowned. "Stay," she whispered.

Sparrowfoot looked over at Frecklewish questioningly, but the medicine cat shook her head. "There's not enough room," she meowed solemnly.

He expelled a sigh, but nodded. "Okay…" His gaze dropped to Whitefern. "I'll see you later, okay? Try not to miss me too much."

Whitefern pouted, but the expression made the wounds on her face sting and so it quickly dissolved. "Okay."

Sparrowfoot flicked his tail lightly to her side and made to move, but paused for a moment. He glanced over at Stormwhisker at the back of the den. In that instant, his expression was so readable, so unguarded. Despite it all, there was still concern written there as he gazed back at his former mate. "I hope you're feeling better soon, Stormwhisker."

The grey-and-ginger tortoiseshell she-cat's ears twitched, but she didn't lift her head.

Sparrowfoot sighed. "Okay. I'll get back to the kits then."

His gaze caught Whitefern one last time and then, with a faint smile, he was gone.

Whitefern stared after him long after he left. When unconsciousness eventually pulled her under again, his face was the last thing she saw, projected on the back of her eyelids, before the blackness finally swept it all away.

* * *

 _Seedflight_

Seedflight was _not_ in the mood for roll call that day.

But, just as with many things over the last few days, she did it, if only to avoid trouble. If she kept her head down and her mouth shut, they had no reason to hurt her or her kits.

And so she stood there in the frigid morning air, her limbs stiff from the cold, waiting as the Division cats rounded them up to count that they were all still present.

Duskkit and Frostkit's teeth chattered the entire time, their downy kitten fur doing little to protect them from the chill. All Seedflight could do was pull her daughters closer to her and pray that they didn't catch a cold. If they became ill…

Seedflight bit back on the emotion suddenly welling up inside her, focusing on steeling her expression as the Division cats strode past. If they detected any weakness in her façade, they'd poke at it until it crumbled away entirely. That could _not_ happen, not in front of everyone.

She'd seen what had happened a few days before when Featherkit had started sobbing midway through roll call. The look on her face afterwards was another of the many horrors that she would never forget.

But when Raven, one of the Guardian's bodyguards, reached Seedflight, all she got was a momentary glance and then he moved on.

Seedflight released a breath, watching it form clouds in the bitter air. A small mercy, but a mercy nevertheless. Today would be okay.

But although her moment had now passed, she couldn't let down her guard just yet, not until all of her Clanmates had been counted and assigned their duties for the day. It was a long and tedious process, but Seedflight was just thankful that she only had a small part in it. She couldn't imagine the dread of waiting to hear what grim job you'd been given.

For the early days, duties had mostly comprised of shifting fallen boulders and clearing out unused caves to make room for more Division cats. But lately, the roles assigned had been much more varying.

Some cats had been assigned the simple role of hunting, under the watchful supervision of Division cats, of course. Others had been working on a camp wall, but nothing like the bramble structure that currently defended the Stone Hollow. From what she'd overheard in whispers and rumours, they'd been digging ditches and constructing barriers with the rubble cleared from camp. Seedflight wasn't sure whether they were being built to keep others _out_ or to keep them _in._

And then there were the cats who had been returning from each day's work at moon-high, their eyes dead and their bodies bruised. Seedflight had no idea what they'd been required to do; they'd told them they were "training sessions", but she wasn't so sure.

"All thirty-five accounted for, my Guardian." Raven reported, staring unwaveringly up at his leader.

From his position on the Highledge, the Guardian merely nodded coldly and then disappeared back into his den.

Seedflight had noticed that, despite his position of power, the Divisions' leader scarcely showed his face. He emerged each morning to oversee roll call and occasionally she would glimpse him heading out with a few of his closest advisors on secret business, but otherwise he was an absent figure, holed away in his den and under the constant protection of bodyguards.

It was… strange.

"Dismissed," Raven meowed simply, turning back to the gathered cats.

It was only a single word, but it held all the power. It broke them free from their tethers, allowing the cats to slowly started stirring again, the glassiness fading from their eyes.

The ginger she-cat exhaled heavily. "It's all over," she whispered to her kittens. "We can go back now."

Neither Frostkit nor Duskkit had yet found their voices, but their faces spoke louder than words ever could. Seedflight nosed them to their paws and then at last glanced to her left, where Rosepetal was seated.

An involuntary tightness seized her chest at the sight of the cream she-cat. She tried to quell it, but every time she looked at her she was reminded with a flare of bitterness of what had happened a few short days before. It had been Rosepetal who had suggested moving the kittens out from the hidden nook at the back of the nursery on the day… the day of Reedkit's death.

A logical part of her _knew_ that it wasn't Sorreltail's fault. They would have discovered her and the kits anyway, _nothing_ escaped the Divisions. But if she hadn't moved them right away… Maybe she would have had more time.

Seedflight swallowed the thought, unable to hold her friend's gaze any longer. Without so much as a word in her direction, she rose to her paws and ushered the kittens back into the sanctuary of the Nursery.

As always, the Division she-cats were waiting for them. Of course _they_ weren't required to leave their nests at the crack of dawn, they might have been low down in the ranks of the Divisions but at least they were granted that luxury. But the instant that Seedflight crossed the threshold, four of the five queens strode from the den, passing the Clan cats without so much as a word.

Seedflight didn't glance in their way for longer than a second before guiding Duskkit and Frostkit to their nests. The pair of them staggered around like blind mice, their eyes still tightly squeezed shut. It might have sounded cruel, but Seedflight didn't _want_ them to open their eyes, not yet. She didn't want them to see the horrors of the world around them.

As soon as they found the soft moss of their nest, both kittens were practically asleep.

Seedflight smiled faintly, curling her body around them. Duskkit emitted one dozy squeak and then fell silent, tumbling headfirst into dreams. Seedflight knew that if she watched her long enough, her whiskers would start twitching and she would occasionally mew in her sleep. She was certainly the more restless of the two kittens. Frostkit, on the other hand, slept as soundly as a log.

Seedflight lifted her head to watch the world around her. The light murmur of conversation formed background noise, intertwining with the sounds of movement outside the den.

She found her eyes drawn, without much thought, to the red tabby tom-kit scampering about the den. Maroon was a constant buzz of energy, no matter what was happening in the world around him. Ever since he and his mother had arrived in the den, Seedflight wasn't sure he'd ever stopped moving.

Today, as had been the case for the last few days, Maroon's unfortunate victim was Oakkit.

"C'mon! It'll be fun, I promise you!" he mewed brightly, dancing from paw to paw.

The light brown tabby barely lifted his head from where he was closely examining a moss-ball. "No," he meowed bluntly, not meeting his eyes. "Sorry."

Seedflight felt a flutter of sympathy for both kits. Oakkit's reluctance was perfectly natural; Maroon was a Division cat, the enemy, a member of the group of cats that had caused his mother's death. But, at the same time, there was something about Maroon that seemed so pure, as if he was untainted by the darkness that surrounded him.

Maroon pouted, inclining his head. " _Please_?" He drew out the word on his tongue." Just for a little while?"

But Oakkit's expression was unyielding. "Can't you go play with the other _Division_ kits?"

If Maroon detected the bitterness in the other kit's voice, he didn't show it. "But they're so _boring_ ," he protested. "They wouldn't want to play with me anyway. They're too _grown up."_ He frowned on the words.

"Well, I don't really want to play with you either," Oakkit mumbled. His gaze drifted to the opposite side of the den, where his sisters were tussling about in the moss.

"Please?"

"Do you _ever_ give up?" The light brown tabby asked, his brows drawn.

Maroon beamed. "I won't leave you alone until you come play with me."

Seedflight could practically hear him weigh up a decision. Oakkit's brow creased, his eyes once again drifting to Tricklekit and Splashkit, perfectly content playing without him, and then back to Maroon.

Finally, he seemed to give up. "Okay, but _only_ if we can play moss-ball," he reasoned.

Maroon practically glowed with delight. "Of course!"

Seedflight glanced back down at her kittens again, sleeping so soundly at her side. One day they'd be the size of Oakkit and his littermates, bundles of unstoppable energy. The thought should have brought a smile to her face, but instead it delivered a blow to her heart. Reedkit would never grow up alongside them. She would be forever frozen in time as a kitten. Seedflight would never get to hear her voice or learn the colour of her eyes or-

Seedflight had to screw up her features to block out the thoughts. She couldn't let the darkness engulf her; she'd never make it out alive.

She became so focused on keeping the shadows from her mind that she didn't notice when the dark ginger she-cat sat down beside her.

"Seedflight?"

Seedflight almost jumped out of her pelt, barely avoiding knocking her kits across the den. Eyes wide, she stared at the figure seated beside her.

Fizzy ducked her head apologetically, suddenly unable to meet Seedflight's gaze. "Sorry… That is your name though, isn't it? Seedflight?"

Seedflight swallowed thickly. "Yes."

In truth, she didn't know what to say to the Division she-cat. She'd hardly interacted with her, other than in fleeting glances. But Seedflight had noticed that she was far more reserved than the other Division she-cats. Whilst the others would often wander beyond the Nursery and lounge around camp, Fizzy was almost always in the Nursery, watching with wide eyes over Maroon.

Honestly, Seedflight didn't blame her; with the energy that kit had, he needed constant supervision.

The other she-cat was silent for a moment, watching Maroon and Oakkit with a pensive expression. When she eventually turned back to Seedflight, her voice had become much softer. "I know what it's like to lose a kitten too."

Seedflight stiffened. This wasn't the sort of conversation she wanted to have, especially not with a cat she barely knew. But something about the quake in the she-cat's voice struck a chord in her.

A mistiness entered the dark ginger she-cat's gaze. "Maroon used to have two younger sisters," she whispered.

Seedflight's heart faltered.

 _Oh._

She found herself staring at the other she-cat as if viewing her for the first time. The death of Reedkit had left Seedflight destroyed. How someone could endure that pain twice and still be breathing was beyond her.

 _Maybe that's why she's always watching over Maroon…_

"I'm so sorry." She had to force the words out, but they were genuine.

Seedflight had avoided talking to the Division cats because it was simply less difficult that way. It was so much easier to hate them when they were just anonymous faces. But when you started to get involved and learn the stories behind those names, it made things so much harder.

Fizzy's voice wavered when she spoke again. "They killed them the day they were born. I hadn't even…" She had to pause to regain control over her words. "I hadn't even given them names yet."

Seedflight drew in a shaky breath, her eyes dropping to where Frostkit and Duskkit continued to sleep. Whenever she looked at them, it was hard to overlook the empty space at their sides where their sister had once been. Privately, she wondered if Fizzy saw the same thing when she looked at Maroon.

When she was at last able to find her words, Seedflight asked quietly, "Were they sick?"

Fizzy fell silent for a moment. "They were all very small and sickly, yes," she eventually murmured. "Even Maroon."

Seedflight's brow lowered. She snuck a glance in Maroon's direction, her words barely carrying more volume than a whisper. "They didn't… kill him too?"

If Fizzy had been tense before, it was nothing compared to the stiffness that crept into her posture now. She cast a glance around the den, noting who was present. When she saw that all of the other Division queens were absent, she allowed herself to breathe again. "No." She turned away so that Seedflight couldn't read her expression. "Of course they wouldn't. Toms are more valuable. They don't get rid of them if they can help it."

Seedflight couldn't help it; her mouth dropped open.

"Toms are more valuable?" The words came out louder than expected. A few heads turned in her direction and a rush of heat bloomed in her cheeks. But she forced herself to ignore their perplexed expressions, instead looking to Fizzy. "That's ridiculous. What in StarClan's name do they mean by that?" She tried to keep her voice lower this time, but she couldn't keep the resentment from rising to the surface, her words coming out sharp.

"Don't let them hear you say that," Fizzy replied quickly, fear flashing behind her green eyes. "They'd have your pelt for that."

Seedflight clenched her jaw. "I doubt they'd want my pelt, not when they could have a more valuable tom's one instead."

Fizzy seemed to shake herself free from the hold that fear had on her, her expression suddenly sharpening. "Stop it," she snapped, her tone crackling with sparks of anger. "It's not a joke. Speaking against the Guardian's views is considered treason, punishable by death." She was silent all of a sudden, her eyes darkening. "Not your own death of course. The death of those closest to you. Killing you would be only a momentary pain, killing your friends and family… That never ends…"

Seedflight flinched, eyes widening. She'd been wrong to mark the other she-cat as meek and docile. Beneath that submissive façade, she was nursing a wildfire.

"Sorry," she muttered, lowering her head. "I just… I can't believe it… What's that even supposed to mean? How are she-cats not as 'valuable' as toms?"

Fizzy had retreated back into her passive state, her shoulders hunching together. "Toms are stronger," she murmured simply. "So they usually make better fighters and hunters. A she-cat's main purpose is to raise kittens."

Seedflight gawked at her. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Some of the strongest warriors I know are she-cats. That's… That's…" she trailed off, shaking her head. There was no word that could properly convey how ridiculous a notion it was.

Fizzy wasn't able to meet her gaze. "You're not supposed to question it… You're not supposed to question _anything._ " She heaved a sigh. "It's just easier that way."

Seedflight could hardly contain her disgust. She shouldn't have been startled by this, she expected no less from the Divisions, but to hear those words leave the other queen's mouth, to hear the defeat in her voice… "Just because it's easier doesn't make it right," she muttered perhaps a little too sharply.

The other she-cat's eyes flashed. "I never said that," she meowed curtly. But after a moment, the fire in her eyes seemed to die a little. "But rebelling doesn't work. I've seen it before, it only makes things worse."

"Worse than this?" Seedflight pressed. "Worse than being treated as lesser?"

Fizzy's gaze hardened. "I can live with that if it means that Maroon is safe."

Her heart ached at those words. To live in a world where you were treated as inferior, where speaking out was punishable by slaughter, to put up with that all if it meant that your son stayed alive… Seedflight couldn't even begin to imagine what that must feel like.

Her voice softening, she added. "But is it really safety if they could kill him in heartbeat? Just for saying the wrong thing?"

Fizzy's breath hitched. Her hesitation told Seedflight all she needed to know. "We couldn't survive without the protection of the Guardian. It's too dangerous out there." She stared unseeingly towards the den entrance, her gaze taking on a hazy quality. "I don't know how to hunt or fight, I couldn't protect him."

It took a full few seconds for the words to sink in.

It took another few seconds before Seedflight was able to stop gawking and actually choke out a response. "You're… You're not serious."

Fizzy merely frowned at her.

Seedflight's whole world seemed to reel. "You can't hunt," she repeated, her jaw hanging slack. "Or fight."

The other she-cat shuffled her paws together. "Only hunters and fighters are taught to hunt and fight," she mumbled, shame smothering her words so they were almost inaudible. "And I'm neither so…"

Seedflight could hardly form coherent thoughts, let alone get her tongue around words. The thought of being unable to defend yourself or catch your own prey… Even the notion evoked a choking sense of vulnerability.

 _That's what the Divisions want,_ she realised. _If their cats can't hunt or fight then their only option is to stay with the Divisions._

A new wave of revulsion swelled within her, hot and fiery.

" _Everyone's_ taught to hunt and fight in the Clans," she meowed declaratively, the flames fuelling her words. "Even the medicine cats are taught some self-defence and basic hunting skills."

Fizzy blinked slowly, the focus returning to her gaze. When she fixed her eyes on Seedflight, it was like being stared straight through. "Everyone?"

Seedflight nodded.

"Even she-cats?" The words trembled on her tongue.

Seedflight couldn't stop the smile from twitching at the corners of her mouth. " _Especially_ she-cats," she took great pleasure in purring.

The change in Fizzy was subtle, but noticeable to Seedflight's attentive gaze. She bit her lip, breathing a little more deeply. "That's… That's…" In the end she gave up searching for the right word.

Without even thinking about it, Seedflight flicked her tail-tip lightly to the other she-cat's side. It was strange to think that just yesterday she would have avoided speaking to her at all costs. Within just a short conversation, they had found a connection. Fizzy too carried the same pain that Seedflight and, somehow, that changed everything.

"I can teach you to hunt," she whispered, her voice quickening as her ideas took flight. "And fight. When this war's over, you could stay with ThunderClan. Maroon too. You'd be safe here, _truly_ safe." Her voice was steady with determination, her eyes bright. "I'm sure Bramblestar would be happy to have you."

But whatever hope that had been found in Fizzy's eyes before died then. Abruptly, she shook her head, her mouth pressed into a firm, grim line. "No. No, I can't."

"Why not?" Seedflight pressed, her eyes hardening. "What's stopping you? You can't let them just control you with fear. Do you really think you'll ever be happy with them?"

The other she-cat didn't have an answer for that. Her head dropped. "I'm sorry, I just… I can't let myself get carried away by dreams."

Seedflight smiled faintly. "It's not a dream. It's hope." She turned back to gaze down at her kittens. In sleep, they were so peaceful, swathed in the comfort of dreams. Despite the ache of grief, she found herself smiling.

"And sometimes that's the only thing you can hold onto."

* * *

 **Aw, I actually really liked that chapter! A bit of drama, but some developments in character relationships. ^^**

 _ **Question 1 ~ Why do you think that the Divisions' chose to retreat in that battle when, had they kept going, they could have easily won?**_

 _ **Question 2 ~ I've probably asked this before, but what are your thoughts on Fizzy?**_

 **Aaand I really should be getting some sleep soon, so I'll finish it up here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, I love hearing your thoughts and whenever you leave a review, you get a sneak peek at the next chapter via PM! ^^**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review,**

 **~Leafy**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Ah, I knew an update on time was too good to last. Sorry this is, what, a month late? I've been busy and also my motivation's been a bit... dead. I forgot to send out sneak peaks too, I'm sorry! I'd reply to all the reviews here, but I want to make this a quick post because I'm exhausted aaand I've got a bunch of stuff to do! I hope you guys don't mind. ^^' I do read every single review and I'm immensely grateful for them! I promise I'll reply next time. I know a few of you were a bit uncertain about the Divisions and I'm going to attempt to clarify that in the next chapter's A/N. ^^ I don't have the energy now, honestly.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors**

* * *

 _Redflower_

The first place Redflower checked was the warriors' den.

By the time she looked behind the waterfall, the pressure was starting to mount in her chest. Still, she distanced herself from the flurry of anxiousness in her head and moved onto the next likely hiding place.

It was only when she found the secret cave empty that the claws of panic really started to sink in. Only a single feather remained, a remnant from the last day of play spent down there.

Moments later, and her paws had carried her to the medicine cats' den, shrouded in morning shadow. A lump in her throat, Redflower peered into the darkness. "Um, is Whitefern here?"

In answer to her question, a sleepy head lifted from the moss. Whitefern blinked groggily several times before recognition finally dawned on her face and she dropped back into her nest. "No, I'm sorry, Whitefern's sleeping right now. Please try again later."

Redflower inched closer, biting her lip. " _Whitefern_ …"

This time, Whitefern detected the note of urgency in her voice. No matter how much Redflower tried to hide her anxiety, her sister always saw right through her.

Sitting up suddenly, Whitefern fixed her with an attentive stare. "What is it?"

"I know you need to rest, but..." She trailed off and her eyes skirted to the pink scars that cut across her sister's face. "Dewclaw's out hunting and I don't know where Brightwing is or-"

"Just tell me what's happened." Whitefern's voice was steady, but it did little to ease the pounding in Redflower's chest.

"Turtlekit's gone missing."

The instant the words left her maw, that crushing anxiety tightened its grip around her. Something about speaking the words aloud made it real, painfully real. She had to fight to her breathing even, to keep from sobbing, to keep from falling apart entirely.

 _Gone. Gone. Gone._

The words repeated again and again in her head, chipping away at her hope.

Whitefern stilled. Her jaws parted to breathe only three syllables. " _Turtlekit_."

In barely a heartbeat, her sister was on her feet. The same spark of fear that Redflower carried had been kindled in her too, expressing itself in the way her fur spiked and the tense, repetitive twitching of her tail. "When did she go missing? Where did you last see her?"

"Last night, in the Nursery. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the moss. But then this morning, when I woke up, she… she…"

Whitefern didn't wait for her to finish the sentence. "Okay… She must be around somewhere. She's probably just playing hide-and-seek or something." The corners of her lips twitched into an unconvincing smile.

"Yeah," Redflower agreed, kneading the ground anxiously. "P-Probably. That's her favourite game."

Whitefern nudged her side gently as she passed. "Well, we'd better go find her, right?"

"Right."

There were plenty of places for a small kit to get lost in the Sandstone Gorge, particularly at dawn, when the camp was a hive of activity.

"Where have you checked so far?" Whitefern asked over her shoulder. Guilt unfurled in Redflower's stomach when she spotted the slight wince shadowing her sister's every step. She'd never admit it, but she knew her well enough to know that she was in a lot of pain.

"The warriors' den, the apprentices' den, the elders' den, behind the waterfall, their secret cave..."

Whitefern's frown sunk a little lower. Without a word, she lifted her head to scan camp. Only then did she at last reply, her voice taking on a measured tone. "Okay, you ask around camp, see if anyone's seen her. I'm going to speak to Rabbitstar."

Whitefern didn't even hesitate a moment before striding off in the direction of the leader's den. Redflower stared after her. Then, with a steadying breath, she forced her paws into motion.

"Nettlesplash?"

The pale brown tom started at her words, though his posture relaxed visibly when he identified her. "Oh, Redflower. Is everything okay?"

 _No. Nothing's okay._

She fought to keep the panic from spilling out of her, instead asking in a tight voice, "Have you seen Turtlekit around?"

The senior warrior bit his lip thoughtfully. After a hesitant pause, he reluctantly shook his head. "I don't think so, I'm really sorry."

Redflower forced herself to ignore the cold tide of emotion rising within her. "Okay… Okay, thank you anyway." She went to move away, but the concern that had become etched on Nettlesplash's features stopped her short.

"I'll tell the other to keep an eye out for her." He coaxed out a faint smile, his voice gentle. "I'm sure she's around somewhere. Brackenstep was just the same, always disappearing off. But… But he always came back."

The words had been meant to be comforting, but Redflower saw the shadows flickering behind his eyes. She got the sense he was trying to convince himself as much as her; Brackenstep had left in search of the cure a quarter-moon ago and still there hasn't been a single whisker of him.

Redflower tried to smile back, though she could feel herself straining. "Thank you."

With a quick dip of the head, she padded away, her movements harried.

She asked the next cat who crossed her path, then the next, then the next. She got a similar string of answers.

 _No, I haven't seen her, I'm a really sorry._

 _Not today, I'm afraid._

 _I don't think so._

With each answer, she could feel her fear rising closer and closer to the surface. She couldn't let it break out, couldn't let it take over her. _She'll be fine. She'll be fine._

Expelling a deep breath, Redflower started to make her way towards the rock-path. There were a few empty caves near the top of the cliff faces, too small to be used as dens for warriors, but the perfect size for a kit. The trek up there involved a precarious route across narrow ledges, but if any kit dared cross it, it would be Turtlekit. A fall from that height…

Redflower shut out the thought immediately, casting it to the dark, hidden recesses of her mind.

 _I can't lose her… I'm losing Starlingkit, I can't lose Turtlekit, I can't, I can't, I can't, I-_

"Little Red?"

Redflower didn't notice her brother's approach. All of a sudden he was at her side, the sight of him a flicker of hope amongst the morning shadows. Her heart ached at the familiar nickname he used; off of Flintclaw's tongue, it had sounded almost like her father's voice. _Almost._

"Flintclaw, she breathed. "Turtlekit's-"

"I know."

It was only then that she realised he was out of breath, that his flanks were still heaving from physical exertion. The knot in her chest grew tighter. "I… I think I saw her climbing the rock-path."

Redflower's heart gave a jolt.

"Did you go after her?" she demanded, fixing him with wild eyes. "Where was she going? Did you-"

His brow puckered, guilt clinging to him like the scent of carrion. "I wasn't thinking; I saw Larkpaw with her, so I thought it was okay, I-"

"An apprentice?" Redflower repeated, her words taking on heat. She could feel her control starting to slip, each word a spark from the growing flame within her. "You let her go because there was an _apprentice_ with her? What were you thinking?! It's not safe out there!"

"I know that," he replied curtly, though he managed to keep his words from thickening into a growl. "I didn't think they were leaving camp. It looked like they were checking out some of the caves, but then when I'd finished my breakfast, I went to look for them and they… they were gone."

 _Gone. Gone. Gone._

The word played on repeat on the inside of her skull, stinging a little more each time.

They'd gone into the forest. Of course they had. A small part of her had known that all along, even though she'd tried to deny it, tried to put down her disappearance to other reasons.

But it was the only explanation. Turtlekit lived with her head floating in the clouds; the concept of danger didn't seem to exist in her mind. Redflower had heard her fantasising about what the world was like beyond SkyClan's camp. She should have read the warning signs, should have kept a closer eye on her.

She'd probably convinced Larkpaw into taking her out. With eyes as bright and wide as the moon, it was hard to say no to anything Turtlekit said. The little kit used her cuteness as a weapon, luring cats into getting her way. Redflower was just as susceptible to it as anyone.

"Oh StarClan. Oh StarClan, oh StarClan, oh StarClan."

It took several moments for her to realise she'd been repeating the words. For a moment, the world around her had faded into insignificance, drowned out by her thoughts.

Flintclaw's pelt brushed past her, a tug back to reality. "She can't have gone that far," he murmured gently. "We'll send some patrols out, they'll find her in no time."

Redflower swallowed thickly. "Whitefern went to go see Rabbitstar, she-"

As if on cue, a white pelt appeared in her peripheral vision. Padding after her was Rabbitstar, his expression creased with worry.

"Any sign of her?" Redflower asked weakly, but she'd already seen the answer in their expressions.

Rabbitstar shook his head, his jaw clenched. "No… Not yet."

"I saw her," Flintclaw interjected, urgency ingrained in his expression. He quickly repeated what he'd told Redflower and, at the end, lowered his head meekly.

The SkyClan leader sighed deeply. "I guessed as much," he admitted. "Bouncefire's taking out a search party with Plumwillow and Ebonyclaw. Which means you're on my patrol." He nodded in turn to Whitefern and Flintclaw, though his gaze was hesitant when it reached Redflower. "But if you'd rather stay here with your kits, Redflower…"

"Of course I'm coming," she snapped. "I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing!"

She immediately regretted being so blunt, but her sharp tone seemed to glance off Rabbitstar. He flashed her a sympathetic smile. "Of course. With luck we'll run into the dawn patrol. The more eyes searching, the sooner we'll find her."

Redflower's heart faltered. _The dawn patrol. Dewclaw._ How was she going to tell him what had happened? Her chest clenched at the thought. _I'm supposed to be looking after them. This is my fault, if I'd paid more attention then maybe…_

"Redflower? You coming?"

She blinked rapidly, the world coming back into focus. Rabbitstar and Flintclaw were already making their way towards the rock-path, but Whitefern waited for her a few tail-lengths away.

With a nod, Redflower hushed her thoughts and padded after her.

On the path ahead, Flintclaw walked with his nose practically pressed to the ground, no doubt trying to pick up Turtlekit's scent. In any other situation, Redflower would have laughed at the sight.

Whitefern didn't utter so much as a single complaint as they ascended the rock-path out of camp, but Redflower's eyes kept coming back to her injuries, wincing. "Are you sure you're okay to be leaving camp? You might reopen your wounds…"

Whitefern snorted. "What, and just sit around waiting for news?" She shook her head vigorously. "StarClan no. Finding that little furball is more important than a few scratches. Anyway, they're not that painful."

Redflower wasn't convinced, but she let the matter drop anyway. For her own selfish reasons, she _wanted_ Whitefern with her; she couldn't do this alone.

"I think they went that way," Flintclaw meowed when they reached the top of the cliff. He gestured to the right, where trees began.

Redflower lifted her nose to the air. After a deep breath, she caught Larkpaw's scent and, sure enough, it seemed to lead towards the forest. The scent of Turtlekit was difficult to detect by comparison, drowned out by the vivid aromas of the forest.

"Well, let's get going then," Rabbitstar replied, pacing forward. "We haven't got time to waste."

* * *

They travelled at a brisk pace. Flintclaw led the way through the undergrowth, concentration tracing deep lines across his face. He had the best sense of smell of all of them so it seemed natural that he assume the lead. If it hadn't been for Larkpaw's slightly stronger scent, she doubted they would have been able to follow the trail at all; as they walked, Redflower could barely catch a whisper of her daughter's scent. But her brother always seemed to know the way to go, his strides long and purposeful.

But the further they ventured into the tall trees, the fainter the scent seemed to get.

Redflower kept all of her senses intently focused on their surroundings, desperately searching for a sign: a flicker of movement, a twig snapping, a thud of tiny pawsteps.

But in all directions she found nothing but empty forest. Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her, but the birds seemed quieter than usual, leaving the forest shrouded in an eerie hush. It only made her more afraid.

She kept tasting the air in the hope of finding some sort of clue. Instead, all she got was the musty scent of leaf litter and damp earth.

Eventually, after walking in silence for some time, Flintclaw lifted his head. "I've lost the scent trail," he whispered, as if afraid to disturb the silence. "The wind's changed."

There was a sinking feeling in Redflower's belly.

"Mouse-dung," Whitefern hissed.

Rabbitstar lifted his head to the sky. It was impossible to read his expression; he was too deep in his thoughts.

And so Redflower waited for him to speak. She needed some leadership, someone to tell her where to go, what to do, how to cope with the fear that threatened to devour her. Otherwise, she'd fall apart completely.

But Rabbitstar was silent.

"Well, are we just going to stand here?" Whitefern demanded, her eyes narrowed. "We're not going to find her by doing nothing, let's go."

"No."

A look of annoyance passed over her features, but not even Whitefern dared argue with that tone.

Eventually, the pale brown tom granted them with another word, a simple command, "Listen."

And so they listened.

Redflower sat up tall, her ears keenly angled forwards.

At first, the same silence came rushing to greet her. But after several moments, she started to pick up tiny nuances amidst the stillness: the lilting song of a blackbird, the tapping of a distant woodpecker and… the rustling of undergrowth.

Redflower knew instantly that it wasn't the wind that had created that sound.

She exchanged a glance with Whitefern, finding the same wide-eyed hope reflected in her sister's features.

But she still didn't dare utter a word. She hardly even breathed. She just focused in on that sound, the stirring of leaves, gradually growing louder and louder until-

Two cats stepped from the ferns.

For one blissful moment, her heart soared.

But then her vision finally aligned with her thoughts. The sight staring back at her wasn't the one she'd been desperately counting on.

"Redflower?"

In an instant, she rushed towards him. Dewclaw snorted. "Wow, I didn't realise you missed me that much. I haven't been gone long."

Her whole body wilted against his and before she could stop it, a sob broke free of her.

Dewclaw's face immediately changed. It might not have been obvious to their Clanmates, but Redflower saw the flare of fear in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Turtlekit…. Turtlekit…" Each word was a strain to fit between breaths. "She…"

The words seemed to become embedded in her throat like thorns, she couldn't get them out.

The panic grew on Dewclaw's features. "Redflower?"

Berrystep padded out from behind the grey tom. "Wh-What's h-happened?" he whispered, his stammer quaking more than usual. Rockshade and Greywhisper appeared at his side a moment later, the rest of the dawn patrol.

Whitefern saved Redflower from the pain of trying to deliver the words.

"Turtlekit's gone missing."

Redflower immediately glanced away from Dewclaw. She didn't want to see the way his face changed when the words sunk in. But she felt him stiffen against her. A moment later, he croaked out a "What?"

"We think Larkpaw took her out to see the forest."

Dewclaw's throat bobbed. " _Turtlekit…"_

"How long has she been gone?" Rockshade pressed.

"Since just after dawn."

Dewclaw took a tremulous breath. Redflower allowed him to look up at him at last. He was doing his best impression of bravery, but she knew his face too intimately to miss the fractures in his façade. "She's always begging to visit the forest, isn't she?" He glanced at Redflower. The faint smile that he'd donned looked almost painful. "I'm sure she isn't far. Probably just playing hide-and-seek or something." He tried to laugh, but it sounded more like choking.

Redflower wasn't in the least bit convinced, but his presence loosened the knot in her chest slightly, letting her at last breathe a little easier.

"We can't follow the trail any further," Rabbitstar explained, glancing between the cats. "The wind's changed direction."

Pressed up against him, Redflower felt Dewclaw's heart quicken.

After a moment's thought, Rockshade suggested, "Why don't we split up? Head in different directions? Someone's bound to find her."

The SkyClan leader nodded. "Good idea." He turned to the other cats, his brow furrowing in thought. "Okay, Flintclaw and Greywhisper, why don't you head towards the WindClan border? Whitefern and Berrystep, you can check the other side of the thunder-path. Redflower and Dewclaw, are you okay to check the horseplace? Then Rockshade and I will head deeper into the forest."

The assured tone to his voice allowed Redflower to nod without trembling. Everyone else signalled their agreement, but Dewclaw remained perfectly still, rooted in his thoughts. After a few moments, he turned to Redflower with a frown. "Who's looking after Thrushkit and Sharpkit?"

"Honeysplash and Tinycloud are both keeping an eye on them, don't worry." She managed to summon a wan smile, despite the panic that brewed beneath the surface.

Dewclaw's brow puckered. "You should be with them," he muttered. "They must be terrified about their sister, I-"

"Dewclaw, there's no _way_ I'm staying in camp while our daughter is missing," Redflower meowed sharply, a frown settling over her face like a dark cloud. "They'll be _fine-_ "

"It's not just them I'm worried about," he meowed sternly. "It was only yesterday that the Divisions attacked. They could be hanging around, waiting for their next chance to-"

Redflower gawked at him incredulously. "Are you worried about _me?"_

"Of course I'm worried about you," he replied sharply. But he quickly swallowed the flash of temper and his voice dropped back down to a whisper. "If something happened to you-"

Her eyes darkened. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself," she retorted, surprising herself with the amount of venom in her voice. In the corner of her eye, she saw Berrystep inch away. "I know I'm a queen right now, but that doesn't mean I'm not a warrior anymore."

Dewclaw flinched. "I know, I didn't mean that. I just… want to know that you're safe."

"I'll _never_ be safe. _Life_ isn't safe. So don't even _try_ and coddle me like some sort of kit-"

"Okay, okay, _fine._ I'm sorry," he muttered, heaving a sigh of resignation. "Just forget I ever said that, okay? I'm just worried about Turtlekit."

Redflower forced her neck fur to lie flat. "Fine." But despite his request, she wasn't able to just throw away the memory of what he'd said. It lingered, retreating to the dark corners of her mind. "Let's just find her."

Rabbitstar heaved a sigh of relief, shaking off the awkwardness. "Okay, good, let's get going."

Heat rushed to Redflower's cheeks. She'd almost forgotten the others were there, she'd become too caught up in the argument. Lowering her head sheepishly, she mumbled. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Turtlekit!"

"It's okay, you're not in trouble! You can come out!"

Their voices were swallowed up by the frigid evening air. With each cry that went unanswered, Redflower felt a cold numbness seep through her.

"Turtlekit!"

The cry grated at her throat, husky from a day of searching. Yet still she parted her jaws to call again, worn down by desperation.

But before the words could take form, she felt a touch graze her side.

"Redflower."

Dewclaw was looking at her with an empty expression, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. His earlier words had been crawling under her skin since the moment he'd said them and they hurt more than she cared to admit. He thought she wasn't capable of looking out for herself.

"What?" she replied tersely.

Dewclaw bit his lip, anxiety and some other emotion clashing for dominance within him. "It's nearly nightfall," he whispered. "We… We should head back to camp soon."

" _No_." Her voice came out more fiercely than intended.

Dewclaw flinched. "I know," he choked out. "I _know_ you're terrified about her. I'm so scared for her too. But they might have found her, she might be waiting for us." He tried to squeeze out a smile, but it never reached his eyes.

Redflower glanced away, searching the shadows once more. "But… But she's still out there," she whispered. "We can't just give up."

"We're not giving up," he muttered fiercely. "Believe me, I want to stay out until we find her too… But… We have the kits to think about. We need to be there for them."

Redflower's breath hitched.

Somewhere in the undergrowth, a twig snapped. She sat bolt upright, her pupils dilating. But the undergrowth didn't part to reveal Turtlekit. Instead, a crow let out a squawk and took flight. Redflower watched it circling, higher and higher, until it was little more than a speck against the sky.

"Fine," she sighed softly. "But if she's not back at camp-"

"Then Rabbitstar will send out another search party," Dewclaw mewed gently. "You're no use to Turtlekit like this, you look dead on your paws."

Redflower couldn't help it – the words came storming out. "Because I'm such a frail, delicate she-cat, is that it?" she snapped. "I might just collapse from exhaustion any second – you'll have to carry me back to camp!"

The words reeked of sarcasm and venom. Redflower could still taste the heat of them on her tongue and her whole body quivered with bitter fervour.

Dewclaw's face slowly changed from concern to frustration. "Great StarClan, Redflower, I didn't mean it that way!" he hissed through gritted teeth. "Would you just drop it?"

"No, I won't just _drop_ it," she huffed. "You've been treating me like a helpless kit all day!"

"I _don't_ think you're helpless," he growled, his exasperation growing. "I just worry about you! Is that so bad?"

Redflower frowned at him.

"Look, I don't want to argue with you right now." He sighed deeply, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "StarClan knows we've got enough to worry about already."

Redflower tried to keep her expression drawn but eventually she felt it crumbling. "Okay," she muttered. "Fine."

He was right; now wasn't the time. But it didn't silence the buzz of discomfort beneath her skin.

The light had finally died by the time the Gorge loomed up ahead.

Hardly a word had passed between Redflower and Dewclaw in the journey home. She'd resigned herself to exhaustion, unable to muster the energy to speak. Instead she just focused on moving each paw forward, her gaze fixed upon the ground.

"Redflower."

She kept staring.

 _"Redflower!"_

Reluctantly, she lifted her head. "What?"

But Dewclaw didn't answer her question. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were fixed directly in front of him. Redflower followed his gaze.

There was a figure stood at the top of the rock-path that led down into the camp. And they were waiting, staring right back at them.

It took a moment for Redflower to realise there was something strange about this cat. Their pelt was bathed in luminescent moonlight and the sweet, floral scent of bluebells clung to them.

The moon was hidden tonight. And it was Leaf-fall. There would be no bluebells until late new-leaf.

In her peripheral vision, Dewclaw stiffened.

But it wasn't fear bolting through Redflower's veins.

It was joy.

With a sob, she burst forward. " _Daddy!"_

Sharpclaw was colder than she remembered, but the smile that lit up his features was familiar as her own reflection. She buried her head in his shoulder, starlight blinking at the corners of her vision.

"Little Red."

 _Oh StarClan._

Hearing those words of off his tongue was like a trigger. Whatever had been holding her together before seemed to completely fall apart in then. At once she was choking for breath between sobs, her eyes wet with tears and her whole body quaking.

" _D-Dad,"_ she mumbled into his fur. "I've m-missed you… so m-much."

At once, she was back in that moment. The air was thick with dust. She could feel the rock beneath her paws, jagged and cold. And there was Sharpclaw, sprawled out in the rubble. She could taste the blood, _his blood_ -

"Redflower."

His voice pulled her back from that dark place. Redflower swallowed hard and gazed up into the eyes of her father. There was new-found wisdom there, but that spark of stubbornness was still there; not even StarClan could take that away from him.

"Sh-Sharpclaw?"

Dewclaw's stuttering voice reminded her with a jolt that he was still there. The dark grey tom's eyes were wide with disbelief and he kept blinking, as if expecting the scene to dissipate any second. Then he suddenly bowed his head in respect.

The starry warrior snorted. "I'm dead, not some kind of god."

The blunt humour caught even Redflower off guard.

Her father rolled his eyes. "Don't look so surprised. It was meant to make you smile."

The corners of her lips twitched, but the smile never fully bloomed. "T-Turtlekit's missing." The words carried barely as much weight as a breath, but she knew Sharpclaw could hear her. "She's missing. We've been looking for all day and-" Another sob rose from within her but she forced it down. "I… I…" The words seemed to stick to her tongue. She lifted her head to meet her father's eyes and only then did she find the courage to whisper, "I can't lose her. I c-can't. I'm already losing Starlingkit, I can't lose Turtlekit too, I can't, I can't, I-"

"Shhhh."

Sharpclaw pulled her closer, his familiar scent enveloping her. Redflower felt something brush her left side.

 _Dewclaw._

Tears rimmed his round eyes, fear carving deep marks into his face. He rested her head on her shoulder, his body warm. The silliness of their earlier argument struck her then.

At last, she was able to release the breath that had been building inside of her. Her shoulders wilted, her whole body drooping in the relief.

It was Sharpclaw who eventually pulled away. The starry-furred warrior gaze back at her, his eyes soft. He didn't utter a word, but when he began to pad down into camp, she knew what he wanted.

With a steadying breath, she followed after him. Dewclaw didn't question it, he didn't even look at her. He kept his attention raptly focused on Sharpclaw, on the beacon of light leading them through this sea of darkness.

It was unnaturally quiet in the gorge. Most cats had retreated to their nests, but a scattered few sat around, waiting. They sent nods in their directions, but their eyes were blind to the StarClan warrior in their midst.

Sharpclaw walked slowly, but there was a strength and ease to his movements. He was leading them towards the waterfall, Redflower realised.

That bud of hope started to wither, overpowered by the frosty touch of fear. But when Sharpclaw glanced back at them, his expression was perfectly serene.

He had drawn to a halt outside a small opening in the cliff face, just a few tail-lengths away from the waterfall. Redflower had never stopped to notice it before, it was barely big enough for a full grown cat.

But perfect for a kit.

Breathlessly, she rushed forward. "Turtlekit? _Turtlekit!"_

Movement stirred in the shadows.

Redflower dropped to a crouch and wriggled into that tiny nook. Her heartbeat was loud as thunder, pounding in her ears. It was a wonder it hadn't awoken the whole camp.

 _"Mama?"_

An almighty sob escaped Redflower's maw. In less than a heartbeat, she scooped up the tiny kitten, curling her whole body around her. Every word that she'd been meaning to say flew out of her mind in that moment: all of that existed was her and Turtlekit. Alive, safe and… shivering.

Redflower pulled her closer.

"Is she there? Redflower?"

Dewclaw's agitated voice cut through her little cocoon. She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling. "She's here," she whispered back.

She swallowed hard, her attention dropping back to her daughter. Now that her eyes had adjusted, she could see the way her downy kitten pelt was fluffed up against the cold. But other than being dusty, her pelt was unmarred. There were no visible injuries that Redflower could see. She was just cold. A mercy.

"Great StarClan, we've been so worried about you!"

Turtlekit blinked drowsily. "I heard you calling."

Redflower's eyes widened. "Why did you run off? Why didn't you come back?"

The little kit's brow knitted together. "I wanted to see Starlingkit."

Redflower squinted at her. "What?"

"I wanted t-to go see her," the little kit repeated indignantly, her teeth chattering. "I went to see Frecklewish but she w-wouldn't let me! So I'm n-not coming out until I can see her."

The words made Redflower's heart ache. "Oh, honey," she whispered softly. "Of course you can see her. But we need to get you warm."

She hoped desperately that the little kit didn't see through her lie. She hated lying to her, more than anything, but it was necessary to get her out of here.

Turtlekit's brow furrowed. "Do you promise?"

Redflower swallowed. "I promise."

The little she-kit thought on this for a moment. Then she finally nodded, the stiffness leaving her body. "Okay."

A breath came rushing out of Redflower's maw. Before Turtlekit could change her mind, she scooped her by the scruff of her neck and carried her gently outside.

At the sight of her, Dewclaw's whole body wilted.

"Oh, thank StarClan!"

He lurched forwards, pressing his muzzle to hers. After mumbling a few soft words into her fur, he finally lifted his head to gaze back at Redflower. "Has she been here this whole time? I thought Flintclaw said he saw her with Larkpaw?"

A frown formed an imprint on her features. That didn't make sense… "I don't know," she murmured, shaking her head. She let the questions float around her head a while longer before shaking them away. "But that doesn't matter right now. We should take her to Frecklewish to check she's all okay."

Turtlekit _looked_ fine, other than a slight chill, but Redflower wasn't going to take any chances.

There was a gleam of starlight in the corner of her eye.

With a sudden jolt of memory, she whirled around. "Dad-"

But where Sharpclaw had stood moments before was now just empty space.

He was gone.

Redflower swallowed hard and tried to quell that crushing sadness. It wasn't like she'd expected him to stay, she understood that this wasn't his world any more.

But she never got to say goodbye.

"Mama?"

She blinked the blurriness from her eyes. Turtlekit was gazing up at her, her tiny face screwed up with concern. Redflower squeezed out a smile. "Come on, then," she whispered. "Let's get you warm."

* * *

"She's asleep."

At long last, Dewclaw let down his steely façade and leaned back against the cave wall. "Thank StarClan for that. I'm could sleep for a moon!"

Silvery moonlight slanted in through the nursery entrance. It had taken until past moon-high to get Turtlekit to settle down enough to sleep. She kept repeatedly asking to see Starlingkit. It had broken Redflower's heart to say _no_.

She glanced down at the sleeping kittens. Normally she would take comfort in the sight of them so peaceful and still. Tonight, it only reminded her of who was missing. She couldn't tear her eyes away from that empty place at her belly.

"Redflower?"

She lifted her head slowly. "Yeah?"

Dewclaw didn't meet her gaze. Instead, he stared down at his shuffling paws. "Uh, look, about what I said earlier…" His voice had taken on that slightly strained quality that always resurfaced whenever he opened up.

Anticipating what was coming, she began, "I'm sorry, I was overreacting. I was just worried about Turtlekit-"

But he didn't finish. "No, you weren't overreacting," he meowed bluntly in a tone that didn't invite disagreement. "I was being a mouse-brain, I wasn't thinking." He heaved a sigh. "You know that's not true. I don't think you're weak. I just worry about you a lot, okay?" He gave a wry smile. "StarClan knows I'd keep you and the kits wrapped up in cobwebs if I thought it'd protect you."

Redflower bit her tongue, but found herself nodding. She felt the same way. "We were _both_ being mouse-brains," she whispered.

"Yeah…"

Dewclaw went silent for a moment. She could practically see his mind fumbling about for the right words to say. "I can't stop thinking about what could have happened if she'd gone wandering to the WindClan border or something," he murmured, gazing down at Turtlekit.

Redflower swallowed. "I know…"

"I want to teach them to fight."

She stared. "What?"

Dewclaw smoothed out the wariness from his expression, repeating more boldly, "I want to teach the kits to fight."

Redflower tensed. "That is _not_ happening. They're far too young!"

His eyes darkened. "I know they're young, but they need to be able to protect themselves."

"They're only a moon and a half!" she exclaimed, her voice sharpening.

"Do you think the Divisions are going to just stop and ask their age before they kill them?" Dewclaw snapped. "What if Turtlekit had been found by a Division cat today? She would have been defenceless!"

Redflower recoiled at his tone. But it wasn't anger – it was desperation. The look in his eye was wild, terrified.

Her jaws parted to speak, but she forced herself to stop. She cleared her lungs, letting her thoughts settle. _He's just worried about her,_ she told herself.

"Even if they could fight," she began, keeping her voice steady. "They'd still be…" she swallowed. "They'd still be killed in a heartbeat."

"But at least we could teach them what to do if something happens," Dewclaw countered, urgency thickening his voice. "We can give them the best possible chance."

Redflower shot a glance over her shoulder, suddenly aware that their conversation was being projected throughout the Nursery. Fortunately, the other Queens were all soundly asleep. Or at least they had the courtesy to pretend they were.

"Nothing's going to happen," she murmured. "I'm not letting them out of my sight again."

A ragged sigh escaped Dewclaw's maw. She could see the fire in his eyes fading now. "That's not physically possible. We're not always going to be there to watch out for them."

Redflower snorted. "Well, that's not going to stop me from trying."

"And it won't stop me either… But they need to know what's out there. They need to know what to do. We have to be honest with them."

Redflower's breath hitched. She couldn't deny there was an element of truth to Dewclaw's words. But it didn't stop her from feeling physically repelled by the idea. "Can't we just wait until they're a little older?"

Dewclaw's jaw tightened. "That might be too late."

Invisible claws seemed to sink into her chest. She could feel them tightening around her, squeezing the air from her lungs. "Okay," she eventually whispered, her voice was barely audible. "I don't like it… But okay..."

A faint smile tugged at Dewclaw's lips. "Thank you."

"But only if you let _me_ teach them," she added.

Dewclaw's brow creased. "What? Why can't I help?"

The pressure in her chest hadn't eased, but she was able to manage a wan smile. "Dewclaw, you'll terrify them."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. " _Fine._ "

* * *

 _Cloudysky_

Cloudysky woke before dawn.

The sky was still a spread of inky blackness as she stood on the threshold of the warriors' den, drinking in the fresh air. She let the murmur of the river envelop her and as it did so she felt the pressure in her chest ease. She breathed out.

It was blissfully still at this time. It was the most peaceful Cloudysky had felt in days. _I should wake up this early more often._

Moving quickly and quietly, she began to make her way towards the camp entrance. She had just reached the river encircling camp when a voice cut through the silence.

"Where do you think you're going?"

 _Mouse-dung._

Cloudysky froze. She didn't need to turn around to know who the words belonged to.

Rushtail strode up to her, his movement easy and languid. "Well?" he pressed. "Are you going to answer me or what?"

Cloudysky could feel the fur along her neck start to bristle but she forced it to lie flat. Schooling her expression into neutrality, she turned to meet his gaze. "I'm going for a walk." With a second thought, she added, " _Alone."_

A faint smile twitched at the corners of his lips, but it wasn't the well-polished one he usually wore. "Sorry, but you know the rules: I have to keep an eye on you." A yawn punctuated his words. "Though I'd appreciate it if you waited until _after_ dawn next time."

It took all of Cloudysky's strength to keep from rolling her eyes. Oh, she knew the rules alright. In the three days since Ratscar's death, she'd never been able to get out of Rushtail's sight. His presence was suffocating: he was there when she woke up, when she ate her breakfast, when she went hunting and even when she slept.

 _But can I really complain?_ After what she'd done, she deserved worse.

"Look, I just want some time to think without your mouse-brained comments interrupting me, okay?" She could feel her voice starting to strain. She didn't have the energy to argue with him, not right now.

For a moment, it looked like Rushtail was genuinely considering it. But then he shrugged it off. "Nah."

Cloudysky sighed through gritted teeth. "Fine. But don't expect me to talk to you."

"Oh _please,_ you don't talk to me anyway."

Cloudysky nearly snorted. _True._

Without a further word, she waded out into the river. The water was icily cold, chilled by the shadows, but she didn't so much as shiver. Despite the cold, there was something wonderfully soothing about the water. She could have happily stood there just letting it wash over her, but the splashing from Rushtail behind her kept her grounded in reality.

When she reached the opposite bank, she paused only to shake the water from her pelt, getting a sly sense of pleasure when she 'accidentally' sprayed it all over Rushtail, before she started moving again.

"I thought-" Rushtail meowed between breaths "-that this was a walk."

"This _is_ a walk."

"I would call it a brisk march."

"Well, if you want to go back to your nest then that's fine by me."

Unfortunately, Rushtail didn't take the bait. "No thanks."

Cloudysky heaved a sigh of exasperation, but kept her eyes fixed upon the forest ahead. Her plan was starting to slot together in her mind. She just needed to shake off Rushtail and then she could do what she'd _actually_ set out to do when she left camp that morning.

"So, where are we going?"

Cloudysky clenched her jaw. "Does it matter?"

The light brown tabby shrugged. "So long as we're not gone too long. I don't have the energy for a long trek."

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Well, it's not going to be a long trek."

"Good."

They travelled in silence for a while. If she dulled her ears to the sounds of his pawsteps, she could almost pretend she was alone.

Around them, the forest was just starting to wake up. The birds were starting to sing their lilting melodies, in anticipation of the approaching dawn. It drowned out her thoughts, granting her a blissful relief from the darkness of her mind.

It had only been a few days since Ratscar's death, but the memory of it stained her every moment. Sometimes when she glanced down at her paws, she thought she could still see the blood. Rainsplash and Littlestream had assured her she'd done the right thing, but Cloudysky didn't miss the way her Clanmates looked at her now, with suspicion.

It was the same way she looked at her own reflection now.

"Are we walking in circles?"

Cloudysky glanced back at Rushtail, trying to mask her irritation. "What?"

The warrior had halted and was studying the clearing around them. "I swear we've passed through here already."

 _Mouse-dung._

Cloudysky glanced around. _Had_ she been walking in circles? She hadn't meant to. Then again, she hadn't exactly been thinking about where they were going.

She concealed her embarrassment with a roll of her eyes. "We're not going anywhere in particular," she replied.

A brief pause ensued. Something felt strange about this morning. It took her a while to realise what it was. She held Rushtail's gaze, her expression calculating. "Are you ill or something?"

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"Well, you haven't insulted me once today. It feels weird."

The tom blinked several times. "And that's a problem _because_...?"

"You usually take any opportunity to insult me."

Rushtail shrugged. "Maybe once upon a time. I've grown up now."

Cloudysky couldn't help it – she choked on a laugh. " _You_? _Grown up_!"

Rushtail's expression hardened. "Look, I'll be honest: I don't like you. I think you're a whining, miserable she-cat who always feels sorry for herself. I'm not going to pretend to be your best friend; but I'm not going to call you names like some kit either."

Cloudysky was taken aback. Whatever she'd been expecting, it had _not_ been that.

"I know I used to treat you terribly," he continued, levelling her gaze. "But to be fair, you weren't that nice to me either."

Even after a long pause, Cloudysky was still at a loss for what to say. Eventually, she clamped her maw shut and just kept walking.

Neither of them breathed a word for a while. Cloudysky kept her head down, her mind foggy with thoughts. She tried to silence them, but they only seemed to grow louder. Perhaps it was true that she'd never been very nice towards Rushtail, but it was only because he'd been horrible to her. And despite what he'd said about having "grown up", he still made snarky comments about her. Perhaps less often than before, but he wasn't as mature as he claimed to be.

 _Don't let him get to you,_ she told herself.

Her thoughts were soon hushed by the passing forest. They were getting closer. Cloudysky steadied her breathing, fighting against the invisible vines that had started to coil around her chest. But each time she closed her eyes she saw red and every breath was tainted by blood.

She hadn't been back here since…. since…

"Are we going where I think we're going?" Rushtail asked, incredulously.

She didn't answer him.

The silence lasted a little longer until the willow trees finally opened up, exposing the sky above. Had she looked up, she might have seen the amber glow of dawn on the horizon, but her eyes were fixed on the clearing before them.

On the small thunderpath separating RiverClan from ShadowClan.

"Why are we here?" Rushtail asked bluntly. "You really think hanging around the ShadowClan border is a good idea after what you did?"

At any other time, she might have winced at his words. But a growing sense of numbness had been creeping through her ever since they'd started approaching the border. She didn't even glance in his direction; her eyes were fixed on the pine trees ahead. With any luck the dawn patrol would be along soon.

"Okay, so you're just going to ignore me - Fine." The other warrior slumped against a willow tree and stared blankly across the border. "I'll just wait here for a patrol to come and attack us then."

Cloudysky wasn't really listening. She knew Rushtail was right; coming here was asking for trouble, but there was no other way to do this. _Hopefully she'll come…_

She didn't realise she'd spoken the words aloud until she saw the look Rushtail gave her. " _She_?" he echoed. "Who's 'she'?"

Cloudysky thought about not answering for a moment, but it didn't really matter – he'd find out eventually. "Nightfrost."

Rushtail's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head. "Wait. A ShadowClan warrior? Are you insane?! You-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, his expression shifting. When he next spoke, it was barely a whisper. "This is why you wanted to go alone, isn't it? Did you ask her to meet you? Have you been exchanging information or something?"

Cloudysky shot the other warrior a glare. "Of course not! Nightfrost is just a friend; we used to talk at gatherings. I haven't seen in her in a while though…"

Rushtail relaxed, although he didn't look _completely_ convinced. "Okay..." There was a pause. "Why are you meeting her then?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll _actually_ get to meet her. I figured I'd just wait here and hope she's on a patrol."

"First of all, that sounds like a mouse-brained idea. We could be here for days. Second of all, you didn't answer my question."

She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to talk to her about Ratscar."

Rushtail practically groaned. "Okay, that's the worst idea ever."

She glared at him. "She's my friend! If anyone in ShadowClan will believe me, it's her!"

"I think you're forgetting something. This is a _ShadowClan_ cat we're talking about; once they've decided they're right, you can never convince them of anything, even if it's right in front of them! Hollowstar told them what happened, telling them again isn't going to make them suddenly change their minds."

Cloudysky gritted her teeth. "Well, I'm not going to just do nothing. StarClan knows we've got enough to deal with without a war between our Clans."

Rushtail opened his jaws to argue, but after a second thought he just shook his head. "Fine. I'm not even going to try and argue with you anymore. You'll just have to learn the hard way."

She just shrugged.

Time seemed to stretch out whilst they waited. The sun appeared to hesitate in its rising and lingered warily just below the horizon. It allowed Cloudysky's mind to wander to cold places. When she glanced over at the border, she saw Ratscar there, the life bleeding out of him. She saw herself make that killing blow, watched his head roll and hit the ground.

 _Murderer,_ they'd called her. _Cold-hearted murderer._

The rain might have washed away the blood, but it could never wash away the invisible stain left by that day. No matter how much she tried to console herself that she'd saved him from unnecessary pain, that same question still festered in her mind: if she'd run for a medicine cat, would he have lived?

The crushing reality was that she'd never know.

 _What's done is done,_ Hollowstar had told her the day after his death. _Don't torment yourself over it._

She was buried so deep in her thoughts that it took three tries for Rushtail to rouse her. "Cloudysky!"

She nearly jumped out of her pelt. "What was-"

But Rushtail slapped his tail to her mouth. Cloudysky was preparing to bite it when she finally saw what he was looking at – or rather, _who._

Now she understood his urgency.

Because Rapidstream was hurriedly making his way towards the ShadowClan border, and he wasn't showing any sign of slowing down.

Cloudysky stared at him and then back at Rushtail.

 _What in StarClan's name is he doing?_

If Rapidstream knew they were there, he showed no sign of it. They were hidden by a thick tree trunk, but had he looked carefully Cloudysky was sure he would have spotted them. But his attention wasn't on this side of the border, it was on ShadowClan.

A million different questions bombarded her at once. _What's he doing? Where is he going? Is he going to try and talk to ShadowClan?_ Then one single horrible thought leapt out at her. _Is he… a spy?_

Rapidstream hesitated on the border. Cloudysky silently willed him to turn around, to stop, to do something – anything – to prove her wrong.

But Rapidstream stepped over the border.

Cloudysky's heart sunk.

Rapidstream kept walking. She watched him, unable to believe her own eyes. Even when he melted into the shadows, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the place he'd disappeared.

It became clear after several long moments that he wasn't coming back. It took several moments more before either Rushtail or Cloudysky dared breathe a word.

"I… He…" She fumbled for words, unable to think straight.

"Where's he going?" Rushtail whispered, his eyes wide as moons.

Cloudysky stared blankly over the border. "I have no idea."

Silence ensued. Neither cat seemed able to process what they'd just witnessed.

Eventually, Rushtail slowly turned his head to gaze at her. "What if he's meeting the Divisions?"

"No."

The word came rushing out of her before she could even stop it. Trying to calm the spark that had kindled inside of her, she added in a softer voice, "No, he would never."

She'd grown up alongside Rapidstream. As one of Duskfur's biological kits, he'd practically been a brother to her. They may have drifted apart in recent moons, but she would always feel an element of kinship to him.

"How do you know that?" Rushtail pressed. "Sometimes it's the cat you're least expecting."

"He just wouldn't, okay?!" she snapped. "He's a good cat."

His lips pressed into a firm line, but he didn't press the matter further.

A sudden thought struck her. "Maybe he's going to ThunderClan," she whispered.

His features creased. "What?"

"When he was an apprentice, he used to have this _huge_ crush on a ThunderClan apprentice. He always denied it, but even if you were blind you could see it. Maybe… Maybe he's gone to meet her?"

Rushtail's expression was pensive. "I guess… But that was a long time ago…"

"Well, it's more likely than him being a spy," she replied icily.

"Do you think we should tell someone?" he asked quietly.

Cloudysky bit her lip, staring out across the border. "No," she whispered eventually. "I want to talk to ask him about it first. There's probably some good reason for it. Maybe he's on a secret mission from Hollowstar or something…"

Rushtail snorted. "You think he's just going to tell you the truth? _Clearly_ he didn't want to be seen."

She kneaded the ground, channelling her restless thoughts into something physical. "Well, he's a terrible liar. I'll know if he's not telling the truth."

"Well, that still doesn't help us if he doesn't tell the truth."

Cloudysky paused, her mind churning with thoughts. "There's only one way we'll really know… if we go after him."

Rushtail shook his head despairingly. "That's the worst idea you've come up with all morning! ShadowClan will literally murder us."

She gave him a withering look. "I know we can't _actually_ go after him. I'm just saying that's probably the only way we'd know for certain."

"Good. Because I would definitely not be joining you if you decided to go frolicking into ShadowClan territory."

Cloudysky gave a dry laugh. "Well, now I know how to get away from you if you ever get too unbearable."

A silence lapsed over them for a little while. At long last dawn broke on the horizon, basking the forest in a rich golden glow. Cloudysky relished the warmth on her pelt, allowing it to chase away the numbing cold that had been creeping through her.

"So, what now?"

"Huh?"

"Do you still want to sit here and wait for a ShadowClan patrol?"

She frowned. Her thoughts were swimming around her, making her head dizzy. She couldn't concentrate on ShadowClan anymore, not after what she'd just seen. Where _had_ Rapidstream been going? She didn't care what Rushtail had said about it being the last cat you'd expect – Rapidstream would _never_ betray them to the Divisions. He was far too upbeat to get tangled up in such darkness. Besides, he had no reason to betray them; he was always goofing around with his friends and, despite his kit-like sense of humour, he was well-liked and respected in the Clan.

ShadowClan could wait. She needed to find out what was going on with Rapidstream.

"Let's head back to camp. Maybe someone will know where he's gone."

* * *

They reached camp just as the Dawn patrol were setting off. Apparently there had been some issue dragging Pikefang out of his nest, delaying the entire patrol.

When they'd left, the camp had been almost empty. Now, it was humming with life. Cloudysky clung to the edges of camp, scanning the clearing for any of Rapidstream's friends. Rushtail trailed after her, keeping mercifully quiet.

Rainsplash offered up a friendly smile as she passed by. A few other cats acknowledged her with dips of the head, but there was a definite wariness to their movements. She tried to pretend she hadn't noticed it.

Eventually, her eyes latched onto a dark grey pelt. Shadewing was talking animatedly to Splashpaw, who looked like she might fall asleep any minute. Then again, the apprentice always had that look about her. Sometimes, she would fall asleep mid-conversation, wake up and then keep talking like she'd never stopped.

Mothwing said it was a genuine medical condition. Cloudysky wasn't so sure.

Anyway, it was Shadewing she was more interested in. The young warrior could often be found trailing after Rapidstream - if anyone knew where he was it would be her.

"Hi, Shadewing."

The young warrior blinked as if seen only just spotted them and abruptly stopped talking. But after a moment, a youthful grin split her features. "Oh. Hey!"

The outburst of enthusiasm was a little overwhelming to say the least. But it was reassuring, in a way, that she wasn't treating her any differently than before what had happened with Ratscar. Cloudysky tried her best to smile back, but it paled in comparison to Shadewing's expression. "Uh, I just wanted to ask if you know where Rapidstream is?"

The grey she-cat continued to beam at her. It was actually starting to get a little unnerving. "Oh, Rapidstream! Yeah, I saw him earlier. He's just gone to find some bees."

The words were delivered so casually that for a moment Cloudysky almost didn't notice how ridiculous they were.

"I'm sorry, _what?"_ Rushtail spluttered out.

Cloudysky just gawked at her. "He's gone… to find _bees…_ " she repeated slowly, as if it might somehow change the meaning of the words. It didn't.

Even Splashpaw choked on a laugh, though she quickly smothered it.

Shadewing frowned at their bewildered expressions. "Yeah, bees."

"I'm sorry, this is Rapidstream we're talking about, right?" Rushtail asked, his words dripping with disbelief.

"Yeah…" It was Shadewing's turn to look confused. "And?"

He stared. "Okay, so you mean to tell us that Rapidstream, the cat who would sleep until sun-high if someone didn't drag him out of his nest, left his nest _before dawn_ to find _bees._ "

"Why in StarClan's name is he looking for bees?!" Cloudysky asked, finally able to form a coherent sentence from the mess of her thoughts.

"For honey, _of course."_ Shadewing rolled her eyes.

Rushtail let out a short gasp of laughter. "For honey! Of course! Mystery solved!"

But there wasn't a trace of laughter on Shadewing's features. Either Rapidstream had told her a lie and she'd been gullible enough to believe it or she was a really good liar. One way or another, what she'd told them obviously wasn't true. Why would Rapidstream venture into ShadowClan territory to collect honey? It made no sense.

"I was hoping to talk to him," she told Shadewing. "Do you know whereabouts he went? We could help him collect the honey."

Had Cloudysky blinked she might have missed it – a slight stiffening in Shadewing's shoulders. The grey she-cat was quick to correct herself, but not quick enough. It had told Cloudysky all she needed to know. _She's lying._

"Oh, I don't know, wherever the bees are. I've never collected honey so I don't know." She pulled off the act of nonchalance masterfully, but that small slip before had cost her.

Cloudysky nodded. "Ah, okay. Well, thanks anyway." She cast a sidelong glance at Rushtail. There wasn't much point pressing Shadewing further, at least not now. The she-cat was devoutly loyal to Rapidstream, getting the truth out of her would be like getting blood from a stone.

"I'll tell him you were looking for him when he gets back," Shadewing meowed as she dipped her head.

The grey-and-white she-cat smiled politely. "Thanks."

Cloudysky waited until they had travelled well out of earshot until she suddenly turned to Rushtail. "She was lying," she hissed under her breath.

Rushtail's eyes widened. "No way!"

She had to contain the impulse to give him a shove.

"Clearly, he's up to something," he remarked. "We've got to tell Hollowstar."

"What? No!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "It doesn't matter if he's your friend," he muttered sharply. "He's endangering RiverClan. Hollowstar has to know."

"We don't know he's endangering RiverClan," she replied curtly. "He could just be…"

"Just be what?" Rushtail snapped. "Go on. Finish that sentence."

Sparks flared inside of her. "I don't know, okay?!" She exhaled heavily, visualising her anger diffusing into the air. It helped calm the tingling in her paws and she added more softly, "I just know he wouldn't betray RiverClan."

"Well, you're wrong. Even if he just visited ShadowClan territory for a change of scenery, he's still breaking the warrior code by being on their territory. That's bad enough at any time, but today? After what you did to Ratscar?"

She recoiled at his sharp tone. "I didn't…" But she couldn't finish the sentence… _I did… I did…_

"Try talking to him if you want," he meowed bitterly. "But after that, I'm reporting him to Hollowstar."

Cloudysky could already tell there was no persuading him, but that didn't stop the anger from welling up inside her. "No, you're not!" she spat. "He's like my brother, we're not just turning him in!"

"Oh my StarClan, you're unbelievable," Rushtail exclaimed, shaking his head in exasperation. "I don't care. I really don't care. He's betraying _us_ by snooping around, of course we're telling Hollowstar."

"Well, maybe there's a reason he's not told anyone what he's doing," she challenged.

"Yeah, like not wanting us to know that he's a spy?" Rushtail retorted.

Cloudysky lashed her tail, her eyes like fire. "Like maybe that he's trying to protect us!" she snapped. "Has that ever crossed your mind?"

Rushtail's eyes were icy cold. "I don't even have the energy to argue with you anymore. I'm still going to tell Hollowstar."

Cloudysky didn't even reply. She drew herself up as tall as she could and fixed him with a flinty stare. Then, with a dramatic flourish of her tail, she strode off.

Mercifully, Rushtail didn't follow her.

* * *

 **So, Redflower and Dewclaw went searching for Turtlekit and Rapidstream went searching for "bees"! Or supposedly. xD** **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **Anyway, I'm actually going away (again) tomorrow, this time to France! I have a trip with college, so that should be fun! I'm going to be away over my birthday though, so that's going to be weird. Anyway, I've got to go double check I've got everything packed, so I'll make this quick!**

 **Question 1 ~ What are your thoughts on Rushtail?**

 **Question 2 ~ Do you think Dewclaw's right to want the kits taught to fight, given they're only a moon and a half?  
**

 **Sorry, these are kind of boring questions, but my brain's given up, so... xD Oh, and to anyone curious about Splashpaw falling asleep all the time, she has narcolepsy. Yes. A narcoleptic cat.**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review!**

 **~Leafy**


	11. Chapter Ten

**ARE YOU GUYS PROUD? THIS UPDATE IS SORT OF ON TIME, EVEN THOUGH I WAS AWAY FOR ALMOST A WEEK! :O Okay, so it's a few days late, but considering how much work I've had to done, I'm still pretty impressed with myself. xD**

 **Anyway.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors (surprisingly enough!)**

 **~Guest Review Replies~**

 **Molly ~ Fair enough! Rushtail's said some pretty harsh things in his time! There are times when he frustrates me with the things he's done, but he's also a joy to write about. xD Thanks! I had a great time in France! :)**

 **Brian ~ Yeah, I'm very lucky! Haha, yeah, I'm with you there - it was kind of frustrating to write. But, in fairness, I see where Redflower was coming from. Dewclaw doesn't like being powerless, he hates the thought of being unable to protect Redflower, so I think he can get overbearing sometimes. So although Redflower overreacted (being all emotional about Turtlekit already), I do think she was right to call him out on it. It was more when he suggested that she stay in the nursery watching over the kits that I think he was being a bit overprotective. Glad you still enjoyed the chapter though! ^^**

 **Aaaaanyway, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Snowfall_

 _"-together we must stand or divided we shall fall."_

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Inescapable. Darkness filling his lungs. Clogging his airways. Darkness in his ears, his nose. It tangled around his paws. It smothered him.

Darkness. Darkness. Darkness.

 _"Divided we shall fall."_

He writhed, but the darkness only contracted around him. A web of shadows. The more he tried to escape, the more ensnared he became. He felt it clinging to his shoulders, darting through his veins, dripping into his lungs.

 _"Divided we shall fall!"_

The voice grew more insistent and the darkness grew thicker. He was choking on it, his whole body convulsing. _"DIVIDED, WE SHALL-"_

Snowfall awoke with a jerk, gasping for breath.

Light flooded his vision. Beautiful light, pouring in through the cave entrance. _Awake. I'm awake._

He collapsed back into his nest and stared up at the ceiling. His body felt heavy as stone, the echo of the darkness still reverberating through his muscles.

Even after lying there for several long moments, the panic was still fresh. "Just a dream," he mumbled breathlessly. But the words had no effect on his pounding heart. It was still a while longer before the tension finally started to ebb away.

Only when his pulse had returned to normal did he finally sit up.

Those words in his head… That had been the prophecy. But that couldn't have been a dream from StarClan… could it?

So much had happened since that last visit from his warrior ancestors. Their words had been overshadowed by the Divisions' attack, by life in the tunnels, by… by Reedkit's passing. With a pang of guilt, Snowfall realised he couldn't even remember the last time he'd paid a thought to the prophecy.

 _They must be angry,_ he thought with a shudder, stretching out in his nest. The light from the cavern beyond called to him, but Snowfall wasn't sure if he was ready to face the others with the dream so fresh in his mind. _I haven't done anything since they told us the prophecy._

But what _could_ he do? The message was relatively simple – the Clans needed to unite in order to face the Divisions. But with RiverClan and SkyClan still hostile, ThunderClan and WindClan both occupied by Division cats and ShadowClan keeping their noses out of things, an alliance seemed impossible. And what could Snowfall do from down here, stuck in these tunnels?

 _Absolutely nothing._

With a frustrated huff, he at last exited the den.

The scene that greeted him was starting to become familiar, after almost half a moon spent in the tunnels.

Cats dotted the cavern, huddled in pools of grey morning light. Berrynose and Cherryflower turned their heads as he passed, but didn't utter a word.

Foxleap was crouched at the riverside, lapping at the water. Their eyes met, but Foxleap didn't acknowledge him. Snowfall wished he was used to this by now, but he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the company of his friend. Ever since they'd arrived in the tunnels, the usually mischievous, cocky tom had retreated into an empty shell of his former self. Snowfall was starting to wonder whether his friend would ever return.

This morning, it was quiet. Unusually quiet. Judging by the amount of light entering the shaft in the roof, it had to be well past dawn. Usually by this time there had been at least three arguments, usually all between Robinsong and Dart. Yesterday, Pebblefall had threatened to confine them to their nests all day if they didn't stop bickering.

It was only scouring the cavern that Snowfall was at last able to identify the reason for the silence: none of the Division cats were in sight.

"You're up late this morning, Snowfall."

Pebblefall greeted him with a good-natured smile. Despite the panic of just a few moments before, Snowfall was just about able to coax out a smile.

"I felt like sleeping in." The lie rolled easily off his tongue. He wasn't about to burden Pebblefall with what had happened in his dream. Or, rather, nightmare.

The golden tabby raised an eyebrow. "You? Sleeping in?"

Snowfall shrugged. "Is that not allowed?"

"Well, I guess there isn't much to do around here," Pebblefall agreed. A wide yawn escaped him, the only betrayal of his fatigue. To an untrained eye, he looked as perky as ever, but Snowfall knew better – he'd been on the night patrol last night.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"The others?" Pebblefall inclined his head, then realisation crashed over him. "Oh, the Division cats. Right. I think they're sleeping in too." He jerked his head towards the cave that they usually inhabited. Then he paused, looking at Snowfall properly for the first time. "Hey, is everything okay? You look a little… anxious."

He rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off the stiffness. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just wondered why it was so quiet…"

The idea took hold of him slowly and gently, like the gentle drift into sleep.

Snowfall glanced over towards the Division cats' cave, then back to where Cherryflower and Berrynose were sat in the sunlight, then back to the cave.

 _The Division cats._

Possibility shivered through him.

 _What if…_

Pebblefall's concern was grave now, his brow deeply furrowed. "Snowfall? Are you sure you're okay?"

He took in a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine. Just… remembered something I had to ask Ambersky."

And without any further explanation, he was on his way.

It wasn't hard finding his sister. She could often be found occupying the spot by the river, where the sun warmed the stones. This morning, she was accompanied by Lilystream. The two friends were exchanging warm conversation when Snowfall skidded to a halt in front of them.

Ambersky jumped backwards, stiffening until she saw who it was. "Great StarClan, Snowfall, what's the rush?"

Every day, she was sounding more and more like the Ambersky he once knew. Snowfall could still see the loss in her eyes, but it warmed his heart to see her improving.

"I had an idea," he blurted out.

Lilystream snorted. "For what?"

Snowfall cast a wary glance at Lilystream. The others knew about the original prophecy, the one that StarClan had invented when they'd went on their search for SkyClan, but they hadn't told anyone about the second prophecy they'd received. Maybe they should have told someone…

"What is it?" Ambersky pressed, a frown replacing her smile.

"Um." He looked at Lilystream again.

"Look, if you don't want me here, just say it," the brown-and-white tabby she-cat meowed, rolling her eyes. "I won't be offended."

Snowfall smiled apologetically. "I just need to talk to Ambersky alone."

Lilystream just nodded and then heaved herself to her paws. Snowfall watched as she hobbled away, wincing at her lopsided step. But despite the limp, it was clear that Lilystream's leg was improving – for a while she hadn't been able to walk at all without being supported from both sides. Coal had done a good job.

"Well?" Ambersky prompted.

"I think there might be another meaning to the prophecy."

Any trace of warmth left his sister's face. "Mouse-dung, I've hardly even thought about the prophecy."

"I had a dream," he explained. "I heard it again, well, the end part. I think…" He glanced over at the cave where the Division cats slept. "I think we're not supposed to just be uniting with the Clans – we're supposed to be uniting with the Divisions."

Ambersky looked thoughtful. "I hadn't thought about that," she admitted. "But… yeah, it could be. I mean, things aren't exactly great between us and the Division cats."

Snowfall snorted. "That's an understatement."

"But, Pebblefall has been trying to ease the tension," Ambersky reasoned. "I think it's getting better. I mean, if you exclude Dart and Robinsong," she quickly added. "Oh, and of course Blossomfall won't talk to any of them, but she's about as stubborn as a rock, so I doubt she'll ever warm up to them."

There was a flash of emotion behind her eyes, so quick he almost missed it. She might have become a close friend of Coal's, but around any of the other former Division cats, she took on a veiled, cautious persona. Snowfall wondered if she'd ever be able to look at them without seeing her former captors, if _he'd_ be able to look at them without seeing the blood on their paws.

"We just have to try harder," he meowed eventually, gritting his teeth.

Ambersky gestured over his shoulder. "Well, you can start now if you want."

He turned around, scanning the den until his eyes landed on the new figures. The Division cats were awake.

At the sight of them, an uncomfortable feeling rumbled in his stomach. Snowfall got along perfectly well with Coal, but he'd hardly even spoken to the others. Blaze and Sniff seemed likeable enough, but both Red and Dart were shrouded in mystery. Neither had offered up much information about themselves and Snowfall didn't dare ask Cherryflower about her former mate for fear of losing his whiskers.

Snowfall stared at the four cats, a lump forming in his throat. Blaze and Sniff exchanged idle conversation as they made their way to the river. A rather reluctant-looking Dart trailed after them, his movements hindered by fatigue. Coal quickly broke away from the group when she spotted Lilystream, leaving Red standing alone by the cave mouth.

In theory, the idea had seemed brilliant. But, in practise, it terrified him. What could he even talk about with a former Division cat? _So, how's life?_ He found himself cringing even at the thought.

Conversation was _not_ a strength of his. Even with friends and family, he often found his words running dry, leaving awkward silences. With a stranger, it would be even worse.

Snowfall glanced away. But as he did so, he found Molespots' words echoing through him. _Be brave._

He released the caged sigh that had been building in his chest. _Be brave,_ he told himself again, getting to his paws. _Be brave._

If getting to know the Division cats was what StarClan wanted, then he was going to do it. He was going to do something, he was going to make a difference, he was-

"Could all cats gather around for meeting!"

Pebblefall's summon cut his plans short. Privately, Snowfall felt a guilty sense of relief. _Later,_ he told himself, _I'll talk to them later._

After waiting for Ambersky to rise to her paws, he began to make his way to where a small crowd was already assembling.

"What sort of team building exercise do you think he's come up with this time?" Ambersky purred, a half-smirk on her face. The expression caught him a little off guard.

"StarClan knows," he replied, managing a faint smile.

They took their seats at the edge of the gathering of cats, next to Nettlepaw. The apprentice's face broke into a smile at the sight of him. Snowfall did his best to return the gesture.

For a while, Snowfall hadn't been spending as much time with his apprentice as he should have. He'd been far too caught up in his own troubles to notice the other cats struggling around him. But a few days ago, Ambersky had pointed out how nervous the little tom seemed. So, he'd taken Nettlepaw out into the tunnels to train.

It had done the both of them a world of good. For Nettlepaw, it had allowed him to channel his anxiety into something beneficial. For Snowfall, it had carried his thoughts away from Reedkit and Seedflight.

As it turned out, Nettlepaw had quite the talent for fighting in the confined space of the tunnels. Although he'd never been a particularly talented fighter, his lithe build and nimble movement worked in his favour down here.

"Is that everyone?" Pebblefall asked, surveying the cats.

His question was answered by a shrill, "Wait for us!"

Two small figures came streaking across the cavern, followed by an exhausted Bumblestripe. Silverkit and Stonekit skidded to a standstill directly in front of Pebblefall and quickly sat down. A few moments later, their father joined them, his breathing laboured as he choked out a, "Sorry."

Pebblefall smiled kindly at the two kits. "Is everyone here now?"

There was a collective murmur of agreement.

Satisfied, Pebblefall began. "I've been thinking-"

"That's dangerous," Mossfire uttered under her breath.

The golden tabby shot his sister a sharp glare before continuing. "I've been thinking that we should be making better use of our time." He sat up taller, his tail curling neatly around his front paws. "We've spent far too much time just lounging around, doing nothing. We need to get to work and make the most of the amount of time we have."

Silence met his words.

Eventually, Berrynose dared venture, "What else are we supposed to do? There's nothing down here."

There were a few nodding heads.

Pebblefall took a deep breath, taking in the entire gathering with one sweeping glance. "We've thought a lot about escape, but not about what happens once we're out. We need to prepare and make plans."

"Plans for what?" Bumblestripe asked.

A grim smile crept up at the corners of Pebblefall's lips, though his eyes were hard as stone. "An attack on the Divisions."

Snowfall's breath caught. In his peripheral vision, he saw Ambersky stiffen. There was a ripple of discontent throughout the crowd of cats.

How much blood would be spilled in an attack on the Divisions? How many lives would be needlessly lost? They were hopelessly outnumbered; it wasn't a fight they could even dream of winning.

Finally, Blossomfall voiced the thoughts of many. "Well, that's certainly one way to get us all killed."

"It wouldn't just be us, obviously," Pebblefall quickly interjected. "If- I mean _when_ we escape, our best bet is to go to SkyClan. Then, once we're strong enough, we attack, _together._ "

There was still an obvious reluctance amongst most of the cats. They all still carried scars from the last battle, both mental and physical.

Pebblefall pressed on. "At some point or another, we're still going to have to fight the Divisions," he meowed calmly. "I hate it as much as you do, but we can't avoid it. The better prepared we are for when that day comes, the less blood will be lost."

Snowfall heaved a sigh of resignation. He hated to admit it, but Pebblefall was right. Around him, his Clanmates seemed to come to the same realisation.

"This time, however, we have an advantage." Pebblefall nodded towards the Division cats. All eyes shifted to them.

Dart was as stony-faced as ever, but Blaze straightened up, catching his meaning. "You want us to teach you how the Divisions fight?"

Pebblefall nodded.

"No, absolutely not."

Cherryflower's words sliced through the silence. The she-cat stood resolutely, her eyes dark. "If we fight them, we're fighting like noble warriors, not like _savages,"_ she growled. "Otherwise, what's the difference between us and them? We're just as cruel as they are."

"You don't have to fight like them," Blaze countered. His voice was steady, measured. "But we can teach you what to expect."

Judging by her sour expression, Cherryflower still wasn't delighted at the prospect. But, after a moment, she clamped her jaws shut.

"Okay then, let's split into pairs."

"I don't want the kits taking part in this," Bumblestripe interjected.

Pebblefall offered up a wan smile. "They're five moons. They're going to have to learn someday."

Both Silverkit and Stonekit shot up, their eyes shining with enthusiasm.

After a silent moment, Bumblestripe eventually sighed. "Fine. But only for a little while, okay?"

The end of his sentence was drowned out by delighted squeaks.

"Right then, everyone choose a fighting partner!"

At once, there was a flurry of movement. Snowfall eyes instinctively went to Ambersky, but his sister was already stood with Mossfire. She ducked her head apologetically. "Why don't you try going with one of the Division cats?" she suggested.

Snowfall's blood ran cold. Fighting against a former Division cat? He'd rather eat worms. Besides, he wasn't sure that sparring with one of them was going to exactly _improve_ relations. But glancing around, it was clear that most cats had already found partners. Foxleap had chosen Berrynose, Nettlepaw was with Flamepaw and Redfox had picked his sister.

His eyes flitted warily to the Division cats. _It won't be so bad,_ he told himself as he forced his paws to move towards them. _I might even learn something._

Slowly, he came to a standstill in front of Blaze. He'd decided that the bright-eyed tom seemed the least threatening of all of them. Either that, or he was the best at concealing it.

"Uh, hi."

A lopsided grin tilted the corner of Blaze's lips. "Snowfall, right?"

He nodded quickly. He could feel his heart in his mouth, making his voice waver. "Would you like to, uhh, be my partner?"

Blaze blinked in pleasant surprise. "Yeah, sure!"

Snowfall swallowed hard. _Well, there's no backing out now._ He tried to hide his fear with a wan smile. "Great," he croaked out. He stiffly sat down, leaving a deliberate gap between himself and the Division tom.

Blaze smiled apologetically at Dart. "Sorry, bud, you'll have to find someone else."

The black-and-silver tabby grunted. "Rude."

But a figure had already drawn to a halt in front of him. Robinsong stood defiantly, her chin tilted up and her tail raised.

"I'll go with you."

Snowfall spluttered on a breath.

Blaze nearly toppled over.

Sniff's jaw hung slack.

But a sly grin was working its way across Dart's features. "Challenge accepted."

For a moment, Snowfall wondered if he was still dreaming. But when he blinked, the scene remained unchanged. _Robinsong and Dart… voluntarily going together._

A dark smirk twitched on the corners of Robinsong's lips. She held Dart's gaze as she purred, "I can't _wait_ to make you whimper."

Dart lifted his head. "And I can't wait to wipe that smug grin off your face."

Only then did the truth dawn on Snowfall. This was their only chance to fight one another - without consequences. He shook his head despairingly. _Great StarClan, they're going to kill each other._

It wasn't just Robinsong and Dart seizing the opportunity either. Blossomfall and Sniff had picked one another as well. The ThunderClan she-cat was fixing him with a poisonous glare, but Sniff just laughed at her. Snowfall thought he was probably the only cat who would dare.

There were now only two cats left without partners. Lilystream was unable to fight due to her injured leg and Coal had chosen not to participate, leaving Cherryflower and Red. StarClan couldn't have picked better if they'd tried.

"I'm _not_ going with him," Cherryflower growled, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Snowfall wouldn't have even been surprised if she'd lunged at him; her whole body bristled with tension.

Red stared mutely back at her. His expression was impossible to read.

Pebblefall quickly stepped between them, probably in an attempt to block any attack. "Of course, that's fine… Does anyone want to swap?"

After a few short moments of shifting things around, Cherryflower ended up with Ambersky and Red with Mossfire. Pebblefall turned back to the crowd of cats. "If everyone else's happy, I think it's time we got started!"

He had them assemble in two long lines, each facing their partners. Blaze had been nothing but friendly towards him, but Snowfall still couldn't dislodge the fear that was deeply embedded within him.

With a grin, Blaze assured him, "Don't worry, I was a Watcher, not a Fighter. I've never had that much battle training." He nodded towards Sniff and Dart. "It's those two you need to be worried about."

The white tom tried to smile in response, but it looked more like a grimace.

Once they were all in position, Pebblefall nodded in Blaze's direction. "Well. I'll let you take over from here."

The ginger-furred tom smiled brightly. "Okay, I guess we'll start out with the easy stuff! In the Divisions, we were taught that the most important thing in a fight isn't your physical strength, it's your brain."

Snowfall couldn't help blinking in surprise. He hadn't expected _that_ from the Divisions. Then again, there had to be a reason for why they were so successful, it couldn't just be brute force.

"First off, you've got to go into a fight knowing you can win. It's all about the right mentality."

A few cats snorted. That explained their arrogance.

"But while you're fighting, it's all about using all the available resources you have," Sniff continued, picking up from Blaze. "Like words for example. You can use your voice not just to intimidate opponents, but also to distract them."

Blossomfall grinded her teeth. "Well, obviously."

Sniff raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you show me how it's done then?"

She smiled sweetly. "Gladly."

Blaze nodded to the others. "Does everyone want to give that a try? Take it in turns with your partners."

Within a few moments, the relative calm of the cavern was shattered by cries in all direction. Snowfall winced at the noise, reluctantly looking to Blaze.

The other tom cocked his head. "You want to go first?"

"Uh, sure."

Snowfall took a few steps back, his legs already bending like willow. It was an easy exercise, but the fact remained that this was a _Division_ cat he was facing. _No,_ former _Division cat,_ he corrected himself. _If he was planning on killing you, he would have done it already._

The thought wasn't particularly reassuring.

With one last gulp of air, Snowfall propelled himself towards Blaze. "I'm going to rip your pelt off!" he attempted to hiss in his most intimidating voice. Except it didn't come out as a hiss – it sounded like a squeaking kit.

Blaze stepped neatly to one side and the white tom went crashing to the ground. Snowfall wasn't even shocked by the sudden impact. He hadn't been expecting to get Blaze anyway.

When he blearily opened his eyes, the ginger tom was staring back at him. "That was terrible."

Snowfall winced as he picked himself up again. "Yeah. I know."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you _wanted_ to fail," Blaze chuckled. Snowfall was surprised to find no malice in his eyes, only mild humour.

"I'm not good at fighting," he explained. "Or words," he quickly added.

"Well, with that attitude you never will be! You just need to work on your confidence, that's all."

 _Easier said than done._

"Okay then, let's start with the words, shall we?" Blaze continued. "You need to sound like you _really_ mean it. Let's see your snarl."

Snowfall stared. "My… My snarl?"

Blaze snorted, amused. "Your scariest expression. Show me."

 _Oh StarClan._

Reluctantly, he curled his lip up and bared his teeth.

Blaze scoffed. "Come on, you've got to be scarier than that! That wouldn't frighten a kit!"

Heat flushed to Snowfall's cheeks. He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes until they were barely slits.

"Better. But you need to exaggerate it more. Try flattening your ears back.

Snowfall felt completely and utterly ridiculous. Still, he did as Blaze had asked and pinned his ears against his skull.

At last, the other tom gave a satisfied smile. "There we go! Now you've just got to keep that up whilst you're fighting!"

He barely supressed a groan. Already, his face was aching from this expression.

"Okay, now," Blaze pressed on. "What are the worst insults you know?" He paused, a smirk lighting up his features. "Oh, and you can stop doing that now."

 _Thank StarClan!_ He let the mask drop away. Blaze watched him expectantly. _What_ are _the worst insults I know?_ Truthfully, he didn't know many. "Uhhh, mouse-brain? Crow-food? Dungface?"

Blaze nearly choked on a laugh. "Oh stars! You call those insults?" Once he was finally able to stop laughing, he meowed, "You really need to learn some _proper_ insults. Want to know my personal favourite?"

"What?"

"Trasheater."

The snowy-furred tom just frowned. "What does that even mean?"

"Trash is like the stuff humans throw away, you know?"

"Humans?"

Blaze heaved a sigh. "Twolegs. Honestly, you Clan cats are so uninventive with your names."

The conversation went on the same. Blaze taught Snowfall some more insults from the Divisions, all of which were equally weird as the first. He couldn't help but laugh at them, whilst Blaze found the Clans' insults equally hilarious.

"I think I'm just going to stick to mouse-brain," Snowfall decided, grinning.

"And I'm going to stick to trasheater. Although, I do quite like dungface."

He glanced over his shoulder. "I might have to start using that for Dart."

After that, Blaze called the others together again. "Well, I hope the rest of you were better at that than Snowfall."

There were a few bursts of laughter. Lilystream shot him a grin. The snowy-furred tom couldn't help but smile at himself. Surprisingly, the conversation with Blaze had actually _eased_ his anxiety. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all…_

Not that he was going to make any rash judgements. After all, it could all just be a mask. Snowfall still hadn't decided yet.

"That should have been easy enough, I think we should move onto something a little more challenging." He flashed a toothy grin. "There's one move that the Divisions pride themselves in. The Guardian would be _horrified_ that I'm even telling you about it."

"All the more reason to teach it to you," Sniff added with a wicked grin.

Snowfall was a more startled than he should have been at the outward expression of revolt against their former leader. _They betrayed him and risked their lives to escape,_ he reminded himself. _Of course they don't like him._

"They liked to call it _the power shift_ ," Blaze continued. "It's kind of hard to explain actually, it might be easier to just show you."

He made to get to his paws, but he was stopped by Dart.

"Blaze, don't. You're just going to embarrass yourself." His tone was unaffected, but Snowfall was surprised to glimpse a flicker of care in his usually icy gaze.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "I know I'm not the most graceful, but I'm not _that_ bad."

The black-and-silver tabby raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Blaze chuckled. "You just want to demonstrate it yourself, arrogant furball."

The other tom gave him a sharp look, but didn't deny it.

Blaze turned towards Red and Sniff. "Could you two help me demonstrate?"

Sniff nodded. The red tabby blinked rapidly, as if just awakening from a daydream. "Sure."

Snowfall had expected his voice to match his timid demeanour, but in fact it was crisp and smooth.

"Oh, you might want to take a step back," Sniff warned, a spark of humour in his voice. The gathering of cats edged back several paces.

The three cats positioned themselves in a row, with Blaze standing in the middle. "Okay, so imagine you're in battle and you're being attacked on both sides," he meowed. "You need to find some way to get the power back to you. This is where _the power shift_ comes in." He nodded to others. "Ready?"

Both Red and Sniff nodded in unison.

Blaze then lowered his head and the cheery grin unexpectedly dropped from his face. A sense of dread started to prickle at Snowfall's paws. _What are they going to do?_

At once, Red and Sniff started charging at him from both directions. Blaze tensed his muscles, his eyes narrowing in concentration. But it was only when both cats were little more than a tail-length away that he leapt.

For a moment, Snowfall couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. A few cats gasped.

Blaze pushed himself up into the air, his legs tucked close to his body to protect his belly. Snowfall's eyes widened in alarm. _He's going to crash into the cave roof, he's going to crash-_

But Blaze didn't crash. Instead, his legs shot out and he propelled himself off of the wall, sending him spinning back down towards Sniff.

He smashed into the other tom with a loud yelp and then both cats crumbled against the ground.

For a moment, everyone just stared as Blaze stiffly rose to his paws. "Well, uh, that could have gone better." He smiled sheepishly.

Sniff groaned as he rose after him. "Remind me to _never_ do that with you again."

"I did warn you," Dart interjected, an amused expression on his face.

"It takes seasons to master. And, uh, clearly, I still need some practise," Blaze replied bashfully. "You're supposed to _land_ on their shoulders instead of crushing them. Although, I guess in battle it doesn't really matter if you crush them," he mused, dusting himself off. "Alternatively, you can just let them run into each other. That's probably a lot easier."

A momentary silence ensued. Snowfall was still trying to comprehend what he'd just seen.

Eventually, it was Stonekit who whispered softly, "Did he just do a _backflip_?"

A smile broke out across Blaze's features. "Sort of, yes. I mean, you need a tree or a cave wall or something to do it, but yeah, I guess you could say it's a backflip."

Stonekit exchanged an awe-filled glanced with his sister. " _Awesome."_

"You're not expecting _us_ to do that, right?" Mossfire asked, a flicker of uncertainty in her gaze. "Because, uh, I'm very clumsy."

Dart's expression was totally deadpan. "It's not _that_ hard. You should be able to do it in a day or two."

Sniff gave his friend a shove. "Stop terrifying them."

"It was a stupid question!" Dart retorted.

"You can _try_ and learn it," Blaze continued, ignoring his friend. "Although that can take a lifetime. The best thing is to know what to do in case they try and use that move on you."

"And what _should_ we do?" Pebblefall asked.

"There are a few different things you can try," Sniff replied. "It really depends on how much strength you have left and where you're positioned. One way is to knock your opponent out of the air. Another one is simply moving out of the way before they can land on you, although that still leaves them in a position of power. The best thing to do is usually to get at their belly. Although they usually protect their belly with their paws, there's a brief moment when they push themselves off of the tree, cave wall or whatever. If you can strike their belly then, the power's in your paws."

"Does anyone want to have a go at learning _the power shift_?" Blaze ventured.

Dead silence followed. But after a moment or so, a single voice spoke. "I'll try it."

Snowfall wasn't in the least bit surprised to see Berrynose making his way towards the front of the crowd. The arrogant furball would take _any_ opportunity to show off.

"This is going to be priceless," Lilystream purred.

Coal shook her head despairingly. "What is it with toms and trying to show off?"

"You never know, he might surprise us," Ambersky chuckled, though she clearly doubted her words.

Unfortunately, it went exactly as expected. A few short moments later, he ended up in a crumpled heap, moaning aloud. "Great StarClan!"

Snowfall knew he shouldn't have, but he could stop the grin that took hold of him. The cavern erupted with laughter. Cherryflower quickly asked if he was okay, but even she was holding back a smirk.

"Don't say anything," Lakesplash purred to her brother.

"What?"

"I'm trying to memorise the look on Berrynose's face."

The cream-furred tom stiffly picked his way back over to the others. "I'm okay," he wheezed. "Just… a little sore." It was impossible to tell what was hurting more: his body or his pride.

"Okay, I think it's probably best if we stick to some more simple moves," Blaze meowed, guiltily watching Berrynose as he made the walk of shame back to his Clanmates. "Everyone find their partners again and we'll just try practising some combat, okay?"

"Remember to keep your claws unsheathed!" Pebblefall quickly added. "We don't want to _actually_ kill each other."

As everyone else split off into their respective pairings, Blaze drew his attention back to Snowfall. "Okay, let's see what you've got!"

Snowfall's thoughts returned to Blaze's initial advice and he quickly donned a smile. _Confidence,_ he reminded himself. _It's all in my head. I can do this._

With those thoughts lifting him up, he didn't hesitate a moment more. Snowfall leapt at Blaze with outstretched paws. It was only at the last minute that he remembered to snarl, "Trasheater!"

Blaze was so choked up with laughter that he could hardly prepare himself for the mass of white fur barrelling toward him. Snowfall crashed into him, knocking the laughter right out of his lungs.

Well, the words hadn't _intimidated_ him, but they'd distracted him. And he supposed that was all that mattered.

Seizing his chance whilst Blaze's focus was still dulled, Snowfall brought his paws down on the top of his head.

An _ooff_ sounded from beneath him as the other tom reeled backwards. Just as the white tom drew his paw back to make another blow, he saw Blaze's eyes finally slide into focus.

In an instant, the ginger tom shed his friendly demeanour and became a different cat. Eyes narrowed with focus, his pelt spiked and his lip curled, the mere sight of Blaze had as much strength as a physical blow. This was the Division cat, Snowfall realised. He might have left that lifestyle behind, but all those seasons weren't so easily forgotten.

He didn't have time to even register what had happened before Snowfall ended up pinned against the ground. Blaze's face was so close to his, he wondered if he could hear his furiously pounding heart. He expected the other tom to lean in and make one decisive blow. But instead, the mask fell away and Blaze pulled away. Snowfall was startled at how quickly he was able to shift between characters.

"I told you it's a great insult," he purred knowingly, a smile tilting at the corner of his lips. "You were great at first. You've just got to make sure you don't let your heart win. It's okay to feel terrified; in fact you might insane if you _didn't_ feel terrified. But you can't let the fear control you."

Still catching his breath, Snowfall smiled weakly. "That's easier said than done."

"I know. It just takes practise, that's all." Blaze offered a reassuring smile. "Ready to try again?"

Snowfall lost count of the number of times they sparred by the end. Even when his muscles were screaming and his lungs stung with the need for air, Blaze insisted he try again and again until, finally, he was satisfied with him.

Snowfall was wrapped up in a dizzy fatigue when they retired to one side of the cavern. Yet there was a thrilling buzz of adrenaline and pride humming through his veins.

"You've really improved already," Blaze told him, nudging his side. "Good job."

Snowfall bobbed his head sheepishly. "Thank you. For everything."

Today, Snowfall had fought better than he'd ever thought he was capable of. Of course, he would never have the fighting prowess of Dart or Dewclaw, and he'd come to peace with that, but Blaze's advice had really helped shape his technique.

As well as that, he was starting to see Blaze differently, not as a Division cat, but as someone who could be his friend. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow either, but in time. Snowfall didn't give away his trust easily, but he was starting to think that Blaze was worthy of it.

"I'm going to go see how the others are doing." The ginger tom rose to his paws and smiled down at him. "I'll see you later."

"See you…"

His eyes followed him as he padded away. To Snowfall's surprise, several other pairings were still tussling with one another. _Unsurprisingly_ , one of those pairings was Robinsong and Dart.

Snowfall gawked at them. _How do they still have the energy?_

Robinsong had him pinned against the ground, her lips drawn back in a terrifying expression. Dart was striking back, but his movements were surprisingly… half-hearted. As if his mind was elsewhere. But even in this weaker state, the SkyClan she-cat had to push herself to the very limits to match him.

"You know, for a Division cat, I expected a lot better," Robinsong taunted.

"You know, for a Clan cat, you've got a lot of nerve," he hissed through gritted teeth. Then, with one great upheaval, he finally shoved her off. But the she-cat was quick to respond, meeting him blow for blow. Snowfall couldn't help but stare, captivated by the way they danced around one another, a blur of movement.

"Go, Robinsong!"

Snowfall was surprised to see it was _Blaze_ cheering on the she-cat. He stood at the side-lines, beaming ecstatically at the two cats.

"Oh stars, I hope she beats him. I've never seen Dart lose _anything_ before."

It was Coal who had sat down beside him, also enraptured with the fight. Lilystream and Ambersky joined them, whilst Cherryflower kept a safe distance from the Division cat.

Snowfall's eyes quickly skirted to his sister and, instinctively, her lightly-rounded belly. "Are you okay? You didn't push yourself too hard-"

Ambersky dismissed his question with an affectionate eye roll. "You worry too much, Snowfall. I'm perfectly fine," she assured him. "The kits won't be born for at _least_ a moon anyway."

"He does have a point though," Coal interjected gently. "Today was fine, but take it easy from now on, okay?"

Ambersky chuckled. "You sound like my parents."

Snowfall leaned against his sister. "There's nothing wrong with being careful."

Lilystream snorted. "That sounds like your philosophy."

"Pretty much."

Snowfall's eyes returned to the sparring matches. Only three pairs remained: Dart and Robinsong, Sniff and Blossomfall, and Silverkit and Stonekit. Though he wasn't really sure if the latter counted; the two kits were just rolling about giggling. Meanwhile, Sniff and Blossomfall were still locked in tense combat, matching each other blow for blow.

"They've been surprisingly controlled," Lilystream mused. "I thought they'd kill each other within the first five minutes."

"I think they're drawing it out on purpose," Coal chuckled. "Where would the fun be in killing each other straight away?"

Snowfall asked, "How much longer do you think they can keep going?"

Ambersky's expression was pensive. "A couple of days maybe? It depends on how long it is until they get hungry."

"Don't you think someone should stop them?" Snowfall suggested, wincing at the hisses that reverberated off the cave walls.

"Nah. Let them have their fun. With any luck, they'll be too exhausted to argue later."

 _True._

From watching the two cats, it was clear that Sniff was a much more competent fighter than his opponent. But what she lacked in ability, Blossomfall made up with fiery grit. She'd worked herself up into such a state of complete wrath that just watching it made Snowfall's stomach flip.

A loud hiss drew all eyes back to Dart and Robinsong.

The two cats had finally pulled apart and stood a few tail-lengths away, greedily drinking in some much-needed air. Dart's pelt was ruffled and his flanks were heaving, but the usual iciness in his gaze had been thawed by a spark. Slowly he lifted his head and grinned breathlessly. "Not bad for a she-cat."

 _Oh, StarClan no. He didn't just say that._

The shift in Robinsong was instant. She stiffened, a coldness creeping through her. "What did you just say?" she whispered, her voice eerily calm.

Dart didn't even reply.

And then they were at it again, leaping headfirst into combat. All Snowfall could do was shake his head with disbelief. He had no idea how they hadn't yet collapsed of exhaustion.

" _Never_ say that again," Robinsong growled, her voice burning.

"They've certainly got stamina," Ambersky remarked. "StarClan knows how they're keeping it up."

"I think they're just making the most of the opportunity to rip each other's pelts off," Snowfall replied.

They watched for a moment more before Coal turned to him. "So, how was training with Blaze? He didn't teach you the _hop, drop and roll_ , did he?"

"The _what?"_

At once, everyone looked to Coal, their faces set in varying degrees of confusion. The dark grey she-cat chuckled to herself. "A few moons ago, Blaze came up with this ridiculous battle move that he called "the hop, drop and roll"."

"Does it involve a hop, drop and roll?" Lilystream inquired, humour sparking in her gaze.

Coal gave her a playful poke. "What do you think, fluff-brain?"

"The title could be a trick," she meowed earnestly.

A snort escaped the grey she-cat. "Well, in this case it's not. It involves hopping into the air, then dropping into a roll under the opponent's belly."

Snowfall frowned. "What's that supposed to do?"

"Supposedly, it's to try and knock their legs from underneath them, but I've never seen Blaze do it without being crushed in the process." She shook her head despairingly, but there was affection in her eyes. "You can see why he was a Watcher and not a Fighter."

Privately, Snowfall thought that Blaze was perfectly capable of being a Fighter. He might not have the agility and strength of Dart, but he was still a competent fighter in his own right.

"Oh, look, they've finally stopped."

Snowfall glanced back towards the centre of the cavern, where Robinsong and Dart had been broken apart by Blaze. Both cats were breathing raggedly, the fatigue showing in their slumped shoulders and sluggish movements. But Snowfall could still see the fire in their eyes, blazing strong as ever.

The black-and-silver tabby skulked off in the opposite direction, but Robinsong made her way towards them.

Without a word, she slumped down beside Ambersky, the exhaustion finally claiming her.

"Great StarClan, you're stubborn," the grey-and-white she-cat remarked.

Robinsong leaned against her, still staring across at Dart. "I couldn't just let him _win._ "

Coal followed her gaze. "He certainly won't forget this in a _long_ time. I've never seen him so closely matched."

A satisfied smile curved across Robinsong's face. "Good," she replied haughtily. "Someone's got to teach him what it's like."

On the other side of the cave, Dart was hissing angrily to Blaze, who was trying – and failing – not to laugh. Eventually he skulked off in the direction of the nearest tunnel, his face like thunder. Blaze was still laughing long after he disappeared.

Ambersky looked torn between amusement and disbelief. "I can't decide if choosing to fight against him was really, really brave or really, really stupid."

A dry laugh came from Robinsong's jaws. "A mixture of both I think." Her eyes finally shifted back to the only remaining fight. "Wow, they're still going."

"Uh huh."

The golden-brown tabby stared in disbelief. "I couldn't have gone on a heartbeat longer if I'd tried."

A loud hiss rattled around the cavern. Sniff had finally knocked Blossomfall against the ground. Although she thrashed desperately, hurling insults at the ginger tom, it was clear who the winner was.

"Ready to give up?" he jeered.

Blossomfall spat out the word, _"Never!"_

Sniff shrugged it off, scarily unaffected by her venom. He drew back his right paw, ready to make a crucial strike. Snowfall barely had time to register the flash of claws before suddenly he saw blood.

There was a new, crimson gash on Blossomfall's chest.

"Sniff!" Coal reprimanded, her tone severe. "No claws!"

The air practically crackled with tension. If anyone hadn't been watching before, they were now. The fur along Cherryflower's spine bristled and her jaw set. The look that passed over her face could only be described as disgust.

Snowfall exchanged wide-eyed stares with Ambersky and Lilystream. Neither of them seemed to know what to say, how to respond to what had just happened.

A moment of silence passed before suddenly Sniff withdrew, his face changing as if he'd only just realised what he'd done. Blossomfall was finally able to wriggle out from beneath him. The blood was blooming across her pelt, but her gaze had been ignited.

"You…. _You…"_ But for once, Blossomfall was completely and utterly speechless. She just stood there, shaking with fury.

When she finally found her words, they were lethal, every syllable charged with a hiss of electricity. " _This_ is why we don't trust you! You might have left the Divisions behind, but you still live by their rules."

"I didn't mean to," he snapped. "Anyway, you're lucky I didn't claw an eye out!"

Pebblefall forced his way between them. " _Enough_. Get away from each other before you cause any more damage."

"It was _him_ who drew blood!" Blossomfall snarled.

The young warrior's eyes hardened as he turned to Sniff. "I know. I'm sure it wasn't intentional, but we don't accept that here in the Clans. Don't let it happen again." His voice was eerily cold and assertive.

Snowfall expected Sniff to pick a fight, but instead the ginger tom just narrowed his eyes. "It won't," he muttered sharply. With that, he strode off, blood still gleaming on his claws.

The cavern was wrapped in silence for a moment before Mossfire exclaimed, "Well, that was dramatic."

Cherryflower and a few others continued to watch Sniff through wary eyes. Snowfall couldn't deny that he'd been slightly shaken by the event; before, he'd only ever seen Sniff as cool and relaxed. This was a side of him that he'd never experienced before. It was just like when Blaze had reverted into fight mode earlier. Judging from Ambersky's face, she had been a little ruffled by it.

Lilystream, however, yawned. "I'm tired just from watching!"

Snowfall raised an eyebrow. "Imagine how exhausted you'd be if you'd actually _done_ something."

The brown-and-white tabby gestured towards her injured leg. "I'm a cripple, remember? I'm allowed to take time out."

"You're not crippled," Coal corrected, her words punctuated by an eye roll. "You should be able to walk normally in just over a half-moon." With a smirk, she added, "Then you can fetch your own prey in the morning."

Lilystream smiled slyly. "Aw, but I like having a breakfast service!"

The grey she-cat stuck her tongue out. "Tough."

"Fox-heart."

The light-hearted teasing soothed the tension in Snowfall's gut. In perspective, the spat between Blossomfall and Sniff had been pretty trivial; their verbal sparring was often far more intense.

He stretched out his legs, grunting in relief. His body ached all over from the training session and it was an effort even keeping his eyes open, especially after his nightmare. After a while, he rose to weary paws. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"You sound like an elder," Ambersky teased.

"What was that?" he asked, squinting as if blind.

His sister gave him a gentle shove. "Go get some sleep, you goofball. You're not acting like yourself."

He recoiled in mock hurt. "Are you saying that I'm not normally funny?"

"Of course not."

Snowfall wasn't convinced. "Well, I'll see you later then," he meowed to Coal and Lilystream, deliberately ignoring his sister.

"I'll send the apprentices to take a look at your ticks later!" Ambersky called after him.

Snowfall shot a glare over his shoulder, but when he was sure that no one else was looking, he couldn't help smiling to himself.

Things weren't perfect. But they were getting better.

* * *

 _Rapidstream_

Being woken up was a horrible thing, regardless of how or why.

Sleep, in Rapidstream's opinion, was sacred, and should be respected. However, there were ways of being woken up that were particularly awful. Being woken up for the dawn patrol was one of them.

That morning, Rapidstream woke up to Troutstream shaking him and demanding why he was such a deep sleeper. As if _he_ was to blame for the way he slept! Needless to say, it wasn't a pleasant awakening.

When he walked out into the centre of camp a short while later, he was still bleary-eyed and groggy. Honestly, the nerve of Troutstream to actually _shake_ him. His thoughts were jumbled enough as it was!

"Watch where you're going," Pebblefoot warned, a heartbeat _after_ he had walked into a tree.

"Thank you for that helpful advice," he meowed sarcastically, wincing as he picked himself up again. "StarClan knows where I'd be without you!"

"Whose idea was it to put that furball on the dawn patrol?" Swanflight moaned.

"Yeah, I'd like to have a word with them too," he interjected, discreetly giving her a prod.

Ever since they'd been kits, they'd relished challenging one another to competitions: tree-climbing, marsh races, tunnelling (though neither of them had got very far with it); you name it, they'd probably done it. Over the moons, a fierce rivalry had developed between them, but it was built upon friendship. Both loved the chance to compete.

Swanflight had been the winner of last moon's diving contest, which meant that Rapidstream's revenge was long overdue. Today seemed as good an opportunity as any.

"Don't blame me, _Mossyfoot_ was the one who organised the patrol," Pebblefoot meowed defensively. "You can take that up with her later. But for now, let's get going; we're already late because of a _certain someone_."

Rapidstream didn't miss the pointed glare in his direction, but his thoughts were too foggy to come up with a witty response. So, he fell into silence as they filed out of camp and into the grey morning.

However, the quiet only lasted so long until Swanflight fell in step beside him.

"Hey, maggot-brain," she purred. "How was your beauty sleep?"

They traded in insults. Rapidstream couldn't actually remember the last time they'd called one another by their real names.

"Hi, flea-eater. And it was great thanks, I feel more beautiful than ever." He tossed his head dramatically and lifted his nose to the sky.

"Such modesty."

"I know."

"So, what will it be today?"

Rapidstream thought for a moment. "Heronbeak suggested we try a swimming race to the island and back."

The white she-cat's eyes sparked with interest. "Do you think the others will mind?"

"Probably. But when have we let that stop us?"

"Good point."

Today's patrol was only to the SkyClan border, so it wouldn't be hard to steer them towards the lake on the way back.

"Well, that's settled then," he purred.

Swanflight's grin was devious. "Bring it on."

* * *

The rest of the patrol progressed as usual – that was to say, not mildly interesting. Ducktail always said that patrols helped to clear his head, but Rapidstream found they always sent him to sleep. Just after they marked the SkyClan border, Pebblefoot and Troutstream caught wind of their plan and had forbidden them from doing it.

Rapidstream really didn't see what the problem was; it was just a bit of swimming and they did that almost every day! He'd tried arguing this to Pebblefoot, but he'd come up with the absurd excuse that they might catch a cold.

So, Swanflight and Rapidstream had spent the trip back to camp grumbling about how boring the older warriors were.

"It's like they don't understand what fun is!"

"I doubt Pebblefoot's ever had a moment of fun in his life. He always looks like someone just trampled on his fresh-kill."

The speckled tom glowered at them over his shoulder. "It's called being _responsible._ Maybe you two should try it."

It was a relief when they finally padded back into camp. Swanflight and Rapidstream parted after promising to hold their contest some other day. He started to make his way over to the fresh-kill pile when he spotted a shadow in the corner of his eye.

The shadow followed him as he carried back a fresh carp and lingered even as he sat down to eat it. He tried to ignore it, figuring it would leave him alone eventually. But it remained in the fringes of his vision, annoyingly persistent, like the background buzz of a bee.

When he was halfway through his squirrel, he couldn't ignore it any longer. "What do you want, Cloudysky?"

The grey-and-white she-cat winced, as if actually _surprised_ that he'd noticed her.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi," she meowed unconvincingly.

Rapidstream narrowed his eyes at her. From the nervous twitch in her tail to the way her, there was definitely something troubling her. It took a moment for the obvious realisation to strike him. _Ratscar… Of course._

He hadn't been in camp when Cloudysky had returned with the ShadowClan patrol, but the details of what had happened had quickly reached his ears. Without even realising it, his face had softened. Some of his Clanmates might have been increasingly wary around her, but Rapidstream knew her better than that. Cloudysky was no murderer.

 _It must be destroying her,_ he thought, taking in her shifty demeanour.

"Hey," he replied, adopting a more sympathetic tone. "You okay?"

She frowned at the shift in his conduct. "Yeah. Well, mostly. I was actually wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"I was trying to find you yesterday, because… because I feel like we hardly ever talk anymore."

A pang of guilt shot through Rapidstream. _Yesterday…_ That was when he'd ventured into ShadowClan territory yet again on his way to try and visit ThunderClan. He'd waited at the border for what felt like hours before eventually turning tail and heading home. It was remarkable that he hadn't been caught yet by any ShadowClan patrols. He was honestly starting to wonder if they ever patrolled at all.

"I asked Shadewing, and she said you were looking for bees?"

Rapidstream's heart faltered. _Oh, fish-guts._

He managed to force out a nervous laughter. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

 _Looking for bees… Oh StarClan._ He would be having words with Shadewing later. No wonder Cloudysky was eying him so skeptically.

"So… did you find them?"

"What?"

"The bees?"

"Oh. No." He couldn't meet her gaze. "I couldn't find any."

Cloudysky attempted to look sympathetic, though he could tell it was forced. "Oh, that's a shame."

 _She's onto me. Frog-dirt and fish-guts._

He glanced over his shoulder, restlessness buzzing in his paws. "Oh, I just remembered I'm supposed to be going hunting with Ducktail, sorry! I'll talk to you later?"

Was that frustration he saw reflected in her gaze? He didn't know – she turned away before he could look at her properly. "Okay. Fine. See you later, I guess."

Rapidstream swallowed hard but quickly trotted off before he ended up saying something he would regret. _I can't tell her where I really was,_ he reminded himself, _not until I've found out what's up with ThunderClan. If I tell her, she'll go straight to Hollowstar._

It was only a stroke of luck that he glimpsed a grey-and-white pelt in the corner of his eye.

"Ducktail!" He quickly hurried over to his friend, his expression softening into a smile.

Ducktail jolted, his brow furrowed until he saw who it was approaching him. "Oh, Rapidstream! How was the dawn patrol?"

The question glanced off of Rapidstream. "We were supposed to be going hunting together, remember?" he meowed, aware of Cloudysky's eyes still pressing into the back of him.

"We… We were?"

Guilt heated Rapidstream's cheeks. _Sorry, Ducktail._ "Yeah, we decided yesterday, remember?"

The grey-and-white tabby still looked utterly confused. "Um… Maybe? I don't know…"

Rapidstream rolled his eyes. " _I'm_ supposed to be the one with a bad memory, not you."

Ducktail sighed, his brow still knitted. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it."

"Hunting with me isn't _that_ bad, is it?" Rapidstream teased.

Ducktail snorted, the frown slowly dissipating. "Well, that's debatable."

"Rude." He nodded towards the camp entrance. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Ever since he'd been a tiny kit, Rapidstream had feared ShadowClan more than any of the Clans by the lake. It was something about the way they clung to the dark like spiders to shadows that unnerved him. And yet, he was starting to wonder if he'd been wrong to fear them for so long.

This was the third time he'd managed to reach the ThunderClan border without seeing so much as a whisker of them. This time, in the dark, when he'd expected their territory to be crawling with warriors. And yet, the pine forests had been empty tonight. It almost unnerving; he was starting to wonder whether what had happened to ThunderClan was somehow linked to ShadowClan too.

 _Hopefully, tonight I'll finally find out._

With that thought motivating him, he stepped over the two-leg path and into ThunderClan territory. He'd planned on waiting at the border for a while, in case a patrol came along. But it was clear to him now that the time for waiting had past – he had to take action.

 _If Ducktail saw me now, he'd have a fit,_ he mused as he skulked deeper into the trees. The skeletal branches allowed in much more moonlight that the dense firs of ShadowClan. It was ridiculous really, but it eased his spirit. He was used to being able to see the sky. It was one of the reasons why he knew he could never live in the forest.

With nothing else to go on, Rapidstream let his instinct guide him onwards. He'd never visited ThunderClan before, so he hadn't a clue where their camp was.

Really, if he'd thought about it properly, he should have asked one of his Clanmates before he left. Although, that would have aroused suspicion… _No, I'll be fine! I'm sure it's easy to find!_

He just had to follow the strongest scent trails and that would take him there - that was simple enough.

Except… There was something tainted about ThunderClan's normal scent.

It wasn't weak, no, they'd definitely been marking the border regularly. But… it seemed to be intertwined with something else. Something that Rapidstream couldn't quite put a paw on.

A prickle of unease rippled down his spine.

In an attempt to distract himself, he let his eyes wander his surroundings. He had to admit, he'd been expecting ThunderClan territory to be more… well, _impressive_.

When he'd spoken to Ambersky and Snowfall back in his apprentice days, they'd painted the forest as a sort of paradise, as a beautiful world, bursting with life. Right now, in the heavy darkness of life, it just looked dead.

He supposed leaf-bare didn't help, but there was something about the trees, the way the shadows turned them into twisted skeletons, groping for the sky.

Dead bracken crackled beneath his paws, making him jump. _Fish-guts, stop it,_ he told himself. _There's nothing to be afraid of._

It was almost as if someone had been reading his thoughts and decided to prove them wrong. The words had barely formed in his mind when there was a sudden blur of movement in the undergrowth ahead.

Rapidstream froze. He strained his eyes, trying to make sense of the shadows.

 _Don't freeze, you trout-head, that'll just make them suspicious!_

He cleared his throat and forced himself to speak. "Hello? It's Rapidstream, from RiverClan? I just came to visit-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence. The next heartbeat, the weight of another cat crashed into him.

Before he could even register what was happening, he had been knocked against the ground, the taste of leaf mulch on his tongue and something else-

Rapidstream's blood went cold when he realised what it was.

 _The Divisions?_

The thought barely had the chance to take hold of him before he was suddenly struck over the head. Rapidstream yelped, frantically trying to scramble to his feet. But his vision was swimming – the forest was spinning around him, the shadows melting into one another.

 _Get up. You have to get up-_

The air had become cloying with the stench of blood. _His_ blood, he realised with alarm. He fought the instinct to gag.

He had barely risen when pain slammed into him again, knocking the air right out of his lungs. He fell to the ground gasping like a fish out of water, his eyes wide and his whole body quaking.

He hardly even registered the pair of eyes staring down at him, or the paw being drawn back in preparation for another blow. His thoughts were consumed by only that desperate need for air. At once, the breath-holding contest of a few days before seemed a million moons away.

 _I'm going to die here. And no one will ever know._ The pain he felt then was nothing to do with his wounds. It was a deep-rooted ache, buried inside of his chest. _I'm going to die… I'm going to die..._

Then, just when he thought his lungs couldn't get any tighter, air suddenly started rushing back in. Rapidstream's eyes snapped open. He threw his head back and drunk in deep, gulping breaths. The cold air froze his lungs, but he didn't care. It was _air,_ sweet, fresh air.

His head was still dizzy with the relief of it when he was struck down again. Rapidstream tried to fight back, tried to thrash and shake the other cat off. But his muscles were still starved of oxygen, his thoughts a panicked clamour.

A paw pressed against his throat, putting pressure on his windpipe. Rapidstream writhed furiously, but the other cat just sunk in his claws. Instantly, he stilled when he felt the prick of them against his skin.

Drawing his lip back in a snarl, he lifted his eyes and at last got his first good look of the attacker. The cat wore a pelt of silvery-grey, streaked with black, but his eyes were like ice, sending a numbing chill through him. And with that, Rapidstream's last, feeble hopes crumbled away beneath him. This was no ThunderClan warrior. This was a Division cat.

He saw the glint of moonlight off his claws only a moment too late.

Only one word escaped the other cat's jaws. "Goodbye."

And then the darkness claimed him.

* * *

 **Well, I actually really loved this chapter! It was much easier than usual to write! So, I hope you liked it too. It was another slightly more light-hearted chapter, except for the ending... But anyway...**

 _ **Question 1 ~ What do you think's going to happen to Rapidstream?**_

 _ **Question 2 ~ What are your thoughts on the Division cats in the tunnel? I know I've asked you before, but I'm curious to see if any of your views have changed. Do you have a favourite?**_

 **Okay, so some of you have been asking questions about the Divisions way of life and I can tell there are going to more questions this chapter after some of the things Blaze said. So, let me clear up a few things:**

 **-Although there is an obvious inequality between toms and she-cats, with toms almost always being favoured and promoted, she-cat do still hold ranks. However, they're usually encouraged to mother kits as soon as possible.**

 **-Secondly, back in the twolegplace, it was only the Fighters (and some of the Watchers) who were taught to fight and the Hunters that were taught to hunt. This was so that the Divisions were all reliant on one another and to try and prevent cats from leaving. (Although bear in mind that some cats still teach themselves to hunt and fight, they just haven't received any instruction.)**

 **\- However, so that the Guardian could have more cats in battle, after reaching the lake, some cats from the other Divisions were taught to fight. These were predominantly toms, as they're considered to be stronger, but a few she-cats were taught too. Although, as he gets more and more desperate, the Guardian has started sending cats into battle who haven't received any formal battle training.**

 **I think that's all I wanted to say about that! On another note, I know there was an inconsistency a few chapters ago where Fizzy said she couldn't hunt or fight because she wasn't a Hunter or a Fighter, but in the allegiances she's a Hunter. xD That's my bad. Fizzy joined the Divisions because she was expecting kits - she was sorted into a Division, but as she was pregnant she was sent straight to the other queens, so she's never had any hunting training. ^^' Yeah, anyway, I hope that cleared some stuff up!**

 **Oh, one last thing! It's getting closer to my AS levels, which are a set of exams we take in the UK in between GCSEs and A Levels. Anyway, the grades you achieve are very important in whether universities offer you a place or not as predicted grades for A Levels are decided by what you get as AS. So, over the next few weeks I'm obviously going to be doing a lot of revision for them. I am going to try and update the next chapter in two weeks time, but the chapter after that may take a little while longer. My first exam is on something like the 3rd of May and the last one is the 9th June. Anyway, after that updates should return to normal ish! I know normal tends to be pretty late anyway, but I do try. xD**

 **Anyway, that's it from me! Live, Love, Read and Review,**

 **~Leafy**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Here we are, a week later than I was supposed to update, but hey, we're here! Thank you for being so patient with me, I honestly don't deserve you guys! This chapter was actually pretty much finished when it was supposed to be posted a week ago, I only had the ending to write, but I've just been a bit drained from revision so it ended up taking a lot longer (also I kept getting distracted by Netflix, I'M SORRY, I'M WEAK). I also totally forgot to send out sneak peaks, which I am SO sorry for! This is the second time I've done it lately and it just comes down to me putting it off and then forgetting. So sorry about that. I need to get someone to remind me to do it. Anyway, of course I still read every single review and I value every single one! Your feedback is what really helps motivate me to write, it really means the world to me!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors! Surprisingly enough!**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter eleven!**

* * *

 _Dewclaw_

It felt strange to be walking the path back to ThunderClan.

After pestering Rabbitstar about it for so long, he'd expected a feeling of elation. But ever since they'd set out from the Redstone Gorge earlier that morning, there'd been a persistent buzzing in his gut. It had been over a moon now since he'd left behind his birth Clan and he'd returned only once – that had been when Ambersky had been infected by the disease. He recoiled just at the memory of it.

How would his former Clanmates meet his return? That single question pestered him as he walked, like a fly that refused to leave him alone. Dewclaw could hear its constant buzz in the background. But there was another question that spoke far louder. _Is everyone okay?_

Since the Great Shake, that question had lingered in the back of his mind. SkyClan had lost three of its warriors on that dreadful day: Birdflight, Harryclaw and Cherrytail. Silently, he prayed that his warrior ancestors had been kinder to ThunderClan. Dewclaw had wanted to visit them ever since, but Rabbitstar had always had an excuse. _"The Clan needs to rebuild, I can't afford the warriors." "It's not safe after the Divisions' attack."_ But this morning, the SkyClan leader had finally relented.

Rabbitstar was watching him now, a look of concern etched into his features. "You know, I was expecting you to be a bit cheerier about this. You look like a fox just made dirt in your fresh-kill."

"This is my happy face."

Rabbitstar blew out a snort, unconvinced. "Sure."

The patrol travelling to ThunderClan territory was only small, consisting of just Rabbitstar, Ebonyclaw and Dewclaw himself. Once, this might have unnerved him to not have the strength of numbers. However, this time, he would have rather travelled on his own. He didn't want his new Clanmates to see him breakdown if… if he found out that the worst had happened.

 _Don't think about it,_ he reprimanded himself. _They would have sent a message – something. It's been almost a half-moon._

He was surprised when he glanced up to find that they had reached the RiverClan border; he hadn't realised he'd spent so long in his thoughts.

"This would be a whole lot quicker if we could go through WindClan territory," Ebonyclaw sighed.

Rabbitstar sent her a sympathetic look. "I know. But I'd rather not have my pelt clawed off by Division cats."

"They'd probably mistake you for an oversized rabbit. Imagine their disappointment when they realised it was just you."

The tabby tom's eyes narrowed, but there was a spark in his gaze. "Is that any way to talk to you Clan leader?"

"Probably not. But I said it anyway."

He rolled his eyes, but he was clearly unfazed. Ebonyclaw just winked at him. Although Dewclaw had spent little time around her, she was the sort of cat who exuded confidence and friendliness – it was easy to warm to her.

"Are we going to just wait for a patrol?" Dewclaw asked when they finally came to a standstill. The reeds creaked and whispered in the wind, an eerie sound on an otherwise quiet morning.

Rabbitstar nodded in confirmation. "Tensions are high enough as it is. I don't want to stir up hostilities by wandering into their territory."

And so they waited.

Dewclaw tried to distract himself by taking a keen interest in their surroundings. It was a typical leaf-bare day – blustery and grey, the wind whipping up the leaves that were scattered around their paws. He fluffed up his pelt against the chill, though it did little to warm him. _I wish I had Snowfall's pelt right now._

"-and Stormwhisker's kits are due to be apprenticed soon, right?"

"Around the next full moon, yes."

Growing bored of the environment, he ended up dropping in on Ebonyclaw's and Rabbitstar's conversation.

"So, any thoughts about their mentors yet?"

Rabbitstar smiled coyly. "I have a few cats in mind."

Always the pursuer of gossip, Ebonyclaw pressed him further. "Who?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "That's strictly between me and my deputy I'm afraid. Nothing's finalised anyway, I still need to think about it."

"Aw, not even a hint?"

"Sorry, Ebonyclaw."

A disappointed sigh slipped off her lips. "You were much more fun before you became leader."

It was just as she spoke that Dewclaw detected a flicker of movement on the other side of the border. He went to point it out to Rabbitstar, but his Clan leader had spotted it already. A moment later, the grasses parted to reveal a RiverClan patrol. Dewclaw recognised only a few of them by name, Rainsplash and , though he remembered glimpsing the others at gatherings.

"Rabbitstar." The patrol leader, a light grey tabby, dipped his head. Several of his Clanmates mirrored the gesture, though Dewclaw couldn't help but notice the strain in their movements.

"Mintfur." Rabbitstar's voice crumbled around the word. _Mintfur._ The RiverClan warrior who shared the same name as Rabbitstar's former mate. "It's good to see you. RiverClan is doing well, I hope?"

It was then that Mintfur's expression wavered. "Yes. Very well." He exchanged a brief glance with the dark grey she-cat at his side. Dewclaw doubted his words – the she-cat looked a mess, her eyes red from crying and her pelt ruffled.

"Although-" Mintfur began, but he was cut short by his Clanmate.

"Have you seen Rapidstream?" the grey she-cat blurted out.

The tension that had been hissing between the patrol finally broke: those carefully restrained smiles broke into frowns and their shoulders dropped.

"Rapidstream?" Rabbitstar echoed. Dewclaw knew what was going through his mind, for the same was flashing through his too. The memory of that patrol was still as vivid as ever, despite the time that had passed since. In fact, they'd met Rapidstream only a few tail-lengths from where they stood now. He'd only spoken a few words, but it had filled SkyClan with a budding hope. He'd told them that he believed SkyClan, that he didn't think Grasspelt's death was down to them nor the disease _. "It seems just like the sort of thing the Divisions would do; frame your clan to try and destroy the alliance."_

Before leaving, he'd promised to try and convince his Clanmates. It was clear from the continued hostility that he hadn't yet been successful.

"He went out to make dirt last night, but…when I woke up, his nest was still empty." Rainsplash's voice wavered. "It's totally unlike him; he never leaves his nest until absolutely necessary. He'd sleep for a moon if you let him. I've never known him to go out at night when he could be sleeping."

Dewclaw felt a chill shiver down his spine and it was nothing to do with the wind. If a cat went missing, there was one prime suspect.

"Do you think it might be something to do with the Divisions?" Rabbitstar's words were barely a whisper, as if speaking their name would summon them.

Rainsplash opened her jaws to speak, but Mintfur shook his head firmly. "We haven't detected a whisker of their scent anywhere in our territory."

Ebonyclaw tried to smile warmly. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon. Do you think maybe he fell asleep elsewhere?"

"I guess it's a possibility." But the dark grey she-cat didn't look the slightest bit convinced.

Honestly, Dewclaw was surprised they hadn't started hurling accusations at SkyClan yet.

"We'll look out for him," Rabbitstar promised her.

There was a slight twitch at the corner of Rainsplash's lips, but that was the only sign of her gratitude.

Rabbitstar cleared his throat and turned back to Mintfur. "Actually, I was hoping to encounter a RiverClan patrol this morning."

The grey tabby's brow knitted together. "Is there a problem?"

"We were hoping to visit ThunderClan. We wish to find out how their Clan is following the Great Shake." He cast a sidelong glance at Dewclaw. "We would have sent a patrol sooner, but we had our own matters to deal with."

"Why don't you just go through WindClan?" a brown-and-white apprentice sneered.

Dewclaw sent him a withering look. "I'm sure that would go _spectacularly._ "

It took one of his Clanmates, a black-and-silver tabby tom, to draw his attention to the obvious. "The Divisions, you trout-head."

Rushingpaw looked sheepish for a moment, though he quickly tried to conceal it. "I know _that_ , I'm not an idiot..."

But his sentence crumbled away, unable to support the weight of his claim. Dewclaw chuckled under his breath.

Ignoring the haughty apprentice, Rabbitstar asked. "Would you allow us to pass through your territory?"

It was clear from the apprentice's expression what his answer to that question would have been. However, the decision fell to the patrol leader.

Mintfur weighed it up for only a moment before nodding. "As long as you keep within the agreed two tail-lengths of the lake."

"Of course."

"We're heading back that way, we can accompany you to the ShadowClan border if you like?"

That was a command disguised as a question; Rabbitstar had no choice but to accept the offer. It was obvious that RiverClan hadn't forgotten the hostilities between the two Clans, although Dewclaw had noticed that they were significantly more placid than they had been only a moon before.

Rabbitstar fell in step with Mintfur at the head of the patrol, the two of them exchanging small talk as they walked. Ebonyclaw quickly started up conversation with Pikefang.

Dewclaw put his head down and kept his eyes low. Exchanging small talk with RiverClanners was something that he would _definitely_ rather avoid, especially as the last time he'd talked to a RiverClan warrior he'd spent the entire time recoiling from their rancid breath. However, it seemed that the more he tried to escape conversation, the more he attracted it. To his great disappointment, a brown tabby she-cat slipped in beside him. "You're Dewclaw, right?"

Surprise lifted his brow; he'd never considered himself a particularly memorable cat. "Yeah… And you're… you're…"

 _Mouse-dung, what's her name?_

He fumbled about for the memory, studying her face in the hope of it striking his mind remained a complete blank. _It's not my fault,_ he thought resolutely, _There are too many RiverClan cats to remember!_

"Duskfur," she finished for him. He'd expected an irritated glance at the least, but her smile was kind.

"Duskfur, of course." He nodded sagely. Truthfully, he didn't think he'd ever known her name. Sure, he'd heard it whispered at gatherings, but he'd never been able to put a face to it.

If she detected his embarrassment, she skimmed over it. "I was just wondering about how Mouseleap is? After we broke out from the Divisions, we travelled home together with a few others, but I haven't seen her on any patrols since."

Dewclaw had been expecting some trivial conversation about prey or the weather, not _that._ For a moment, he just stared, dumbfounded. Then the questions crowding his mind started to pour out. "You were with her in the Divisions? Do you know what happened to her? She hasn't breathed a word since she returned!"

Duskfur stiffened. "Answer my question first: is she okay?"

Dewclaw tried to recollect himself. "Yes, she's fine. Well, mostly. She's traumatised, obviously. And she hasn't spoken a word either. But her wounds are healing." _Her physical wounds at least. StarClan knows how long it'll be until her mind heals._

The tension left Duskfur in a single breath. "Thank StarClan."

His brow furrowed. "What happened to her to make her like that? I mean, StarClan, I know being kidnapped by the Divisions must have been horrible, but… was there something in particular?"

Duskfur shrugged. "I think the weight of it all just grew and grew until it broke her. I wasn't in one of the dens with her, but Cloudysky said that she just slowly stopped talking."

Dewclaw's stomach churned even at the thought. He daren't ask Duskfur what life had been like there, the wounds that marked her pelt spoke volumes. He was silent for a moment, trying to process this new information, when a question suddenly dawned on him. "Do you know what happened to Robinsong? She never returned with Mouseleap. Is she alive? Did she escape?"

When she frowned, his heart lurched. _Oh StarClan, please don't say something happened to her. Redflower will be destroyed. Please…_

But instead, she told him, "I know that she escaped, but she went with Ambersky and the others to ThunderClan. I don't know if she reached them or if the Divisions caught up with her…"

A heavy sigh escaped Dewclaw. "Thank StarClan."

Despite the uncertainty in her voice, it eased his fears. Uncertainty was better than the dreaded finality he'd been expecting; she still had a chance and that was what mattered. They might even reach ThunderClan and find that Robinsong had been staying with them to recover. If she was in a state like Mouseleap, StarClan knew she needed the time to heal.

It was obvious that Duskfur didn't want to press the subject anymore because she soon meowed, "You used to be in ThunderClan, didn't you? How are you finding things in SkyClan?"

Dewclaw was a little taken aback by the sudden shift in conversation, though he tried to brush past it. "Oh, yeah, fine."

He wasn't going to tell her about how hard he was finding the transition. About trying to fit in when you so obviously stood out. About trying to learn names and faces and territory and all the silly little things that were individual to SkyClan, like their insults and their hunting techniques. And then there was the ache for his family – not Redflower and his kittens, but Ambersky, Snowfall and his parents. He tried to bury it and avoid thinking about them most of the time, but it was impossible not to now as they travelled on their way to ThunderClan.

Of course, he didn't regret joining SkyClan for a heartbeat. It was difficult, far more difficult than he'd anticipated, but it would get easier – it already was. Living apart from Redflower and knowing his kits were growing up without him was far worse a pain than what he felt right now.

"I guess SkyClan's not that different to ThunderClan really," Duskfur remarked, reminding him that she was still there.

He couldn't help but snort. _If only you knew._

Fortunately, they were saved from the conversation becoming awkward by the brown-and-white apprentice joining them. It was as if Dewclaw wasn't even there because he didn't cast so much as a glance in his direction before leaping into conversation with Duskfur. Not that Dewclaw minded, he'd rather be left alone.

The journey dragged on and on. As they travelled, the wind started to pick up. Normally, Dewclaw would have grumbled about this, but seeing the disgruntled reactions of the RiverClan warriors with their perfectly-preened pelts made up for it.

It was just as the ShadowClan border came into sight that the first droplet of rain touched Dewclaw's nose. He glared skyward. _Oh StarClan, please don't rain…_

As if out of spite, the light drip of rain turned into a downpour. There were a few exclamations of shock from Ebonyclaw and Rabbitstar, but the RiverClan cats just grinned. In barely a few heartbeats, Dewclaw was soaked.

"Well, this is delightful."

"Isn't it?" one of the RiverClan warriors agreed, completing missing Dewclaw's sarcasm.

They came to a standstill a few tail-lengths from the border, taking refuge under the feeble protection of a willow tree.

Unfazed by the sudden turn in weather, Mintfur raised his voice above the rainstorm. "We should be reporting back to camp now," he explained. "I hope you have a safe journey and ShadowClan don't cause you too much bother." There was a definite spark of hostility in his eyes there.

Dewclaw frowned at the words. Ordinarily, he would have expected the patrol to accompany them until they'd left their territory.

"You're leaving already?" Ebonyclaw asked, mirroring his surprise.

Mintfur glanced warily towards the border. "ShadowClan haven't exactly been… _friendly_ towards us lately. They'll never let you pass through their territory if they see us with you."

ShadowClan were never friendly, but still he couldn't help but wonder if something had happened between the two Clans. Judging by the lock of Mintfur's jaw and the way Duskfur's mouth was pressed into a thin line, they weren't going to enlighten him anytime soon.

Rabbitstar bowed his head, though Dewclaw could see the same question forming in his eyes. "Thank you for accompanying us this far. May StarClan light your path."

Mintfur echoed the words. Then, they were gone.

Dewclaw watched as their figures turned into distant blots and then disappeared amongst the willow trees.

"Did anyone get the impression that something's happened between ShadowClan and RiverClan?" Ebonyclaw asked as soon as the patrol were out of ear-shot.

"They definitely seemed a little shifty about it," Rabbitstar agreed.

"Hopefully ShadowClan will be more friendly towards us," Ebonyclaw remarked.

Dewclaw scoffed. "Not likely."

Rabbitstar gave him a faintly reprimanding look. "Try not to make any sarcastic remarks around them though, we don't want to give them a reason to be hostile."

Reluctantly, he sighed, "Fine." He glanced towards the sky, then across the border. "ShadowClan had better not keep us waiting."

Once again, StarClan seemed determined to make life difficult for him. They waited there in the rain for what felt like moons. Ebonyclaw was desperately trying to preen her pelt, though Dewclaw had resigned himself to the inevitable. The rain hadn't taken long to seep right to his skin and his fur now hung from his frame in sodden clumps.

Rabbitstar just stared unseeingly over the border, hardly even registering the rain that buffeted him. In that moment, his expression was impossible to read – he'd ventured to a far-away place deep in his mind that no one else could reach.

It took a gentle nudge from Ebonyclaw to rouse him in the end. "There's a patrol coming."

It was a sorry sight. It took all of Dewclaw's willpower not to burst into hysterics. He didn't think he'd ever seen ShadowClan looking so dejected.

Dripping from toe to tail-tip, the group of four cats all wore the same miserable expression when they stopped at the border. They didn't even bother with pleasantries, the leader – who Dewclaw recognised as Tigerheart – just grunted out, "What do you want?"

"Please tell me you've invaded RiverClan." Beside him, Dawnpelt grumbled, "I'm so sick of those arrogant fish-heads."

Rabbitstar feigned a wan smile. "I'm afraid not. We wanted to ask permission to pass through your territory."

The tension that met his words almost made Dewclaw wince. If they had already been in a foul mood before, they were in a wretched one now. Even Dewclaw, who wasn't intimidated easily, found a shudder passing through him at the sight.

"Why?" challenged a tabby tom, stepping out beside Tigerheart.

"We'd like to visit ThunderClan."

The ripple of discontent that passed through the patrol was immediately visible. Dewclaw's heart faltered. _Oh StarClan, has something happened?_

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt exchanged a glance.

"That's not a good idea."

This time it was Ebonyclaw's turn to ask, "Why?"

Dewclaw wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He gritted his teeth, trying to clamp down on the fear building inside of him.

Neither of the ShadowClan cats answered her question. The brown tabby meowed bluntly, "You can't pass through our territory."

 _Excuse me?_ Had his pelt not been plastered to his body, Dewclaw's fur would have certainly prickled.

"We'll keep within the two tail-lengths of the lake," Rabbitstar meowed calmly, though there was a distinguishable waver in his voice. "All we want is to see how their Clan is."

"No," Dawnpelt meowed bluntly. "How do you we know you're not working with RiverClan?"

 _Okay, something has_ definitely _happened between ShadowClan and RiverClan._

Rabbitstar took a steadying breath. "Look, I don't know what's happened between your two Clans, but SkyClan has nothing to do with it."

Tigerheart's tail brushed Dawnpelt's side, a silent warning to control her temper. Reluctantly, the cream she-cat retreated a little. "We've been finding RiverClan scent all over our territory as well as scattered feathers," he growled. "Not only have they been stealing our prey, but just a few days ago they murdered one of our warriors."

Dewclaw's eyes widened. _They_ what?!

Shock sparked in Rabbitstar's eyes and he quickly bowed his head. "I'm very sorry for your loss, but I assure you, we have nothing to do with what RiverClan are doing. We ran into a patrol this morning, but that's the most we've spoken since the last gathering."

It was obvious from Tigerheart's flinty expression that he didn't believe a word they were saying. "Don't waste your breath trying to convince us. It's Crowstar's orders."

Rabbitstar opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it again. For the first time, he looked completely out of his depth. He looked to Dewclaw and Ebonyclaw for some kind of support, his face creased with uncertainty.

Dewclaw could taste an insult on the tip of his tongue, but he forced himself to swallow it. _Think about Snowfall and Ambersky,_ he told himself. And so he stepped forward, a rare vulnerability entering his eyes. "I just want to see my littermates. We haven't heard from ThunderClan since the Great Shake, I just need to know that they're okay."

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt exchanged a glance. "Ambersky and… the fluffy one? Right?"

 _The fluffy one._ If he weren't so tense, he might have laughed. "Snowfall, yes."

There were a few mumbled words exchanged between the cats. After a while, Tigerheart replied, "Our answer is still the same: you can't enter. But none of us have seen either of your littermates on any patrols."

It wasn't the news he'd been hoping to hear, but it was all he was going to get. Dewclaw sighed and took a step back. He didn't say _thank you,_ thanks were reserved for cats he was actually grateful to.

Rabbitstar expelled a sigh, clearly coming to the same realisation that these cats weren't going to be swayed. "Okay," he meowed, his voice nearly drowned out by the rain. "Thank you anyway. We'll leave you in peace then." He dipped his head, Ebonyclaw and Dewclaw quickly following suit. "May StarClan light your path."

"May StarClan light your path." Tigerheart echoed as they padded away.

Never had the words sounded so insincere.

* * *

"Tag! You're it!"

"Hey, that's not fair, Turtlekit! We were having a break!"

"Break's over now!"

It was easy to be lulled into a sense of security by the delighted squeals of his kittens. To say that it calmed him would perhaps be too much of a stretch (especially with some of the piercing shrieks they made), but it certainly eased his nerves, frayed ever since he'd returned from the patrol that morning.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, if you asked Redflower) the rain had since lifted and SkyClan had been blessed with some rare leaf-bare sunshine. Almost the entire Clan had rushed out to soak it up – Dewclaw didn't think he'd ever seen it so busy.

Wildpaw and Aspenlight were racing each other through, sparking grumbles from the sun-bathing elders who kept being splashed.

Even Mouseleap had been coaxed outside by a very persistent Cloudfoot. The pair sat at the foot of the cliff face, the tom talking animatedly to her. Every time his words were met with silence, a look of frustration would pass over him - despite his best efforts, he still hadn't been prompt as much as a whisper from her.

A few tail-lengths away, Beekit and Sharpkit were carefully arranging pebbles in shapes and taking it in turns to guess what the other was.

It was a soothing sight from where Dewclaw lay, sprawled out in the sunshine and Redflower's side. Turtlekit and Thrushkit scampered around their paws and he smiled fondly upon them. _StarClan knows how they have so much energy._

He was jolted abruptly from his thoughts by pain shooting through his back.

"Great StarClan! What on earth-"

He turned around to find Redflower smiling sheepishly. There was something spiky clamped between her teeth, turning her words to gibberish. "Thr wss brr in yrrr frrrrrr."

Dewclaw choked on a laugh. "I'm sorry, _what?!"_

Redflower spat it out, wrinkling her nose distastefully. "There was a burr in your fur," she meowed, exaggerating the syllables. "Yuck. When was the last time you groomed yourself?"

"Um, yesterday?"

There was a squeak of indignation. Turtlekit looked totally aghast. "No fair! Mama makes us groom our pelts twice a day!"

Redflower smiled fondly, bopping her daughter on the nose. "That's because you always get covered in dirt, silly!"

"I do not!" she exclaimed, quickly turning her face so that they couldn't see the dried mud clinging to her other ear. Then, before she could be pinned down and groomed, she scampered off again.

Dewclaw snorted dryly. "Our kits are so weird."

Redflower fixed him with a look. "I wonder where they get it from."

"I haven't the faintest idea."

After they lapsed into silence, Dewclaw became aware of a shadow hovering in the corner of his vision. It wasn't until he turned around that the shadow took the form of Larkpaw. Instinctively, he found himself stiffening. He'd been meaning to seek out the apprentice about yesterday; they still hadn't solved the mystery of why Larkpaw's scent had been found with Turtlekit's.

Judging from the guilty expression on her face, they were about to find out.

He nudged Redflower, but the tortoiseshell she-cat was already watching expectantly.

"Hey, Dewclaw, Redflower." She hastily dipped her head. Dewclaw was used to her darting around camp with a frenetic sort of energy, so seeing her so solemn set him on edge. "I wanted to say that I'm really, really, _really_ sorry about what happened. It might have kinda, sorta, _maybe_ been a tiny bit my fault. Not intentionally I swear! I wasn't really thinking…"

Dewclaw and Redflower exchanged a glance. "It's okay," the queen meowed eventually, smiling kindly. "We found her in the end so there was no harm done."

Larkpaw pawed the ground in frustration. "Yeah, but there could have been! I found her trying to sneak out of camp up the rock-path and she told me she was trying to find a good hiding place. I figured she was just playing hide-and-seek or something." Her eyes dropped shamefully. "I told her about the cave that she was hiding in. I used to use it all the time when I played hide-and-seek with my brothers."

Dewclaw allowed his stern expression to soften.

"We should be thanking you then! If you hadn't found her, she might have wandered off into the forest and who knows what could have happened then? Right, Dewclaw?"

"Oh, uh, yes." Dewclaw nodded, though he wasn't so easily swayed to gratitude. He still remembered the pulse of his heart in his mouth when they hadn't been able to find Turtlekit.

Larkpaw ducked her head. "Still, it was kinda my fault."

"Larkpaw! You coming?" Wolfpaw's voice rang out over camp. Her brother stood on the other side of the river, a mischievous grin lighting his face.

Larkpaw managed a faint smile, though it was still tainted by guilt. "I'd better go. Anyway, I'm really sorry." She dipped her head to both of them. "See you later."

Dewclaw nodded tersely and watched as the two littermates scarpered out of camp. Redflower gave him a prod. "You don't need to be such a tough, serious warrior, you know."

"I know. But I like being a tough, serious warrior."

She rolled her eyes.

It was only a few moments later that the air exploded with laughter. The suddenness of it nearly made Dewclaw jump out of his pelt before he spotted what the noise was all about.

A figure was emerging from beneath the waterfall, completely drenched. Dewclaw didn't recognise him immediately, it wasn't until Redflower burst out, "Flintclaw!" that it hit him.

Heads were turning in his direction and that laughter continued to grow. Firesong was in a complete fit of hysterics and had collapsed to the ground, hardly able to catch a breath.

"I'm fine. Totally fine." Flintclaw's voice was unnaturally squeaky as stepped out into the sunlight. It was only then that Dewclaw's jaw really dropped.

Around him, the atmosphere started to shift from hilarity to shock. Dewclaw slowly turned to Redflower. "Did you know his pelt is ginger and white? Not ginger and grey?"

Redflower squinted. "What?"

"His pelt."

"Your pelt is _white?!"_ someone exclaimed.

Flintclaw frowned, glancing down at himself. " _And_ ginger."

Brightwing looked repulsed, her features screwed tightly up. "Please don't tell me it's just been dirty all this time."

Flintclaw took on an indignant air. "It's very difficult to get all of the dust out!" he protested. "As soon as I clean it, it gets dusty straight away. It's not _my_ fault we chose to live in caves!"

Dewclaw was still struggling to comprehend this. "Did he just not groom his pelt or something?"

Redflower was speechless. "But… His pelt is grey… How can it be white?"

Quite the crowd had flocked around Flintclaw now. The warrior was sheepishly trying to preen the moisture from his pelt, though it wasn't very successful.

Firesong had only just managed to contain her laughter, her smirk taking up almost her entire face. "I can't believe you actually fell into the waterfall," she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Is it physically possible to be that clumsy?"

Plumwillow rounded on the ginger she-cat. "Did _you_ know that his pelt wasn't grey?" she demanded.

Firesong shrugged, clearly having exhausted the subject many moons before. "I've lectured him about it for seasons. He's right though, it's almost impossible to clean – I've tried."

Flintclaw glanced in his mate's direction, awestruck. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where Firesong actually stood up for me."

Firesong's expression was deadpan, the sarcasm practically dripping from her words. "It's almost like I'm your mate."

"Nah, I'm _way_ out of your league, sweetheart."

"You wish."

Dewclaw was still watching with a bewildered expression when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Dewclaw, Rabbitstar would like to speak to you."

Of all the cats it could have been, the last he was expecting was Bouncefire. The deputy had never made an attempt to hide his dislike of him and so Dewclaw had never made much of an effort to be nice to him. Perhaps that was childish, but he didn't really care.

Only then did the words sink in. _Rabbitstar would like to speak to you._

He exchanged a glance with Redflower, a plummeting feeling in his gut. "Oh, okay," he muttered, getting to his paws. _Why does he want to see me? Has he changed his mind about me staying with SkyClan?_ He quickly silenced that fear, unable to even consider it without his legs going weak.

Bouncefire guided him in silence to the Clan leader's den. Rabbitstar gestured from inside for him to enter and so Dewclaw did so. He expected Bouncefire to follow after him, but the stoic warrior hovered on the threshold.

"Thank you, Bouncefire," Rabbitstar meowed, dipping his head in dismissal.

Normally at this point, Bouncefire would shoot a pointed glare in Dewclaw's direction, but he surprised him with a reluctant nod. His eyes skimmed back to his leader. "Once you're done, Frecklewish wants to see you. She says you've been avoiding her for days, she wants to see how you are."

Rabbitstar tensed for a moment, but then he released the stiffness in a withering sigh. "I'm fine, I don't need to see her."

Bouncefire arched an eyebrow. "Then there's no harm in visiting her, is there?" He cast one last glance over his shoulder before walking away. "Grief is as deadly a wound as a neck gash. You can't just ignore it."

As soon as the deputy was gone, Rabbitstar smiled fondly. "He worries about me too much."

He didn't voice it, but privately Dewclaw thought that was probably a good thing. Since Mintfur's death, the change in Rabbitstar's demeanour had been drastic, even to Dewclaw, who hadn't known him very well before.

Reluctantly, Dewclaw had to admit that he was starting to see why he had made Bouncefire his deputy. With his mate gone, _someone_ had to keep looking out for Rabbitstar. It was obvious he cared about him, in his stern sort of way.

"Anyway, you're probably wondering why I called you here."

Dewclaw swallowed hard, meeting his leader's gaze. "You know, that hadn't even crossed my mind," he joked, an attempt to conceal his anxiety. He didn't need Rabbitstar to know just how fragile he still saw his place in SkyClan.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question."

Dewclaw frowned. "Okay?"

"I've noticed that settling into SkyClan has been difficult for you," he meowed gently. "It's been better since you moved to the Warriors' Den, but you still look as though you feel a little out of place."

 _Is it that obvious?_

"So, I have an offer for you, to try and help you become more involved in Clan life."

Dewclaw waited, an itching restlessness in his paws.

"Would you like to be a mentor?"

He gawked. "I'm sorry?"

The Clan leader's eyes softened with mirth and he repeated, "Would you like to become a mentor?"

So it hasn't been his imagination the first time. Those words had genuinely left Rabbitstar's mouth. "But… But I've only been here for a moon!" The words came out unnervingly shrill. He cleared his throat and forced his fur to lie flat. "I don't even know all the specialised battle moves. I can't even climb a tree without feeling sick! No one would want me to mentor their kit."

He didn't know quite why he was blurting out all his insecurities to the Clan leader, of all cats, but now they were out there he couldn't take them back. So he sort of withdrew into himself, building up a wall between himself and Rabbitstar once more.

"That's exactly _why_ I want you to mentor Wrenkit."

 _Wrenkit?_ Dewclaw's stomach roiled at the thought. The little kit was headstrong, witty and _hated_ being told what to do. He would certainly have his work cut out.

"You can learn together," Rabbitstar continued. "You'll have the help of Beekit's mentor too. It might be hard, but you won't be alone."

Dewclaw's mind was still trying to grapple with this. "But I…"

Rabbitstar cocked his head. "But _what?_ You want to become more of a SkyClan warrior, don't you?"

Dewclaw drew in a deep breath. "Okay. I'll do it."

The pale brown tabby smiled. "I knew you'd be up for the challenge."

 _Challenge_ seemed like a bit of an under-exaggeration – mentoring Wrenkit would be a challenge even to a senior SkyClan warrior – but he feigned a smile. Of course, he was flattered to be offered the opportunity, but his stomach roiled at the thought of what could happen if he messed up. He wouldn't just ruin his own chances of being seen as a warrior of SkyClan, he'd also ruin an apprentice's chance of being a warrior. There was a lot at stake.

"You still have a half moon until she's apprenticed," Rabbitstar reminded him. "That's plenty of time to brush up on your skills and prepare."

"Yeah… plenty of time."

"Well, that's all I had to say I think." Rabbitstar sat up taller and stretched in his nest. "Unless there's anything else you want to talk about."

"No… not really."

The Clan leader studied him, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips. "I just wanted to say, I'm glad you're making an effort to fit in Dewclaw. It'll take time, but you're getting there. I'll admit I had my reservations when I allowed you join the Clan, but I can see now that it was the right decision – for Redflower and you." He flicked his tail lightly to his side. "Don't let me down."

* * *

 _Ambersky_

There were good days and there were bad days. There were days when Ambersky woke up and her chest hurt so much that she could hardly breathe, and there were days when the world felt a little softer.

Today, Ambersky mused as she lay beside Lilystream, was a good day.

"You know the one good thing about being down here?"

Ambersky smiled coyly. "What?"

"No dawn patrols."

Ambersky snorted dryly. "Of course."

"Also, there's no one to pester me about tidying my nest."

She couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes. Lilystream's spot in the Warriors' Den had always been notoriously messy. She'd always been a restless sleeper, thrashing about in her nest all through the night. It was why Ambersky had deliberately chosen to make her nest on the other side of the den.

"You're forgetting about how Sandstorm always wants a sparrow for breakfast. StarClan knows how many times I've been sent out just because she won't eat a perfectly good thrush."

It was much easier to focus on all the things she disliked about ThunderClan, otherwise she started to think about the things she missed. That was when things got too painful.

"Life is _much_ better down here. I don't know why I didn't think of coming down before for a break."

It was a lie and they both knew it, but neither acknowledged it.

Lilystream rolled onto her side so that she faced Ambersky, a cunning smile working its way across her face. Promptly changing the subject, she asked. "So, I've been thinking about what you're going to name your kits."

Ambersky raised a brow. "Oh, this is your decision now, huh?"

"Well, you're one of my best friends, so they're practically my kits."

"I'll remind you of that when they're wailing in the middle of the night and I need a break."

Lilystream brushed it off. "Anyway, so you're naming at least one of them Lilykit. Preferably two, but I'll settle for one as a payment of our friendship."

"You're too predictable, you know that right?" She shook her head in mock-despair, but she couldn't stop the grin from pulling at her lips. "What if they're all toms?"

Her friend thought for a moment. "Lilykit."

Ambersky groaned. "I can't call a tom Lilykit."

"And why's that?" Lilystream demanded haughtily.

"Well, it's a she-cat name."

"And who decided that?" she pressed, pinning Ambersky to the spot with a challenging stare.

"Um, StarClan?"

Lilystream snorted dryly. "You can't just use StarClan as a justification for anything you do."

"I think you'll find I can," Ambersky purred.

An indignant grumble sounded from her brown-and-white tabby friend. "Well, I don't think we should restrict names to she-cats or toms just because that's how we've always used them. If I ever have kits, I'll name the tom Petalkit and the she-kit something like… Ratkit."

"Ratkit is a cruel name for any kit, regardless of gender," the grey-and-white she-cat interjected, humour sparking in her gaze. Trying to irritate her friend always lifted her spirits. "And I'm going to hold you to those words by the way."

"Fine by me!"

If Ambersky closed her eyes, it was so easy to pretend that they were back in the Stone Hollow, without a single care in the world and no dark thoughts to cloud their minds.

When her eyelids fluttered open again, Cherryflower hovered a few tail-lengths away from them. When she caught Ambersky's gaze, she smiled, though it was a nervous sort of smile, completely unlike the wide grin she was used to.

"Mind if I join you?"

Once, that would never have been a question. Cherryflower would have swaggered up to them and plonked herself in their midst without so much as a "hey". But as Ambersky and Lilystream had spent more and more time with Coal, Cherryflower had spent less and less time with them.

Realising she still hadn't answered, Ambersky quickly meowed, "Of course!"

Cherryflower sat down in front of her two friends, her shoulders hunched. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much lately," she murmured. "I just… Everytime I see Coal or one of the other Division cats, I remember what happened and you're with her so much…" She shook her head as if trying to shake off the weight of dark thoughts.

Lilystream touched her paw to Cherryflower's. "Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it. This is hard on everyone."

The ginger-furred she-cat smiled faintly. "So, what're you talking about?" she asked, clearly eager to shift the conversation.

"What Ambersky's going to name her kits," Lilystream purred, smirking at the grey-and-white she-cat.

The tension started to ebb from Cherryflower's posture as she smiled warmly. "Oh really? What have you been thinking of?"

"Well, if it's a tom, Lilykit. If it's a she-cat, Lilykit-"

Ambersky gave her a firm poke. "No, absolutely not."

"Well, you haven't come with any other ideas," Lilystream retorted.

"That's because you won't let me speak!"

Cherryflower smiled. " _Have_ you had any ideas?"

Ambersky shuffled her paws. "Uh, not _reaaaally_."

In truth, she hadn't thought much about it. Naming the kits had always been something she'd envisioned doing with Molespots – the thought of that made her throat clog up.

"Start with which sort of names you like then," Cherryflower continued. "Which names in ThunderClan do you like the best?"

Ambersky let her thought sweep her up. "Hmmm…" In truth, she wasn't really sure. "I guess I quite like names of animals, like Fox and Lion and-"

"Mole?" Cherryflower finished quietly.

Ambersky swallowed thickly. "Yes, Mole."

Trying to save the mood from becoming too heavy, Lilystream quickly swooped in. "So, which animal names do you like which haven't already been used?"

"Sparrowkit maybe? Or Owlkit or Shrewkit, perhaps?" She paused to think for a moment. "I kind of like names like Poppy and Fern though."

" _Lilykit,_ " Lilystream coughed not-so-subtly. Ambersky silenced her with a pointed glare.

"What about some rarer ones," Cherryflower suggested. "Like Juniperkit or Lavenderkit?"

Ambersky wasn't convinced. "That's a bit of a mouthful."

"Lilystream! Ambersky! Cherryflower!"

It took a moment for Ambersky to recognise the rapidly approaching fluff-ball as Mossfire. Every inch of her radiated frenzied excitement and she was only just able to slow her momentum to avoid crashing right into them.

"Whoa, what's the hurry, Mossfire?" Lilystream purred.

Mossfire grinned, the expression spanning her entire face. "You'll never guess what we've found."

* * *

"I must be dreaming," Lilystream whispered.

Even though she could see it with her own eyes, Ambersky had been thinking the same thing. What stood before her couldn't possibly be anything other than a figment of her imagination. It was impossible.

Yet somehow, there it was. A forest cupped within a cave. And in the centre of it all was a pool, its surface unnaturally serene and still.

Mossfire watched them for their reactions, her breathing still laboured from racing all the way here. A few tail-lengths behind here were the rest of the patrol: Red, Flamepaw, Lakesplash and Pebblefall. It was clear they'd been standing here for some time now, but they were still wrapped up in a wordless cocoon of awe.

Ambersky couldn't tear her eyes away from it. _Trees… underground… it makes no sense._

It was surreal, ridiculous, but incredible. Oak trees and beech trees reached upwards, their golden leaves haloed with the sunlight slanting in from the opening in the roof. The ground was soft under-paw and it was only when Ambersky looked closely at it that she realised it was leaf litter.

"That's impossible," Cherryflower murmured.

"Clearly, no one told the trees that," Red meowed.

It struck her then that this was the first time that Cherryflower and Red had been within a few tail-lengths of one another and Cherryflower hadn't started hurling insults at him. It was almost unnerving.

"It's so beautiful," Ambersky breathed.

There was a collective murmur of agreement. No one seemed quite able to break free of the trance it had held over them. Due to her kits, Ambersky was one of the only cats who hadn't been out hunting on a night patrol. This was the first time she'd seen trees since they'd come down here almost a half-moon ago. It reawakened that longing in her chest, yet at the same time it nurtured her hope.

"If there's a forest down here, do you think there's prey?" Lilystream asked, her eyes widening with possibility.

Cherryflower chuckled under her breath. "Always guided by her rumbling stomach."

"Possibly," Pebblefall remarked thoughtfully. "We'll just have to see."

"Whose territory are we under?" Cherryflower asked, her eyes lingering on the wide gap in the roof.

Pebblefall grinned. "No one's. I think it's the forest beyond ThunderClan. If we can find a tunnel leading out of here, we might be able to make our way to SkyClan without crossing Division territory."

Those words hung there in the air for a moment, as if everyone was too afraid of cursing it by saying something.

"How?" Ambersky choked out. "How does it _grow_ down here?"

Pebblefall shrugged. "Does it matter?" He smiled sweetly. "I think there's a kind of beauty in not knowing."

"Well, aren't you going to explore?" Lilystream didn't even wait for an answer before diving straight into the undergrowth – there was _undergrowth._ Ambersky's jaw gaped.

"Lilystream, your leg!" Cherryflower went hurrying after her.

Ambersky glanced at the other cats, then back at the trees. "Well, I'm not letting them have all the fun," she purred before charging after her friends.

The brush of ferns against her side and the crackle of leaves beneath her sent an indescribable thrill rushing through her. Her paws hadn't felt so light in so long. She couldn't stop looking, hardly dared even blink for fear of opening her eyes and finding it all gone. After staring at grey stone walls for so long, this was a sensory overload: the whisper of greenery, the rich, damp air, the golden light streaming in through the trees-

"Hey, watch where you're going, squirrel-brain!"

The words registered in her mind exactly one heartbeat before Ambersky crashed into Cherryflower. The two of them tumbled to the ground, barely a few tail-lengths from the pool.

With a sheepish smile, the grey-and-white she-cat staggered to her paws. "Sorry, Cherryflower!"

The ginger she-cat winced as she rose, but when she rolled her eyes it was a gesture rooted in affection.

Lilystream was laughing her paws off and for a moment, as they stood there in an underground forest by a silent pool, miles from the Stone Hollow, it almost felt like their apprentice days. Back when their most pressing concern had been trying to master a complex battle move or having to check the elders for ticks and having the scent of mouse-bile on their paws. When days had been filled with training and adventures and nights had been for dreaming, not nightmares.

Now, as Ambersky looked back at her best friends, the cats she saw staring back at her were the same ones she remembered from those days. They were all bruised and scarred in ways that weren't even visible, but they had the same smiles, the same warmth in their eyes. This war hadn't broken them yet.

She didn't realise there were tears in her eyes until Lilystream burst out, "Ambersky, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

Ambersky shook her head and drew in a great, gulping breath. She smiled through the tears. "No, no. I just… I love you guys so much. I'm so glad I have you." It was so sappy and she knew it, but she felt it needed to be said.

Cherryflower and Lilystream exchanged a glance. Then they both rushed forward and almost knocked Ambersky off her paws with the force of their nudge.

"Love you too, you feather-brain," Lilystream whispered.

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say," Cherryflower purred. "Must be the pregnancy hormones."

But they stayed like that several moment longer than necessary – pelts pressed together and their heads resting on each other's shoulders, standing in a pocket of sunlight amongst shadows. Just the sound of their quiet breathing and the soft murmur of the water.

* * *

 _Rapidstream_

He woke with a weird taste in his mouth.

Too-bright sunlight prised his eyes apart and he instantly recoiled, shutting them. Something felt… different.

He tried to move, but agony paralysed him.

"Rapidstream?"

The voice sounded distant – hazy, as if he was underwater. Am _I underwater?_ He opened his jaws. The air was thick and heavy, but definitely air. _Where am I then? And why does everything hurt?_

He tried to open his eyes again, but the light was blinding. He squinted, trying to find his voice. But his words were heavy and thick, clinging to his tongue. _I can't move, I can't talk… Am I dead?_

He quickly abandoned that idea. _No_

Once again, he attempted to sit up, but there was the voice again. This time it didn't sound distant at all – it was sharp and powerful, making his ears ring.

"Don't move."

He wished he could have rolled his eyes.

Ignoring that rather unhelpful advice, he tried to reach his thoughts back to before, to where he'd been before here. But blank, empty space pushed back on him. An empty void where memory should have been. _What… happened?_

Trying to ignore the constricting sensation in his gut, he pushed on through his mind, through the blankness, until… At last, something. A walk through the woods. No, a patrol. With Swanflight. And then nothing.

It didn't make sense. None of this made sense.

"Did Swanflight try to murder me?" he croaked out, startling himself when the words were actually aloud. _Oh thank StarClan, I'm not mute._

His question prompted a laugh. Rapidstream wasn't sure why. It had been a genuine question.

For the third time, he dared open his eyes. Again, a rush of light, overwhelmingly bright. But this time, he forced himself to keep looking, even as his eyes watered, even as dark spots burst in his vision. Eventually, the world around him started to swim into focus.

He expected to see something dramatic. Jagged mountains or a sky brewing a storm. Something to match the way he'd been shaken up inside. But instead, he was looking at earth. And tree roots.

"Maybe I've woken up as a mole."

He didn't even realise he'd spoken the thought until a head turned sharply in his direction. Even with his bleary eyes and the way everything seemed to ripple, the cat was recognisable. _Mothwing._

"You've opened your eyes!"

He must have flinched because this time spoke more softly. "I thought you weren't going to wake up. You've been asleep for almost a day and a half."

 _A day and a half?!_ His thoughts felt too big for his head. They seemed to press against his skull, making his head buzz. _A day and a half,_ they buzzed.

"How are you feeling?"

He squinted up at her. Still her face refused to come into focus. "Do you want the pretty answer or do you want the truth?" he rasped. Great StarClan, his tongue was dry. It felt like tree bark. _When was the last time I drank?_

"The truth, of course."

"I feel like I was crushed by a mountain and then resuscitated."

She mumbled something under her breath. Then she added, "Do you remember what happened?"

He blinked drowsily. The light made his eyes ache. "I was hoping you could tell me that."

"You must have hit your head. Great StarClan."

Her pawsteps receded, followed by the sound of her rummaging amongst her herb store. She returned with a few half-chewed leaves. "Eat."

He ignored them. "You mean… You don't know what happened to me?"

She frowned to herself. "I know that a patrol found you at the ShadowClan border, passed out. That's all."

Rapidstream tried to ignore the fluttering fear stirring within him. _The ShadowClan border? What was I doing there?_

He tried to reach back and pull some shapes from the blank slate of his mind. But… _nothing._ Frustration seethed within him. _What happened to me?!_

" _Eat,_ Rapidstream."

"Will it bring my memory back?"

"It'll make you feel better."

Rapidstream noticed how she skirted around the question. But he ate the herbs nevertheless, nearly gagging at the putrid taste.

It _did_ make him feel better, after a little while. At least, it eased the nausea in his belly. But still, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He felt like there had been something important, something he'd seen. But it had been swallowed up by that dark chasm in his mind.

 _Why can't I remember?!_

"Rapidstream, stop thrashing, you're going to hurt yourself!"

Only then did he realise he'd been moving. Only then did the pain register. With a little gasp, he let his head drop back onto his paws. But his thoughts refused to stop whirring.

 _How did I hit my head? Why was I at the ShadowClan border? Will I ever remember it?_

No matter how much he gritted his teeth and channelled his thoughts, his search yielded no success. _Maybe I'll remember when I wake up tomorrow,_ he tried to assure himself. _What time is it anyway?_

He glanced back towards the light, to what he now knew to be the entrance of the medicine cats' den. The world was finally starting to lose its haziness as the details refined themselves in his vision.

As if she'd reached into his thoughts, Mothwing meowed over her shoulder. "It's almost sundown. Shadewing's gone to fetch you some prey."

 _Sundown?_ It was far too bright for sundown. _My eyes must be playing tricks on me._

Only a few moments later did he register the second part of the sentence. _Shadewing._ A memory started to bloom in his mind, fuzzy around the edges but a memory nonetheless. _I talked to her before,_ he realised. He couldn't remember what the conversation had been about, but right now she was his only hope at finding out what had happened.

"She came and sat with you all the time, you know," Mothwing continued. "She was the one who found you at the border. She was worried sick about you when you wouldn't wake up. I had to order her to sleep or she would have stayed up all night with you."

Rapidstream couldn't veil his surprise. "She did?"

He knew the younger she-cat admired him and had never been particularly secretive about her affections, but he hadn't realised how devoted she was.

"Did anyone else come to see me?"

Mothwing paused in mixing a poultice. "Your parents, Rainsplash, and of course Heronbeak and Ducktail." She thought for a moment. "Oh, Cloudysky too."

A warm feeling kindled in his belly. Although he was famously arrogant in his Clan and certainly didn't need the assurance, the knowledge that he was loved was soothing.

There was a soft gasp from the entrance. He turned his head quickly to look and immediately regretted it when pain sparked in him.

Shadewing's figure darkened the entranceway, light glinting off the plump carp between her teeth. "You're awake."

One moment she was there, the next she was at his side. His brain was too slow, saturated with thoughts, to register the movement.

"I know you like sleeping but… that was a long sleep." She had clearly intended the words to be light-hearted, but the worry was carved deep into her face. Before he could reply, she nosed the prey towards him. "Eat. You must be starving."

As if in response, his stomach growled. But despite what his body told him, hunger was far from his mind. He blinked up at Shadewing, his brow knitted. "Did I… talk to you before… before… whatever happened?"

Shadows passed behind her eyes, so fleeting he was surprised he even caught it. Her eyes strayed to Mothwing, busying herself at the rear of the den. When she spoke, it was slow and measured. "You… might have." She shook her head, as if shaking off cobwebs. "It doesn't matter right now. You need to eat."

Rapidstream glanced down at the carp. His belly grumbled again.

Shadewing cocked an eyebrow, a faint smile forming. "I never thought I'd have to convince _Rapidstream_ to eat."

He saw the humour in it, but he couldn't bring himself to laugh. At last he gave into his body's craving and bent his head to eat.

She watched silently as he ate. In the corner of his eye, he watched her too. He could practically see her mind at work: she never kept her face guarded, what she felt was always on show, even if she didn't want it to be. Right now, she was weighing up what to tell him.

When he was halfway through the fish, she finally broke the silence. However, this time her words were hushed. "I'll come back later. When it's… quieter." Her eyes flitted in the direction of Mothwing. "We can talk then."

Her words roused an uncomfortable squirm in his belly, but he forced himself to swallow the mouthful of carp. "Okay." He lifted his head to study her features, but all he found there was shadows. _This is really serious._

Rapidstream tried to keep his expression mild, but he couldn't stop the anxiety that nibbled away at his insides. Once again, he tried to cast his thoughts back, to pull some scrap of a memory from the murky black of his mind. But all he retrieved was more darkness.

He was forced to accept defeat and return to the present. Shadewing dipped her head in goodbye, then it was just him and Mothwing again.

With the sun starting to dip towards the horizon line and the pulsing in his head getting louder, all there was left to do was sleep. Or at least a light doze, until Shadewing returned.

He squeezed his eyes shut, using the thought of her to drive out the dull throb in his skull.

Soon, he would know the truth. Or at least part of it.

Then he could start to piece together what had happened to him.

And yet there was still a little part of him that wasn't sure he wanted to know.

* * *

 **Okay, so I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! Things are starting to slot into place for future events. :D It's quite satisfying.**

 **Also, some of you predicted I was going to kill Rapidstream! Gosh, I wouldn't introduce a new viewpoint just to kill him a few chapters later. I'm not _that_ cruel. But yes, he has a head injury and mild amnesia (which I've actually had myself, so hopefully it should be accurate!).**

 **Fun fact, the forest they discovered underground was actually a spontaneous thing I added in! I realised it could be a wonderful symbol and just fell in love with the idea. It was inspired by an actual cave in Vietnam called Hang Sơn Đoòng. Look it up! It's absolutely beautiful!**

 **Question #1 ~ Do you think Dewclaw will make a good mentor?**

 **Question #2 ~ Which is your favourite friendship?**

 **I don't usually answer the questions, but I'm going to today! My favourite friendship is probably the MoleFoxSnow trio. Aka, the golden trio. But I also absolutely adore Rapidstream and his pals, as well as Ambersky, Lilystream and Cherryflower. ^^**

 **Anyway, as I've mentioned before, my exams are approaching now, so there will probably be a considerable delay in the next chapter. I'm really sorry about that. I'll probably still be doing a bit of writing, but I won't be actively going out of my way to complete a chapter. I'll probably mostly be writing poetry to destress or something. xD Anyway, so I'll see you whenever the next update is! I'll probably reply to your reviews and then send another PM with sneak peeks closer to the actual update date. I'm not sure when that'll be. I may be able to finish the chapter before my first exam (which is 15th May I think) but my life is pretty chockablock with revision. So if not, it'll probably be early June. Thank you, as always, for being so patient!**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review!**

 **~Leafy**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Oh gosh guys, I'm so sorry, it's been MONTHS. I'm gonna explain about what's been going on in the Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter, but for now, I'm very sorry! I know everyone's probably totally forgotten about Blue Moon or has no clue what happened in the last chapter, so I'm going to give you a little recap, for my own memory as well!**

 **Last chapter: _Dewclaw went with Rabbitstar on a long-overdue patrol to visit ThunderClan to see how they were faring after the earthquake. They learned that Rapidstream was missing when they crossed the RiverClan border. They were stopped when they reached the ShadowClan border. ShadowClan are acting super shady (ha, couldn't resist, sorry) and won't let them through. It's mentioned that a RiverClan warrior killed Ratscar and there are clearly tensions between the two Clans. Rabbitstar asked Dewclaw if he wanted to mentor Wrenkit. Ambersky, Lilystream and Cherryflower discovered a secret underground forest in a cave. And finally, Rapidstream woke up in RiverClan, having no recollection of what happened to him._**

 **Okay, there we go! Without further ado, chapter 12.**

* * *

 _Cloudysky_

It was a pair of eyes that haunted her. Deep amber eyes, boring into her. She couldn't see the face, but she didn't need to. She knew those eyes.

 _Ratscar._

She needed to look away, needed to escape that harrowing gaze, but every time she tried to move, tried to close her eyes, pain shot through her, lightning-hot. She tried to cry out, to call for help, but all that came was a gurgling sound in her throat.

And pain.

More pain.

Always pain.

She tasted the first drop of blood on her tongue. Sickeningly sweet. Her stomach churned and the darkness around her seemed to spin, sweeping her up in waves of nausea. But she couldn't escape those eyes. His gaze seared through her, as if he could see right through to her heart, to all her fears and the secrets she kept hidden with a smile.

"I'm sorry!" she tried to sob, but the words were swallowed up by the gargling in her throat. She knew what it was now. Blood. Rising in her throat, dripping from her tongue. She couldn't breathe, couldn't swallow, couldn't speak. And as she struggled for air, the irony of it struck her. She was choking on her blood, on the thing that was supposed to keep her alive.

The pressure kept building in her lungs.

The world darkened.

It was true, she realised, that your whole life flashes before you. At once she saw the world through the eyes of a kit. The way the trees seemed to hold up the sky. The shift of pebbles beneath her paws. Each memory bled into another, a clamour of light and sound. The moon, full and bright, hanging above the gathering island. All those fish that had slipped right out of her grasp. Her reflection distorted by the rushing river. The press of shadows and den walls. Bodies cramped in the darkness. The rumble of the ground. The wind in her pelt. Running, running, running…

Then, at once, it stopped.

Air flooded into her lungs and she simply lay there gasping, each gulp of oxygen a gift. For a blissful heartbeat, she thought she was free.

But when she could finally breathe deeply and she opened her eyes, Ratscar was still there.

And then she was forced to watch as the light dimmed in his eyes. There was no peace. No slight flutter of eyelids nor a soft sigh. His eyes remained open and empty, hollow as the chasm she could feel opening up in her chest.

Then another pair of amber eyes.

"Rushtail!"

The tabby tom was barely whiskers away from her face. Fear flashed across his features as he suddenly pulled away. "Sorry, you were sleeping really deeply."

Her heart was still pounding from her dream, the pulsing in her head drowning out any calm, rational thoughts. "What do you want?" she snapped. She still couldn't get the image out of Ratscar out of her mind, she couldn't stop seeing his eyes everywhere, those haunted eyes.

Rushtail didn't seem at all startled by her outburst. His thoughts were clearly elsewhere, his expression drawn and wan. "Rapidstream's awake."

Immediately, Cloudysky sat up in her nest. "He is?" The feeling of rapture didn't last long. It was quelled by a single glance at the worry etched onto his face. "Is he… okay?"

Rushtail avoided her gaze. "I think you need to talk to him yourself."

A lump caught in Cloudysky's throat. He'd dodged the question. But despite the dread seeping through her, she allowed herself to be led out into the grey morning and to the medicine cats' den.

The sight that awaited her was deceptively calm. The river below threw rippled reflections onto the walls, giving the den a dream-like feel. Rapidstream was sprawled out in the nest closest to the entrance. He squinted up at them, his expression sleepy and content. "Oh hey, Cloudysky. Hi, Rushtail."

The two warriors exchanged a glance.

Mothwing came hurrying out from the rear of the den. After guiding them away from Rapidstream, she spoke in hushed undertones. "He woke up just before sundown yesterday. I would have told you then, but he was very… disorientated."

Cloudysky tried to swallow the bitter taste in her mouth. _Disorientated?_

"I think he must have hit his head. He doesn't remember what happened."

It took a little while for the weight of her words to sink in. _He doesn't… remember? How can he not remember?_

"I may be 'disorientated' but I'm not deaf, you know," Rapidstream interjected. His smile was goofy, but his voice was strained.

 _He doesn't remember…_

 _Or maybe he doesn't want us to know the truth._

At once, she straightened up. She'd had her suspicions since he'd been found at the ShadowClan border, but she'd assumed there'd be some explanation when he awoke, some obvious reason for him being there. She hated herself for it, but she found herself returning to Rushtail's guess. _Maybe it is something to do with the Divisions…_

The thought felt like a betrayal. No, he _couldn't_ be working for them. She refused to believe that. _But what if he is meeting them? What if he's trying to gather information? What if he hasn't told us because he's trying to protect us?_ She wanted to believe that. She really did.

"How are you feeling?" Rushtail asked. He'd never been particularly friendly with the other tom, but there was genuine concern in his voice. He was a Clanmate after all. And yet… Cloudysky detected a trace of hostility, so subtle it was almost imperceptible, but there nevertheless. She might not have noticed it had she not spent the last five days in his company. During that time, she'd started to become aware of the subtle nuances in his expression that betrayed his feelings. Part of her was frustrated for noticing such things, another part of her was curious. She'd always thought of Rushtail as a confident and assured warrior; now she was starting to see he was far more than that.

Rapidstream shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm okay. It's pretty boring in here though."

Mothwing rolled her eyes. Cloudysky almost did the same. Trust Rapidstream to brush it off like nothing had happened. This was a cat who held breath-holding competitions for fun — he wasn't fazed by much, or at least he pretended not to be.

"So, has anything interesting happened whilst I've been gone?" Rapidstream prompted. "Or did the Clan fall apart without me?"

This time, she couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Well, Heronbeak nearly fell out of a tree, but I guess that's not too strange," Rushtail replied.

Cloudysky couldn't believe they were having this conversation. For days, she'd been desperately waiting for Rapidstream to wake to finally feed the insatiable need for the truth. And now they were talking about Heronbeak's tree-climbing antics.

Unable to stop herself, Cloudysky butted in. "Do you really not remember what happened?"

"Not a clue." He smiled unconvincingly. "My memory's normally useless, but it's not usually _this_ bad."

She hated this doubt that was growing in her belly, yet she was getting the distinct impression that he wasn't telling the truth. He kept avoiding her gaze and studying his paws intently instead, as if the secrets of life could be found written there. _Rapidstream, you are a useless liar._

"Do you you remember what you were doing before?" Rushtail pressed, paws fidgeting. "Do you remember anything from the day you disappeared?"

The other warrior's brow puckered in thought. After a long pause, he meowed tentatively, "I remember being on patrol with Swanflight… But that's it."

A sigh escaped her. They clearly weren't going to get any answers today. _Maybe if I talk to him alone, he'll be more willing._

"I think that's enough interviewing for now," Mothwing murmured gently. Rapidstream sat shaking his head, as if a battle was waging inside his skull. More quietly, the medicine cat added, "He's still recovering. I think he just needs some time and space. But you're welcome to come visit him later."

"Again, I'm not deaf."

Cloudysky nodded. She looked to Rapidstream's eyes, willing him to meet her gaze. But he never looked up. "I'll see you later, okay?" she mewed.

The brown-and-white tom mumbled incoherently, still frowning to himself.

Cloudysky turned to leave, but just as she did so a voice sounded behind her. "Actually…"

She also didn't recognise Rapidstream from the tremor in his voice. "Could we talk later? There's something… something you should know."

Cloudysky's heart quickened, but she fought to keep her expression neutral. "Of course."

And with his words in her mind, she at last turned and left, Rushtail clinging to her side like a burr.

* * *

Today's duties brought them to a stream near the SkyClan border. Rushtail had suggested the ShadowClan border originally, but she'd been quick to shut it down. Just thinking of it awoke too many awful memories.

They hadn't talked much since leaving camp and both were happy to keep it that way. As they sat on opposite banks of the river, the river did most of the talking for them, a constant background whisper.

Cloudysky's thoughts threatened to carry her away, but she kept her eyes fixed on the water, allowing it to anchor her to reality. As an apprentice, one of the things that Sandytail and Rushtail had latched onto was her poor fishing skills. Their taunts still followed her from the past to present sometimes, but she blocked them out now.

 _It wasn't like they were wrong though._

She never had been a strong fisher and part of that was due to her blind eye. Her depth perception was poor, leading her to often misjudge how close to the surface the fish was. She had certainly gotten better at it, but it was still something she was self-conscious of.

She kept glancing over at Rushtail, expecting him to make some jeer about the lack of fish she'd caught so far. But the tabby tom was watching the water with sharp-eyed focus, his recent catch glinting in the sunlight behind him.

 _Perhaps I have been a bit harsh on him..._

The thought had an unpleasant taste.

Cloudysky dropped her eyes back to the water. Every so often, silver would flit beneath the surface, but by the time she'd stirred her paws into moving, it was long gone. She couldn't shake off the sluggish haze that had wrapped itself around her since she'd woken up, making everything seem slow and sticky. Moving was like wading through mud, the air pressing down on her from every direction.

The mumble of the river was punctuated by the slick sound of Rushtail's paw slicing through the water. By the time Cloudysky lifted her, head, the fish was already flapping in his jaws.

"Nice catch," she meowed out of habit. But Rushtail was well aware of his forte at fishing, as he had rubbed in her face several times. He didn't need the ego stroke.

Yet there was a humility in his shrugged, "Thanks." Like he hadn't been expecting it. Like luck had sent the fish leaping into his paws. Cloudysky just watched him for a moment. The more and more she got to know him, the more surprised she was by what she found.

He noticed her attention. "What, have I got mud on my nose again?"

She surprised herself with her own honesty. "No… Just thinking… About you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

Her eyes dropped. "I don't know… I guess that you're different."

He inclined his head. "Is that your way of admitting that you were wrong about me having changed?"

"I don't know about _wrong_ ," she interjected, smiling faintly. "Just maybe not entirely right."

She kept expecting that characteristic Rushtail smirk to twist at the corner of his lips. She'd grown to hate the expression, but it would be familiar, not like the ground she was currently treading. She kept expecting to find her paws sinking into mud, but instead she was moving forward. She'd never had a conversation like this with Rushtail before. Their relationship was built upon a foundation of sharp quips and pointed glares. This was a huge leap from that.

But Rushtail didn't smirk. He just inclined his head as to study her better. Then, lowering his head, he mewed quietly, "I told you before, I'm not the same cat as I was."

"I know, I…" She frowned at herself. "I just... wasn't ready to hear it."

It was easier to hate him. It was easier to see him as a heartless monster who had made her life a misery all those moons ago. Seeing him any differently somehow felt like a betrayal to the cat she'd been, to the way he'd hurt her.

Rushtail didn't reply for a while. He pretended to busy himself with one of the fish. The longer the silence stretched out, the more the air buzzed with tension. Cloudysky longed to break it, but that would mean finding words and whenever she opened her mouth, her tongue went dry.

Eventually, Rushtail looked at her. "I know you hate me and I'm not exactly fond of you, but… do you think we could try to be civil? I'm not expecting us to be friends, but it would just make this whole thing a lot easier if we weren't insulting each other all the time?"

Of all the things she'd expected him to say, it hadn't been that. For a moment, she was at a loss for words. "I…" She took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm saying this…_ "You're right. Maybe we should at least give it a try."

"Okay."

"Okay."

A painfully awkward silence.

 _What now?_

"I guess that means I can't call you by your old nickname anymore," she meowed sadly, staring at her paws.

From the slight tilt of his head and the furrowing of his brow, it was clear he didn't remember but was too stubborn to admit it.

"Mushtail," she reminded him, unable to keep the wry smile from spreading across her face. "Don't tell me you don't remember?"

Rushtail snorted aloud. "Great StarClan, how could I forget?"

Their laughter gradually died away into a more comfortable silence. Their conversations always seemed to be like this, swinging from one extreme to the other in a matter of heartbeats. Even by now, Cloudysky still wasn't used to it - it was emotionally exhausting.

Her eyes dropped back down to the water and she reminded herself what they were actually supposed to be doing. The fish wouldn't catch themselves after all.

After several long moments of staring unseeingly, a flutter of movement at last caught her attention. Her paw darted into the water. She felt her paw skim scales, saw the gleam of silver and sunk in her claws…

Around nothing.

She meekly retracted her paw from the water, her cheeks flushed. _Great. That was my chance to show him that I'm not totally useless._

Rushtail was silent, but she could feel his gaze pressing into her. Eventually he ventured, "Do you want some help?"

Great StarClan, it was like he thought she was still an apprentice.

"No," she replied bluntly.

His eyes burned into her, a challenge.

She tried to leash her irritation, reminding herself of the agreement. "No, thank you," she corrected herself.

She felt his attention shift away from her and she at least released a breath. Maybe this truce would be harder than expected.

"Okay, so if you're still allowed to call me Mushtail, does that mean I'm allowed to give you a nickname?"

Rushtail spoke easily, despite the carp he carried in his jaws and the two other fish tucked beneath his chin. Cloudysky still wasn't sure how he did it, she was struggling to talk with only minnow between her teeth. "Depends on the nickname."

He paused, weighing her up with a gaze. "Hmm…"

This had to be the longest they had been together without bickering. There had been a few moments where she'd come close to snapping at him for some arrogant remark he made, but she'd managed to hold her tongue. Just about. Of course they still teased one another, but for the most part, their conversation had actually been surprisingly pleasant.

"Having trouble coming up with one?" she teased. "Good luck trying to beat Mushtail."

The tabby tom snorted softly. "No. I think I just need some time to think of one."

She cocked an eyebrow. "That's just another way of saying that you can't come up with one."

"The best ideas take time," he meowed sagely. "You can't rush genius."

She rolled her eyes.

A distant rumble of thunder rolled in from the darkening sky. Though the sky had been a pale blue when they'd left camp, brooding clouds had quickly gathered on the horizon.

Rushtail lifted his chin, shuddering at the chill in the air. "There's a storm coming."

She gave him a withering look. "Where would RiverClan be without your insightful observations?"

He bit back a laugh. "Lost, probably." But his eyes lingered on the sky. "We should hurry back though. We don't want to get caught in it."

"What, afraid of a bit of rain?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not." But for a fraction of a second, she could have sworn she glimpsed something darker in his gaze, but before she had the chance to dwell on it, it was already gone.

Nevertheless, spurred on by the dark clouds, they both quickened their pace. Cloudysky might have been a RiverClan cat, but she didn't like the idea of getting totally soaked; her pelt took _moons_ to dry.

They had almost returned to camp when Rushtail finally approached what had been lingering in the back of her mind all morning. "So, what do you think Rapidstream wanted to talk to you about?"

She bit her lip. "There's only one thing it could be about," she murmured. "What happened."

Rushtail frowned at her. "You think he's lying about not remembering?"

She bit her lip, avoiding his prying gaze. "I don't know. But I think maybe he remembers more than he's telling us."

Rushtail didn't speak for a while. "Like maybe that he's a spy for the Divisions," he put in tentatively.

She narrowed her eyes. "No."

Rushtail shrugged. "It's a possibility. You can't deny it."

That was the trouble. She couldn't. There was certainly something that Rapidstream was hiding.

"I'm just going to wait until I talk to him before I make any judgements," she said, shutting out the thoughts.

He took one look at her stubborn expression and sighed. "Okay. I just hope you'll do the right thing if you are wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He held her gaze evenly. "I just hope your loyalty to RiverClan is more important than your loyalty to Rapidstream."

The words knocked her where she was least expecting and for a moment she was at a loss for what to say. "What? You think I wouldn't tell Hollowstar if I thought Rapidstream was endangering the Clan?"

But Rushtail had noticed the hesitation. He didn't speak, but she saw the disbelief written across his face.

"Did you ever tell Hollowstar like you said you would? About your suspicions of Rapidstream?" she asked, trying to deflect the attention from her.

The tabby tom kept his eyes fixed on the trees ahead. "I was going to, but…"

"But?"

He sighed. "I haven't… Not yet at least. I just wish Rapidstream would tell us what what's going on. Hollowstar's never going to believe me if I accuse him of being a spy. I need evidence."

The tightness in her chest alleviated. "Well, I'll just have to find out what's going on then."

"I? I think you mean 'we'. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you, remember?"

She feigned a smile. "Well, then you'll just have to keep an eye on me keeping an eye on him. Or you could just forget about that agreement and let me do it alone."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

She sighed. "Unfortunately."

Silence enveloped them once more, broken only by growling thunder. The storm was getting closer, the light ebbing from the forest. Fortunately for them, camp wasn't far now, hidden only by a small copse of hawthorns. They'd reached the main path now, worn down by seasons of pawsteps, and it was only then that Cloudysky noticed something was horribly wrong.

"Why is it so quiet?"

Rushtail stiffened.

There were no birds singing.

He tried to smooth away the fear that had started to furrow his brow. "The storm?" he suggested weakly.

For a moment, they just stared at one another, then back at the path ahead. For a moment, Cloudysky forgot how to move. It was as if her paws had grown roots, anchoring her to this spot forever.

And then the rain came crashing down.

One moment she was standing stock-still. The next she was bolting towards camp. She didn't even realised she'd dropped her fish until she was stood in the camp entrance. By that point, it didn't matter.

Because even the rain couldn't wash away the scent of blood.

And for a moment she was back at the ShadowClan border with Ratscar's body at her feet.

The reality was almost as bad.

At first she thought they were bodies. Lain out across camp, wherever there was shelter from the storm. But then she spotted the stirrings of life, the ragged breathing and the groans of the wounded.

"Great StarClan," Rushtail breathed.

Cloudysky didn't reply. She just stared.

No one noticed them immediately. Then, gradually, a few cats lifted their heads and mumbled greetings. But no one seemed able to find the words to explain what had happened. However, it seemed clear enough from the crimson scars that marred so many pelts.

"We were attacked?" Her words were scarcely a whisper, almost drowned out by the drumming of rain.

A few Clanmates finally found it in themselves to nod grimly.

"By… By the Divisions?" Rushtail stuttered out, finally shaking himself free from shock.

Robinwing stood, stepping away from the figure he'd been hunched over. Cloudysky was taken aback by the raw anger she found in his eyes. A cat who was usually so mellow and polite with a face of thunder. But when he spoke, his voice was tired, empty. "No. ShadowClan."

She forgot how to breathe. "ShadowClan?" she squeaked.

In the corner of her eye, Rushtail's pelt bristled. "Why?"

Robinwing broke her gaze and breathed deeply, steadying himself. After a long pause, he finally murmured a single word. "Ratscar."

An icy numbness had started to creep through her. Cloudysky waited for the blow of guilt, but instead she felt nothing. Robinwing finally dared look at her, waiting for a response. But all she could do was stare unseeingly.

 _This attack was because of me._

Still, nothing. Her chest felt hollow.

 _It was my fault._

That chill continued to spread through her. She supposed she must have kept breathing. Her heart must have continued to beat. But she didn't feel it.

She lifted her head and turned to face the rest of camp. The stench of blood hit the roof of her mouth. Ratscar's empty eyes appeared before her once more.

It was too much.

Without a word, she strode away from the two warriors. She could feel her throat closing up, her stomach roiling.

"Hey."

Cloudysky ignored him.

"Hey, Cloudysky. It's okay."

She glared at him over her shoulder. "That's a stupid thing to say. It's not okay. Cats could have _died._ " The words were bitter in her mouth, another wave of nausea crashing over her. _Oh StarClan, did anyone die?_

Rushtail glanced away sheepishly. "That's… Look, it's not what I meant. It wasn't your fault, okay? Don't blame this on yourself."

"Not my fault?" She barked out a dry laugh. "Stop lying to yourself." She gestured broadly to the rest of camp. " _Everyone_ knows that if I hadn't…" Her words lost momentum and she had to fight to keep her voice from wavering. "If I hadn't killed him, this attack wouldn't have happened."

"Cloudysky-"

"Leave me alone, Rushtail."

She didn't wait to hear his response. Gritting her teeth, she padded on.

She squinted against the rain, suppressing the urge to shudder, and scoured the bedraggled warriors for familiar faces. Blank, bleary-eyed expressions stared back at her. _Mintfur. Morningsky. Pikefang._ She should have felt relief at seeing them alive and breathing, but instead the dread in her stomach got heavier. There were missing faces. Cats who should have been here.

Without even thinking about it, she found her eyes seeking out a familiar golden pelt. As soon as she caught herself, she felt a sting of guilt. _When was the last time she showed a single shred of care for me?_ But she couldn't stop the gnawing in her gut, not until she spotted Goldenlight's face amidst the crowd. She barely acknowledged her sister with more than a nod before continuing her search.

But Rainsplash spotted her before she did.

"Cloudysky, thank StarClan!"

The grey she-cat barrelled into her, nearly knocking Cloudysky off her paws. When she finally got a good look at her, she was amazed that her friend had been able to run in the first place. "Oh my stars, are you okay?" she blurted out.

Rainsplash glanced down at herself, at the long, open wound that stretched from the base of her tail to her toes. "I'd be lying if I said yes," she murmured, wincing slightly as she sat herself down. "But it could be worse. I was lucky. Mothwing's rushed off her paws tending to the wounded."

Cloudysky swallowed thickly. "Is anyone… Did anyone…"

"Die?" Rainsplash offered. Then she shook her head. "No. Thank StarClan."

Some of the tension at last left Cloudysky's shoulders. For the first time since she'd entered camp, she was able to breathe deeply. "What about Littlestream? Rapidstream?"

"Both fine," Rainsplash assured her, feigning a smile. "We've been worried sick about you though. When we couldn't find you we started to think… maybe…" She trailed off, her gaze growing empty.

"Rushtail and I were fishing." .There were still so many questions spinning around her head. "What happened? Did they attack camp? How long ago?"

A wan smile flicked on Rainsplash's lips. "Hey, slow down." She touched her tail gently to Cloudysky's side. Only when the grey-and-white she-cat had relaxed did she start to explain. "They attacked a border patrol, not long after you left camp."

"A border patrol? Then why are so many cats-"

"Just listen a moment, okay?" Her expression was stony. Cloudysky's eyes widened and she nodded slowly.

Her friend continued. "When the patrol tried to retreat to camp, ShadowClan followed them."

Cloudysky's stomach lurched.

"The patrol I was on reached them just before they got to camp. We managed to drive them away, but…" She drew in a deep breath. "I've never seen them so furious. They refused to give up, even when we outnumbered them. It was terrifying."

It took all of Cloudysky's strength to lift her head and meet her eyes. "All because of Ratscar," she whispered.

Rainsplash's eyes widened. "Cloudysky-"

"Please don't try and deny it," she interjected, her brows creased. "It's true. This was my fault."

Rainsplash leaned forward and drew her tongue over the top of her head before resting her chin there. "Don't be so mouse-brained," she murmured softly. "This was the Divisions fault. This is what they _want._ If the Clans are divided, it makes us easier to fight." She pulled her closer to her, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You did the right thing, Cloudysky, don't ever let anyone tell you differently. I don't think I could have been so brave if it had been me."

Why did they keep throwing that word around? _Brave._ It hadn't been brave. It had been reckless. She should have run to fetch a medicine cat, or anyone. She shouldn't have given in to Ratscar's pleas. She should have tried, not given up on him. Before she could stop herself, she was sobbing.

 _Weak,_ a cruel voice in her head sneered. _Coward._

But there was another voice, soothing and gentle in her ear. "It's okay. Let it out. I'm here."

The dam that she'd kept around her heart ever since that awful day at last broke. At once she was shaking, her eyes blurred with tears and her tongue thick.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, weeping onto Rainsplash's shoulder, but when her sobs had become dry and her throat raw, she finally lifted her head.

"Feel better?" Rainsplash whispered.

Her heart was still heavy and her limbs weak, but the tension in her chest had been relieved. Slowly, she nodded. "A little."

Rainsplash smiled kindly. "Don't bottle it up, okay? You can come cry on me whenever you want. Though maybe not just after I've just groomed my pelt."

It was too soon for laughter, but Rainsplash's words coaxed out a faint smile. Slowly, she let her eyes drift back to the camp. Mothwing was weaving amongst the injured, pausing often to check wounds and offer herbs. However, it wasn't her that caught her eye. It was Hollowstar, who was now marching briskly towards them.

"Cloudysky. Rainsplash." He dipped his head to each cat in turn, but his eyes came back to Cloudysky. "Glad to see you back safely. Is Rushtail with you?"

She jerked her head over her shoulder towards where Rushtail still stood with Robinwing.

Hollowstar nodded, satisfied. "Good." She expected him to leave to talk to him, but instead he sat down. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Rainsplash, do you mind if-"

"No problem, Hollowstar." The grey she-cat bobbed her head in a goodbye and then headed for the Medicine Cats' Den, no doubt to visit her brother.

For the second time that morning, dread weighed in her belly. "Is this… about Ratscar?" she asked warily, staring at the wet earth to avoid his gaze.

His features softened. At once she was very conscious of the redness around her eyes. He'd probably seen her sobbing just moments before. "I'm sure Rainsplash already told you, but you're not responsible for this attack, Cloudysky." He brushed his tail gently to her side. "I stand by what I said, you did a kind thing in ending his pain sooner. Even if you hadn't been there that morning, ShadowClan still would have pinned the blame on us. He'd been left at the RiverClan border with RiverClan scent all over him, all signs pointed to us." He shook his head as if to clear his mind. "Yes, the attack was about that. But it wasn't your fault. In fact, I think it was inevitable." He paused. "I actually wanted to talk to you about Rapidstream. During the attack, Toadfoot claimed they'd been finding his scent all over their territory."

Cloudysky froze. "What?"

Hollowstar nodded solemnly. "I've spoken to Rainsplash and his friends already. I'm trying to speak to everyone who's close to him. So, I wanted to know if you had any idea what he might have been doing?"

He must have been able to hear her heart. She was sure of it. It was pounding so furiously, she wouldn't have even have been surprised if it had burst out of her chest. An internal battle was warring inside her: her heart versus her head. It would be the right thing to do to tell Hollowstar how she had seen him crossing the border into ShadowClan territory, or even of Rushtail's suspicions of his association with the Divisions. And yet… She knew Rapidstream. He was no traitor.

"How can they know it's his scent?" she asked, a desperate attempt to buy time. "They don't know RiverClan well enough to recognise him, do they?"

Hollowstar only shrugged. "I have no idea, but they seemed pretty insistent." His eyes strayed in the direction of the Medicine Cats' Den. "Have you noticed anything different about him maybe? Did he mention anything."

She bit her lip. "I don't think so. I don't remember at least."

The Clan leader frowned to himself. He eventually broke the silence with a heavy sigh. "I just don't understand it. He's never been anything but a loyal warrior. A little immature sometimes, sure, but I've never had any reason to doubt him. And now this." He stared off, his expression vacant. "I've actually started to wonder if maybe his trespassing has something to do with his accident."

Her breath hitched. "I have no idea," she mumbled, lowering her head. "Sorry."

He brushed it off. "It's not your fault," he insisted, rising to his paws. "It would just be a lot easier if he could remember what had happened to him."

"Yeah…"

"Well, thank you anyway. I'd better go talk to Mothwing, but if you remember anything or he says anything, you know where to find me."

"Of course."

She watched him leave. It wasn't until then that she noticed how tired he was. His movements were sluggish, even though his pelt didn't carry any new scars. But even if he hadn't fought in the battle himself, the aftermath of it was draining. But he wouldn't rest until he was sure that all of his Clanmates were safe and well. He was the cat entrusted with looking after them, the one who was supposed to protect them… It was a job that never ended.

 _And I just lied to him._

Rushtail's words came back to her with a sharp sting. _I just hope your loyalty to RiverClan is more important than your loyalty to Rapidstream._

She'd made her choice. She'd chosen Rapidstream.

She cleared her lungs with a deep breath and glanced in the direction of the Medicine Cats' Den. Rainsplash was with him now, she would have to wait until later to talk to him.

 _You'd better not let me down, Rapidstream._

* * *

It was dark when Cloudysky made her way to the Medicine Cats' Den.

She had waited until she was sure Rushtail was sound asleep before she'd dared stir from her nest. It was a cloudy night and though the rain had long since stopped, the ground was still wet from the downpour. No matter how lightly she tried to tread, the mud squelched with each step.

Mothwing's den was almost empty. Despite the afternoon's attack, only the medicine cat herself and Rapidstream occupied the den. The other warriors had been sent to their nests, with Mothwing arguing that a night in their own nests would do them far more good than a night in her den.

Now, the medicine cat slept deeply, faint snores resounding from her as Cloudysky passed. She'd certainly earned the rest - she'd been working her paws off all afternoon ensuring the wounded were all tended to. With Willowshine still looking after Applekit, the last diseased cat in the Clan, it was too risky for her to risk returning to camp to help, in case she should bring the disease with her. So Mothwing had done the work of two cats and hadn't gone to her nest until Hollowstar had to order her to do so. Like him, the Clan always came before her own needs.

Even with the murmur of the river to muffle her words, she kept her voice to a hushed whisper. Something told her that this wasn't a conversation she wanted others to overhear. "Rapidstream… Hey, _Rapidstream_!"

Rapidstream didn't stir. Not even when her whisper became an urgent hiss. _Great StarClan, he sleeps like a log._

She didn't have the patience to wake him gently. Instead, she resorted to a shove. "Wake up, you big lump."

Rapidstream sat bolt upright, eyes flying wide open. "What in the name of-"

She shoved her tail over his mouth before he could finish the sentence. He just stared wide-eyed at her, one paw in reality and the other still in his dreams. After blinking a few times, he finally seemed to shake off his daze and frowned at her, pushing away her tail. "What in StarClan's name are you doing here? Did you really _have_ to wake me up?"

Truthfully, the answer to that question was probably no. She could have waited until morning. Nevertheless, Cloudysky liked to take precautions. "You said you wanted to talk."

He squinted up at her. "Again, did you _have_ to wake me up?"

"I thought it might be a conversation that you didn't want to be overheard."

His brow furrowed. "And you didn't think that we could just leave camp for that?"

"You _really_ think Mothwing would let you leave camp after what you've been through?"

Rapidstream held her gaze for several moments before heaving a sigh of resignation. "Okay, fine."

Cloudysky waited quietly as he stretched and then sat up again, curling his tail around his paws. His expression was strangely solemn, devoid of a single spark of that usual mischief. It made her chest tighten.

He cast a glance over at Mothwing before he finally dared speak. "Okay… So, here's the thing."

"Yeah?"

Rapidstream chewed on his lip. "I spoke to Shadewing-"

"Shadewing? What's she got to do with this?"

He couldn't meet her gaze. His eyes kept straying elsewhere, unable to settle in one place for more than a second. "Well, before I left camp, I sort of asked her to have my back."

 _Have his back? For what?_

"And she told me what I'd said to her before… Well, before _this_ happened." He gestured to his head. Cloudysky winced at the sight of the scar tissue. "And… what she told me has helped me start to piece together what happened."

 _Great StarClan, he certainly likes to draw it out._ Anticipation prickled in her paws.

"I went to visit ThunderClan."

Of all the things she'd been expecting to hear, it hadn't been that. She stared. "ThunderClan? Why?"

"Did I tell you how I thought I scented the Divisions when Hollowstar and I tried to visit them? It was just after the Great Shake, I wanted to see if they were okay."

Cloudysky's brow creased and her heart quickened. "Maybe? I don't remember."

For a moment, she thought he was just shuffling his paws out of nervousness. Then she realised he'd pulled out something from underneath his nest. A tuft of fur, dark as night. Before she could ask why, he held it towards her.

And then she caught the scent clinging to it.

She could never forget that scent.

"I found this in my claws when I was grooming myself," he whispered. "I think it must have been from whoever attacked me."

Cloudysky's mind spun. She didn't want to hear what he said next. Didn't want to believe it.

But she couldn't bring herself to look away when Rapidstream held her gaze, his expression so solemn. "I think the Divisions have attacked ThunderClan."

She could hardly breathe. A chilling numbness was sweeping through her, turning her paws to ice. If ThunderClan had been attacked… Who was next?

"Why are you telling me this?" she eventually whispered, a tremor in her voice. "We need to tell Hollowstar. Right now."

Rapidstream laughed dryly, but his face was totally cold. "You really think he'll believe it on the evidence of a tuft of hair and the word of a cat who's knocked his head?"

He had a point.

"You're the only one who I knew would believe me. Besides, I broke the warrior code. I went against Hollowstar's word and trespassed on another Clan's territory. He'll never trust me again."

"But we can't _not_ tell him," she argued. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I know." He went silent for a moment. "Okay, we can tell him. But we've got to do more. Even if he does believe us, what's he going to do? We can't help. Even with ThunderClan, the Divisions outnumber us."

She frowned. "What do you want us to do then?"

He drew in a deep breath. "We need to rebuild the alliance."

* * *

 _Seedflight_

"Okay, you're putting too much weight on your haunches. Lean forward a bit. A little more. _There._ "

With trembling legs and the expression of a startled rabbit, Fizzy was the picture of fear, but for one fleeting moment, she was doing it. The Hunter's Crouch.

And despite the fact that she was a Division cat, despite the fact that she'd known her for barely a half-moon, Seedflight couldn't help but feel a flush of pride.

Fizzy maintained the position for just long enough to smile before she lost her balance again and crumpled to the ground.

Seedflight winced. "Just need to work on maintaining it, okay?" she mewed, smiling kindly.

The other she-cat picked herself off the ground, her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Being such a slow learner."

Seedflight snorted. "There isn't a single warrior alive that mastered the Hunter's Crouch in three nights."

Fizzy shuffled her paws in the dirt. "Yeah, but I'm not a kit. This shouldn't be taking so long."

Honestly, when she'd offered to teach Fizzy to hunt, she'd expected very little of the Division she-cat. But she'd surprised her. It would still take time for her to develop her skills, but somehow, beneath that thick, fluffy pelt and those wide, doe-like eyes, Fizzy had the instinct of a warrior. Perhaps not the balance of one, but certainly the instinct.

"You just need to keep practising," she assured her. "It takes time for the muscles to develop."

Fizzy didn't appear convinced.

"I think that's enough for one night. We should probably get back to the den before someone notices we're missing."

Someone being one of the other Division queens: Della and Vixen. The two she-cats seemed to spend most of their time glaring at the Clan cats and, other than their names, hadn't breathed so much as a single word to them. Not that it bothered Seedflight, she was more than happy to keep ignoring them.

Seedflight waited until Fizzy had slid under the bramble screen and then wriggled after her. Though it was past moon-high, a few heads still turned in their direction. Seedflight wasn't looking at them though. She was staring at Della and Vixen's empty nests.

She padded back to her nest, where Dovewing had been watching over her kits. The tightness in her belly uncoiled slightly at the sight of Frostkit and Duskkit sleeping soundly, but she couldn't shake off the prickling discomfort in her belly. "Where are they?" she asked the other queen, nodding in the direction of the two vacant nests.

But it wasn't Dovewing who answered her.

"The Guardian's called a meeting."

A timid white she-cat peered at her from the corner, the moonlight casting her pelt in a hazy glow. It was only the second time Seedflight had heard her speak, the first time being when she'd told them her name - Snowy.

Slowly, her words sunk in. _A meeting._ She cast her eyes back towards the two empty nests. She knew better than to ask too many questions - questions got you caught. But she couldn't resist the one from slipping off her tongue. "Why aren't you there?"

In response, Snowy lowered her eyes to the kits at her belly, sleeping deeply. Seedflight watched them for a moment, tiny bundles of downy fur. At this age, they looked so similar to her own kits. And yet the futures mapped out for them were so different. Or perhaps they once been - now, Seedflight wasn't so sure what lay ahead.

At once she turned away and returned to her own kits. Duskkit and Frostkit barely even noticed when Dovewing slipped out of the nest and Seedflight took their place. She nodded her thanks to the other queen, and then she glanced towards the den entrance.

Less than two tail-lengths stood between her nest and the den walls. Perhaps if she listened carefully…

"Some of you…. why we're here…. noticed that… missing."

That distinctive venomous tone always turned her veins to ice. The Guardian. But she was too far - she could only catch snatches of his words. Cautiously, she shuffled a little closer, careful not to disturb her kits.

Leaf-fall had worn away at the bramble walls, leaving them bare and skeletal. Through the branches, Seedflight could just make out mass of cats. In the moonlight, they almost looked like ghosts, huddled figures drained of colour.

"These cats were spotted pursuing Clan cats during the battle. Two weeks have passed and they still have not returned. And so we must acknowledge them for what they are - _traitors_."

Seedflight felt numb. She'd seen the Division cats with Snowfall. She'd watched them escape, unable to do anything but stare.

The Guardian's voice cut through the silence like a blade. "Coal. Red. Blaze. Dart. Sniff." The last two name were spoken more deliberately, as if they carried more weight than the others.

The reaction from the gathered cats was immediate; a wildfire of whispers- exclamations of shock and disbelief. But there were some who didn't seem surprised, professing that they'd seen it coming.

"Never trusted Red," a grisly-faced she-cat growled. "Never said nothin'. Always looked startled as a deer."

Her companion grunted in agreement.

"It can't be true," a silver tabby she-cat murmured. "Dart… He would never. He must have some other reason for leaving."

"You'd defend him even if he tried to kill you," the she-cat next to her replied, shaking her head. "You need to get over him, Luna."

The Guardian waited a few moments longer before silencing them with a single stare.

"These cats haven't just betrayed me, they've also betrayed you." He allowed a pause for the words to sink in before continuing. "I've sent out several search parties, but I want every cat to keep their eyes and ears open. When these traitors are found, they are to be brought to be to face trial for _treason._ "

 _When_ these traitors are found, not _if._ The Guardian had an incredible amount of confidence in his system. And why shouldn't he? From everything Seedflight had seen so far, the Divisions' efficiency was terrifying.

She didn't catch much of the rest of his speech except two words that seemed louder than the rest: "preparations" and "attack".

There was a plunging sensation in her stomach.

It confirmed nothing she hadn't already suspected; she'd heard the whispers, seen the cats lining up in formation. She and her Clanmates hungered for news about what was going on beyond their den. But there was only one thing worse than not knowing and that was knowing.

She breathed in and out, the air hissing through her gritted teeth. An attack. On who? Which Clan would be the next target?

As the meeting outside started to break up, she shifted back into her nest. Only then did she dare glance back at her denmates. She found her own fear mirrored in their faces.

"Great StarClan," Orangeflight murmured under her breath. Her kittens shrank closer to her. They might not have heard the meeting, but they could feel the shiver of fear in the air. It was impossible not to.

Della and Vixen seemed immune to the tension, however. The two she-cats padded back into the den wordlessly and instead of expressions of apprehension, they merely looked irritated to have been called away from their nests. Their kittens skittered around their paws, unfazed by what they'd just listened to.

Vixen caught her watching before Seedflight abruptly looked away. Her eyes fell on Rosepetal.

The cream she-cat lay on her side with her back to Seedflight, her dozy snores floating on the cool night air. A dull ache awoke in her chest, intertwining with the throb of grief. She had scarcely spoken to Rosepetal since that fateful day by the lake, but the more time went by, the harder it was becoming to keep her at a distance.

 _Rosepetal didn't kill them_ , she reminded herself. It wouldn't have made a difference had she kept her kits hidden at the back of the nursery or whether she'd never concealed them in the first place. All Rosepetal had done was suggest moving them out. It was stupid to remain cold towards her, but grief does strange things to cats.

Seedflight's eyes lingered on her a moment longer before glancing away. _Tomorrow,_ she vowed. _I'll talk to her tomorrow._

Now, she had more pressing matters - Duskkit was awake and was making it known with loud, demanding squeaks. Even with tiredness weighing down her eyelids, she found the energy to smile. She knew it wouldn't be long now until they started opening their eyes; they were fast approaching their first half-moon. It was a sharp reminder that they wouldn't be kittens forever.

She thrust the thought to one side and instead tried to stay anchored in the present. She nosed Duskkit to her belly and instantly she fell quiet.

It came over her slowly, like a wind slowly creeping in; Seedflight became aware of a pair of eyes pressing into her.

Initially, she ignored it. She willed herself to keep a neutral expression and didn't let her attention stray from the kittens.

Then there was a shift of movement in the corner of her eyes.

Della was walking towards her.

 _Don't let her get to you._

Slowly, she forced out a smile and opened her mouth to speak, but Della's voice cut precisely through the air, polished and refined.

"What have you been doing with Fizzy."

It wasn't a question. It was the demand of a cat that was used to getting answers.

There it was, that hatred boiling deep in her gut. She levelled her gaze, biting her tongue to keep from letting a retort slip out. Was it all a mask, that arrogance? Did she wear it as a shield? _Maybe she's just as scared as Fizzy is._

The thought was bitter and uncomfortable, but it allowed her to put a leash on her temper and breathe deeply. "I don't know what you mean," she meowed smoothly.

Della's eyes flashed. "You might be a Clan cat, but I know you're not stupid. What have you been doing with Fizzy?"

If they found out about the training… StarClan knew what was in store for her. Queens learning how to fight was a threat to the system the Guardian had created, even if it was only one cat.

"Why do you care?" Seedflight challenged coolly.

"Because you're a Clan cat and I'm a Division cat. I have the right to know."

Her sense of entitlement was maddening. It took all of her restraint to keep from responding with a savage retort. Instead, she calmly said, "I've been teaching her to hunt."

Della looked stunned, seemingly caught off guard by Seedflight's blunt honesty. What she'd come to realise was that it was far better to be honest to the Divisions than to lie - they always uncovered the truth anyway. But although Seedflight's expression was calm and collected, her heart was thumping furiously in her chest.

The other she-cat stared her down. "And you do realise that goes against the Guardian's laws?" she hissed urgently.

Seedflight shrugged. "I was never told of them."

"You should have known them."

"How can I be expected to know something I was never told?"

Della ignored her retort. "If I see you even talking to Fizzy again, I will go straight to the Guardian," she growled. Without another word, Della strode back to her nest, making a pointed effort to sit with her back facing her.

Only then did Seedflight finally breathe, sinking deep into her nest. That had been bold; she wasn't sure if she'd been brave or stupid. Most likely both. _She's not going to tell… yet._ Or so she'd said. Seedflight had no reason to trust her to keep to her word.

She'd been naive to think she could hide anything from the Divisions. Or maybe she'd just been hopeful. They could all use more hope.

Her eyes slid over to Fizzy's nest. Though the ginger she-cat was curled up tightly into a ball with her eyes closed, her tail-tip twitched periodically; she'd no doubt heard every word Della had said.

Seedflight had two options: to stop the training sessions and bow quietly to the Divisions or to resist. The first wasn't an option anymore. It didn't matter if it kept herself and her kits safer in the short-run, she had to do something, she had to fight back in the only way she could, the only way that would guarantee a future for her kits. She had to fight. Even if that was just teaching another cat to fend for herself. She had to fight. Even if it terrified her.

* * *

 **Okay, time for a long Author's Note! To those of you who may have been wondering - no, I'm not stopping _Blue Moon._ However, it's no longer going to be my priority I'm afraid. I adore BM and I want to finish it, but I have another project which is an original story that some of you may have heard me talk about called _Letters from No One._ I'll save more information about it for later, when I've worked more on it, but it has a very special place in my heart.**

 **Anyway. The reason why this chapter took so long has been a mixture of lack of time (I've been working on this huge project at school for several months and it's been a nightmare), plus a lack of motivation and interest. I love Blue Moon, I do, but it does get quite limiting writing about cats. And ultimately, Warriors is someone else's story. It's not mine. I also found whilst re-reading this chapter that I really don't like some of the elements of Blue Moon. It's too complicated, for one. One of the drawbacks of starting a six book series with no plan, haha.** **I also overdescribe way too much and I really want to work on refining my style. Also, Cloudysky is so angsty, oh my gosh. I still have so much work to do with character development. So I'm going to keep working on BM, but you may notice some changes in upcoming chapters. My style may change a lot, the chapters may become shorter, etc. My plan is to finish Blue Moon, but if I decide not to, which is unlikely, I will let you guys know! I won't let you just sit in the dark waiting on an update, promise.**

 **Anyway, I'll round it up here for now. It's super busy in my house right now, what with Christmas. Plus on the 26th I'm visiting NYC! I've never been to the US before so that's exciting! Anyway, happy holidays! I hope you have a wonderful time, even those who don't celebrate anything this time of year. It's been a crazy year for me, but good crazy. ^^ Hope you guys are all doing wonderfully! -hugs-**

 **Live, Love, Read and Review!**

 **(man, it's been a long time since I've said that!)**

 **~Leafy**


End file.
